Glee Project Live Out Loud
by Gleek Spencer
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando Robert Ulrich te entregue la que podría ser la mejor noticia de tu vida? ¡Para todos los fanáticos del Glee project! Acá tienen una versión alternativa del reality show transmitido por el canal OXYGEN.
1. Prólogo

**Glee Project**

_**LIVE OUT LOUD**_

**Prólogo**

Nunca creí que mi verano sería distinto… tan distinto.

Los días que había pasado en Europa con mi familia o las vacaciones que pasábamos en algún lugar remoto como China o Cuba no se comparaban con la gran aventura que estaba a punto de vivir.

No sabía con exactitud por qué había decidido a mandar un video de mi misma cantando a un cásting masivo cibernético para ser parte de la próxima generación de Glee (La verdad es que ni sabía que era eso), una serie de televisión vista por un millón de personas (las cuales suelen poner su mano sobre su cabeza formando una "L" con gran orgullo ¡Ridículo! ¿No?) . Y creada por Ryan Murphy, un tipo gay que a pesar de lo aterrador que se ve es bastante adorable.

¡Cómo iba diciendo! Envié mi audición por myspace a Robert Ulrich sin ninguna esperanza remota de quedar, pero con todas las intenciones del mundo para molestar a papá y a Elizabeth (Su esposa). No es que Elizabeth me caiga mal, solo que creo que a veces se mete demasiado en mis asuntos solo por querer ver feliz a papá. Con esto, tampoco quiero decir que deteste a mi padre… solo detesto que piense que no pueda hacer nada por mí misma.

Papá y Elizabeth se conocieron cuando yo tenía dos años. Mi padre era un pianista frustrado que se había dedicado al mundo de los negocios y de las finanzas (a tanto ha llegado su éxito que ha logrado ser director de una de las revistas financieras más importantes a nivel mundia). Por otro lado, Elizabeth era una joven mujer que se había dedicado a la pediatría (sin el consentimiento de sus padres) y que podría ser la envidia de cualquiera, ya que es realmente perfecta: Alta , inteligente, de cabellos negros y rasgos tan dotados de hermosura que cualquiera podría pensar que es una princesa (Lo que podría ser cierto, ya que sus padres ,los cuales me adoran, son los directores de una importante cadena de hoteles).

Sé que soy bendecida al tener a Elizabeth como madrastra, pero estoy harta de que quiera meterse siempre en mis cosas. Me gustaría poder el control de mi propia vida solo por una vez… Tal vez esa fue la principal razón por la cual decidí mandar ese bendito video a ese cásting. Por supuesto, mi padre y Elizabeth casi se caen de espaldas cuando se enteraron, las discusiones en la mesa durante las mañanas asustaban a cualquiera que pasara por el frente de nuestra casa.

_-¿Al menos sabes de qué trata esa serie?- La voz de mi padre denotaba frustración- La última vez que te vi viendo televisión fue cuando Kathleen y tú eran niñas obsesionadas con "My pequeño potrillo"_

_-¡Era mi pequeño pony! Y eso fue cuando tenía 4 – Me defendí_

_-¡Ese es el punto!... No ves televisión desde ese entonces sino para ver noticias y alguna que otra película- Insistió mi padre- Ni siquiera yo sé de qué se trata esa serie _

_-No tienes porqué saberlo… Yo participaré y no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué trata. Supe del cásting porque la hermana de Kath ve Glee y me rogó para que hiciera el video ya que considera que tengo aptitudes para el canto y la danza y… ¡no sé! Considera que tengo talento._

_Elizabeth miró a mi padre y vive versa_

_-Creo que la hermana de Kath tiene razón- Dijo Elizabeth por primera vez- Eres talentosa, pero creo que participar en un reality show es algo realmente gordo. No tengo nada en contra de los talent shows, pero creo que deberíamos ver la serie antes de que te comprometas más… Digo: No quiero ver a mi hija en un reality Show acerca de un programa porno o algo por el estilo._

¡WOW! ¡Eso si que no me lo esperaba! ¿Elizabeth me estaba semi- dando su aprobación? ¡No veía eso venir en absoluto!

Cabe mencionar que mi padre se volvió un adicto de la serie, repitiendo una y otra vez que todos somos de alguna manera rechazados y que le fascinaban los valores que la serie transmitía, por lo que me dio su autorización para seguir adelante. Por otro lado, Elizabeth junto con mi mejor amiga Kath me ayudaron a preparar el viaje a Los ángeles pues había sido seleccionada junto con otros 82 chicos para la próxima audición, cosa que honestamente no me esperaba

-¿No estás emocionada?- Me preguntó Kath mientras echaba unos pantalones de gimnasia en mi maleta (El correo electrónico decía que debía llevar equipo de gimnasia para las clases de baile) – Creo que deberías estarlo ¡Has llegado lejos sin siquiera esperártelo!

-Estoy emocionada, Kath… solo trato de mantener mi mente fría ¿Sabes? ¡Ni yo esperaba llegar a los 83 seleccionados! Sobre todo porque no sabía de qué trataba la serie

Kath es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, es pequeñita, delgada, ojos grandes y lindos … Y siempre me ha dado su apoyo incondicional. Se podría decir que es mi única amiga y siempre la he adorado y sé que ella me adora a mí.

-Hey…- Kath tomó mi mano y después me miró fijamente- Sea como sea quedarás entre los 12 chicos que llegarán al campus de Glee ¡Lo sé! ¡Prometo darte mis mejores vibras! ¿Si?

No pude evitar sonreír mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Gracias- Susurré, ocultando mi cara en su hombro, de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando era pequeña

-Verás que tu padre estará orgulloso porque sabrá que podrás apañártela sin él durante 3 meses

-Serían tres meses si llego a la final

-Llegarás a la final- Me aseguró, mientras volvía a la maleta y seguía empacando mi ropa- Creo que deberías llevar éstos pantalones cortos… te quedan lindos

Fui a los Ángeles con Elizabeth (Quién dejó su rutina diaria solo para acompañarme) y con Katherine. Realmente era fascinante ver a tantas personas de mi edad reunidas y cantando con los otros en los rincones y en las afueras de un estudio sin siquiera conocerse. Fue una experiencia fascinante y por primera vez durante todo el proceso, estaba entusiasmada con la posibilidad de quedar entre los 12 finalistas.

Nos hicieron entrar ( a mí y a los otros 82 chicos ) a un gimnasio donde el famoso Robert Ulrich nos dio la bienvenida y las felicitaciones correspondientes. Nos dijo que iniciaríamos nuestro gran viaje con las clases de danza, las cuales serían impartidas por el coreógrafo de la serie: Zack, un hombre bastante guapo y que sin duda sería del gusto de Katherine.

-Estoy - Una chica algo robusta y algo pelirroja dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras tres chicos más le celebraban. La miré y no pude evitar sonreír con el resto de los chicos.

La chica me sonrió, mientras me estiraba la mano justo cuando Robert se fue del gimnasio- Hola, tú debes ser la chica callada. Soy Hannah McIalwain, de Carolina del Norte

-Soy Spencer Henley de Manhattan, New York

-Wow… ¡La capital de las estrellas! ¡La necesitarás acá! ¿Te gusta bailar?

-No se me da mal- Dije, mientras nos poníamos de pie y nos dirigíamos al centro del gimnasio para empezar la clase de baile.

Zack se presentó. Habían carias chicas que lo miraban con caras de lujuria, material suficiente para que Hannah hiciera de las suyas y empezara a bromear al respecto ¡Realmente me caía bien esa chica!

Recordé bastante bien la melodía de la canción que tendríamos que bailar "Push It", la cual fue bailada en el capítulo número dos, por seis de los chicos del Glee club en un auditorio delante de todos. Zack mencionó que estábamos bailando la coreografía original que había sido censurada porque los productores encontraron que era demasiado atrevida.

Debo reconocer que no me costó en absoluto lograr hacer los pasos, pero habían otros (Como un chico cuyo acento era bastante extraño) que realmente tenían problemas. Finalmente todos empezamos a reír y a bailar sin seguir a Zack, convirtiendo todo eso en una verdadera fiesta.

Pero sin duda lo que más me gustó fueron las lecciones de canto con Brad y Nikky. Quedé realmente sorprendida, pues no sabía que Brad realmente tocara el piano… pensé que tan solo era un extra, pero al verlo enseñarnos todo lo que él sabía fue algo realmente maravilloso.

"_Hay gente detrás de esa mesa que busca algo, a ustedes los eligieron porque tienen mucho que ofrecer, y ellos quieren ver si ustedes cumplen los requisitos. Vinieron acá para ser útiles, deben concentrar su energía en demostrar quienes son"_

Esas palabras de Brad realmente calaron hondo, y por primera vez supe qué tenía que hacer. Cuando llegó mi turno de cantar frente a él, realmente no estuve tan nerviosa como creí que estaría

_My loneliness is killing me__  
><em>_I must confess, I still believe__  
><em>_When I'm not with you I lose my mind__  
><em>_Give me a sign__  
><em>_Hit me baby one more time_

Cuando terminé de cantar todos los chicos gritaron y me felicitaron, incluso Brad, quién me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara, mientras escuchaba a Nikky decir: "Es maravillosa"

-¡Oh por Dios! Como te odio, chica- Dijo Alex , un chico negro mientras pasaba por su lado y me obligaba a darle los cinco. Sonreí mientras le decía "Gracias" y me sentaba al lado de Hannah, quién conversaba con un chico realmente bajito llamado Matheus.

Cuando todos terminamos de cantar, nos hicieron pasar uno por uno al auditorio para dar nuestra presentación final.

-Realmente esto es grande- Dijo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdeazules- Tengo tanto por entregar y siento que no puedo hacer nada, excepto retribuir con mi talento, y necesito hambrientamente un medio para hacerlo y creo que Glee me dará las herramientas que necesito. Cuando supe que habría un reality show sobre un programa de televisión pensé que nunca sucedería algo así y que estaba soñando ¡Glee es realmente un mundo en el cual me gustaría vivir! ¡Los valores que ofrece el programa son realmente increíbles y sin duda siento que a pesar de todo éste magnífico talento que nos rodea hoy, quedaré entre los doce! ¡Espero realmente quedar entre los 12! Sin duda sería una gran oportunidad y…

¡Vaya! Sin duda no se callaría jamás. Tenía ganas de obligarla a tomar agua o hacerla vocalizar para que se callara de una vez por todas.

Finalmente, llegó mi turno de presentarme. Hannah me dio un abrazo y yo (bastante sorprendida por su gesto) se lo respondí.

Caminé sintiendo como mi corazón latía a mil hacia el escenario, donde estaba Brad en el piano y Nikky, Robert y Zack sentados en unas sillas un par de metros más debajo de donde el escenario se encontraba

-Hola, Soy Spencer Henley y cantaré Lean on Me

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
>We all have sorrow<br>But if we are wise  
>We know that there's always tomorrow<em>

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<em>

_'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<em>

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<br>I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<em>

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<em>

Nikky sonrió cuando terminé de cantar, mientras que Robert y Zack aplaudían entusiasmados

-Dime, Spencer ¿Por qué has decidido venir y audicionar?- Preguntó Nikky cuando todos nos calmamos un poco

-La verdad es que cuando audicioné por Myspace no tenía idea de qué se trataba la serie- Contesté honestamente- y solo lo hice porque quería demostrarle a mis padres que realmente puedo arreglármelas por más de 2 semanas sola y que puedo hacer algo por mí misma. Después de haberles dicho que había audicionado para un talent Show, mi padre quiso que viéramos la serie juntos… Fue uno de los mejores momentos familiares que he tenido en casa y creo realmente puedo ser un aporte para el programa. No pretendo ser tan talentosa como Leah Michelle en su rol de Rachel o tan bella como la ex capitana de las Cheerios, Quinn Fabray, pero creo que tengo mucho para entregar.

-¿Y cuál es tu personaje favorito de la serie?- Preguntó Robert

-No sé por cual decidirme, pero creo que Santana es genial. Ha aprendido de la manera más dura a aceptar a los demás, pero sin embargo lo ha hecho… a su manera- Lancé una carcajada recordando las mordacidades que ha dicho Santana- pero lo ha hecho y realmente espero que tenga su final feliz con Brittany, a pesar de que amo a "Artney"… y otro de mis personajes favoritos sin duda es Rachel ¡Es tan talentosa y esforzada! Fue realmente admirable la forma en que luchó por Finn… realmente se merece su final feliz con él. No me pregunten acerca de lo que pienso de Finn porque no les gustará- Bromié, mientras escuchaba reír a Robert y a Zack

-¿Por qué?- Me preguntó Nikky

-Pues porque creo que es un inconsecuente. Dejó a Rachel por besarse con Puck, pero es capaz de perdonar a Quinn quién le hizo creer que estaba embarazada de él cuando en realidad estaba embarazada de Puckerman. Si lo miramos desde ésta perpectiva: Ambos se engañaron mutuamente. Rachel por una parte lo engañó con Puck, mientras que Finn engañó a Rachel, haciéndole creer que era virgen…

-Buena teoría ¡Si que has hecho los deberes! Sabes mucho de Glee a pesar de haber visto toda la serie en menos de tres semanas- Exclamó Zack

-Bueno, mis padres y yo finalmente nos obsesionamos y ahora me apoyan bastante con la decisión de venir hasta aquí para tener una oportunidad de entrar al talent Show.

-Muchas gracias por tu tiempo

-Gracias a ustedes… - Dije mientras salía- Gracias Brad…

Cuando llegué afuera Hannah y Matheus estaban ansiosos hablando sobre sus propias audiciones.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó Matheus

- Espero que me haya ido bien- Respondí, observando las caras de los chicos- Creo que deberían tranquilizarse, pues tienen opciones de entrar… GRANDES opciones- Lo dije sinceramente- La verdad es que los veo en Glee… - Les dije dándoles ánimos- Hasta tengo una idea de cuáles podrían ser sus papeles en la serie si es que ganan…

Hannah dijo un "Awwwwww" mientras me abrazaba, y Matheus hacía lo mismo. Dos chicos más se nos unieron al abrazo, uno de ellos era Alex y otro no sabía quién era…

-Sigamos en contacto- Dijo Matheus mientras sacaba su celular y anotaba nuestros Twitters . Yo lo imité y también agregué a algunos chicos que me habían caído bien… Inclusive al de acento extraño que bailaba peor que una mosca en el agua (Su nombre es Damian y es de Irlanda del Norte).

-Cameron Mitchel… está todo junto CameronMitchel- Me dijo uno de los chicos mientras lo agregaba a mi twitter desde mi teléfono

-Te encontré- Dije mientras pinchaba la opción para seguirlo

-No me conecto muy seguido – Dijo- Pero será bueno saber de ustedes de vez en cuando

Abracé a un montón de chicos más, mientras que de vez en cuando miraba mi celular para aceptar las solicitudes de seguimiento en mi twitter. Fue la experiencia más loca y genial que he vivido en mi vida. Nunca creí que pudiese coincidir con tanta gente que ni conocía de una manera tan natural, rápida y genuina.

Un par de semanas después me encontraba en mi casa, nerviosa y ansiosa frente al computador. Robert pronto me hablaría por msn para decirme si había o no quedado seleccionada para participar en el Glee Project

-¿Spencer?- Dijo una voz conocida después de haber aceptado la video llamada

-Hola- Dije, intentando sonreír

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Nerviosa, ansiosa y asustada- Respondí con sinceridad

-Lo sé… Éstas llamadas son muy difíciles porque tardamos en decidirnos y nos costó muchísimo saber quién entraba o no en el grupo de los 12 finalistas, pero quería decirte…- Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora… realmente estaba preparándome para lo peor- ¡Bienvenida a Glee Project!

Pude sentir como mi mundo se paralizaba antes de lanzar un grito de júbilo.

-GRACIAS- Dije, mientras me tapaba el rostro con las manos- Gracias, Gracias

Era un momento realmente sublime… Nunca imaginé que podría haber quedado entre los 12 finalistas para poder compartir una experiencia tan única y extraordinaria.

Cuando la video llamada terminó, inmediatamente cambié mi estado en Facebook y di la noticia en Twitter.

Me di cuenta que Matheus, Hannah y Cameron también habían quedado entre los 12 finalistas (Por sus estados), les mandé un Twitt para felicitarlos y me respondieron en seguida…

Sonreí abiertamente…

Sin duda me sentía más preparada que nunca para iniciar mi propia aventura.

_Ya es Oficial: _

_Alex, Spencer, Damian, Emily, Cameron, Hannah, Bryce, Lindsay, Matheus, Marissa, Samuel y Mckynleigh competirán en_

_THE GLEE PROJECT_


	2. 1X1 Individuality

**1x1 Individuality**

**_Érase una vez un pequeñito programa de televisión llamado Glee. Si nunca has escuchado de él, mereces un slushie totalmente… _**

**_Como sea, las cosas iban bien… Entonces uno de los creadores, Ryan Murphy llegó a una conclusión:_**

**"_Los chicos que iniciaron el programa pronto se graduarán. Así que necesitamos sangre nueva, chicos nuevos, talentos nuevos"_**

**_Así que se creó "The Glee Project" . A las audiciones se presentaron más de 40.000 personas con el corazón en la mano y una gran energía … Y después de escuchar las mismas canciones una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez , Robert fue capaz de elegir a los 12 contendientes más talentosos: __Alex, Spencer, Damian, Emily, Cameron, Hannah, Bryce, Lindsay, Matheus, Marissa, Samuel y Mckynleigh ._**

**_Todos ellos vivirán en el Glee Project Campus y competirán para inspirar a los creadores de Glee a escribir un personaje basado en el ganador, el cual aparecerá durante siete capítulos en el mejor programa de la actualidad… _**

**_Y eso es lo que necesitas saber de THE GLEE PROJECT_**

* * *

><p>¡Muy bien! Acá estoy, con un ticket sin regreso y un sueño por el cual estoy muriéndome por cumplir. Hace exactamente 45 minutos que les di a Elizabeth, a mi padre y a Katherine un último abrazo antes de sumergirme en ésta nueva travesía en mi vida –De la cual espero salir airosa-<p>

En mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda llevo un anillo de plata que me obsequió Kath un poco antes de salir del hotel ¡No hay palabras que pueda escribir o decir para describir cuanto la echaré de menos! Kath ha sido mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y al mismo tiempo mi compañera desde que tengo uso de razón. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos tres años, y desde ese entonces somos inseparables (Hasta me atrevo a decir que una termina la oración de la otra)

Salí de la Van con la ayuda de uno de los productores del programa (Quién me estaba esperando con una sonrisa). El tipo se presentó y me ayudó con mi equipaje, mientras me daba las instrucciones. En el parque de estacionamiento habían 9 Vans idénticas, por lo que supuse que ya habían llegado 10 participantes de los 12

-¿Nerviosa?- Me preguntó.

Yo solo asentí sonriendo. La verdad es que tenía la extraña sensación de que si hablaba algo al final terminaría vomitando lo que había desayunado tres días atrás.

-No te preocupes-Dijo- Todos estamos igual

Sonreí más abiertamente, mientras el sujeto (Cuyo nombre ni me acuerdo) abría una enorme y pesada puerta de entrada y me dejaba pasar a mi primero

-Éste es el estudio y será tu casa por 3 meses- Me dijo con entusiasmo- ¡Miren quién llegó! ¡Nuestra nueva estrella!- Exclamó a un grupo de personas que estaba compuesto por hombres y mujeres. Algunos de ellos me abrazaron y otros me sonrieron- Mira Spencer: Ellos son parte del equipo del Glee Project. Ahora te prepararán, te pondrán el micrófono y te explicarán que tienes que hacer antes de entrar a la casa ¿De acuerdo? Tu equipaje será llevado hasta tu habitación así que no te preocupes por él.

Asentí solo por hacer algo, mientras miles de manos examinaban la ropa que llevaba puesta para poner el pequeño aparato (Micrófono) en un lugar apropiado. Cuando todo estuvo listo, le avisaron al mismo hombre que me había traído hasta acá, quién me sonrió y tomó un walkie talkie, el cual llevó hasta sus labios para decir algo como "Spencer está lista, traigan a Marissa"

Una mujer de tez morena y joven (No más de 30 años) me tomó la mano y me dio unas instrucciones:

-Mira Spencer: Al entrar a la casa tienes que derrochar energía ¿De acuerdo? Algunos de tus compañeros ya llegaron y te estarán esperando.

-De acuerdo- Sonreí mientras me miraba en un espejo que estaba cerca.

Kath había insistido en que me pusiera una polera Strapples color blanco con una chaqueta liviana negra y jeans del mismo color con unas zapatillas también negras con diseños blancos. Para ese día había decidido usar el cabello liso con un jopo.

Me gustaba el aspecto que estaba llevando ese día, mis ojos habían sido delineados sutilmente, haciendo que el verde de ellos se destacara; mi cuello largo se lucía aún más gracias a la polera, mientras que mis piernas parecían ser más largas gracias al color de los pantalones. Lo único que lamentaba de mi aspecto era la palidez de mi piel (Si no existiese el maquillaje parecería que estuviese siempre enferma)

-¿Lista?- Me preguntó antes de señalarme la puerta- Ésta es la puerta principal de la casa, al entrar en ella te encontrarás con un pasillo largo, al final de ese pasillo habrán dos caminos el izquierdo y el derecho, toma el derecho- Me advirtió – y ahí te encontrarás con una puerta doble enorme … es ahí donde debes entrar ¿De acuerdo?- Asentí- Recuerda que cuando atravieses Ésta puerta- Señaló la puerta por la que tenía que pasar- Empezará la acción y te estarán grabando como al resto de tus compañeros ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí mientras observaba como la mujer se llevaba el Walkie Talkie a la boca y decía: "Spencer está a dos segundos de entrar a la casa, cambio", después de esto me guiñó el ojo mientras abría la puerta para que yo pudiese pasar.

Fue una cosa de segundos, pero se sintió como si fueran siglos…

Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte a medida avanzaba por ese largo pasillo, rogando a todos los cielos que no hiciese el ridículo del año por TV al tropezar y caer sobre una de esas hermosas alfombras coloridas que estaban adornando la casa. Inmediatamente pensé que la mujer morena del Walkie Talkie había sido muy poco empática al recordarme solo un par de minutos antes de entrar que iba a ser grabada junto con el resto de los contendientes (Tal vez si no me hubiese dicho nada, podría caminar con normalidad y sin preocuparme de verme genial). Tomé el camino derecho (Tal y como me ordenaron) . Finalmente encontré la puerta doble y caminé rápidamente hacia ésta para abrirla de una vez y sonreír como si la vida se me fuese en ello…

-Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Dije en voz alta, escuchando como la sala estallaba en gritos y vítores mientras entraba. Entre los miles de chicos que venían a mi encuentro, divisé inmediatamente a Hanna y a Matheus, quién se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme (Tuve que agacharme un poco para responderle el abrazo, ya que pensé que no le haría mucha gracia que una chica lo levantara)

-Hola, chica- Gritó Hannah, cuando Matheus me soltó

-¿Qué onda?- Dijo un chico de Drelos de aspecto rudo, el cual me abrazó

Sonreí a todo el mundo, intentando mostrarme enérgica y no parecer boba (El hecho de haber cámaras me desesperaba, pero no lo demostraría). Inmediatamente los chicos me invitaron a sentarme para esperar al resto del grupo que faltaba (Solo quedaban dos y la fiesta empezaría). Sin dudarlo un segundo, me ubiqué entre Hannah y Matheus

-¿Por qué nos harán pasar de a uno en uno? – Preguntó Hannah- ¿No sería mucho mejor que entrásemos todos juntos y nos ahorramos tanta parafernalia?

-Tal vez hacen eso para aumentar la tensión- Dijo una chica de cabellos oscuros. Su nombre era Lindsay, y la reconocí inmediatamente, ya que era la misma chica que no paraba de hablar cuando estábamos en las presentaciones finales de los 83 seleccionados- Ustedes saben: ¡Esto es Glee! No puede haber otra forma.

-Ya somos 10, solo faltan dos- Dijo Matheus

-Cuando entré ya estaban a punto de preparar a otra chica- Dije, recordando a los sujetos de los Walkie Talkie

-Traen a uno cada cinco minutos o algo así- Me explicó Damian- Pasó lo mismo conmigo. Aunque Bryce es a quién le tocó estar solo por más tiempo, ya que fue el primero en llegar - Señaló a un chico moreno

-¡Y seré el último en irse!- Aclaró el moreno, ante las sonrisas de todos nosotros.

-¿Creen que traerán a Chord Overstreet?- Preguntó una chica de rasgos latinos, la cual me hacía reír… creo que se llama Emily.

-Yo solo espero conocer a uno de los miembros de New Directions- McKynleigh era una chica bastante tímida, pero se notaba que era mucho más liviana de sangre de lo que era Lindsay, quién trataba de ser agradable a toda costa ¡No estoy diciendo con esto que la muchacha sea antipática! Simplemente creo que me agradaría mucho más si tan solo dejase que el resto también hablase.

-Igual yo- Dijo Alex entusiasmado- Aunque lo más probable es que nos traigan a miembros de New Directions cuando estemos en la final.

-Si- Coincidió Lindsay- Será como un premio e incentivo. Es lo más correcto ¿Saben? No creo que traigan a alguien de New Directions en la primera semana… creo que esperarán un poco a que la competencia avance…

- Creo que quien sea que sea nuestro mentor semanal aprenderemos mucho de él (o de ésta) de todas maneras- Dijo Samuel, quién milagrosamente pudo hablar.

-Eso es cierto- Coincidió Lindsay, pero antes de que Damian pudiese decir algo ésta empezó hablar nuevamente, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Realmente quería decirle algo mordaz a esa chiquilla, pero la llegada de Marissa interrumpió mi impulso, ya que todos gritaron y corrieron a abrazarla (Incluyéndome). Pasaron un par de minutos más y Cameron al fin llegó, el cual fue recibido de la misma manera que Marissa y que el resto de nosotros.

Después de que todos nos abrazáramos, llegaron Nikky, Robert y Zack a darnos la bienvenida y a trasladarnos a otro lugar de la casa, donde había un pequeño cóctel de bienvenida. Robert nos dijo que tendríamos que preparar nuestra primera Tarea semanal, la cual consistía en la canción "Signed, sealed, delivered" que tendríamos que presentarla mañana.

Algunos, como Lindsay y Alex, inmediatamente empezaron a cantar y a lucir sus espectaculares voces, haciéndome sentir algo insegura, ya que no me sabía la bendita canción ¿Por qué demonios Robert no nos dijo antes qué canciones tendríamos que cantar durante el programa para así habernos preparado algo y darnos tiempo para no quedar como unos reverendos tontos?

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Cameron- Pareciera que vas a escaparte o algo…

-La verdad es que estoy pensándomelo seriamente- Le dije sinceramente- Estoy realmente en problemas ¿Sabes? No se me la canción- Cameron sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras me palmeaba la espalda- ¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor?

-Claro… - Dijo sin más- ¿Qué parte te tocó?- Revisó su hoja y antes de que se la señalara él ya estaba empezando a cantarla

_Here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I´m yours_

-Wow… Buena voz- Lo alabé impresionada

-Gracias… ahora cántala tú- Me ordenó. Antes de que dijera algo más, carraspeé y empecé a cantar la canción en mi tono

_Here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I´m yours_

-Nada de mal- Me felicitó

-Gracias- Sonreí mientras miraba la parte que le había tocado a Cameron…- Vaya, mi parte y tu parte son las mismas "Here I am, Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours" y la mía …- Volteé la hoja para ver la parte de la canción que me tocaba a mi- "Here I am, Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours" Eso nos hace enemigos en la competencia desde el primer día- Bromeé

-¿Ya están ensayando?- Preguntó Emily, quién también estaba con su hoja y su pendrive

-Si- Dije- Cameron me estaba ayudando

-Genial – Dijo la chica mientras hacía un movimiento con sus cabellos oscuros y empezaba a cantar

_Like a Fool I went and stayed too long_

Con Cameron aplaudimos, mientras se nos unían Damian, Matheus, Hannah, Lindsay y Alex, quienes también se acoplaron al ensayo prematuro e improvisado que habíamos armado.

Después de que el resto de los chicos también se unieran al boche, ensayamos tres veces la canción completa (La cual ya estaba empezado a memorizar). Era la primera vez que cantaba así en grupo, y la verdad es que me gustó demasiado… era como una fiesta improvisada, con la cual nadie quería acabar.

Finalmente (Después de un par de ensayos más), empezamos a explorar la casa;; Los dormitorios eran geniales y enormes, y las salas de estar eran realmente increíbles y tenían todo tipo de juegos para pasar el stress y divertirnos.

-Miren… ¡Tenemos hasta una mesa de shuffleboard!- Gritó Hannah, corriendo hacia donde estaba ésta

Lo que más nos llamó la atención a McKenleigh y a mí fue la enorme cama que estaba pegada a la pared

-Genial- Exclamé sorprendida, mientras Matheus se tiraba encima de ésta.

Después de toda esa noche de sorpresas, con Hannah, Marissa y Emily fuimos las primeras en irnos al cuarto de las chicas (El cual era adorablemente refrescante) y empezamos a conversar, descubriendo poco a poco lo mucho que teníamos en común. Hablábamos de lo genial que era el grupo y de nuestras ganas de quedarnos en esa casa el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Quién crees que gane mañana el desafío semanal?- Preguntó Marissa

-Yo apuesto por Lindsay o por Alex

-Alex tiene buena voz…

-¡Todos tenemos buenas voces!

-La voz de Bryce es diferente

-Y la de Damian también

-Esto se pone difícil desde el primer día- Gritó Hannah con un tono divertido, mientras nos reíamos. Finalmente llegó Lindsay y empezó a hablar hasta por los codos, y fue ahí cuando de pronto empecé a sentir cansancio, así que me despedí de ellas y me preparé para dormir.

Una de las cosas que más me gusta de la noche es dormir… Lamentablemente en Glee Project , la noche duraba mucho menos de lo que me hubiese gustado, ya que al otro día nos despertaron a las 6:30 de la mañana para empezar con el ensayo general de "Signed, Sealed, Delivered", así que después de bañarnos y tomar el desayuno (Bueno, al menos eso hice yo, el resto primero tomó desayuno y después se bañó) empezamos a cantar nuevamente.

Como a las doce del día, nos dijeron que teníamos que estar en la sala de coro ya que Robert vendría con nuestro primer mentor especial. Todos estábamos realmente ansiosos ya que no nos imaginábamos de quién se podría tratar.

Cuando estábamos sentados en nuestra la sala de coro, sentimos que las puertas de la sala se abrían, para dar paso a Robert y a nadie más ni nadie menos que el chico que hace del novio de Kurt, Darren Chriss

-Por Dios, eres tan sexy- Dijo Emily entusiasmada, mientras todos nos reíamos

Darren se presentó y después Robert nos explicó las bases del juego: Uno de nosotros ganaría el desafío semanal, lo que nos daría opción de tener un momento a solas con nuestro mentor especial, más un lugar privilegiado dentro del video (premio que nos daría una gran ventaja para no estar entre los tres más bajos).

Empezamos a cantar con entusiasmo, cada uno haciendo movimientos que nos hacían únicos en la competencia. Era la forma perfecta de demostrar nuestra "Individualidad" y de conocernos musicalmente.

{Emily} Like a Fool I went and stayed too long  
>{Alex} Now I´m wondering if your loves still strong Ooh baby<br>{Spencer}Here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I´m yours

{Bryce}In that time I went and said goodbye  
>{Hannah}Now I´m back and not ashamed to cry Ooh baby,<p>

{Cameron}here I am signed, sealed, delivered, I´m yours

{Lindsay} Seen a lot of things in this old world  
>{Damian} When I touched them they did nothing, girl<br>{Marissa} Ooh baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I´m yours

{Samuel} Oo-wee babe you set my soul on fire  
>{Mckynleigh} That´s why I know you are my heart´s only desire<br>{Matheus} Ooh baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I´m yours

{Todos}Here I am baby  
>Signed, sealed, delivered, I´m yours<br>Here I am baby  
>Signed, sealed, delivered, I´m yours<p>

-Genial- Exclamó Darren- ¿Sabes, Robert? Está más que claro que todos son excelentes cantantes y es interesante ver quién está más interesado en el canto o quién en la actitud… Mhhh ¿Spencer?

Mi corazón dio un verdadero vuelco (Lo digo literal… lo juro) cuando Darren Chris me habló

-¿Si?- Dije casi sin habla, intentando sonar normal

-Muy bien. Sin duda llamaste la atención, a pesar de que tu línea no era distinta como la de muchos de tus compañeros … el "Here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I´m yours" sonó muchas veces, pero tú lo hiciste sonar distinto. De eso trata Glee ¿Sabes? De atreverte a hacer cosas nuevas, de hacerlas de una manera diferente y original y tú lo lograste, bien hecho.

-Gracias- Dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban

-Me gusta la osadía…- Continuó Darren, mientras señalaba a Emily- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Emily, pero puedes llamarme como quieras- Todos nos reímos del comentario de Emily

-Está bien… me gusta… te llamaré Emily como todos los demás-Aclaró Darren- Bueno… claramente eres muy osada, creo que acá todos sienten lo mismo, te muestras como eres. Esa es una característica muy buena y puede ser muy atractiva

-Oh Dios mío- Dijo Emily fingiendo sonrojarse- ¿Puedes decirlo otra vez?- Todos volvimos a reírnos

-Matheus- Darren siguió adelante a pesar del comentario de Emily- Tienes un rango de voz altísimo, puedes hacer muchas cosas… lo puedo asegurar. Eres especial, puedes hacer que las cosas estén a tu favor. Glee es hacer lo inesperado… tener una personalidad fuerte algo que nunca se imaginan… Y como el tema de ésta semana es "Individualidad", el ganador de ésta semana es…

Todos empezamos a respirar fuertemente, y podía sentir que nuestros corazones se saldrían por nuestras bocas antes de que Darren dijese quién ganaba.

Por supuesto que quería ganar… estaba esperanzada, pues era claro que ya había llamado la atención de Darren y eso me daba un plus especial…

O al menos eso creía…

-Matheus

"¿QUÉ?" Quise decir en voz alta pero me contuve, a pesar de todo, aplaudí como el resto con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

Darren dijo algo más y luego Robert también lo hizo. La verdad es que no le puse tanta atención ya que me sentía muy frustrada ¿Por qué no pude ganar?... Es decir ¡Vaya que Matheus tenía buena voz! Pero ¿Por qué Darren no me dio la oportunidad de ganar a mí? ¿Acaso tener un rango amplio de voz te da una ventaja especial en esto?

¡Demonios! Esto apesta.

-Y el número de la semana…- Empezó a decir Darren, mientras que los chicos hacían un redoble de tambores- Será la canción de mi chica, Katy Perry, "Firework"

-SI- Dije en voz alta como todos los demás ¡Vaya! Eso sí que le levanta el ánimo a cualquiera

Robert nos explicó que grabaríamos un video y que trabajaríamos con grandes expertos como Nikky Anders y Zack Woodle, lo que nos entusiasmó demasiado. Aunque eso duró poco, ya que cuando nos explicaron lo que significaba estar entre los peores tres de la semana y lo que tendríamos que hacer (Audicionar para Ryan Murphy) casi nos da un ataque en la misma sala.

Finalmente salimos de la sala de coro y empezamos a ensayar Firework inmediatamente, con todas nuestras fuerzas, hasta que Lindsay empezó a hablarnos acerca de lo maravillosa que la canción era.

-No podría ser una mejor elección. Es definitivamente sobre cantar libremente, alzar los puños… ¡Si! Definitivamente es una especie de himno para las personas como yo.

Todos nos mirábamos los unos a los otros, intentando descifrar si Lindsay hablaba en serio o no. Finalmente Samuel y Cameron empezaron a cantar antes de que la pobre chica nos volviese locos hablando sin parar.

Cuando las clases de baile con Zack empezaron todos estábamos algo nerviosos. Afortunadamente, no tuve problemas en aprender los pasos (Tampoco los tuvieron Marissa, Alex, Emily y Lindsay). Brooke (La asistente de Zack) me felicitó más de una vez, lo que me hizo sentir orgullosa, más no confiada, ya que con Darren había pasado lo mismo y finalmente habían escogido como el ganador de la semana a Matheus.

Varios chicos como Damian y Bryce habían hecho enfadar a Zack, quién parecía que estaba a punto de prendernos fuego y quemar la casa cada vez que uno de ellos cometía un error .No puedo decir con exactitud cuántas veces tuvimos que parar por culpa de ellos, pero el asunto es que algunos de nosotros ya estábamos cabreándonos de verdad, porque no podíamos avanzar y ya estábamos cansados.

-Ustedes tienen que hacer que esto fluya, no puedo tratarlos como si tuviesen 3 años- Dijo Zack enfadado- ¡Otra vez! ¡1,2,3!

Finalmente terminamos y me fui a duchar agotada para tomar una siesta de una hora, ya que pronto tendríamos que entrar al estudio de grabación con Nikky.

Mi siesta fue realmente relajante ¡Sin duda lo necesitaba! Cuando salí de la cama, me cambié de ropas (Me puse un pantalón delgado de tela informal color blanco y una polera de tirantes fucsia con unas sandalias blancas) y salí del cuarto para toparme con Cameron y Damian, quienes se reían de un baile que habían hecho con Samuel.

-¿Qué tal tu siesta, Spencer?- Preguntó Damian

-Bastante bien… bastante bien- Dije, sentándome al lado de él- ¿Han practicado los pasos que hicimos con Zack?- Pregunté más para el irlandés que para Cameron

-La verdad es que no quiero saber del baile hasta mañana…- Se quejó Damian- Cuando ingresé al Talent Show me dijeron que saber bailar no era un requisito. No se caminar en línea recta, mucho menos se bailar- Lanzó una carcajada

-Pues en realidad no lo es….- Dije tranquilizándolo- Seguramente quieren hacernos bailar para rellenar el video

-Puede que Spencer tenga razón- Asintió Cameron

-No quiero estar entre los peores 3- Susurró Damian, echando la cabeza hacia atrás

-No lo harás...- Le guiñé el ojo, palmeándole el brazo- A demás, no eres el peor bailarín de nosotros 12, así que…

Cameron cambió el tema para calmar un poco a Damian, el cual ya estaba llamando la atención de Zack por no bailar bien. El chico realmente tenía que hacerlo genial en el estudio de grabación si no quería audicionar para Ryan ésta semana.

Cuando nos tocó empezar a grabar con Nikky, fuimos al estudio de Grabación, el cual era genial. Hannah empezó a hacer bromas acerca de una lámpara…

_-"Miren esa lámpara llena de hoyos, parece un queso"_

Era nuestra primera vez en un estudio de grabación para muchos de nosotros, y realmente estábamos ansiosos por cantar.

Cuando Nikky llegó, nos explicó que pasaríamos de uno en uno para grabar, por lo que no podríamos equivocarnos a cada instante para no demorarnos tanto en la grabación de la canción.

Para que todo fuera más ordenado, nos dividiríamos en grupos de a cuatro. El primer grupo estaba conformado por Damian, Hannah, Cameron y yo, los cuales estábamos en un rincón ensayando una y otra vez

Cameron fue el primero en entrar y nos sorprendió que llegase tan pronto

-Nikky es genial- Dijo entusiasmado, mientras chocaba los cinco con Damian- Es tu turno, viejo

Mientras Damian se iba empezamos a conversar para bajar la tensión

-Le irá bien- Dije confiada- Tiene esa cosa Irlandesa que hace que te enamores de su voz inmediatamente

-Si- Coincidió Hannah- Damian es lindo

-Yo solo me refería a su voz… No me refería a su aspecto- Reí, mientras empezaba a hacerle bromas a la pobre chica, la cual empezaba a tirarme almohadones. Cameron solo se reía de nosotras.

Al rato llegó Damian algo tenso

-Es genial que te digan en que estás fallando ¿Sabes?- Nos dijo, mientras se sentaba al lado mío- Spencer, es tu turno. Buena suerte

-Gracias- Dije sonriendo mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el estudio

Cuando llegué, saludé a Nikky y me puse los audífonos.

-Veamos lo que tienes- Me dijo ella sonriendo.

Nikky era una mujer muy guapa. Me preguntaba si acaso tendría hijos…

_Baby, you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on, let your colors burst_

-Muy bien- Me dijo ella no muy convencida- Tal vez deberías ponerle algo más de energía ¡De todas maneras es un excelente comienzo! Recuerda que ésta es la parte donde la canción estalla. Es como si estuvieses esperando éste momento de la canción solo para sentir los fuegos artificiales. Así que ponle energía, chica.

-Okay…- Dije, segura de que entendía lo que Nikky me pedía.

_Baby, you're a firework__  
><em>_Come on, let your colors burst_

-¡Muy bien!- Dijo Nikky- A eso me refería ¡Gracias, Spencer!

-Gracias, Nikky- Sonreí aliviada, mientras me sacaba los audífonos

Salí de la sala encantada, para decirle a Hannah que era su turno. Apenas Hannah me vio, se puso de pie para encaminarse al estudio

-¿Cómo te fue?- Me preguntó Cameron

-Creo que bien- Dije, sentándome a su lado para esperar a Hannah

-Me pregunto cómo será la grabación del video…- Damian realmente estaba preocupado

-Será genial- Dije- Tranquilo, no te irás a la primera semana

-Creo lo mismo que Spencer- Cameron sonrió mientras le palmeaba la espalda- Tienes mucho que ofrecer. Aunque me preocupa Hannah

-¿Por?- Pregunté

-No sé. Creo que hacer bromas todo el tiempo no es lo apropiado.

-Creo que cada uno tiene un talento especial- Opinó Damian- el de Hannah es hacernos reír, el de Spencer es estar tranquila, el de Lindsay es hablar todo el tiempo…- No pude evitar reír en esa parte. Lindsay hacía mucho más que hablar todo el tiempo (Más bien nos abrumaba TODO el tiempo)

Seguimos conversando de esa manera hasta que Hannah llegó (No muy contenta, debo agregar). Al verla llegar, inmediatamente me puse de pie, mientras que Emily se acercaba a nosotras preocupada por la expresión de la chica.

-¿Estás bien, Hannah?- Preguntó Em preocupada

-Nikky pareció indiferente, lo que no es nada bueno- Nos explicó- Yo creí que saldría genial, pero luego…- Realmente se veía frustrada- Se que podría haber dado más ¿Saben? Pero no lo logré…

-Tranquila- Le dije- Te apuesto a que no lo hiciste tan mal. Tienes buena voz, es imposible que lo hayas hecho mal.

Emily y yo tomamos a Hannah y la llevamos a la cocina a comer algo dulce antes de que a Emily le tocara su turno de cantar para Nikky.

-No quiero irme- Susurró Hannah

-No lo harás- Le dije segura, siendo apoyada por Emily- Tienes que pensar que eres genial. A demás, no le has dado tantos problemas a Nikky, y definitivamente no le has dado problemas tampoco a Zack como Bryce …

-O Damian- Completó la latina- Definitivamente esos dos perderán puntos por eso.

-Solo espero que Damian no se vaya a casa, me cae bien- Dije honestamente- Aunque a Bryce también lo extrañaré… La verdad es que no quiero que se vaya nadie.

-Pero es competencia- Susurró Emily con desánimo- La cosa es así.

-Apesta…- Murmuró Hannah en el mismo tono que empleó Emily.

Finalmente, el gran día para filmar el video había llegado. Todos estábamos ansiosos cuando fuimos a una gran sala llena de ropa. Inmediatamente escogí unos pantalones ajustados con unas botas largas (Ambos negros) y una blusa strapless color roja, con una pulsera gruesa de color negra.

-Me encanta como te ves- Dijo Lindsay, quién ya estaba vestida, cuando llegué a maquillaje con la tenida que había escogido puesta- Cómo me encantaría tener tus piernas ¡Y tu nariz! ¡Amo tu nariz!- Me abrazó diciendo que iba a matarme para tener mi nariz

-Venga ya… yo odio tus ojos ¡Quiero tener tus ojos! ¡Y tu tono de piel!- Reconocí mientras me sentaba en una silla para que me maquillaran

Era genial ser maquillada por alguien profesional ¡Me sentía como una Dianna Agron!

-Algún día recibiré miles de flores de mis admiradores – Dije soñadoramente mientras que la chica que me maquillaba se reía.

Me bajé de la silla sonriendo para ir al estudio a grabar el video, en mi camino, me encontré con algunos de los chicos, quiénes estaban siendo dirigidos por Zack en la coreografía. Para mi sorpresa, Zack estaba nuevamente siendo sobrepasado por las actitudes de Bryce. Cuando el hombre me vio, me hizo ir hacia donde estaban ellos

-Spencer:- Zack me empezó a dar indicaciones- Tú vendrás acá para apartar a Emily de Bryce y luego…

-Momento- Bryce detuvo el discurso de nuestro coreógrafo, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño- Con Spencer en mi parte del video tendríamos a dos chicas con el cabello negro peleándose por mi… Tal vez Marissa podría tomar el lugar de Spencer para que haya más diversidad. No quiero ser el rompecorazones que solo conquista a morenas.

Abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida ante la actitud de Bryce, y noté que Emily tenía mi misma expresión.

-Siento dar tantos problemas- Dijo finalmente el chico, mientras me alejaba de ahí para que Marissa ensayara con ellos.

¡Qué demonios! ¿Desde cuándo Jesse St James poseyó a Bryce? Es decir, ¿Por qué Bryce actuaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso no sabía que tan solo éramos contendientes y no estrellas del reparto principal de Glee?

-¿Es idea mía o Bryce será quién se vaya ésta semana?-Me preguntó Alex, quién estaba al lado de Matheus - Zack parece enfadado...

-No parece, querido: Lo está- Le corregí- Solo espero que esto termine pronto. Ni estoy empezando y ésto ya me está pareciendo no divertido.

-Siento lo mismo, chica. Estoy harto de jugar con ésta huincha – Se quejó Alex- Espero que Zack me dé una actividad mejor que jugar con ésta cosa de plástico- No pude dejar de sonreír ante el comentario del moreno.

Finalmente, la filmación del video transcurrió con naturalidad, y Matheus lo hizo tan bien que definitivamente todos entendimos porqué Darren lo había escogido como ganador de la semana ¡Ese pequeño realmente valía oro! Y era tan confiado en sus habilidades que nos sorprendió ¡Sin duda es un gran rival! Y sin duda representa todo lo que Glee significa.

-Muy bien equipo ¡Felicidades, hemos terminado el video- Dijo Erick White, el editor de nuestro video, quién también tiene un gran currículum (Pues ha hecho videos para Diddy, Chris Brown, Lil Wayne, etc)

A pesar de todos los contratiempos que tuvimos durante la filmación del video, nadie podía imaginar siquiera quién podría estar entre los tres peores. A pesar de que ese tema lo discutíamos en el dormitorio una y otra vez, no encontrábamos excusas para adivinar quién podría o no podría estar en esa incómoda situación. Lo único que sabíamos es que no queríamos estar audicionando para Ryan aún. Creo que nadie estaba listo para estar cara a cara frente al creador de Glee.

A pesar de todo lo que decían mis compañeros, yo presentía que Bryce estaría entre los últimos tres ésta semana, pero su timbre tan particular de voz sería su salvador, por lo que probablemente se libraría de la eliminación.

Antes de ser llamados al escenario por Robert para decirnos quiénes estarían entre los tres peores, todos nos abrazamos y nos deseamos fuerza. Hannah estaba temblando y la abracé fuertemente, para después tomarle la manos e ir caminando hacia el escenario, donde se suponía que todos debíamos estar para saber quiénes tendrían que presentarse frente a Ryan esa noche.

Cuando estábamos todos sobre el escenario. Podía sentir las respiraciones tensas de mis compañeros (Damian estaba a mi derecha y Hanna a mi izquierda). Sin duda, estábamos respirando el aire de una atmósfera tensa… era como si estuviésemos en pleno campo de concentración Nazi, y que en el momento menos esperado llegaría Ryan y fusilaría a uno de nosotros.

Cuando Robert y Zack llegaron, nos sonrieron tranquilizadoramente y el primero empezó a hablar:

-Ésta semana les pedimos que se centraran en la individualidad, para que nos demostraran realmente el porqué son únicos.

-Las malas noticias, como saben es que debemos escoger a tres de ustedes para que canten para Ryan esta noche- Zack siguió el discurso que Robert había empezado. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que nuestro coreógrafo dijese algo más- Cameron, Spencer, Lindsay, Matheus, Alex, Samuel … ¡Felicidades! Siguen una semana más.

Abracé a Hannah y a Damian antes de agradecerles a nuestros mentores y salir del escenario con el corazón en la boca. Cuando estuve afuera y llegaron mis compañeros que habían sido salvados, los abracé también, para después intentar tranquilizar a Lindsay, quién parecía aún nerviosa.

A los cinco minutos, llegaron Emily, Hannah y Marissa.

Me lancé sobre Hannah aliviada de que también se hubiese salvado. La pobre chica estaba temblando, y con Cameron decidimos llevarla hasta los sillones de nuestra sala para que se relajara…

-¿Quién crees que se irá?- Preguntó Hannah

-No sé. Creo que la cosa está entre McKynleigh y Damian- Respondió Cameron por los dos, ya que yo también tenía ese presentiemiento…

-Esto es horrible- Dije mientras me frotaba las sienes.

-Estoy nerviosa por Damian…

-No quiero que el chico se vaya tampoco. Me ha caído bien y he hecho muy buenas migas con él.

A los cinco minutos se nos unieron el resto de los chicos, quiénes estaban tan ansiosos como nosotros. Cada cinco minutos Lindsay tomaba la palabra y decía un discurso acerca de cada uno de los tres competidores que estaban audicionando para Ryan como si éstos fuesen a morir o algo así.

_-Creo chicos que deberíamos confiar en el talento de cada uno de ellos y rezar para que el mejor quede. Aunque quien sea que se vaya será una gran pérdida para todos nosotros... _

Definitivamente no podía soportar la tensión sentada ahí escuchando a Lindsay hablar y hablar. Así que me ofrecí a buscar algunas golosinas y bebidas para pasar el mal rato (Aunque la verdad era que sólo quería salir de ahí para calmar un poco mi ansiedad).

-Te acompaño- Se ofreció Cameron, mientras nos poníamos de pie y nos dirigíamos a la cocina para armar un pequeño picnic.

-En realidad no quiero comer nada- Dije mientras estábamos en la cocina.

Me puse a cortar unos trozos de pastel que habían sobrado del regalo que nos había hecho Darren un poco después de la filmación del video…

-Yo tampoco- Reconoció Cameron, mientras ordenaba una bandeja con vasos y la llevaba hasta donde estaban los demás, conmigo siguiéndole con otra bandeja que contenía los trozos de pastel. Cuando estábamos sirviendo lo que llevábamos aparecieron Damian, McKynleigh y Bryce, quién se veía bastante afectado.

Todos dimos un suspiro hondo, pero nadie se atrevió a romper con el silencio. Creo que eso se debía por la sorpresa de verlos venir a los tres juntos, ya que imaginábamos que solo dos de ellos regresarían y el otro estaría esperando en otro cuarto para que nos fuéramos a despedir de él.

-¿Estás bien Bryce?- Preguntó Marissa, invitándole a sentarse. Cuando el muchacho se sentó, le pasé mi trozo de pastel y un vaso de bebida y él me agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa (aunque se notaba a leguas que quería llorar). Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo, susurrándole un "Todo estará bien".

Hannah y Emily se sentaron cerca de Bryce y empezaron a hablar con él para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco. La verdad es que me sentí algo fuera de lugar ahí, por lo que me fui a buscar a Cameron, quién seguramente se encontraría con Damian.

McKynleigh se encontraba con Matheus, Samuel y Cameron, quién le pasaba el brazo por los hombros de manera fraternal. Yo simplemente sonreí al ver la escena, preguntándome donde demonios y con quién estaría Damian.

Salí de la sala y busqué en el dormitorio de los chicos, donde milagrosamente no había nadie excepto Damian sumido en sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo crees que te fue?- Le pregunté sutilmente, acercándome a él con indecisión.

-Fue divertido- Dijo él sonriendo, invitándome a sentarme con la mirada en su cama

-¿Divertido?- Lo miré sin entender

-Tenía que cantar I wish I have Jessie's Girl. No me sabía la canción, no estaba totalmente cómodo con ella, y con la parte de bailar y eso…- Hizo una pausa, y siguió- No hay muchas personas que puedan memorizar la letra de una canción en dos horas. Durante el ensayo no lo hice bien…

-¿Pero les gustó tu presentación?- Pregunté ansiosa… la verdad es que no quería que Damian se fuera, ya que junto con Cameron y Hannah, era con el que mejor me llevaba.

-Canté: "I wish I was Jessie's Girl" en vez de cantar "I wish I have Jessie's Girl"- Después de unos segundos el chico se rió- Al menos Ryan lo encontró gracioso.

-Te quedarás- Le dije, palmeándole la espalda para después frotarla- Se que te quedarás…

-Creo que ahora me doy cuenta que esto es una competencia de verdad. Semana a semana alguien tendrá que irse ¿Sabes? Aunque no nos guste... es difícil de digerir- Asentí, haciéndole entender que comprendía

Nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente escuchando como las manillas del reloj de pared se movían. Yo tenía mi mirada pegada a mis manos, las cuales tenía sobre mi regazo. De vez en cuando miraba a Damian para saber cómo estaba, pero éste ni siquiera me prestaba atención… Y la verdad es que no lo culpaba, ya que no debe ser fácil haber viajado desde Irlanda para venir a un programa y ser expulsado a la semana.

Por alguna razón me sentí una intrusa al estar así con Damian (Invadiéndole la privacidad y todo eso). Tal vez el chico quería estar solo con sus pensamientos y todo eso, y yo estaba acá distrayéndolo.

-¿Quieres que te deje solo?- Pregunté sutilmente

-No. No quiero estar solo, pero tampoco sé que decir… es raro ¿Sabes?

-Nos quedaremos callados entonces.

-Ese es un buen plan- Susurró sonriéndome, mientras le tomaba la mano y él me devolvía el gesto.

Cuando llegó Cameron a nuestro lado, le palmó la espalda a Damian y los tres nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que alguien llegase y nos dijese que la lista estaba puesta.

Fue Lindsay quién llegó hasta el dormitorio para decirnos que Robert había llegado para decir que la lista de los llamados al Call Back estaba puesta.

Cameron inmediatamente abrazó a Damian, después llegó mi turno y lo abracé fuertemente susurrándole que estuviese tranquilo, antes de que éste dejara la habitación y se fuese a despedir de los demás.

Con Cameron fuimos hasta donde estaba el resto de los chicos, y fuimos a abrazar a McKynleigh y a Bryce. Cuando vi a Cameron abrazar a McKynleigh, las palabras de Damian golpearon rudamente mi cabeza "Semana a semana alguien tendrá que irse" ¡Vaya! ¡Eso si que sonaba repulsivo! Pero era una competencia, y tenía que aceptar las reglas del juego. Tenía que hacerlo si quería demostrarle algo a mi familia y a mí misma.

-Adiós chicos. Buena suerte- Dijo Damian cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la sala tras de él, Bryce y McKynleigh

Los que quedamos en la sala nos miramos, posiblemente preguntándonos quiénes estarían la próxima semana en el lugar de los tres chicos que se fueron a revisar la lista. Estoy segura que cuando entramos, nadie se imaginó lo duro que sería ver partir a tus compañeros uno por uno.

-Ésto apesta- Dijo Hannah

-Qué triste- Le siguió Lindsay

Estábamos todos sentados en la cama gigante. Yo tenía mi cabeza sobre las piernas de Hannah, mientras que ésta me acariciaba los cabellos. Cameron estaba a mi lado, inmerso en su propio mundo y Lindsay, por primera vez estaba calladita, acariciando la mano de Alex.

A los cinco minutos, McKynleigh –Quién venía con lágrimas en los ojos- y Damian llegaron a la sala. Todos nos sobresaltamos cuando los vimos llegar, y nadie dijo nada, pues lo único que queríamos escuchar era la noticia de quién había sido el eliminado (Aunque, ya suponíamos quién había sido…)

-Bryce se va a casa- Anunció McKynleigh, abrazándose a ella misma.

Inmediatamente me puse de pie para abrazar a la chica, mientras Cameron hacía lo mismo para frotarle la espalda. Realmente me alegraba que Damian y ella se hubiesen salvado (Con esto tampoco quiero decir que me alegrase saber que Bryce fuese el eliminado de la semana).

-Robert nos dijo que tenemos que ir a la sala de ensayo para despedirnos de Bryce- Dijo Damian

Todos los que estaban aún en la cama gigante se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a la sala de ensayo para despedirnos de Bryce. Aunque la verdad es que nadie quería despedirse de nadie.

Cuando entramos en la sala de ensayo, todos nos quedamos en Shock; Era realmente duro ver a un chico como Bryce quebrarse en llanto de esa manera. Lindsay no pudo controlar las lágrimas, mientras se encogía a mi lado.

Ninguno de nosotros sabía exactamente qué decirle al pobre muchacho ¿Qué podíamos decirle, de todas maneras? ¿Lo siento?... Un "lo siento" resultaba ser demasiado cínico, pues estábamos en una competencia donde teníamos que eliminar a nuestros oponentes para lograr el premio final.

El primero en actuar fue Cameron, quién abrazó a un muy afectado Bryce, después llegó mi turno. Cuando lo abracé, escuché un "Lo siento" por parte de éste. Antes de que preguntase porqué se disculpaba, él respondió:

-Siento haberte dado un mal rato el día de la grabación del video.

Yo solo asentí, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Cuando todos terminaron de despedirse de Bryce, él se fue y nosotros quedamos en silencio en la sala de coro…

-Ya quedó una silla vacía- Dijo Cameron, observando las sillas que ocupábamos cada vez que teníamos ensayos o que teníamos una reunión con Robert

Realmente fue un momento crudo, el cual teníamos que aceptar venir semana a semana.

No sabía cómo sobreviviría a esto, pero de alguna manera sabía que encontraría la fuerza que necesitaba para salir adelante.

_There's nothing you could say__  
><em>_Nothing you could do__  
><em>_There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
><em>_So keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos y todas :<strong>_

_**Como podrán ver, ésta es la historia alternativa del reality Show transmitido por el canal OXYGEN "The Glee project"; y como ZoeXiaoyu mencionó en su review, efectivamente tuve que sacar a Ellis del fanfic (No quiero que piensen que no me gustaba... todo lo contrario, amé su forma de cantar y su forma de salir a delante. Si se dan cuenta y leen bien al personaje de Spencer, se darán cuenta que tiene muchas características psicológica de nuestra enanita favorita)**_

_**Éste es el primer capítulo de mi locura, espero que les guste y que se sientan parte de lo que fue Glee Project (No solo como espectadores, sino también como lectores). Espero que les guste leer de verdad porque éste capítulo si que salió LARGO y el segundo (Theatricality) salió mucho más largo que el prólogo y éste (que por cierto, está en proceso de edición, pero ya está listo y ya estoy escribiendo el tercero, así que creo que entre mañana y pasado sabrán más de éste fanfic)**_

_**Muchas gracias a Mel, a srta. Mitchell y a Loser like Gleek por leer y darse un tiempesito para mi y mi trabajo.**_

_**No se olviden de dejar REVIEWS, ya que me hacen muy feliz ^^**_

_**XOXO**_


	3. 1x2 Theatricality

_Doce afortunados contendientes haciéndose camino en el campus Glee Project._

_Las chicas enloquecieron cuando Darren Criss se presentó como su primer mentor: _

" _**-Por Dios, eres tan sexy (Dijo Emily entusiasmada, mientras todos nos reíamos)"**_

_Pero éste escogió a Matheus como ganador de la primera tarea semanal._

_Su primer gran número musical fue "Firework" de Katy Perry. Para algunos fue como una explosión, pero para otros fue más que un quejido de dolor:_

"_**-Ustedes tienen que hacer que esto fluya, no puedo tratarlos como si tuviesen 3 años- (Dijo Zack enfadado)- ¡Otra vez! ¡1,2,3!"**_

_McKynleigh, Bryce y Damian no estuvieron muy felices al estar entre los tres peores. Pero lograron aguantarse su dolor para rockear frente a Ryan._

_Al final fue Bryce quién no logró pasar a la corte por ser un mal consejero real:_

"_**-Con Spencer en mi parte del video tendríamos a dos chicas con el cabello negro peleándose por mi… Tal vez Marissa podría tomar el lugar de Spencer para que haya más diversidad. No quiero ser el rompecorazones que solo conquista a morenas."**_

_Mientras que Spencer logró consagrarse como la optimista del grupo:_

"_**-Sé que te quedarás…"**_

_Ahora quedaron tan solo once participantes compitiendo por ser un artista invitado por siete episodios en Glee, el más importante programa de televisión en el mundo._

_Y eso es lo que te perdiste en…_

_THE GLEE PROJECT_

**1x2 Teatralidad **

Media hora después de habernos despedido de Bryce, llegó Robert a nuestra sala de coro para decirnos que en la sala de recreo ya habían publicado nuestra próxima tarea semanal.

Hannah se acercó a mí, mientras me tomaba de un brazo para dirigirnos salir de ahí lo antes posible (No es que no nos gustase estar ahí, pero después de que se fue Bryce el ambiente que se respiraba en ese lugar era insoportable)

-¿Qué crees que nos toque ahora?- Me preguntó.

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Lindsay, quién hablaba sin parar con Alex y Matheus sobre la eliminación de Bryce.

McKynleigh iba a delante, sin hablarle a nadie. Por un momento la envidié, ya que me estaba muriendo por estar un rato a solas (Aunque fuese caminando, como era el caso de ella), pero al mismo tiempo no quería apartar a Hannah, ya que no me quería quedar sola ¡Lo sé, es algo contradictorio! Pero no puedo evitarlo… La eliminación de Bryce me dejó desorientada.

Cuando con Hannah y el resto del grupo estábamos a unos pasos de entrar a la sala de recreo, McKynleigh (quién era la que lideraba la caminata), abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se puso a gritar llena de júbilo. Con Hannah apresuramos el paso para ver qué estaba pasando, y nos encontramos con una pizarra que decía:

**Su próxima tarea es: BAD ROMANCE (Teatralidad)**

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Empecé a cantar, e inmediatamente me siguió Lindsay haciendo pasos teatrales y llenos de gracia…

¡Vaya! Esa chica sí que es talentosa (Tanto, que duele)

Todos empezamos a gritar y a saltar entusiasmados por la tarea semanal. La verdad es que necesitábamos algo así después de la eliminación de Bryce, ya que éste nos había dejado algo deprimidos (pero después de saber que cantaríamos canciones de Lady Gaga, todo lo que había pasado media hora atrás había quedado en el olvido).

-Si yo no gano ésta semana, sabré que algo anda mal- Dijo Alex entusiasmado, sin importarle las miradas que les dirigíamos Damian y yo.

-Soy una chica de Broadway, y voy a confiar totalmente en mi entrenamiento musical de teatro- Le siguió Lindsay, como si lo que había dicho Alex no le importase en absoluto.

-¿Es idea mía o tendremos que poner entre todos dinero para comprar un proyector más grande? No creo que el que tenemos sea suficiente para cubrir el ego de esos dos- Susurró Damian, quién estaba al lado mío. La verdad es que hice el intento por no mirarle, ya que si lo hacía seguramente me pondría a reír como loca.

-Qué es esto de "Teatralidad"- Emily estaba algo confundida- Me pregunto que es…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que iba a decir, Lindsay tomó la palabra.

-Teatralidad… Me parece muy buena pregunta, Emily. En el show hablan de teatralidad y la describen como (…no es necesariamente estar en la cima) expresarte tal cual y como eres, pero con grandeza ¡Dios, estoy tan emocionada!

-Gracias- Dijo Emily, para después tomarme del brazo y llevarme lejos

No entendía muy bien a donde me llevaban, pero descubrí que no era tan lejos…

-DIOS, Lindsay está acabando con mis nervios- Exclamó la pobre chica, como si estuviese ahogada. Yo simplemente sonreí sutilmente, pero la expresión de Emily era tan trágicamente divertida que no pude aguantar y me reí a carcajadas.

-Por Dios, Em- Dije mientras la abrazaba

-Es en serio ¿Te has dado cuenta? ¡Es falsa! ¡Está tomando mis nervios y puedo decirte que no soy la única que piensa igual! Apuesto lo que quieras que hasta Cameron se hartará de ella ¡Te lo digo! ¡Esa chica es una farsante! ¡Reconozco lo farsante! ¡Y ella lo es!

La verdad es que no dudaba de lo último que Emily dijo; Yo también creía a que Cameron se le acabaría la paciencia y terminaría explotando como el resto de nosotros... No quiero decir que Lindsay me caiga mal, solo que creo que debería ser más astuta y saber escuchar al resto.

Emily me había dicho que quería ir al baño, por lo que volví sola a la sala donde estaban todos.

-Estoy tan emocionada- Gritó Lindsay como octava vez- ¿No están emocionados? Hannah… No te ves emocionada ¿Spencer? ¿No crees que es genial?

-Siiiiii- Dibujé mi mejor sonrisa en la cara, mientras que Cameron y Damian me observaban e intentaban no reírse de lo ridícula que era la situación. Ellos sabían bien lo que todos estábamos empezando a deducir: Lindsay estaba intentando caer bien a como dé lugar, y eso no le estaba jugando a favor en absoluto.

Me senté al lado de Hannah, quién estaba hablando con Matheus.

-Estoy ansioso por saber quién será nuestro mentor ésta semana- Dijo el chico- la semana pasada fue Darren Criss, me pregunto si ésta semana será alguien del elenco de Glee o algún maestro.

-Podría ser el chico que hace de Kurt- Propuse

-¿Chris Colfer? ¡Adoro a Kurt!- Exclamó Hannah entusiasmada

-Sea quién sea será genial

Me agrada mucho Matheus. No es alguien que se deje estar en los laureles tan fácilmente. A pesar de tener un problema, él sigue adelante y sigue brillando como el que más, y eso es algo que realmente valoro. Le sonreí abiertamente, y éste me devolvió la sonrisa de una manera tan transparente que me hizo adorarlo aún más.

-¿Quieres ensayar?- Me preguntó el chico. Yo asentí inmediatamente, mientras le tomaba la mano y dejaba que me guiara hasta la cama gigante, donde nos sentamos y empezamos a cantar.

Durante esa noche, el tema de conversación se basó en quién sería nuestro nuevo mentor semanal. Todos nos entusiasmamos con la idea de que fuese algún miembro de New Directions, pero Alex y Lindsay seguían diciendo que los productores no se atreverían a invitar a una de sus estrellas antes de las primeras 8 semanas de competencia.

Con Hannah decidimos dormir en la misma cama esa noche, hablando de lo que había pasado con Bryce, y sobre lo que Damian me había dicho horas atrás "Semana a semana alguien tendrá que irse ¿Sabes? Aunque no nos guste... es difícil de digerir"

-¿Estás lista para ver a alguien más partir?- Le pregunté, sin dejar de mirar el techo del dormitorio

-No lo sé…Lo de Bryce fue realmente duro. Solo espero no encariñarme con más personas como lo he hecho contigo, o capaz que al final todos terminemos cediendo nuestros lugares para salvar al eliminado de la semana.

Reí ante el último comentario de Hannah ¿Quién en su sano juicio se sacrificaría para salvar a otro contendiente de la eliminación?

Al otro día, los ánimos estaban bastante animados. La ansiedad por saber quién sería nuestro nuevo mentor nos acompañó durante la hora del desayuno, donde estábamos casi todos (Damian aún no llegaba a la mesa, y Cameron nos había dicho a Hannah y a mí que éste había tenido una especie de insomnio).

-Buenos días- Saludó Damian, entrando al comedor bañado y vestido

-Vaya, parece que alguien está tomando mi costumbre- Bromié, ya que hasta la semana pasada, yo era la única que se bañaba y vestía antes de tomar el desayuno.

-Me quedé dormido ésta mañana, creí que no alcanzaría el desayuno. Es por eso que me bañé y vestí antes de que se me hiciera más tarde- Explicó el chico, quién se sentó entre Cameron y Hannah.

-Por lo visto alcanzaste el desayuno, lo que es bueno- Sonrió Hannah, mientras que le servía leche. Cameron, por otra parte, le pasaba el plato con unos Pankakes

-¿Quieres más pankakes, Spencer?- Preguntó Cameron, ofreciéndome el plato

-Estoy bien, gracias- Sonreí

-Ayer también comiste poco- Observó Hannah, terminando su café

-No soy de comer mucho

-Lo que es bueno para nosotros- Exclamó Damian comiendo los pankakes que me había ofrecido Cameron.

Matheus fue el primero en retirar sus cosas para llevarlas al fregadero; le siguió Lindsay, quién estaba más animada que nunca; Hannah y Cameron también se retiraron; Samuel retiró sus cosas junto con las de Emily y Marissa, quienes le agradecieron con sonrisas mientras se iban a duchar

La mesa estaba mucho más vacía que al principio, solo quedaban algunos chicos que se quedaron haciendo sobremesa y que conversaban en algunos extremos de la mesa apartados al que ocupábamos Damian y yo.

-Cameron dijo que no pudiste dormir bien- Empecé a entablar sutilmente conversación con Damian. Éste inmediatamente dejó de comer sus pankakes para tomar un sorbo de leche

-Me quedé pensando en lo que hablamos ayer

-¿Tú también te estás preguntando quién será el próximo en seguir a Bryce?

-No solo eso ¿Sabes? Anoche no pude evitar preguntarme si acaso YO seré quién le siga.

-No seas absurdo, Damian. No irás a ninguna parte. Solo tienes que dar todo lo que tengas y concentrarte durante las horas de baile con Zack. Todos pudimos deducir que él tiene una parte importante de la decisión final. Por si no sabías, Bryce dio muchos problemas durante la grabación del video, y eso molestó a Zack.

-Algo escuché sobre eso…

-¿Y? ¿No me digas que te pondrás a discriminar entre rubias y morenas como Bryce lo hizo, porque te juro que si te pones así, yo misma me encargo de patear tu trasero lejos del estudio.

Damian soltó una carcajada

-No te preocupes, me gustan las morenas y las rubias. Selena Gomez me encanta y creo que Dianna Agron es bellísima ¿Sabes? Así que no te preocupes: No discrimino entre morenas y rubias- Le di un golpecito en la cabeza con la mano estirada, sonriendo.

Cuando Damian terminó de comer, me retiré de la mesa para lavarme los dientes y prepararme para la reunión con Ryan y nuestro mentor especial semanal.

El baño de las chicas estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, solo estaba McKynleigh, quién estaba terminando de peinarse. Cuando me vio, me sonrió.

-¿Estás más relajada?- Le pregunté

-Si… aunque aún estoy temerosa ¿Sabes? Estar con Ryan frente a frente es bastante intimidante

-¿Qué te dijo cuando te presentaste?

-Dijo que no había logrado ver mi personalidad en la canción… A pesar de que la canté bastante bien, y a pesar de que me dijo que yo había dado una mejor presentación que Damian y Bryce.

-Bueno- La tranquilicé- Ya sabes que tienes que hacer ¿No?- Sonreí mientras le frotaba el brazo.

-Me estoy tomando esto muy en serio. Es mi sueño ¿Sabes?- Asentí, lentamente

-No te preocupes, McKynleigh. Lo único que tienes que hacer ésta semana es lucirte; eres bella, eres talentosa y puedes hacer lo que quieras… Y te lo digo de verdad.

-Suenas como mi mamá- Rió la chica mientras me abrazaba- Awww Gracias

-De nada- Sonreí, respondiendo el abrazo

-¿Lista para brillar, Spencer?

-Más que nunca, McKynleigh

Después de que me hubiese lavado los dientes, McKynleigh y yo nos reunimos con el resto en la sala de ensayos, donde empezamos a conversar y a hacer las últimas apuestas. Mi puesto en la sala de coro era entre Hannah y Emily, así que es ahí donde me senté mientras escuchaba a Matheus hablar con Alex sobre quién sería nuestro mentor súper especial…

Todos nos paralizamos cuando Robert abrió la puerta. Inmeditamente supe que era mujer quién venía con él, ya que sus pasos hacían ruido, lo que significaba que era alguien que usaba zapatos altos, y dudaba que un hombre en su sano juicio utilizara zapatos altos para presentarse ante un montón de chicos con sueños de artistas.

Y no me equivocaba…

Mientras observábamos el pasillo, vimos a una mujer acompañada por Robert, y lo único que podía escuchar era a Alex decir_: No es ella, no es ella… ¡ES ELLA! _

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- Gritó Lindsay entusiasmada

"¡DIOS MÍO, IDINA MENZEL!" Quise gritar, pero no lo hice, ya que estaba demasiado emocionada como para hacerlo. Hannah estaba a mi lado con lágrimas en los ojos y Emily no dejaba de aplaudir.

-Obviamente conocen a Idina Menzel- Dijo Robert sonriendo y señalándola- Ella interpreta a Shelby (la entrenadora de Vocal Adrenaline) y a la madre biológica de Rachel. Así que no hay nadie más adecuada que ella para presentar el tema de ésta semana.

-El cual es la teatralidad- La voz de Idina jamás había sonado tan perfecta… ¡Y es que la estábamos escuchando en vivo y en directo!- ¿Saben? Creo que la teatralidad se confunde a menudo con ser demasiado grande, por encima de los demás…Y creo que la mejor forma de teatralidad es cuando ustedes chicos, son honestos, son ustedes mismos y, lo más importante: sin miedo

-Así que, con eso en mente, les dimos una tarea semanal- Anunció Robert- Y el intérprete que más impresione a Idina, ecibirá un número destacado en el video musical grupal, y una sesión personalizada con ella. Así que éste es el momento, vayan por él.

Inmediatamente nos pusimos de pie, para presentarnos en éste desafío. La verdad es que quería ganar. Idina era alguien fabulosa, a alguien que realmente admiraba y sería fantástico tener un momento a solas con ella.

Noté como cada uno de nosotros se preparaba a su manera, y me sorprendió cuando vi a Damian ponerse el gorro de su chaqueta encima.

La música empezó, y Hannah empezó a cantar

{Hannah} Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

{Spencer}Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

{Todos} Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

{Samuel} I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as its free

{Matheus} I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

{Alex} I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want you leather studded kiss in the scene

{Damian} And I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

{Cameron} You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want a bad,your bad romance

{McKynleigh} I want your loving

And I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

{Emily}I want your loving

All your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

{Lindsay} Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

{Marissa} Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-Roma-ma-ah!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Robert e Idina aplaudieron cuando terminamos la presentación. Cuando nos sentamos, Idina tomó aire y empezó a hablar

-¿Saben? Siempre he admirado a las personas que bailan y cantan al mismo tiempo. Yo no soy una gran bailarinas, así que realmente admiro eso- Todos asentimos, esperando que continuara- Mmmm- Observó su portapapeles (donde salían fotos nuestras con nuestros nombres) y luego nos miró a nosotros- Spencer…

-¿Si?- Casi me muero cuando Idina dijo mi nombre.

¡DIOS MIO, IDINA MANZEL DIJO MI NOMBRE!

-Tienes un rango bastante amplio, el cual puede ser tan juvenil. Tu rostro es tan inocente y contrastaba tanto con la canción, pero tu actitud fue lo que más me llamó la atención. Fuiste bastante sensual y diste una impresión de madurez que fue bastante atractiva.

-Gracias- Sonreí, mientras Hannah me apretaba la mano en señal de aprobación.

-Samuel- Continuó Idina- Fuiste ardiente y sensual… simplemente bueno. Parecías estar cómodo con tu mente y con tu cuerpo

-Muchas gracias- Dijo él, impresionado.

-Lindsay…

-Soy yo- Dijo ésta, sonriendo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-Suenas bastante contemporánea y hay un sonido muy bueno en tu voz

-Gracias…

-Alex, tienes una presencia más grande que la vida. Simplemente tienes un increíble rango y una gran valentía

Alex simplemente sonrió, mientras Idina seguía buscando nuestras caras en su portapapeles

-Cameron- Dijo finalmente- El hecho que no tenías nada que cantar no fue impedimento para que te destacaras. Creo que es un testimonio de te presencia en el escenario.

-Muchas gracias- Cameron lucía bastante tranquilo ante las palabras de Idina.

-Muy bien- Dijo Robert- Creo que es tiempo de que escojas a un ganador

-Bien…- Idina lucía bastante confundida- Es muy difícil escoger a alguien ¡De verdad! Creo que todos son muy talentosos. Pero el ganador de ésta semana es…

Todos contuvimos la respiración mientras que Idina se decidía por uno de nosotros para ganar éste desafío semanal…

-Spencer, creo que tendremos un provechoso rato juntas

Todo fue bastante confuso, ya que Alex dijo un: ¿Qué? ¿Ella? ¿En serio?; pero por otro lado Emily y Hannah me abrazaron, mientras que McKynleigh se volteaba sobre su asiento para palmearme la pierna en señal de felicitación, y Matheus hacía lo mismo guiñándome el ojo.

-Así que, Spencer- Idina volvió a dirigirme la palabra- Mañana pasaremos un rato juntas en tu momento especial- Sonreí abiertamente, intentando no desmayarme- Y en cuanto a todos ustedes, el número que tendrán que presentar será el clásico del rock de los 80's "We're not gonna take it" de Twisted Sisters

Todos exclamamos entusiasmados, inclusive yo (A pesar de que no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando, ya que en mi vida había escuchado esa canción).

-El concepto del video- Continuó Idina- será una secuencia de sueño en una cafetería escolar, donde interpretarán a un grupo de chicos que quieren convertirse en estrellas de Rock.

-Van a grabar, interpretar y trabajar con nuestro grupo de profesionales- Anunció Robert- Zack Nikky y yo los guiaremos durante todo el proceso. Después elegiremos a los contendientes más débiles para que hagan una última presentación frente a Ryan Murphy y, lamentablemente, el que menos impresione a Ryan será enviado a casa.

Todos asentimos ante las palabras de Robert. Y algunos de nosotros no pudimos evitar mirar la silla vacía de Bryce. No resistí la tentación de preguntarme quién sería el próximo en dejar su silla vacía… A pesar de que evité pensar en otra cosa, esa pregunta permanecía grabada en mi cabeza sin intenciones de desaparecer.

Idina fue muy agradable al acercarse a nosotros para darnos un abrazo de despedida. El primero en abrazarla fue Damian, quién parecía realmente encantado ¡Y no lo culpaba! Era Idina Manzel de la que estábamos hablando. Todos sonreían como si la vida se les fuese en ello (En especial Lindsay, quién se veía realmente frustrada por no haber ganado el desafío semanal)

Cuando Robert se fue, llevando a Idina consigo Alex dijo algo como:

-No estaba concentrado en ganar, porque todos saben que se bailar y actuar. Así que le di la oportunidad de brillar a otra persona.

Con Emily y Damian nos miramos los unos a los otros, alzando las cejas. Realmente quería responder a ese comentario tan ácido por parte de Alex, pero Cameron posó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida antes de que yo abriese mi gran bocota.

-No le hagas caso- Me dijo- Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en ganar un puesto entre los top cinco de ésta semana. Mira: Robert tiene una persona menos en la cual posar sus ojos, y nosotros solo tenemos que demostrarle lo que valemos y que pertenecemos estar acá.

Asentí ante sus palabras, ya que tenía razón.

-A demás, Alex no es el único que está infeliz – Siguió el chico- Lindsay también quería ganar ésta semana, y lo peor es que estaba tan segura de tener ésta sesión uno a uno con Idina, que ten la seguridad que serás su blanco ésta semana. Trata de concentrarte y en filtrar todo lo que venga por parte de ella ¿Si?

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?- Le pregunté- ¿Acaso no quieres ganar también?

-Quiero hacerlo- Sonrió- Pero bajo mis valores

-Wow- Alcé las cejas- Creo que tengo un mejor concepto de ti que de mi misma- Sonreí, mientras Cameron hacía lo mismo- Vamos, te invito a comer algo antes que nos lleven a grabar al estudio.

Mientras las horas pasaban, me daba cuenta de que debía tener presente la advertencia que me había dicho Cameron horas atrás. Lindsay y Alex estaban realmente insoportables, al parecer les había afectado mucho el haber perdido esa sesión uno a uno con Idina Manzel. A pesar de que Lindsay intentaba disimular todo con una sonrisa, yo sabía que parte de esa sonrisa no era cien por ciento real y espontánea.

Cuando tuvimos la sesión de baile con Zack y Brooke, me entretuve bastante. La coreografía era realmente genial y rápida. Todos nos divertimos con las equivocaciones de Damian, quién a pesar de no ser el mejor bailarín, se esforzaba bastante en hacerlo bien.

-Damian fíjate por dónde vas- Le corrigió Zack-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me siento fantástico- Respondió éste- ¿No me veo genial?

Todos nos reímos, mientras seguíamos bailando. Se notaba que había mucha más seriedad que la semana pasada, ya que con Bryce en la clase de baile todo era distracción y frustración.

-Vaya, la coreografía no es muy difícil para mí- Dijo Lindsay, mientras hacía los pasos- Solo estoy preocupada por los demás porque al parecer necesitan más trabajo ¿Estás bien con tus pasos, Spencer?

Inmediatamente la miré para responderle:

-Pues Brooke me dijo que si- Y no volví a hablarle, mientras seguía practicando con Cameron y Damian, quién estaba siendo supervisado por Alex.

Finalmente Zack nos felicitó, y anunció que no estaría durante el día de la filmación del video (Ya que tendría que estar en el set de Glee), por lo que tendríamos que quedarnos solos con Brooke. También añadió que si uno de nosotros se veía estúpido, nos mataría a todos.

-Oh mi Dios- Exclamó Damian rascándose la nuca, mientras que Hannah le palmeaba la pierna en un gesto de empatía y apoyo.

Finalmente, después de todos los desagradables momentos en los pasillos con Alex y Lindsay (Los cuales sonreían cada vez que me veían, pero sus comentarios fuera de lugar eran los que realmente me colmaban la paciencia), mi sesión uno a uno con la espectacular Idina Manzel se realizó. La mujer era extraordinariamente agradable y dulce, me dio excelentes consejos para brillar en mi presentación durante el video.

-Deberías tratar realmente de pensar sobre un momento de tu vida donde te hayas sentido marginada y ridiculizada- Me aconsejó la mujer después de haberle cantado mi parte de la canción.

Inmediatamente pensé en el día de las madres. Sin duda era una de las ocasiones del año que me hubiese gustado desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Si no fuese por mi querida Kath y por Elizabeth, tal vez no hubiese sobrevivido durante todos éstos años a ese día.

We've Got The Right To Choose And  
>there Ain't No Way We'll Lose It<p>

-Precioso- Me alabó Idina aplaudiendo

-Gracias

Seguimos practicando mucho. Finalmente Robert dijo que mi momento especial con idina había terminado y que era hora de grabar en el estudio con Nikky. Abracé a Idina como si la vida se me fuese en ello. La mujer sonrió y me hizo una caricia en la mejilla antes de dejarme ir.

Cuando llegué al estudio de grabación, varios de los chicos estaban afuera.

-¿Quién está adentro?- Pregunté, pero antes de que Matheus me dijese quién estaba, escuché una voz que venía desde la sala de grabación

_oh We're Not Gonna Take It_

-Wow… Lindsay es realmente Buena- Dije asustándome cuando la escuché cantar.

-Sí que lo es- Susurró McKynleigh

A los tres minutos, salió Lindsay bebiendo agua mineral desde una botella, mientras que caminaba hacia nosotros feliz de la vida.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó Matheus

-¿Escuchaste?- Respondió Lindsay también con una pregunta, pregunta que todos contestamos al unison afirmativamente- Pues eso es lo que hice. Creo que les he puesto la barra muy alta, chicos. Me siento muy confiada con todo lo que he hecho- Matheus intentó no verse sorprendido, ni parecer molesto con la actitud de Lindsay- Te toca entrar con Nikky, Spencer. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, chica.

-No seas tan humilde, de lo contrario no podremos ser capaces de encontrar un reflector lo suficientemente grande para ti y tu ego- Le dije, mientras pasaba a su lado.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de grabación escuché un "¡Ouch!" proveniente de Hannah y del resto de los chicos. No quise voltearme para ver la expresión de Lindsay, ya que me había arrepentido de lo que le había dicho justo en el momento en que lo dije.

Durante la grabación, Nikky me dio una orden y le obedecí inmediatamente, haciendo que mi parte de la canción quedase bastante bien.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamó la rubia, mientras que el resto del equipo sonreía aplaudiendo- Anda a descanzar, Spencer

-Gracias- Salí del estudio, mientras que los chicos me sonreían

-Te escuchamos ¡Fue genial, Spencer!- Me felicitó Samuel- Eres la rockstar de la semana

-Me estás haciendo sonrojar- Sonreír, fingiendo sonrojarme, mientras que Lindsay sonreía (Aunque yo sabía que ésta quería hacer de todo, menos sonreírme)

Me retiré de la sala de grabación, seguida por Hannah.

-Realmente te expusiste hoy en el radar de Lindsay

-Lo hice- coincidí

-Damian dijo que fuiste valiente, y Emily te amó.

-Aunque hice todo lo contrario que me recomendó hacer Cameron

-Él es demasiado pacífico. Si hubiese sido él, te hubiese dicho lo mismo, pero la verdad es que alguien tenía que detener un poco a Lindsay. Nos está tomando los nervios a todos.

-Sí que lo hace.

Hannah y yo conversamos acerca de lo que había ocurrido en el estudio de grabación, y se nos unió Emily junto con McKynleigh, quiénes nos comentaron que Lindsay andaba diciendo que probablemente estaba empezando a sentir el peso de la competencia, y que por eso estaba algo impulsiva.

-Esa chica va a matarme- Exclamó Emily.

-¿Le has dicho algo, Em?- Pregunté.

-Mi mordacidad no parece ser suficiente para que Lindsay se dé por enterada. Parece que tendré que ser menos sutil.

-La verdad es que no quise ser pesada- Reconocí- Pero la verdad es que es bastante agotador tenerla todo el día queriendo brillar y opacar al resto sin importar las consecuencias. Pude haber dicho más, pero tuve que callarme, ya que justo llegó Lindsay, quién empezó a hablar y a opinar acerca de la coreografía de Zack y de lo bajo que estaba Damian. La verdad es que no quise seguir escuchándola, y no quise ser grosera tampoco, por lo que decidí marcharme del lugar.

La verdad es que en ese instante, lo único que quería era realizar ese video y descansar de Lindsay de una vez por todas.

Finalmente, el día de la grabación del video llegó. Nuestros trajes eran realmente fuera de éste mundo y todos estaban entusiasmados con ellos (Aunque algunos como Alex, no estaban muy de acuerdo con el drástico cambio de vestuario )

-¿Qué opinas, Spencer? ¿Me veo gordo?- Me preguntó

-No, te ves genial- Le dije con toda sinceridad, mientras observaba como lo maquillaban.

-¿En serio quieren que ocupemos esto?- Preguntó Damian, mostrándonos a mí y a Cameron un par de pantalones plateados.

-Parece que si- Dije riéndome de la expresión de Cameron

Durante la mañana, habíamos grabado con Marissa y con Damian la primera parte del video, que es cuando voy caminando por la cafetería soñando con el chico guapo de la escuela (que está sentado con un par de porristas que lo adulan y desean). De pronto, él me ve y me sonríe, yo le sonrío de vuelta, mientras que una de las porristas me hace tropezar, haciéndome quedar en ridículo. Finalmente, me siento con Damian y Marissa en la misma mesa, y es donde cierro los ojos y pasamos a la siguiente escena donde todos somos estrellas de Rock.

La verdad es que a mí me encantó mi traje, el cual consistía de una falda negra de encaje, con un corsé del mismo color (con detalles rojos), y unas botas altísimas de color rojo.

Todas las chicas se veían geniales, mientras que los chicos se veían divertidos. Brooke nos dijo que teníamos que lucir como estrellas de Rock, y olvidarnos de nuestros personajes de la semana pasada, ya que éste día teníamos que centrarnos en un cien por ciento en la teatralidad.

Por supuesto que Lindsay y Alex no tuvieron problemas con esto, pero otros como Matheus y Emily, estaban sufriendo.

Hubo un momento en que el chico que hizo de "príncipe azul" durante el rojade en la cafetería (Su nombre es Zack, y es de Arizona) se me acercó a saludar, yo le devolví el saludo, mientras que Erick White (El editor del video) se nos acercaba.

-Hola, Spencer

-¿Qué tal Erick?

-Bastante bien, gracias. Me alegra verte con Zack, ya que volverás a tener una escena con él- El chico me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?- Pregunté con curiosidad

-Mira- Empezó a explicarme- ¿Ves a éste gran tonto?- Bromeó Erick, señalando a Zack- Pues él se acercará al escenario, y tú lo mirarás como si quisieras besarlo.

-Okkkk- Dije, con toda la profesionalidad, y naturalidad del mundo (Aunque la verdad es que estaba realmente asustada y avergonzada). Zack también parecía nervioso y yo simplemente le sonreí, mientras me preparaba para grabar la escena, y mis compañeros se retiraban del escenario para dejarnos a los dos solos.

-¡No!-Erick cambió de idea rápidamente, justo cuando íbamos a hacer esa escena tan bochornosa, mientras se nos acercaba- ¡Mejor bésalo! Hazlo como si tu vida se fuera en ello, chica

-Ujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Gritó Hannah, quién estaba con Lindsay y el resto de las chicos, bajo el escenario.

-Por Dios ¡Qué idiotez! ¿Por qué no lo besas y seguimos con el video?- Exclamó Lindsay, quién estaba apoyada en una pared bebiendo agua de una botella.

-¿Celosa?- Le pregunté alzando la ceja

-Lo siento, no me gustaría ser besada en el escenario y que mis compañeros vieran eso… Lo siento- A pesar de que sonreía, sabía que había una doble intención en eso.

-Que comience la acción- Anunció Erick, mientras daba la orden para que Zack y yo empezáramos a actuar.

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta; Zack se subió al escenario, yo lo miré sonriendo de una manera sensual (Tal y como lo hago cuando un chico quiere flirtear conmigo en una Discoteca), mientras que me acercaba a él y lo tomaba de la camisa, para luego acercar mis labios a los suyos…

Fue el momento más extraño que he vivido en mi vida, pero no me desagradó del todo… el chico realmente besaba bien, y no me molestó besarlo un poco más de lo que nos pedía Erick. Escuché como mis compañeros gritaban un _"WOWWWWWWWWWW"_ y también escuché como Hannah preguntaba con entusiasmo: _"¿Eso fue la lengua de Zack? WOOOOOOOOOOWW CHICA" _

-Wow, Spencer ¿Tan mal te ha hecho el encierro que besas al primero que se te cruza? Tal vez deberíamos cuidar a los chicos. No quiero imaginar lo que podrías llegar a hacerles- Zack y yo la miramos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Solo cállate, Lindsay- Le ordené - No le hagas caso, Zack… solo está celosa

-¡Por Dios!- Gritó Lindsay- Esto aún no es competencia. Es obvio que el hecho que ganes o no un desafío no significan nada… Si no, pregúntenle a Spencer.

Cuando terminamos la escena (Gracias a Dios terminó luego), me acerqué a Lindsay con la rabia a flor de piel, mientras la daba vuelta de manera brusca

-Oye ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Le pregunté enfadada- Desde que gané el desafío no has hecho otra cosa que ser insoportable conmigo y con el resto de los chicos. Si quieres tener un problema conmigo HAZLO, pero CONMIGO, y no metas ni a Zack ni al resto en esto porque la única que terminará perdiendo y cayendo tan mal como una golosina de fierro serás tú.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que soy mala?- Preguntó Lindsay, haciéndose la sorprendida- Te he querido ayudar hace días atrás con la coreografía, preguntándote "Oye ¿ Estás bien con tus pasos?" ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás atacándome?

-No estoy atacándote, simplemente estoy diciéndote que no permitiré que me ridiculices como lo intentaste hacer hoy.

-¿Estás amenazándome?- La mirada de Lindsay realmente podía descorazonar a cualquiera, menos a mí.

-Solo te advierto… Aunque yo que tú me lo tomaría como una amenaza.

Le di la espalda, mientras que Hannah y Marissa se me acercaban para salir del estudio (pues habíamos terminado el video con mi beso sobre el escenario). Nos sacamos el maquillaje y el resto de la ropa en el baño de las chicas junto con Emily y McKynleigh. Era obvio que no solamente a mi me había molestado la horrible actitud de Lindsay.

-¿Saben?- Empezó a decir Hannah- Mis opiniones han cambiado demasiado. No creo que Lindsay sea linda en absoluto… hasta creo que es algo malvada en el fondo.

-No me gustó la forma en que te atacó, Spencer- Marissa también estaba enfadada

-¡A nadie le gustó! ¿Viste la cara de Matheus? Era como si le fuese a pegar en la cabeza con la batería- Comentó Emily- Y lo entiendo perfectamente, porque yo estuve a punto de enterrarle mi guitarra en su cara de chica Broadway.

-Fue mala… Muy mala- Coincidió McKynleigh.

-Solo espero que eso no me deje entre los tres peores.

Cuando terminamos de vestirnos con las chicas, nos fuimos al salón de juegos, donde estaban el resto de los chicos escuchando a Damian rapear. Todos nos reíamos, pues el chico realmente era gracioso… sin duda él es el tipo de persona que podrías estar escuchando todo el día y no te aburrirías en absoluto.

-Escribí esto en la ducha ayer- Empezó a decir Damian, preparándose para rapear nuevamente- ¿Quieren escucharlo, chicas?

-De acuerdo- Dijo Hannah, sentándose a su lado.

-Caminando hacia abajo en las calles de Dublín, donde todas las chicas son jodidamente minas. Entonces el chico que huele a mier$#a, llega hasta allá y dijo: Estás en lo cierto

Todos volvimos a reír, mientras él decía que se encargaría que todos nosotros nos aprendiéramos su rap cuando saliéramos de acá.

-¡Eso es talento!- Lo felicité sin dejar de reír. El muchacho me miró y me sonrió, mientras se acercaba sutilmente a mí, para empezar a conversar ya que el resto de los chicos empezaron a cambiar el tema y ya nadie estaba pendiente de lo que hacíamos o dejábamos de hacer.

-Me alegro verte reír… creí que con lo de Lindsay te quedarías encerrada en tu habitación. No fue muy agradable ¿Sabes?- Me dijo, sentándose a mi lado- Cameron dijo que veía eso venir. Desde que ganaste el desafío Lindsay ha estado más insoportable que nunca y habla más que nunca. Dudo que alguno de nosotros haya podido hablar más de cinco palabras cuando ella está cerca… simplemente no puedes

-Espero que eso no me traiga problemas. La semana pasada expulsaron a Bryce por calentar el ambiente en los ensayos y durante el video. Fui bastante pesada con Lindsay ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo de que eso me deje entre los tres peores.

Damian me puso su brazo sobre los hombros, mientras me sonreía.

-Te librarás de ésta- Me aseguró- Eres talentosa, guapa ¿Por qué tendrías que preocuparte?

¡Vaya! ¿Quién es el rey del optimismo ahora?

La verdad es que Damian fue realmente dulce, al igual que Hannah y el resto de las chicas (Sin contar a Lindsay, claro). Pero hay una instancia dentro de la competencia en la cual no hay tiempo para ser dulce… Y es precisamente cuando Zack y Robert nombran a los 3 nominados para cantar frente a Ryan.

-No puedo creer que ya estemos a punto de saber quién está entre los tres peores- Susurró, Lindsay mientras íbamos caminando hacia el escenario.

Nadie dijo nada, pues nadie quería decirle nada (Especialmente yo)

-Espero que ésta semana se libren los que tengan que librarse- Siguió Lindsay

Iba a decir algo mordaz, pero McKynleigh me tomó la mano y me tranquilizó. Yo asentí, mientras me abrazaba a ella y caminábamos juntas, sintiendo el nerviosismo de la otra.

-Escuché que lo de ayer estuvo realmente bien- Empezó a decir Zack, cuando estábamos todos alineados para escuchar quiénes serían los tres participantes más bajos de la semana

-Ustedes chicos, hicieron un excelente trabajo- Le siguió Robert- Como ustedes sabes, hemos evaluado su canto, su actuación, su baile, su actitud, y por supuesto, su teatralidad

-Alex- Zack inmediatamente empezó a dar los nombres de los que se iban a salvar. No pude evitar que mi corazón latiera más fuerte- Cameron, Samuel, Lindsay, Marissa… Todos ustedes vuelven a ser llamados para la próxima semana

No puedo describir lo que sentí. Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando Lindsay me abrazó (Abrazo que casi no respondí) ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? La chica me había estado atacando toda la semana ¿Por qué debía estar fingiendo algo que no sentía?

Cameron me abrazó también y me besó la mejilla, tal y como lo había hecho con Hannah segundos antes.

-Tres de ustedes tienen que hacer una última presentación para Ryan- Nos anunció Robert, cuando los chicos que se libraron se retiraron del escenario- Ésta semana, la decisión queda entre ustedes seis.

Sentí los dedos de Damian entrelazándose entre los míos. Inmediatamente tomé la mano de McKynleigh, la cual estaba sudada gracias a los nervios.

-Chicos, quiero decirles un par de cosas- Dijo Zack- Ustedes saben lo que estamos buscando, y en éste punto son conscientes de las decisiones que están tomando- Apreté aún más la mano de Damian, pues sabía que quedaría entre los tres peores solo por haberle respondido mal a Lindsay durante la grabación del video- Ésta semana quisimos que se convirtieran en un personaje para inspirar a Ryan y al resto de los guionistas de Glee, algunos de los que están en ésta instancia lo lograron sin lugar a dudas, pero sin embargo no pudieron controlar ciertos impulsos…- Todos tomamos un respiro al mismo tiempo, mientras intentábamos respirar con normalidad.

Sinceramente, una parte de mi quería quedar entre los tres peores, pues sería la manera más digna de demostrarle a Lindsay que podía impresionar a Ryan y al resto de algún modo; Pero por otro lado, no quería arriesgarme a perder…

-Damian, Emily y Hannah… Vuelven a ser llamados, siguen en la lista

Sonreí, mientras abrazaba a Hannah, Emily también se acercó a abrazarme

-Lo harás bien- Me susurró ésta última, acariciándome la mejilla- Tienes que quedarte ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, intentando tranquilizarme.

Damian me abrazó también, diciéndome algo que no alcancé a entender, pero de todas maneras asentí, mientras sonreía.

Cuando los tres chicos se fueron, solo quedamos Matheus, McKynleigh y yo frente a Zack y a Robert, quiénes nos sonreían.

-Ustedes tres tienen que hacer su última presentación para Ryan ésta noche…¿McKynleigh?- Robert se dirigió a la morena, quién estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Si?

-Tienes una voz sorprendente, pero te sentimos desconectada y no logro saber quién eres. Tu físico no puede demostrarnos lo que haces musicalmente. Necesitamos que encuentres lo que te falta de alguna manera. Tu canción es "Last Name" de Carrie Underwood

-Matheus- Le siguió Zack- Sentimos que durante el video, estabas demasiado ocupado en verte bien, y perdiste la pasión que nos enamoró la semana pasada. Necesitamos ver eso en tu presentación. Tu canción es "Gives you Hell" de American Rejects.

-Spencer- Robert se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa

-¿Si?- Le respondí sonriendo, como si con esa sonrisa le estuviese dejando claro que sabía el porqué estaba en esa situación.

-La razón por la que estás acá es por las contradicciones que representas- Asentí, haciéndole entender que comprendía lo que me decía- La semana pasada nos presentaste un personaje sutil, ésta semana fuiste genial… Pero durante la grabación del video te presentaste totalmente agresiva, algo que realmente desconectaba con el personaje que nos habías presentado a principio de semana… La femme fatale, la chica independiente con espíritu juvenil y rostro angelical…Queremos volverte a ver en esa faceta. Ésta noche cantarás algo de Broadway, tu canción será "Big Spender" del musical "Sweet Charity". Recuerden que ésta noche tienen dos horas para ensayar la canción ¡Buena suerte!

Asentí junto con Matheus y McKynleigh, a quienes abracé

-Demonios… Hubiese querido estar en ésta instancia con cualquiera, menos ustedes- Susurré con el corazón en la mano.

-Suerte, chicas- Dijo Matheus, mientras se dirigía a su camarín.

Nos quedamos solas con McKynleigh, quién volvió a abrazarme.

-Trata de quedarte- Me susurró

-Tú también- Le pedí, abrazándola más fuerte- Éxito, chica

Nos sonreímos, mientras nos separábamos y nos dirigíamos a nuestros camerines, los cuales tenían nuestros nombres pegados en la puerta. Cuando llegué al mío, me di cuenta que era una sala blanca, con un escritorio, donde estaba mi pendrive y la letra de la canción.

-Pongámonos a trabajar- Susurré, mientras empezaba a practicar.

La canción era bastante seductora, por lo que decidí jugar un poco con mi sensualidad, que es lo que Robert e Idina habían alabado tanto de mí. Ésta noche cantaría y bailaría para Ryan, y lo convencería de que puedo llegar a ser mejor que una cínica mal intencionada.

Las dos horas casi pasaron como si fueran un sueño. Robert había venido a visitarme al camarín, y me dio unos consejos para presentarme frente a Ryan. Le mostré el vestuario que ocuparía esa noche (Un vestido de tirantes corto y negro, junto con unas pantimedias del mismo color y unos zapatos tacones altos también negros), con el cual quedó encantado. Finalmente el hombre me deseó suerte y se retiró, para darme algo de privacidad.

La producción me prestó un anillo de diamantes (Falso, por supuesto) y un collar bastante lindo de perlas (También falsas), para que pudiese interpretar a ésta sensual y loca mujer que quería sacar a relucir para Ryan.

Miré mi reloj: Eran las 22:30, eso significaba que Matheus y McKynleigh probablemente ya se habían presentado frente a Ryan. Justo antes de que echara otro vistazo a la hora, un hombre golpeó la puerta de mi camarín para decirme que ya era mi hora.

Asentí, mientras caminaba hasta el escenario, intentando mostrarme serena. Casi me caigo de espaldas cuando divisé a Ryan Murphy entre Zack y Robert

-Buenas noches- Saludé sonriendo, mientras la música empezaba a sonar- Soy Spencer Henley y cantaré Big Spender del musical "Sweet Charity"

_The minute you walked in the joint__  
><em>_i could see you were a man of distinction__  
><em>_a real big spender_

Moví las caderas, mientras hacía contacto visual con los jueces.

_good lookin' so refined__  
><em>_say, wouldn't you like to know what's goin' on in my mind?_

Puse una de mis manos sobre mi cabeza, mientras hacía un movimiento con la aveza, jugando con mi cabello (Algo muy parecido a lo que hace Emily, pero con un toque personal).

_so let me get right to the point__  
><em>_i don't pop my cork for every guy i see_

Los miré con coquetería, mientras veía que Ryan sonreía abiertamente, evaluando cada uno de mis movimientos

_hey big spender, hey big spender, hey big spender__  
><em>_spend, a little time with me__  
><em>_spend a little time with me._

Ryan, Robert y Zack sonrieron, mientras aplaudían durante un par de segundos.

-¿Cómo crees que lo hiciste?- Me preguntó Ryan

-Yo creo que lo hice bastante bien- Dije honesta- Creo que durante toda la semana lo estuve haciendo bien, excepto por el incidente que pasó con Lindsay durante la grabación del video que es lo que me llevó a esto.

Robert y Zack asintieron ante lo que dije.

-Creo que sabes que tu talento es indiscutible. Eres bella, algo así como una especie de Femme Fatale, con una mirada dulce y sensual al mismo tiempo…

-Amén- Concordó Robert sonriendo

-Pero creo que debes tener algo de control ¿Sabes? Ser inferior en algunas partes para lucirte en otros aspectos. Sin duda me has inspirado, se qué escribir sobre ti y te lo agradezco

-Gracias- Sonreí mucho más relajada

-Eres encantadora, así que puedes salir

-Un placer Ryan, gracias Zack y Robert- Me despedí de los tres hombres, mientras caminaba hacia un camarín donde estaban Matheus y McKynleigh

-Qué guapa- Dijo Matheus mientras me veía llegar- Creo que estoy en el cielo ¡Me encuentro con dos ángeles divinos!- Bromeó el chico, mientras nos tomaba de la mano a McKynleigh y a mí para entrar a la casa y esperar ahí a que Robert nos dijese que la lista ya estaba puesta.

-¿Cómo creen que les fue?- Pregunté

-Ryan es encantador… pero no sé qué pensar- Respondió McKynleigh

-Yo tampoco sé que pensar- Coincidí.

Matheus abrió la puerta de entrada a la casa, donde todos los chicos nos estaban esperando. Hannah fue la primera en acercarse a nosotros para abrazarnos junto con Marissa. Descubrí (Para mi sorpresa), que la peor parte se la llevaban los chicos que esperaban a los tres nominados, pues Matheus, McKynleigh y yo nos veíamos bastante tranquilos, mientras que el resto estaba muy ansioso.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Lindsay, acercándose a nosotros.

-¿Tienes frío?- Me preguntó Cameron sacándose su chaqueta – Toma- me la ofreció mientras me la pasaba.

-Gracias- Susurré, aceptando su oferta.

-¿Qué dijo Ryan?- Nos preguntó Hannah a McKynleigh y a mí, pues Matheus se había ido a conversar con Alex

-No se… a los tres nos dijo cosas lindas. Pero dudo que nos salve a los tres- Sonreí, mientras me sentaba en un sillón

-Te ves bastante tranquila- Observó Samuel, sentándose a mi lado, mientras que Lindsay se iba a ver a Matheus.

-La verdad es que cuando escuché que no estaba entre los mejores cinco, quise inmediatamente quedar entre los últimos tres ¿Saben?- Reconocí, mientras miraba a los que estaban escuchándome ( McKynleigh, Samuel, Damian, Hannah, Cameron, Marissa y Emily)- Sabía que era la forma más digna de doblarle la mano a Lindsay y a Alex, pues si sobrevivo ésta semana, les probaré que en realidad merezco mi lugar dentro de la competencia.

-Creo que te arriesgaste más de lo necesario- Observó Cameron- Fue mala jugada haberle respondido a Lindsay de la forma en que lo hiciste. Fue eso lo que te trajo problemas, y es por eso que ahora estás sufriendo las consecuencias…

-Pero no me arrepiento- Reconocí, mientras McKynleigh me tomaba la mano- Juro que no me arrepiento. Si no decía lo que pensaba, alguien más lo haría y probablemente de la peor manera.

-Eso es cierto- Susurró Emily.

-Amén por eso- Coincidió Hannah.

-No sé lo que buscan nuestros mentores ¿Sabes?- Dijo Damian- Si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de Nikky, Robert o Zack, hubiese sacado a Lindsay y no a ti. Fue ella la que empezó

-Pero ella siguió en el personaje, al igual que ustedes. Yo caí en su juego… es lo que me jugó en contra, por eso estoy acá. Aunque hubiese querido estar con Lindsay o Alex, pero no con McKynleigh y Matheus. Ellos me caen muy bien

-Apesta esto…- Hannah susurró, acariciándome la mano- Pero solo deben estar tranquilas, chicas ¿Si?

Con McKynleigh asentimos. Damian me tomó la mano que tenía libre, le dio un apretón y luego la soltó, para posar su mirada sobre el suelo, sin siquiera levantarla. Mientras la conversación avanzaba, mis miradas se dirigían de vez en cuando al irlandés, pero éste seguía con la vista fija en el piso, como si en ese sitio estuviese la cosa más impresionante del mundo.

Cuando iba a decir algo sobre mi presentación, llegó Robert

-Chicos, lamentablemente la lista está lista. Vayan a echar un vistazo- Inmediatamente miré a McKynleigh, quién me dirigió una sonrisa.

Abracé primero a Hannah, quién me respondió el gesto con fuerza susurrándome que todo estaría bien. Después llegó el turno de abrazar a Emily, y al resto de los muchachos. Me saqué la chaqueta para devolvérsela a Cameron, pero éste me dijo que me la quedara hasta que regresara

-Tengo fe de que volverás- Susurró después de abrazarme por segunda vez.

Lindsay también me abrazó, y pude ver que Emily miraba al techo hastiada cuando la pelinegra empezó a llorar, como si se le estuviese yendo su mejor amiga del programa.

-Realmente eres talentosa- Me dijo Lindsay- Podrás triunfar en cualquier lado.

-Gracias- Le dije, intentando controlar mis impulsos de decir algo mordaz.

Matheus me tomó la mano y yo tomé la de McKynleigh antes de salir de la sala.

Un hombre nos dijo que teníamos que ir a la sala de ensayo, donde pasaríamos de a uno para ver la lista donde salía el nombre del eliminado. Con los chicos nos abrazamos, y la primera en pasar fue McKynleigh. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que hicieran pasar a Matheus.

Cuando quedé sola en el pasillo, fue un momento realmente extraño, ya que a pesar de que no había nadie, sabía que estaban las cámaras grabándome

-Tu turno, Spencer- Me dijo el mismo hombre que hizo pasar a la sala de coro a McKynleigh y a Matheus .

-Gracias- Susurré, mientras entraba a la sala.

La verdad es que no me encontraba nerviosa en absoluto. Por alguna razón sabía que no me iría.

Vi la lista y encontré los nombres de todos los chicos, inclusive el mío.

_**No pasó la audición:**_

_**McKynleigh**_

-No…- Dije, cuando descubrí que nuestra dulce McKynleigh era la próxima eliminada. Sinceramente no me esperaba que ella fuese quién se fuera a casa ésta semana, pues era alguien muy talentosa y hermosa.

Matheus entró a la sala y lo abracé (Para nada feliz)

-Es horrible lo que le pasó a McKynleigh- Me dijo él, tomándome la mano para irnos a la sala de juegos y así reunirnos con el resto de los chicos.

No sé por qué, pero de pronto tenía mucho frío, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue aferrarme a la chaqueta de Cameron, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre, me subí el cierre hasta el cuello para entrar un poco en calor. Noté que la mano de Matheus estaba también bastante helada y temblorosa, pero finalmente descubrí que era yo quién estaba temblando.

Cuando entramos a la sala de juegos, Hannah se me acercó junto con Emily (Ésta última se veía bastante aliviada), mientras que Alex, Damian y Lindsay abrazaban uno por uno a Matheus.

-Sabía que no te ibas- Me dijo Cameron abrazándome- Así que tendrás que devolverme mi chaqueta- Sonrió.

-Te la devolveré cuando nos despidamos de McKynleigh- Le anuncié, devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo- Tengo frío.

Damian se acercó a nosotros, mientras me tomaba la mano antes de hacer un ademán de abrazarme, pero por alguna razón se sobresaltó y no lo hizo.

-Estás temblando- Susurró, posando sus manos sobre mis mejillas

-Es la ansiedad- Le expliqué- Me siento horrible por McKynleigh- Añadí

-Es una muchacha bastante agradable y talentosa. La verdad es que pensé que se quedaría ella- Reconoció Cameron, mientras me ponía un brazo sobre los hombros para encaminarme hacia la sala de coro, donde teníamos que despedirnos de McKynleigh.

Si la despedida de Bryce fue horrible, la de McKynleigh fue mucho peor, pues sentía que habíamos creado un lazo importante en poco tiempo. A pesar de haber compartido apenas dos semanas, sentía que me había encariñado con ella y verla llorar sentada en el sillón del piano fue la cosa más dura que me había tocado vivir durante mi encierro en el Glee Project.

-Sabía que te quedarías- Sonrió ella a pesar de las lágrimas mientras me abrazaba. No pude responder a eso. Simplemente intenté permanecer serena, mientras observaba a Lindsay llorar junto con Hannah.

Cameron fue muy dulce al regalarle a la eliminada una flor, y todos sonreímos cuando el chico hacía bromas acerca del lugar donde había conseguido el obsequio.

-Siento que perdí una oportunidad importante- Reconoció McKynleigh- Pero estoy feliz de haber conocido gente tan maravillosa. A pesar de todo lo que me dijeron los expertos, siento que hice lo mejor que pude, y que estoy lista para irme y ver lo que mi carrera me depara.

Sonreí ante lo que dijo la chica, y la volví a abrazar antes de que desapareciera por detrás de la puerta de salida.

Cuando McKynleigh se fue, inmediatamente miré el anillo que me regaló mi mejor amiga Kath, y sentí que de alguna manera ella me estaba apoyando en ese minuto, diciéndome que una nominación a la eliminación no me mataría y que era mucho más fuerte que cualquier persona mal intencionada que quisiera deprimirme.

Por alguna razón, me di cuenta de que tenía que luchar ya no solo por mí, sino también por aquellas personas que serían eliminadas de éste concurso. Me prometí a mí misma luchar duro y a trabajar más que nadie por lograr esos siete episodios como estrella invitada en Glee. Miré hacia mi lado izquierdo y noté que Hannah me miraba atenta.

-¿Estás bien, Spencer?- Me preguntó

-¿Lo estás tú?- Le devolví la pregunta, sin cortar contacto visual.

La chica asintió algo confundida.

-Genial- Repuse- Porque desde mañana te patearé el trasero, y espero que tú quieras hacer lo mismo conmigo- Sonreí abiertamente, mientras chocaba la palma de mi mano con la suya.

Hannah me sonrió de vuelta, mientras posaba uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, y yo hacía lo mismo con ella.

-Vamos a ver cuál será el próximo desafío- Sonrió la chica, mientras salíamos de la sala de coro.

_There's nothing you could say__  
><em>_Nothing you could do__  
><em>_There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
><em>_So keep holding on__  
><em>_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_


	4. 1x3 Vulnerability

**¡Esto es lo que te has perdido en "Glee Project"!**

**Hannah se ha coronado como el payaso de la clase:**

_(-"Miren esa lámpara llena de hoyos, parece un queso"_ )

**Mientras que Lindsay también se ha coronado, pero como la mejor de la clase:**

_(-¿Escuchaste?- Respondió Lindsay también con una pregunta, pregunta que todos contestamos al unísono afirmativamente- Pues eso es lo que hice. Creo que les he puesto la barra muy alta, chicos. Me siento muy confiada con todo lo que he hecho)_

**Y aunque todo el mundo está molesto con sus actitudes, ella insiste en sacar y hacer colapsar los nervios de todos:**

_(-Wow, Spencer ¿Tan mal te ha hecho el encierro que besas al primero que se te cruza? Tal vez deberíamos cuidar a los chicos. No quiero imaginar lo que podrías llegar a hacerles)_

**Para todos Cameron es como el hermano mayor, y él está consciente de que da los mejores consejos del rancho:**

_(Mira: Robert tiene una persona menos en la cual posar sus ojos, y nosotros solo tenemos que demostrarle lo que valemos y que pertenecemos estar acá. )_

**¡Ah! Y de las últimas presentaciones finales para Ryan, podemos decir que: Matheus olvidó su carisma, Spencer olvidó su espontaneidad y Damian…**

_(Canté: "I wish I was Jessie's Girl" en vez de cantar "I wish I have Jessie's Girl")_

… **Damian olvidó que es un chico**

**Ahora solo quedan 10 contendores en Glee Project. Compitiendo por siete episodios como actor invitado en Glee, la mejor serie que existe…**

**Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber en… **

**THE GLEE PROJECT**

**1x3 Vulnerability**

-Vulnerabilidad… ¡Finalmente!- Gritó Hannah, mientras leía la pizarra donde salía en letras mayúsculas nuestra nueva tarea semanal

-Please Don't Leave me es una canción excelente- Exclamó Lindsay tomando su pendrive y sus hojas con la letra de la canción- Puedes expresarte con ella y mostrar tu vulnerabilidad de una manera más abierta.

-Esto será mortal- Dije en voz baja negando con la cabeza, mientras miraba la hoja que tenía en mis manos. … No puedo explicar lo asustada que estaba. En primer lugar, no quiero estar nuevamente entre los tres peores ésta semana; En segundo lugar: No se si pueda soportar el stress que conlleva el mostrarse vulnerable. Realmente espero que Robert y el resto no nos hagan mostrar el lado más sensible de nosotros, de lo contrario muchos de nosotros estaremos muertos.

La canción era genial, pero la verdad es que el tema de la semana no me agradaba demasiado. "Vulnerabilidad" es una palabra que me da mucho miedo (No necesariamente por lo que significa, sino más bien por el mal uso que las personas que te rodean puedan darle para utilizar en tu contra). Inmediatamente me aferré nuevamente a la chaqueta de Cameron

-¡Que buena frase le tocó a Damian! – Opinó Lindsay, quién como siempre tiene una opinión para todo.

-"But my heart is… Broken"- Cantó Hannah, y luego todos sonreímos.

-Todas las líneas son buenas- Dije distraída, mientras buscaba la parte de la canción que me tocaba cantar…

Wow ¡Esto será brutal!

"Please, Please Don't Leave me"

No puedo creer que de todas esas líneas, justo me tocara esa.

-¿Estás bien, Spencer?- Me preguntó Emily sonriendo- La verdad es que te ves enojada… como si quisieras golpear a alguien

-Lo estoy… Estoy bien- Dije, sin querer mirar a nadie- Solo estoy triste por Mckenleigh

Todos asintieron, como si estuvieran entendiendo lo que sentía, pero inmediatamente Lindsay empezó a ensayar la canción y todos la seguimos. Reconozco que soy una gran fan de Lindsay (A pesar de lo que el resto pueda pensar), pero cuando Matheus y Emily cantaron puedo jurar que sentí escalofríos; Matheus fue tan sutil y tan preciso que realmente sentí que los bellos en mis brazos se erizaban de emoción; Por otro lado Emily estaba tan abierta que realmente sentí que ella podría ser quien gane el desafío semanal.

-Muy buena canción- Opinó Cameron- Simplemente muestra nuestro lado más frágil- Todos asentimos ante lo dicho por él, y empezamos a ensayar nuevamente. Algunos, como Emily, decidieron salirse del ensayo grupal para cantar por su propia cuenta, mientras que otros como Alex y Lindsay, decidieron ensayar en grupo. Después de cantar por tercera vez la canción, yo también decidí salir del ensayo, aunque reconozco que no lo hice para cantar sola por ahí, si no que me retiré porque en verdad quería estar sola.

Fui hasta el dormitorio de las chicas y me quité la chaqueta de Cameron y el vestido para poder bañarme y a recoger la pijama, pues no quería estar con nadie en ese minuto, ni menos compartir lo que tanto me inquietaba.

Simplemente no puedo explicar con palabras lo que pasa por mi mente ¡Estoy realmente confundida con el criterio de los jurados! definitivamente no puedo entender porqué Mckenleigh se fue ¡Ella tenía tantas aptitudes como cualquiera de nosotros! Simplemente no puedo digerir la noticia de su partida.

Terminé de bañarme y me puse la pijama y luego fui hasta el dormitorio de los chicos para devolverle la chaqueta a Cameron, ya que no quería quedármela para siempre.

-Hola, chica- Me saludó Hannah, quién estaba recostada en la cama de Damian, rodeada por éste y Cameron, quién estaba hablando de algo con ellos a través de susurros. Cuando me sintió hablar, inmediatamente se calló.

-¿Y tú?- Pregunté sorprendida- ¿Por qué estás acá, Hannah? ¿Acaso le quitarás la cama a Damian?-Bromeé, mientras le pasaba la chaqueta a Cameron, diciéndole un sutil "gracias"

Damian me invitó a sentarme y yo los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?- Pregunté

-Hablábamos de McKenleigh y su eliminación- Respondió Hannah, susurrando.

Miré para ambos lados antes de preguntar el porqué de tanta conversación por medio de susurros, pero los chicos simplemente respondieron que así se sentían más seguros por si alguien más llegaba y los sorprendía.

-Spencer ¿Escuchaste como cantó Mckenleigh?- Preguntó Damian.

-No, pero creo que lo hizo genial… al menos cuando nos reunimos nuevamente con Matheus podía sentir que ésta estaba tranquila con su presentación. Fue completamente diferente a lo de Bryce ¿Saben? Ya que éste sentía que podía irse y ser el primer eliminado, pero siento que Mckenleigh no estaba lista para la eliminación aún.

-Es bastante talentosa. A mi también me pilló por sorpresa- Reconoció Hannah- La verdad es que hablábamos con Emily después de que Robert nombró a los tres más bajos de la semana pasada y simplemente no lo entendíamos: Matheus ganó el primer reto, McKenleigh no lo hizo mal, y tú ganaste el reto de ésa semana.

-¿Saben?- Cameron tomó la palabra- Creo que ellos no están buscando al mejor cantante… Sino que al mejor actor, y es por eso que los nominaron a los tres la semana pasada.

-Si buscan al mejor actor ¿Por qué simplemente no anuncian a Lindsay como la ganadora de esto? Ella es la actriz más fuerte del concurso – Damian se veía frustrado- Yo canto, nunca en mi vida he actuado ¡Ni menos he bailado!

-Simplemente no entiendo que quieren de nosotros…- Reconocí, para después dirigirme a Hannah casi sin pensar- ¿Puedo dormir contigo ésta noche? Aún estoy algo… - No encontré las palabras adecuadas- Nerviosa con lo que pasó

-Claro, chica- Me dijo Hannah, como si no fuese nada del otro mundo.

-No sé lo que querrán que hagamos ésta semana- Cameron realmente se veía frustrado- Obviamente quieren que saquemos el lado más frágil de nosotros, pero es frustrante no saber quién será el mentor invitado ésta semana… si supiéramos quien es, al menos podríamos saber cómo interpretar la canción. No todos somos actores y no todos podemos amoldarnos a último minuto como lo hace Lindsay o Alex-

-Ya sabemos que ganar el reto semanal no da ninguna ventaja ¡Mírame a mí!- Me señalé- Gané el reto y ahora estoy aún temblando porque estuve a una nariz de irme a casa.

-Yo sabía que te quedabas- Reconoció Damian- La verdad es que sabía que te quedarías… Eres buena rival, Spencer. Solo tienes que encontrar tu enfoque

-Yo pienso lo mismo que Damian- coincidió Hannah- Solo tienes que cuidarte de Lindsay, me da la impresión que es de esas chicas matonas que hacen favores y después en el momento menos pensado te apuñalan…

-Fue fea la forma en la cual te provocó- Concordó Cameron- Aunque yo me esperaba venir eso por parte de ella.

-Si… recuerdo que hasta me lo advertiste- Recordé inmediatamente la pequeña charla que Cameron y yo tuvimos la semana pasada justo minutos después que Idina me nombrase ganadora del desafío semanal.

Pasaron los minutos y Samuel anunció que quería dormir, así que con Hannah nos retiramos antes de que el resto de los chicos decidiesen retornar a su dormitorio y nos echaran a patadas.

Ver la cama vacía de Mckenleigh fue realmente triste. Lindsay puso un muñeco de felpa sobre ésta para que no se viese tan desierta, pero eso no solucionó el conflicto interno que acababa de desatarse dentro de mí.

Cuando desperté, sentí que había dormido siglos en unas pocas horas. Realmente fue una sensación extraña, pues aún tenía pereza de levantarme y bañarme e iniciar mi nueva rutina diaria. A duras penas, logré ponerme en pie y a iniciar mi día.

-Hola, Mckenleigh- Saludé la cama vacía de mi ex compañera de encierro, mientras pasaba cerca de ésta. En un acto reflejo, acaricié el anillo que me había regalado Kath y por alguna razón, encontré la fuerza que necesitaba para comenzar ésta nueva semana de competencia.

Me encontré con los chicos desayunando después de que me bañé y vestí.

-Buenos días- Saludé recogiendo un bol, llenándolo de cereal y de leche

-Te ves cansada- Dijo Lindsay, ofreciéndome una manzana, la cual acepté- ¿Mala noche?

-No… es lo extraño

-Tal vez es el nerviosismo… Ya se te pasará- Me tranquilizó la chica, mientras sacaba la cáscara de mi fruta-Fue extraño lo de Mckenleigh ¿No creen?

-Bueno, en realidad fue extraña la nominación de los tres más bajos- Dijo Samuel, quién comía una naranja.

-Lo fue. Fue extraño de verdad- Aceptó Lindsay- ¡En fin! Ya sabemos que ganar la tarea no te salva.

-O puede que te salve si haces bien las cosas- Sabía que las palabras de Alex tenían una mala intención… ¡Dios! Ese chico es sin duda un arrogante, pero me quedé callada y decidí no responder a su comentario mal intencionado.

Empecé a comer mis cereales con leche, mientras observaba como uno a uno los chicos se retiraban de la cocina para empezar a bañarse y a arreglarse, pues dentro de poco tendríamos la visita de Robert con nuestro próximo mentor invitado. Damian y Cameron fueron los únicos que finalmente decidieron esperar hasta que terminase mi desayuno.

-En realidad luces como si no hubieses dormido nada- Opinó Damian- ¿Segura que dormiste bien?

-La verdad es que dormí bastante bien… pero creo que tal vez lo hice en exceso ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me pasa. Me siento como si hubiese salido de farra anoche y el sueño que tuve no fuese suficiente para soportar el día.

-Es normal. A mí me pasó lo mismo durante la primera semana después de mi nominación- Definitivamente con Damian en ese minuto era con el que mejor me entendía después de lo sucedido en la noche (Tal vez sea porque él vivió una experiencia parecida hace dos semanas atrás)

-Creo que durante ésta semana los ganadores podrían llegar a ser Matheus o Emily… Definitivamente mostrarme vulnerable no es lo mío- Sentenció Cameron, quién estaba listo para ponerse de pie y retirarse de la cocina.

-Pues tampoco será mi semana ¿Sabes?- Le siguió Damian- Nunca he tenido la necesidad de mostrarme vulnerable para nada. He estado bajo la confortable manta de "Celtic Thunder" por casi cuatro años, pero "Please Don't Leave me" es una canción frágil y solo tienes que ser tú mismo y tienes que demostrar todas las emociones en el rostro…¡Esto será brutal!

-Dímelo a mí- Exclamé, dándole un mordisco a mi manzana.

No quise seguir comiendo mis cereales con leche, pero Damian se los terminó por mí ¿Quién diría que los irlandeses tuviesen tan buen apetito? Era increíble creer que éste chico pudiese comer tanto siendo tan delgadito.

-No pareces nervioso en absoluto- Observé mirando al Irlandés

-No lo estoy… solo cantaré mi parte de la canción lo mejor posible. Haré lo posible por dar una buena impresión y no quedar entre los tres peores de la semana.

-Eso suena como un buen plan- Opiné, dándole otro mordisco a mi manzana.

-Bueno, chicos. Será mejor que vaya a ducharme… empezaré a heder- Anuncuió Cameron mientras se retiraba de la cocina.

-Dime loca- Empecé a decir después de tragar los trozos de manzana que tenía en mi boca- Pero creo que ésta semana Cris Colfer será nuestro mentor.

-Yo he estado pensando en lo mismo… De todos los de Glee, él es el más vulnerable gracias a su tendencia sexual y su personaje ha sufrido mucho por eso.

-También podría venir el chico que interpreta a Artie…O Quinn, por lo de su bebé y eso.

-Pero Quinn no es vulnerable… en ese caso también vendría Mercedes.

-Tienes razón.

-Está difícil… no sé quien podría venir.

-Lo único que quiero ésta semana es no quedar nuevamente entre los peores tres ¿Sabes? Es bastante frustrante eso.

-Y asusta mucho…

-Más que mucho

Mi desayuno transcurrió rápidamente, cuando regresó Hannah a la cocina, Damian se retiró para arreglarse y yo me quedé con ella conversando sobre el mismo tema que había hablado con Cameron y con Damian. La verdad es que nadie durante ésta semana quería mostrarse sensible o demostrar cuál era su vulnerabilidad. Honestamente espero que si me hacen mostrar mi lado más débil, preferiría que no fuera delante de todos mis compañeros… Y si tengo que mostrarle a alguien esa parte de mi, preferiría hacerlo frente Cameron, Damian, Emily, Matheus o Hannah… Pues de alguna manera siento que ellos serían muchos más sensibles y se tomarían todo lo que tengo que enseñar de una manera mucho más madura y natural.

Cuando tuvimos que llegar hasta nuestra sala de ensayos para esperar a Robert, todos empezamos a comentar lo nerviosos que estábamos con respecto al tema de la semana…"Vulnerabilidad" sin duda no era una palabra que nos gustase demasiado, y todos estábamos algo a la defensiva con el tema (Lo que considero completamente normal, ya que yo también estaba algo temerosa con respecto al tema).

-Estoy realmente nerviosa- Susurró Lindsay, de manera que todos escucháramos lo que tenía para decir. Miré a Emily y a Hannah, quiénes estaban a mi lado, y noté como éstas rodaban los ojos. Para mi sorpresa también observé que Matheus estaba algo reacio a escuchar a la chica- No sabré como expresar mi vulnerabilidad… Por supuesto que sé que ser vulnerable es una característica necesaria en glee, ya que es un show que habla sobre la discriminación y cada uno de sus miembros es vulnerable en diferentes maneras. No estoy para nada asustada, pero si ansiosa por saber qué es lo que nuestro mentor o mentora nos pedirá. Espero ser lo suficientemente buena para ganar el desafío ésta semana.

Estuve con ganas de decir mi opinión con respecto a lo que creía que pasaría ésta semana, pero Lindsay me interrumpió y siguió hablando sin parar… ¡Wow! Esa chica definitivamente debería tomarse un descanso, si yo fuese una parte de su cuerpo, estoy segura de que no me gustaría ser su lengua.

* * *

><p><strong>¡!<strong>

Todos mis compañeros y yo saltamos cuando escuchamos el ruido de un silbato

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunté, mientras sentía que una puerta se abría…

-Llegó Robert- Susurró Matheus

-Oh por Dios- Le siguió Lindsay

El primer pensamiento que se me vino a la cabeza antes de que Robert y nuestro mentor invitado aparecieran ante nosotros fue: "No es mujer, pues no suenan los zapatos altos y todas las celebridades femeninas de hoy en día los usan"… ¡Vaya que equivocada estaba!

-OH DIOS MÍO- Exclamó Samuel cuando llegó Robert con nada más ni nadie menos que Dot-Marie Jones, quien interpreta a la entrenadora Beiste

-¡Uno de mis personajes favoritos!- Exclamó Lindsay mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos emocionadísima.

¡Okay! Esa chica ya me estaba empezando a sonar sospechosa, ya que lo mismo dijo de Idina y de Darren ¡Dios mío! ¿Es posible que tengas tantos personajes favoritos de una misma serie? ¡Estoy empezando a pensar igual que Emily! : Lindsay es una falsa…

-Hola chicos- Saludó Dot, mientras nos sonreía y nosotros no dejábamos de aplaudir entusiasmados.

Me sorprendí al ver que en persona, Dot se ve mucho más femenina que en pantalla…

-Muy bien- Empezó a decir Robert cuando todos nos callamos- El tema de ésta semana es Vulnerabilidad- Todos asentimos ante lo dicho por éste- ¿Y qué significa en realidad para todos nosotros esa palabra?- Hizo una pausa antes de explicarnos lo que tenía en mente- Vulnerabilidad para nosotros es usar nuestras propias debilidades para hacer una actuación más real y cercana.

-¿Saben?- Dot habló y todos dirigimos nuestros ojos hacia ella- Como la entrenadora Beiste, identifico muchas de las experiencias personales de mi vida, porque yo siempre fui grande y escuché un "Señor" cada vez que iba a un sitio. Nunca he sido un "señor" y nunca he querido serlo… Y las veces en que me han visto llorar, fueron reales.

-Y para que obtengan ese espíritu- Continuó Robert- Les dimos una canción de tarea "Please, don't leave me" de P!nk

-Excelente- Opinó Dot, asintiendo.

-El concursante que Dot crea que lo hizo mejor, no ganará tan solo un momento destacado en nuestro video, sino que también ganará una sesión uno a uno con ella- Mientras Robert explicaba lo que significaba ganar el desafío semanal, no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que podría tener la oportunidad de conocer un poquito más a esa increíble mujer… ¡Vaya que tenía que esforzarme! Lindsay era una actriz fuerte y tenía que poner lo mejor de mí para conseguirlo.

-Muy bien- Nos dijo Dot con energía- Háganme sentirlo… háganme llorar…

Todos nos pusimos de pié inmediatamente, para subir al mini escenario de nuestra sala de coro y ponernos en posición. Cuando todos estuvimos listos, la música empezó a sonar.

{Todos}Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da da-da da<p>

{Cameron}I don't know if I can yell any louder  
>{Samuel}How many time I've kicked you outta here?<br>{Alex}Or said something insulting?

{Todos}da da da da-da

{Lindsay}I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>{Emily}I am capable of really anything<br>{Hannah}I can cut you into pieces  
>{Damian}But my heart is...broken<br>{Matheus} Please don't leave me  
>{Todos}Please don't leave me<p>

{Spencer} Please don't leave me  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this  
>{Marissa} Please, don't leave me<p>

-Bueno Dot- Dijo Robert cuando terminamos- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Maravilloso- Todos sonreímos ante la opinión de la mujer- diez hermosas voces, todos ustedes son muy talentosos. Pero para mí, cuando alguien lo hace con más sutileza, lo hace mucho más genuino… Lindsay, hermosa voz- Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia ella. Pude notar que la mayoría de mis compañeros tenían la misma expresión que la mía: Angustia… Lindsay era una de las actrices más fuertes acá, probablemente no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad antes eso

-Gracias- Sonrió ésta, como si fuese una mártir a punto de ser llevada a la horca para salvar a su patria.

-Pero creo que parecía algo forzada y…- Todos abrimos los ojos de par en par sin creer lo que había dicho Dot

"¡Por favor! Que eso signifique que no le gustó el trabajo de Lindsay" Rogué en mi cabeza.

-Qué triste- Susurró la chica ante todas nuestras miradas.

-Y lo encontré demasiado forzado

-No era eso para nada- Aclaró Lindsay, de una manera sutilmente agresiva

_-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Esa chica no ha estado fingiendo, verdad?_ – Susurró Hannah para que Emily y yo la escucháramos

-Solo te estoy diciendo lo que me llegó- Se justificó Dot

-Solo es que en verdad sentí algo- Explicó la muchacha.

-No importa lo que sentiste- Robert hizo que todos nos calláramos tan solo con decir esas palabras- Sino lo que nos llegó a nosotros.

-Emily- Todos miramos a Emily- Hermoso trabajo. Sentí que había algo dentro de ti, y me encantó la vulnerabilidad que nos enseñaste

-Es la primera vez que te vemos como realmente eres, sin esa máscara de descaro- Opinó Robert, mientras Emily movía su cabello

-¿Sin ser "Sassy Frassy"?- Todos nos reímos ante el comentario de la morena

-¡Exacto!- Coincidió el hombre- Y el echo que te diga esto, significa mucho para nosotros, pues podemos deducir que de verdad lo estás intentando. Para ti, es un gran crecimiento.

-Spencer- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Dot me mencionó.

¡Yupiii! Ésta era la tercera vez que un mentor hablaba de mí. La verdad es que no esperaba que alguien hablase de mi ésta semana, pues tenía un plan en mente, y ese era pasar lo suficientemente desapercibida, para no llamar tanto la atención y así hacer que nadie esperase grandes cosas de mí ésta semana para poder librarme de estar entre los tres más bajos.

- Pude sentir que había un conflicto interno- Asentí, sin querer cuando Dot dijo esas palabras- De alguna manera, cuando te escuché cantar sentí que hay algo dentro de ti que tratas de proteger, lo que es algo conmovedor…

-Gracias- Dije, mientras agachaba la mirada

-Matheus…- Sonreí cuando Dot mencionó a Matheus… Si yo no ganaba ésta semana, preferiría que lo hicieran Emily o Matheus, ya que ambos son encantadores y buenos conmigo- Rompiste mi corazón. Sentí escalofríos cuando te escuché cantar- Todos notamos como la mujer se emocionó cuando se dirigió a nuestro compañero- Ha sido algo realmente maravilloso.

-Gracias- Dijo el chico con la voz ahogada.

Hannah acarició el hombro del chico, al igual que Alex

-Por lo tanto- Robert interrumpió todo el sentimentalismo- ¿Dot, quién crees que lo hizo mejor?

-Al final, creo que escogeré a…- Sonreí, tranquila de que no escogería a Lindsay, pues Emily y Matheus se merecían mucho más obtener el premio que ella- Matheus

Aplaudí con ganas, mientras tomaba la mano de Emily y le susurraba "La próxima semana serás tú", ella me guiñó el ojo, devolviéndome el gesto.

-Matheus se lo merece- Sonrió. Al parecer parecía tranquila de que Matheus ganara la competencia- ¡Bien pequeñín!- Exclamó, sin soltar mi mano.

-La sutileza de tu canto, a pesar de la vulnerabilidad, me dejó ver todo lo que había en tu interior- Dijo Dot- Definitivamente el solo hecho de hablarte ahora me produce escalofríos.

-No puedo creer que me digas esto… no puedo creer que esto esté pasándome. Que mi talento sea reconocido por alguien como tú significa el mundo para mí. Soy un gran admirador así que no puedo estar más feliz de lo que me siento ahora- Matheus realmente estaba conmovido, y es obvio que también nos conmovió a todos nosotros.

Si lo mirábamos desde ésta perspectiva, Matheus y Dott tenían muchas cosas en común: Ambos habían sido discriminados fuertemente por diversos motivos. Era obvio que trabajar juntos será lo mejor que puedan realizar, ya que tendrán muchas cosas más en común que con cualquiera de nosotros.

-Gracias cielo- Dijo Dott sonriendo.

-Y el gran número grupal es…- Robert nos hizo hacer un redoble de tambores con los pies, y nosotros lo hicimos con gran ansiedad mientras que Dott se preparaba para decirnos el título de la canción que tendríamos que cantar.

-Mad World originalmente cantada por Tears for Fears, y luego cantada por Gary Jules- Todos tomamos aire, sin ser capaces de soltarlo cuando la mujer nos dijo el número que tendríamos que preparar- Es una hermosa canción, con bellas palabras que hablan de la discriminación escolar – Inmediatamente miré a Damian y a Cameron, y éstos no se veían entusiasmados en absoluto.

-Todos sabemos que Glee habla sobre la aceptación- Todos asentimos antes las palabras de Robert- Así que les vamos a pedir a cada uno de ustedes que expongan sus más profundas inseguridades en el clip ¡Háganlo y apodérense de la canción! … en público- Abrí los ojos de par en par _"¡Dios! Dime que esto no está pasando"_ Pensé una y otra vez, sin dejar de mirar a Robert. No sabía realmente a qué se refería él con eso de "Mostrar nuestras debilidades en público", pero definitivamente no estaba contenta y sabía que no sería para nada divertido- Así que luego se encontrarán con Erick White, su director del video. Él les pedirá que vayan con una frase o palabra que describa la única cosa que los hace sentir inseguros. Así que piensen en ella y estén listos para ganar.

-¡Esto será brutal!- Escuché como decía Samuel

-¡VAYAN! - El silbato de Dot volvió a espantarnos- TIENEN TRABAJO QUE HACER- Fue divertido ver a Dott actuando como la entrenadora Beiste, pero no lo suficiente como para hacernos olvidar de la terrible semana que se nos acercaba.

Todos salimos de la sala de coro tropezando los unos con los otros, pues la verdad es que nos asustamos con el silbato y la actitud de Dot… fue divertido y aterrador al mismo tiempo, aunque nada comparado con lo que teníamos que hacer.

-¡Dios! ¡Moriré antes de que empiece la cuarta semana de competencia!- Exclamé tomando el brazo de Marissa y de Hannah ¿Estás bien, Marissa?- Pregunté al ver a la chica tan seria, mientras abría la puerta de la sala grande y entrábamos en ella.

-Si… solo estoy pensando en mi palabra- Dijo ella casi inaudiblemente. Yo inmediatamente asentí, comprendiéndola.

-¿Y cuál será esa palabra?- Pregunté sentándome en la cama gigante

-Tal vez… Defectuosa…

¡Dios! Que horrible palabra ¿Por qué Marissa se sentiría defectuosa? ¡Es una de las más lindas de ésta casa! No entiendo porqué podría sentirse así.

-¿Y tú Hannah?- Preguntó la chica- ¿Cuál será tu palabra?

-Pues… no sé, tengo que pensar en ella

- Todos tenemos que pensar en ella- Dijo Lindsay, quién parecía estar escuchando nuestra conversación mientras se sentaba a mi lado bebiendo un poco de agua- ¡Ésta semana es extraña! No entiendo porqué Dot dijo lo que dijo de mí. Siento que canté con el corazón.

Emily -quién venía con Samuel, Cameron y Damian- rodó los ojos, mientras se sentaba al lado de Marissa y el resto de los chicos lo hacía también. Poco a poco el resto de nuestros compañeros se nos unieron en la cama gigante y empezamos a hablar sobre el gran desafío que se nos venía encima…

… O al menos intentamos…

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Matheus- Dijo Alex, nuestra "Diva personal"- Creo que a pesar de todo, eres mi rival más fuerte- Todos sonreímos ante lo dicho por él

-Emily ¿Cómo te sientes?- Peguntó Marissa

-Me siento bien- Reconoció la morena- Es decir…Robert dijo que quería ver algo más de mi y siento que sé lo que es. Así que creo que…

-Éste es otro lado de ti- Emily fue interrumpida a mitad de su frase por nadie más ni nadie menos que Lindsay

-Sí, así es que…- Todos creímos que la latina diría algo más hasta que nuevamente fue interrumpida por Lindsay…

¡WOW! ¿Es que la lengua de esa chica no se cansa de trabajar?

-Hemos tenido primero individualidad, luego teatralidad … Tuvimos esas grandes semanas vocales y ahora nos piden que nos deshagamos de todo lo que hemos aprendido y ser solo nosotros . Cuando Robert nos dio el tema de la semana pensé que estaba desorientada, no hace mucho me tuve que acostumbrar a éste nuevo ritmo para poder estar a la medida y cumplir todas las exigencias que éste programa exige- Damian empezó a hacer unas morisquetas mientras la chica hablaba, y con Cameron estábamos realmente tentados de reírnos sin parar, pero nos controlamos, ya que no queríamos que Lindsay pensara que nos reíamos de ella…- Sin duda mi voz es lo que me hace fuerte… no me considero una persona vulnerable y tal vez es eso lo que Dot vio, pero lo que canté ahí en la sala de ensayo no fue para nada forzado, pero ahora estoy mucho más tranquilo porque Glee habla de la vulnerabilidad como un proceso de aprendizaje y al mismo tiempo como una forma de enseñar y la verdad es que siento que tengo mucho que enseñar.

Me puse de pie, con la excusa de ir a buscar una botella individual de agua mineral, y Damian me siguió enseguida.

-Woeeee- El chico realmente se veía agotado- Lindsay tiene una opinión para absolutamente TODO, no puedes hablar de algo cuando ella está presente, simplemente no puedes. A veces te juro Spencer que tengo ganas de ir con uno de los calcetines sucios de Hannah y metérselo en la boca para mantenerla callada un rato

Solté una risa realmente fuerte, y Damian me hizo callar de inmediato también riéndose, aunque con cierto control, pues no podíamos reírnos a viva voz ya que la casa estaba muy silenciosa (Solo se escuchaba la voz de Lindsay y mis carcajadas ahogadas)

-Te juro que realmente te imagino poniéndole un calcetín de Hannah en la boca de Lindsay- Dije, intentando justificar mi risa

-Parece que ésta semana no te diré nada gracioso o terminarás yéndote a casa

-Pues entonces hace reír a Lindsay- Los dos nos miramos y volvimos a reírnos, explotando en carcajadas

-Hola Hola Holaaaaaaa ¡Toc toc! ¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo una voz que venía desde la sala. Sentimos que todos nuestros compañeros saludaban entusiasmados.

-Parece que es Eric- Me dijo Damian, mientras se acercaba un poco a la sala para ver quién era…- Si, es él.

-Okay, vamos- Dije con mi agua mineral en la mano para ir al encuentro del director de nuestros videos.

-Hola chicos- Nos saludó el hombre cuando llegamos a la sala

-Hola- Saludamos al unísono mientras me sentaba al lado de Emily

-Bueno, he venido a hablar con ustedes- Dijo Erick, poniéndose al frente de la cama gigante para mirarnos a todos- Se que Robert habló sobre la vulnerabilidad con ustedes, chicos- Todos asentimos ante lo dicho por el director- Para el video, quiero que caminen por la plaza universal, llevando carteles que indiquen lo que los hace más vulnerables

"¡Mierda!" Pensé, mientras me ponía las dos manos en la cabeza.

¡Odiaré ésta semana! Sin duda que lo haré… Ni siquiera he pensado en mi palabra y quieren que la exhiba por todo el mundo. Tal vez pueda pensar en lo dependiente que soy de mi padre, o en lo infantil que soy o en… ¡NO! Esos son defectos… ¡Tengo que pensar en una debilidad! ¡Concéntrate, Spencer!

-Hannah- Erick de repente nombró a la chica, y todos dimos un respingo- ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Cuál sería tu palabra?

-Probablemente solo gorda- Todos la miramos, mientras ella daba su explicación- Porque es así como una mala palabra… Si, esa es la adecuada, creo. Sería la más dura…

-Va a ser muy duro y personal- Nos advirtió el hombre- Pero si quieren ser una estrella, tendrán que ser un libro abierto para demostrarles a todos lo que son… ¡Alex! ¿Qué palabra simboliza a Alex?

-Bueno, mi mayor vulnerabilidad es que soy Gay- Respondió éste- Ésta sin duda es una palabra realmente dura, porque acabo de contárselo a mi madre, y aún estoy en el instituto y es mi último año. Así que estoy corriendo un gran riesgo con salir al mundo. No quiero que el mundo me juzgue, solo quiero que me vean como soy.

-Hay mucha gente como tú y ésta es tu oportunidad para hacerlo aceptable- Dijo Erick. Pasaron los segundos antes de que se dirigiera a Lindsay- Lindsay… ¿Cuál es la verdadera Lindsay?

-Ehmm- Lindsay realmente se veía conmovida- La gente que no ve más allá de mis rasgos físicos, y desde eso, es todo lo que he sentido. Solo soy un trofeo. Intento cada día de poner una sonrisa feliz en la cara y ser amable con la gente, pero me siento falsa- Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros, mientras que Emily rodaba los ojos

-¿Spencer?

Di un respingo cuando Erick pronunció mi nombre.

¿Qué podía decir? Lo que dijo Lindsay se acercaba bastante a lo que era su personalidad, a pesar de que a todos nos molestase… ella, Hannah y Alex habían sido valientes al decir las palabras que más describían sus debilidades…

¿Qué podría llegar a decir yo?... ¿Lo imperfecta que me sentía cada vez que Kath estaba en el mismo cuarto que yo? … Kath era perfecta, siempre lograba tener más citas de las que yo podría llegar a tener en mi vida completa. Los chicos la encontraban sensual y bella, mientras que yo era demasiado paliducha y plana de pechos para siquiera agradarles… Mis mejillas están llenas de pecas y odio verme sin maquillaje en el espejo…

… O tal vez podría mencionar lo defectuosa que soy al lado de Elizabeth, la hermosa esposa de mi padre, la cual posee el pedigree adecuado y las palabras adecuadas para cada situación. Sin duda ella estaría en desacuerdo por haber besado a Zack la semana pasada y estaría decepcionada de la pelea que tuve con Lindsay durante la grabación del video en Teatralidad…

Cada vez que mi padre intentaba conversar conmigo después de cada mal entendido que había tenido con Elizabeth, siempre le sacaba en cara que si mi madre no hubiese fallecido, yo estaría feliz y tranquila, pues ella sabría tener las palabras precisas para mí y sabría cómo actuar cada vez que mis ataques de depresión me invadiesen…

No quiero decir que soy una vil gallina… Aunque "Gallina" es la palabra que describe todo lo malo que hice hace un tiempo atrás. Inmediatamente recordé lo cruel que fui con otra persona solo para no estar en la base de la pirámide social de Mahattan. Reconozco que fue una época bastante dura en mi vida, donde lo único que quería hacer era llamar la atención de Kath, pues no quería que las chicas populares de mi escuela la alejasen de mí después de haberla nombrado la abeja reina del instituto… No quería quedarme sola, no quería que ella se olvidase de mí y no quería perder toda mi amistad con ella solo porque la comunidad estudiantil pensase que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ella…

-Cobarde- Dije simplemente- Mi palabra es cobarde

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- Quiso saber Erick…

-Pues… - Tomé aire, consciente de que todos mis compañeros me miraban… ¿Qué pasaría si ellos se enterasen de lo que hice? ¿Tendría la amistad de Hannah? ¿Cameron y Damian volverían a mirarme como antes? ¿O sería simplemente una Lindsay más para ellos?- ¡Dios, siento que el corazón se me saldrá!

Emily tomó mi mano, mientras yo sentía que mi corazón estallaría

-Sé que es duro…Pero es algo que tienes que hacer.

-Simplemente he hecho algunas cosas de las cuales no me siento muy orgullosa- Cerré los ojos, sin querer mirar a nadie- He mentido, he metido en problemas a personas… personas que creo que han sido buenas; he decepcionado a la gente que confía en mí…Solo por salvar mi cuello

Cerré los ojos recordando lo que una vez Kath me dijo:

**Flash Back**

-_Spens- Kath se me acercó, mientras estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela- ¿Qué importa lo que has hecho? Luke no volverá a ésta escuela después de lo que pasó… El consejo estudiantil no lo permitirá y nadie sospecha que eres tú…_

_-Pero lo saben Martin, Dianna y Alexandra_

_-Eso es lo mejor…- Kath me tomó la mano, mientras me ofrecía un vaso de jugo…- Ellos te respetan_

_-Son mis amigos…_

_-Te adoran, Spencer. No harán nada que te lastime, tienes su lealtad_

_-Tú lo has dicho: "Su lealtad"_

_-Mira:- Kath me obligó a mirarla- Nada pasará, nadie sospecha de ti. Hiciste lo que hiciste para salvarte. Yo te adoro, amiga. Y créeme que por nada del mundo permitiré que te expulsen de ésta escuela solo para salvar a otro individuo que apenas conozco. Eres mi amiga, mi hermana y mi compañera. Probablemente Martin, Dianna y Alexandra jamás logren ocupar el hueco que tú tienes en mi vida y que yo tengo en la tuya… pero te temen… Y eso es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Anna Bolena? _

_-¿Le cortaron la cabeza?_

_-¿Y todo por qué? – Antes de que yo respondiera, ella lo hizo por mí- ¡Porque creyó ciegamente en una fantasía! ¡Míranos, Spencer! ¿Crees que estamos en una fantasía? ¡Esto es la vida, esto es la realidad… y tenemos que enfrentarla como se venga! – Kath miró a Dianna, Alexandra y Martin, quienes estaban en una mesa cercana a ellos, cuchicheando acerca de lo que toda la escuela hablaba: La expulsión de Luke O'donell del establecimiento- Tal vez no lograremos que nos amen, pero sí que nos teman…Y eso nos mantendrá a salvo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Y ha valido la pena?- Preguntó Erick

Asentí lentamente, mientras sentía las miradas de todos mis compañeros sobre mí.

-Muy bien… ¿Samuel?- Erick mencionó a Samuel, y éste inmediatamente se quebró

-Supongo que si tuviera que elegir una palabra sería: "Rechazado" o "Indeseado"… Salí con una chica hace tiempo, realmente nos amamos e incluso hablamos de casarnos…- Abrí los ojos, sorprendida de la confesión de Samuel- Simplemente no entiendo como de una noche a otra , simplemente los sentimientos cambien y que esa persona, por la cual hubieses dado tu vida, te rechace por querer estar con alguien más.

Erick asintió, como si comprendiese cada uno de nuestras situaciones.

Noté que Marissa empezó a morderse las uñas lentamente, sin siquiera querer mirar a Samuel… es como si ésta hubiese escuchado algo que no hubiese querido escuchar… Iba a preguntarle que qué le pasaba, pero la voz de Erick me detuvo.

-Emily… Emily estás cabizbaja- Mi mirada se dirigió a la chica que tenía al lado, y efectivamente ésta estaba con la cabeza gacha y con lágrimas en sus ojos. No pude hacer otra cosa que tomar su mano en señal de apoyo

-Oh Dios- Dijo ésta, acariciando su frente- Algunos productores musicales me han usado… - Abrí los ojos de par en par, al igual que todos- Sexualmente ¿Saben? Y me siento como una perdedora.

-Pero no eres una perdedora…- Dijo Erick, y todos asentimos ante lo que dijo- ¿Por qué no dices que te sientes usada? Porque eso es lo que has sido

-Es la primera vez que lo admito ¿Saben?- Continuó Emily- Me siento sucia, disgustada, sucia… ¡Dios! ¡Nunca podré manejarlo!

Cameron fue quién se acercó a Emily, y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, mientras que Marissa la abrazaba

-Por supuesto que podrás… eres valiente- Le dijo el chico, besándole la cabeza

-¡Bueno!- Erick juntó las palmas, mientras nos miraba nuevamente a todos- ¿Qué hay de ti, Marissa?

-Mi palabra sería…- La chica dejó de abrazar a Emily, para enfocarse en qué decir- Creo que sería "Defectuosa"- Antes de que le preguntásemos el porqué de esa palabra, ésta volvió a tomar la palabra- Hace un par de años atrás, me hice algo terrible… algo que espero no vuelva a ocurrir y….¡Dios! ¡Siento como si mi corazón estallase! Ahmmm- Tomó una pausa antes de seguir- Me siento muy avergonzada de lo que hice, tal vez debería escoger la palabra "Cobarde" al igual que Spencer, pues ambas no admitimos de una manera abierta lo que nos hemos hecho, pero creo que "Defectuosa" es perfecta para mí.

-¿Damian? ¿Qué hay detrás de éste apuesto chico?- Todos sonreímos, mirando a Damian, quién empezó a acariciar su sien, algo nervioso e inseguro.

-Creo que mi palabra sería… "Adormecido" … No adormecido como si quisiera dormir todo el tiempo- Todos nos reímos ante su comentario- Sino que… creo que tengo miedo de solo vivir para mi carrera ¿sabes? Tengo miedo de olvidarme de todo lo demás y vivir solo por y para mi carrera.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Cameron?

-Mi palabra sería… "Incomprendido"- Lo miré, mientras me recostaba cerca de Alex y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pierna- Soy cristiano, tengo una novia, he sido criado en una iglesia toda mi vida. Nunca me interesó ser popular, siempre fui marginado… Y aunque pude escaparme de esa realidad, simplemente no quise… Me gusta como soy y no dejaré de ser un Nerd.

Erick nos miró nuevamente antes de preguntarle al resto de nosotros sus debilidades y sus pensamientos acerca de ellas. Todo fue bastante emotivo, muchos de nosotros no pudimos aguantar las lágrimas… Lindsay fue una de las más afectadas y, aunque no pude saber si era verdad o mentira, no pude evitar palmearle la espalda antes de que Erick nos obligara a darnos un abrazo grupal.

-¡Esto es reponedor! – Dijo Damian, quién no había derramado ni una sola lágrima- Es como una terapia

Todos volvimos a reírnos después de haber llorado tanto. Damian sin duda era un chico que podría ser capaz de sacar una sonrisa en los momentos más críticos.

Sin embargo, nadie nunca pudo imaginar lo que se nos venía en "Central Park"

…..

…

….

…

..

-¡OH MI DIOS!- Escuché que decía Lindsay cuando nos pusimos el vestuario para empezar a filmar el video.

Estábamos todos en una sala, abrigados con enormes chaquetas que nos protegían del frío. Nuestra tenida para ese día consistía en unas zapatillas negras, con unos pantalones cortos del mismo color y una polera blanca sin mangas. Afuera del estudio hacía un frío infernal, y Erick nos había dicho que veríamos en vivo las presentaciones de nuestros compañeros desde la sala donde nos encontrábamos

-Espero que estén listos, chicos. Esto será muy divertido- Nos dijo Robert, mientras nos saludaba- Se ven muy bien ¡Muy guapos todos!- Todos sonreímos, mientras nos aferrábamos en nuetsras chaquetas- Como saben, tendremos un monitor acá en el estudio, y gracias a eso podrán ver a sus compañeros actuar… Lo que será bueno, ya que los unirá más como grupo y el desgaste que sufran hoy será más llevadero.

Noté como Hannah se frotaba las manos por culpa del nerviosismo.

Cuando salimos afuera, nos hicieron sacar las chaquetas, mientras nos pasaban un plumón y unos enormes trozos de cartulinas

-En éste papel tendrán que poner la palabra que más los hace sentir Vulnerables

Todos seguimos la indicación que nos hizo Erick. Por alguna razón, sentí como si mi mano al contacto del plumón se quemara, y por alguna razón me sentí traidora a los valores que Kath me había entregado… Kath y yo habíamos sido amigas desde pequeñas, y para mí era algo bastante fuerte descubrir lo cobarde que era y que había sido, pues sentía que de alguna manera también le estaba diciendo cobarde a ella…

Pintar en grandes letras "COBARDE" fue mucho peor que decirlo. Cuando terminé, Erick me dio otra cartulina para que escribiera una enorme "T". Cuando terminé de hacerlo, noté que cada uno de nosotros estaba escribiendo una letra de la frase "No estás solo"

Robert nos pidió que todos volviéramos al estudio, con excepción de Alex. Entramos a la sala y vimos a través del monitor a Alex con el cartel que decía "GAY"

-Dios mío…- Susurró Lindsay- Eso es fuerte…

Todos miramos hacia la pantalla, mientras intentábamos entrar en calor, y nadie fue capaz de decir nada ¡Dios! Alex sí que era valiente, creo que jamás he conocido a alguien como él y el hecho de mirarlo, me hace sentir aún más cobarde…

-¿Estás bien, Marissa?- Emily fue quién rompió el silencio. Antes de que Lindsay pudiese decirle algo a la chica, ésta se retiró y fue seguida por Matheus, la latina y Samuel

-Voy a ver que tiene- Dijo Lindsay antes de ir también tras Marissa. Hannah también quería ir, pero Erick le dijo que se preparara.

-Suerte- Le dije, mientras me sentaba para mirar el trabajo de Hannah. Cuando la vi en el monitor, no pude evitar sonreír ante el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo. Sin duda ella era alguien digna de admirar…

¡Ni que decir de Alex! ¡Ese chico era alguien del cual debería aprender!

Cuando llegó Alex, Damian lo abrazó y lo mismo hizo Cameron.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de conocerte- Le dijo éste último- Es un honor compartir el encierro contigo

-Owww, gracias- Dijo el moreno haciendo como si estuviese a punto de sonrojarse

-A veces eres un arrogante pero te adoro- Le dije abrazándolo y besándole la mejilla- ¡Aw! Estás frío- Dije mientras le pasaba una manta que estaba en una de las sillas para que entrara en calor- Anda a vestirte antes de que te resfríes.

Pasaron miles de minutos antes de que le dieran el turno a Damian, luego a Matheus, después a Cameron. La verdad es que lo único que quería hacer era empezar a grabar mi parte pronto, pues estaba con mucho frío y con nervios. Finalmente, me llamaron a mí y casi me muero cuando vi a Marissa con un cartel que decía "Anoréxica"… Sin duda eso me hacía sentir aún más cobarde.

Unos productores me sacaron el abrigo apenas puse un pie fuera del escenario

-Hola, calabacita- Me saludó Dot, mientras me abrazaba

-Holaaaaaa- Sonreí abrazándola- ¿Estás acá? ¡Genial!

-¿Lista para el gran día?

-No mucho- Dije honesta, mientras veía con Horror como una de las chicas de producción me pasaba un enorme letrero que decía "COBARDE"- Dios… - Dije, mientras me ponían el letrero.

Dot me miró y me hizo posar mi vista en sus ojos.

-Cuando empieces a filmar, no te olvides de mirar a la cámara y no distraerte- Me aconsejó

-Gracias- Dije, mientras dejaba que me guiara hasta donde estaban Robert y Erick

Para mi sorpresa, no estaría cantando sola, sino que estaría acompañada por todos mis compañeros, los cuales estaban sentados alrededor de una pileta.

Damian y Cameron fueron los últimos en unirse junto a Alex, éste último se quejaba de que hacía mucho frío...

Me ubicaron entre Hannah y Damian, el cual se veía realmente impactante con las letras que decían "ADORMECIDO"

-Lindo letrero- Me dijo

-Igual que el tuyo

-Y lindas piernas también- Bromeó Emily. Todos nos reímos ante lo dicho por ella, pero tuvimos que callarnos inmediatamente ya que Robert y Zack estaban frustrándose.

Me dieron las indicaciones de empezar a cantar mi estrofa mientras sonaba la música. Tenía que lucir ida, mientras movía mis labios al son de la canción sin perder una palabra e intentar lucir normal (Cosa imposible ya que estaba muerta de frío, y el cartel hacía que tuviese mucho más frío de lo normal)

-¡Muy bien, Spencer! 1, 2 Y… ACCIÓN

_Bright and early_

_For their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Al parecer, Zack y Robert no estuvieron muy contentos, pues inmediatamente se acercaron a mí para que lo hiciese mucho más realista y sintiese cada una de las palabras. Erick no quedó satisfecho sino hasta que lo hice por tercera vez. Debo reconocer que estaba frustrada, pues no logré conectar con nadie de la producción hasta que miré directamente a la cámara tal y como Dot me recomendó que lo hiciese…

Hubo varias escenas que hicimos en grupo. Matheus también hizo unos solos cantando al lado de nosotros, quiénes teníamos que hacer nada más que mirar hacia la cámara y parecer vulnerablemente solos.

Finalmente, nos pusieron en línea y nos hicieron dar vuelta uno a uno para descubrir las letras que teníamos en la espalda, las cuales formaban la frase "No estás solo" (You are not alone). Ese video sin duda era uno de los más exigentes que habíamos hecho hasta el momento… No porque hubiese mucho esfuerzo físico, sino más bien por el esfuerzo emocional que el hecho de mostrarse vulnerable implicaba.

Finalmente, Erick nos felicitó, mientras que Dot nos abrazaba uno a uno, diciendo el buen trabajo que habíamos hecho esa semana. Sin duda, mostrarnos vulnerables era el desafío más grande que todos habíamos tenido hasta el momento. Pude ver que Cameron había tenido algunos problemas con Erick y Robert, ya que (al igual que yo) no había podido conectarse con ellos y no se había mostrado tan vulnerable como ellos querían que nos mostráramos. La verdad es que no pude evitar preocuparme, pues estaba bastante consciente de que yo podría quedar entre los tres más bajos nuevamente y si Cameron seguía mi ejemplo, ambos estaríamos en problemas… y graves.

Me desconcentré por un minuto cuando vi que todos mis compañeros empezaron a sacarse sus carteles y a romperlos. Por supuesto que yo no quise hacer algo distinto, así que también empecé a patear el cartel y a destrozarlo con rabia contenida. Lindsay saltaba sobre su letrero una y otra vez y por primera vez sentí que la chica estaba siendo completamente honesta, transparente y genuina.

Uno de los productores me puso una chaqueta sobre mis hombros y me pidió que entrara al estudio para ponerme mi ropa y volver a la casa, cosa que me tranquilizó, ya que lo único que quería hacer era estar en mi cama y descansar un poco después de éste día de locos, donde descubrí que ser vulnerable puede resultar más agotador que nadar por todo el océano de ida y de vuelta.

-De repente, todo se basa en la eliminación- Dijo Cameron, cuando llegamos al dormitorio de los chicos, donde muchos de nosotros nos recostamos en las camas para escucharle hablar.

-Si… - Coincidió Samuel, sacándose los zapatos para ponerse las pantuflas.

-Apesta- Dejó escapar Damian, ocultando su rostro en la almohada

-Y lo difícil fue dejar salir nuestras mayores inseguridades ¿Sabes?- Matheus parecía nervioso, al igual que Lindsay, quién tampoco había hecho un trabajo durante la semana… La crítica de Dot pareció haberla desanimado.

-Todo esto es difícil- Opinó Hannah- Todos estamos emocionalmente agotados después de nuestro trabajo de hoy. Todos nos derrumbamos y no puedo creer que dentro de poco sepamos quiénes son los tres peores de la semana y que a demás tengamos que soportar una nueva eliminación ¡Realmente es una locura!

-Tal vez podríamos solicitar posponer la eliminación un par de días- Sugirió Marissa.

La idea era buena, pero era poco práctica y era seguro que los directores del programa no lo aceptarían por nada del mundo.

-¿Dónde está Emily?- Preguntó Lindsay, mirando de un lado a otro…

-No se- Respondió Alex- Cuando llegamos estaba en el baño

-¿Aún?- Miré mi reloj sorprendida- Hace casi 45 minutos que llegamos ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan cansada? ¡Nadie puede estar tanto tiempo en el baño!

Iba a ponerme de pie para buscar a la chica, pero antes de que saliera de la cama, la voz de Emily nos sorprendió a todos.

-Hola chicos- Gritó desde afuera del dormitorio- ¿Están listos para ver una sorpresa?

-¿Sorpresa?- Lindsay enmarcó el entrecejo- ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Quieren conocer a su nueva contrincante?- Todos nos miramos a los otros sin entender lo que quería decir la latina.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, alguien realmente estrafalaria apareció en el cuarto de los chicos. Inmediatamente reconocí que era Emily, pero no lucía como ella en absoluto. La chica estaba usando una cola de caballo mal hecha, y maquillada de una manera excéntrica, con los labios extremadamente rojos y con las cejas pintadas exageradamente.

-Quiero estar en el "The Glee Project"- Exclamó la morena con un acento chillón extremadamente latino.

-¡DIOS MÍO!- Exclamó Lindsay, mientras nosotros no podíamos parar de reírnos.

-Tengo que alimentar niños- Siguió Emily, caminando cerca de nosotros como si estuviera en pleno desfile de modas- Pero eso no es impedimento para demostrarle a Ryan que soy mejor que todos ustedes y que puedo cantar como los dioses: "It's a Maaaaaaaaaad Wooorrllld"- Todos seguimos riéndonos al escucharla cantar de esa manera tan divertida- Déjenme presentarme: Soy Chacha de Jesús de Evario de Josefina y será mejor que tengan cuidado, porque cuando aparezco alguien quedará embarazada.

-OH POR DIOS… NO HE HECHO NADA NI HARÉ NADA. ALÉJENSE DE MI CHICAS- Gritó Damian, sentándose al lado de Cameron, quién tampoco podía controlar la risa

-Lo único que puedo decir es que siempre llevo un par extra de sandalias en caso de emergencias, así que me voy… Tengo una cita- Emily hizo una especie de pasos de baile mientras se retiraba del cuarto y todos no podíamos evitar de sobarnos nuestras barrigas, pues dolían gracias al ataque de risa que "Chacha" nos había obsequiado como "regalo de bienvenida"

-ESA CHICA ES GENIAL- Gritó Alex

-Qué ingeniosa- Dejó escapar Lindsay, quién se estaba a punto de poner de pie para salir del cuarto de los chicos, pues minutos antes había dicho que tenía hambre, pero que estaba demasiado cansada como para ir hasta la cocina e ir a buscar algo.

Sin duda, Emily nos había hecho reír y distraernos un poco antes de éste difícil momento. Estaba muy preocupada por Cameron, Damian, y yo… estaba segura de que ésta vez seríamos los tres en salir entre los más bajos de la semana. Reconozco que no estaba feliz en absoluto, pues ya había estado en ésta situación la semana pasada y no fue entretenida en absoluto… Aunque si reconozco que es mucho menos estresante que quedarme en una sala esperando que uno de nuestros compañeros salga y diga "hey todos ¡Soy el nuevo eliminado o eliminada!"

-¡Esto será brutal!- Dije, mientras enterraba mi cabeza en la almohada de Matheus- Creo que volveré a estar entre los tres peores- Dije frustrada.

-Yo también creo que no lo hice bien ésta semana- Siguió Lindsay

-No quiero irme tan pronto- Reconocí- Siento que he aprendido tan poco y que tengo tanto que entregar que…

-Te entiendo- Interrumpió Lindsay- Ésta semana sin duda es la más compleja de las tres que hemos pasado acá ¡No quiero ni pensar que tema nos tocará la próxima semana!

-Si es que aún estamos"vivas" para saberlo- Le recordé- La semana pasada me dejó claro que nadie está seguro: Cuando crees que estás a salvo, estás en peligro

-Tienes razón- Asintió Marissa.

-La semana pasada no estaba preocupado ni por Matheus ni Spencer- Dijo Samuel- Pero mira lo que les pasó: ¡Quedaron entre los tres peores!

-¡Y mira lo que le pasó a Mckenleigh!- Le recordó Hannah

-¡Qué locura!- Dejé escapar

-¡Qué idiotez!- Siguió Lindsay- No me quiero ir…

-Nadie está preparado para irse a casa aún…

-Desearía librarnos de alguna manera- Susurré, mientras que Matheus me acariciaba la espalda.

…

…..

…

…

…

¡Muy bien! El momento al cual todos temíamos había llegado. Estaba hubicada en el escenario como todos los demás con Hannah a mi izquierda y Damian a mi derecha. Aunque éste último no lo demostraba, sabía que estaba nervioso, pues sus piernas y sus manos temblaban ligeramente y podía apostar a que estaba sudando.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, cuando Robert y Zack aparecieron en el auditorio tan sonrientes como siempre, lo cual era absurdo, pues la noticia que nos iban a dar no era motivo como para andar sonriendo tan abiertamente.

-El tema de ésta semana fue vulnerabilidad- Empezó a decir Robert cuando él y Zack se ubicaron frente a nosotros- Y les pedimos que lo profundizaran (Cosa que hicieron bastante bien)… Hannah, Lindsay, Marissa, Samuel, Alex, Matheus ¡Están a salvo!

Hannah soltó un sollozo, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-¡Bien hecho, chica!- Susurré en su oído, mientras besaba su frente y la dejaba ir.

Lindsay me abrazó junto con el resto de los chicos, y sentí por primera vez en toda la competencia que de alguna manera me libraría de estar durante ésta semana entre los tres peores…Fue un momento bastante surrealista, ya que tampoco quería que Damian, Cameron y Emily estuviesen en esta desesperante situación.

-Sé que esto es aterrador- Dijo Zack, observándonos mientras nos acomodábamos para estar alineados.

Inmediatamente busqué la mano de Damian, la cual estaba sudada ¿O tal vez era la mía?... No sabía realmente

-No lo es- Emily parecía realmente relajada- En realidad no lo sé- Corrigió inmediatamente, mientras nos reíamos.

-Fuiste una persona completamente distinta ayer- Dijo Zack, dirigiéndose a la latina- Pero cuando empezaste a jugar con Erick, costó volver a transformarte en la Emily que queríamos ver

-Cameron, en éste reto particular, no conectaste completamente- No pude evitar asentir ante lo dicho por Robert, y estaba consciente de que probablemente me dirían lo mismo a mí- Ese será tu trabajo: Descubrir que puedes jalar desde el fondo para poder demostrar tu vulnerabilidad a la audiencia

-Damian- Sentí los dedos del chico entrelazarse con los míos cuando Zack empezó a hablarle- La única razón por la que estás acá fue porque quisiste vendernos la faceta de "torpe", cuando en realidad debiste demostrarnos tu "anestesia miento"

-Spencer- Mi mirada se dirigió a Robert- Durante el rodaje del video, tuviste la misma actitud que Cameron, pero con la única diferencia que tomaste las notas que Dot te dio y lograste hacer un excelente trabajo… ¿Spencer?

-¿Si?- Pregunté con un hilo de voz

-Vuelve con tus compañeros, no estás entre los peores tres de la semana

-¡SI!- Grité, soltando la mano de Damian para abrazarlo fuertemente

Cameron y Emily también me abrazaron con fuerza, diciéndome un montón de cosas que no pude entender, pues estaba 100% concentrada en quedarme una semana más dentro del programa.

-Gracias- Sonreí, corriendo fuera del escenario, dejando a los tres chicos atrás…

Cuando salí del auditorio, me encontré con Hannah, Lindsay y Marissa, quienes me abrazaron.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?- Me preguntó la primera

-Pues Damian está nervioso, Cameron se ve tranquilo y Emily está relajadísima así que solo deberíamos preocuparnos por Damian...- Contesté inmediatamente con la adrenalina a mil por hora.

-No quiero que se vaya ninguno- Dijo Hannah

-Yo tampoco. Sé que si se va Damian será una gran pérdida porque nadie más que él nos hace reír tanto- Susurró Lindsay, mientras caminábamos hacia la sala- Pero tampoco creo que se vayan Cameron o Emily ¿Saben? Tengo miedo de que el irlandés se vaya…Creo que lo más probable es que se vaya él…

-Yo creo lo mismo- Admití con el dolor de mi alma, ya que ese chico realmente me cae bien- Cameron y Emily no se irán ésta semana en absoluto…

Increíblemente, mientras todos esperábamos con el nerviosismo a flor de piel a que los tres peores de la semana volviesen a nuestro encuentro, decidí por estar con Hannah y (aunque no lo crean)… Lindsay. Por un momento creí que Hannah y yo estábamos locas por aceptar la compañía de la muchacha, pero la verdad es que con ella nos sentíamos mucho menos ansiosas que con el resto de los chicos, quienes solo hablaban y sacaban conjeturas y nos hacían sentir que éste proceso era mucho peor de lo que realmente era.

Las dos horas con Lindsay no se nos hicieron tan horribles como creíamos que serían. Sé que Emily nos mataría si supiese que estábamos creando lazos con la chica, pero es que era imposible no desarrollar sentimientos por cualquiera en ésta casa. Ya eran tres semanas que compartíamos todos juntos de una manera mucho más íntima. Sin querer nos estábamos transformando en una familia bizarra, y eso era algo bueno, pero por otro lado estaba el sentimiento de competencia y sabía que de alguna u otra manera todos estaríamos confabulando contra el otro en algún minuto del concurso…

Estábamos sentadas en la cama gigante, comiendo frutas sin hambre (Sólo comíamos por comer algo y por tener algo que hacer). Hannah y Lindsay hablaban del posible eliminado de ésta semana, y ambas creían que sería Damian quién se fuese del programa.

-Bueno, tampoco hay que olvidar que Bryce era bastante bueno y se fue a la primera semana- Recordó Lindsay- Y Mckenleigh fue bastante buena también. No entiendo cual es el criterio que utiliza Ryan Murphy para seleccionar a los eliminados.

-Sea cual sea su método, puedo decir con certeza que no me gusta- Hannah soltó la risa, aunque en realidad nadie quería reír.

Lindsay miró su reloj, y yo hice lo mismo…

-Ya han pasado más de dos horas- Susurró la chica

-Deberían estar por terminar con las audiciones finales ¿Más frutillas chicas?- Hannah nos ofreció el pocillo y yo saqué una de las frutas. Lindsay, sin embargo, no tomó ninguna.

Jugué con la frutilla unos segundos antes de comérmela. Cuando terminé de servírmela, las chicas y yo dimos un respingo al ver que la puerta se habría. Inmediatamente todos saltamos de donde estábamos y corrimos para abrazar a nuestros compañeros que habían llegado después de dar su audición para Ryan…

-¡Adoré a ese hombresito!- Exclamó Emily entusiasmada- Dijo que le encantó mi interpretación de Granade cantada por Bruno Mars y que gracias a mi descubrió como utilizar esa canción en Glee- Hannah y yo la felicitamos, mientras que Marissa la abrazaba feliz y calmada…

¡Después de eso, era obvio que quiénes podrían irse a casa eran Cameron y Damian!

-¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?- Cameron no parecía para nada contento … Ni que decir Damian, quién parecía como si hubiese ido a un funeral. Quise preguntarle que qué le pasaba, pero él nos dio la indirecta de que no quería hablar.

-No se…- Cameron se sentó en la cama gigante- Ryan me vio y simplemente fue como si estuviese viendo a alguien que no mereciese estar en Glee. Creo que mi presentación fue "Demasiado perfecta" para él

Todos estábamos sorprendidos ante lo dicho por el chico. Esperábamos que Damian dijese algo, pero el chico seguía callado.

-¿Estás bien?- Susurré

-No se… Supongo que estoy ansioso por saber si me quedo o me voy- Respondió el irlandés acariciándose la nuca, para luego ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

Noté algo extraño en el chico. La verdad es que tenía los ojos rojos, era como si hubiese estado llorando… como si estuviese ocultando algo que no quisiese que nosotros descubriésemos.

Robert llegó mucho más rápido que otras veces, y eso nos asustó mucho más, pues deducimos que la decisión había sido unánime.

-Se que ha sido una semana horrible, pero lamentablemente ya hemos puesto la lista ¡Vayan a echar un vistazo!

Damian, quién estaba a mi lado, me puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Dame un abrazo para terminar pronto con esto- Sonreí mientras hacía lo que él me pedía. La respiración del chico chocó en la curva de mi cuello y fue algo extraño…

¡De acuerdo! Estoy loca…

¿Me creerían si les dijera que encontré excitante que Damian McGinty respirase en mi cuello? ¡No quiero decir que tengo sentimientos por él! ¡Tampoco quiero decir que estoy teniendo pensamientos sucios por mis compañeros…! ¡Porque eso es mentira! … Solo digo que el encierro transforma de ciertas maneras a las personas… ¡Y es lo que pasa conmigo! ¡Y no es nada extraño! ¿Verdad?...

Abracé a Cameron y luego a Emily, quién estaba empezando a temblar…

-Estarás bien- Le susurró Matheus después de acariciarle la mejilla.

-Los amo, chicos- Nos dijo la morena, antes de desaparecer por la puerta seguida por Damian y Cameron.

Cuando los chicos se retiraron, no pude evitar exclamar:

-Estoy empezando a odiar "Keep Holding on" ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A CANTARLA EN MI VIDA!

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Hannah abrazando a Alex, quién también estaba conmocionado

-Quiero golpear a alguien- Reconocí- Juro que me haría feliz golpear a alguien

-¿A Ryan Murphy?- Bromeó Alex, mientras todos nos reíamos

-No… No quiero que me expulsen de esto

-¿Se dan cuenta?- Preguntó Samuel- Estamos riéndonos en éste momento ¡Es absurdo!

-No se para que nos reímos si después lloraremos- Observó Lindsay- Estamos locos…

-Se nos pegó el espíritu de Chacha de Jesús de Evario de Josefina- Exclamé imitando a Emily, haciendo que todos nos riésemos.

Finalmente, nos tranquilizamos. Empezamos a hablar sobre los posibles sobrevivientes de ésta semana y no pudimos evitar ponernos tristes… ¡Dios! ¡Estábamos sufriendo de bipolaridad! ¡Qué cambio de humor más drástico!

Antes de que pudiésemos decir algo más, Damian y Cameron llegaron hasta donde estábamos nosotros para decirnos que había sido Emily la eliminada…

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Lindsay sorprendida…

-¿Emily?- Abrí los ojos de par en par- ¿Emily se fue?

-Fue una sorpresa, no me lo esperaba- Reconoció Cameron…- Creí que me iría ésta semana.

No supe si Cameron iba a decir algo o no, porque inmediatamente salí de la sala, seguida por Marissa para ir hasta la sala de ensayos donde se encontraba Emily con lágrimas en los ojos e intentando sonreír.

-En realidad me sentí muy feliz con mi presentación- Susurró la morena, mientras era abrazada por Marissa- Creí que me salvada… de verdad lo creí. Pero no me arrepiento de haber venido hasta acá y compartir con ustedes apenas unas tres semanas, porque tuve una maravillosa experiencia. Tengo que decirlo chicas: A pesar de que intenté no encariñarme con ustedes, no pude evitarlo… son maravillosos y los adoro de verdad. Desearía haberme quedado más tiempo, pero espero que haya una olla llena de oro al final de éste arcoíris

La abracé, mientras sentía como el resto de los chicos llegaban a la sala de coro

-Ven acá chica- Susurró Alex abrazando a Emily después de que yo la solté….

-Esto fue inesperado- Susurró Lindsay, pasándome el brazo por la cintura, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con ella…- En serio creímos chicos que uno de ustedes dos se iría- Reconoció mirando a Damian y a Cameron.

-Yo sabía que me quedaba- Damian no parecía ofendido en lo absoluto- Me había dado la mejor oportunidad cuando canté para Ryan. Es por eso que supe que me quedaría en casa, la verdad es que estaba preocupado por Cameron

-Se nos van dos chicas seguidas. Eso es aterrador- Observé.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Emily- ¿Crees tener alguna remota idea de lo que está pasando?

-No estoy segura, pero creo tendré una idea cuando ocurra la próxima eliminación.

¿Qué pasaría si Ryan no quisiera una chica para inspirarse en el show? ¿Qué pasaría si lo que él quiere es escribir un personaje masculino? ¿Qué pasará con todas las chicas? ¿Nos eliminará una a una hasta que pueda decidirse por un ganador para éste concurso?

Por supuesto, no quise decir mi teoría, pues no quería alarmar a las personas y no quería que la producción me corriera del programa por ser una alarmista comunista y paranoica… Sin duda que si llegase a ocurrir eso, Elizabeth me mandaría al loquero antes de decir "Lo siento"

La despedida de Emily fue casi tan dolorosa como la de Mckenleigh, pues estoy consciente de que ninguno de nosotros se la esperaba en absoluto. Nadie nunca imaginó que Emily abandonase la casa ésta semana… no cuando tenía tanto que mostrarnos y brindarnos…

La vida de la chica había sido dura, pues había sido despojada de su inocencia de la manera más cruel: utilizando sus sueños. Me pregunté una y otra vez como lo hacía para sonreír día a día, trabajando con esfuerzo y perseverancia para lograr hacer realidad lo que soñaba desde hace tanto tiempo…

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

….

…..

….

…..

….

…...

..

Despedirme de Emily fue sin duda uno de los peores momentos que he vivido en ésta casa. Su eliminación (junto con la de Mackenleigh) fue la que más me ha costado asumir en todo éste proceso. A pesar de que la chica se despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro, fue difícil pensar en lo que nos depararía el programa y superar los desafíos de éste mismo sin "chacha" y sin el buen humor de la muchacha.

Estábamos en el cuarto de las chicas con Hannah, Marissa, Lindsay y yo, conversando más de lo normal acerca de la eliminación de ésta semana. Lindsay habló menos que otros días y Marissa se recostó en mi cama junto a mí, bastante afectada.

-En verdad creí que estaríamos una semana más juntas- Susurró Marissa con voz ahogada. Se veía tan indefensa, que no pude evitar abrazarla- Crear amistades acá es peligroso, porque en el minuto menos pensado son enviadas a casa: Pasó con Mckenleigh, pasó con Emily… y probablemente pase con nosotras.

-Eso es triste-Susurró Lindsay, abrazando a su oso de felpa.

-Voy a buscar algo de agua- Dije, mientras salía de la cama e iba a la cocina .

La verdad es que no tenía mucha sed, pero necesitaba un rato para estar sola, y la cocina me pareció un buen lugar para hacerlo.

Abrí la heladera, y no pude evitar sentir como el frío se colaba en mi pijama. Inmediatamente puse uno de mis brazos en mi pecho mientras sacaba una botella de agua mineral. Me di la vuelta, para sentarme en una de las sillas y me sorprendió encontrarme cara a cara con nada más ni nadie menos que Damian McGinty

-¿Damian? –Susurré su nombre como si estuviese preguntando si era realmente él, a pesar de que sabía que era él- ¿Qué haces acá?- Pregunté, haciendo un ademán de encender la luz.

-No lo hagas- La voz de Damian sonaba ahogada, y por un momento pensé que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me acerqué a él lentamente, estirando una mano para posarla en su cabeza y acariciar sus cabellos- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

-Creo que descubrí cual es mi debilidad- Lo miré sin entender, y él continuó- Hoy tuve que cantar "Are You Lonsesome Tonight" de Elvis Presley y la verdad es que conecté con esa canción más que con cualquiera que he cantado en mi vida… Reviví una experiencia… Mi primera novia ¿Sabes?- Asentí, sentándome al lado de él- La dejé porque hubo una ocasión en la que me vi obligado a elegir entre el amor de mi vida y mi carrera.

-Obviamente escogiste a tu carrera- Susurré.

-Fue una de las experiencias más duras que he vivido… No soy una persona emocional, pero antes de presentarme ante Ryan, escuché la canción y lloré alrededor de 20 minutos sin parar. Me sentí un perdedor por llorar así ¿Sabes? Sobre todo cuando fui yo quién escogió este ritmo de vida.

-¿Y aún sientes algo por ella?- Pregunté

-Es inevitable sentir algo por Jenna- El chico se refregó los ojos, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua- Creo que la estoy extrañando mucho…

-Creo que entonces tienes doble motivación para estar acá- Dije, acariciándole el brazo- Primero tienes que ganar esto y luego ir a donde está ella para demostrarle que puedes escogerla a ella y a tu carrera al mismo tiempo.

-Temo enamorarme de alguien, pues se requiere mucho tiempo y eso es algo que no tengo… Quiero alzar mi carrera Spencer ¡Quiero esto desde los 14 años! Y ahora tengo ésta oportunidad y justo cuando siento que estoy lográndolo aparece Jenna y siento que todo lo que he construido se ha derrumbado.

-No se ha derrumbado- Susurré- Solo se ha modificado

-Voy al baño…- Anunció Damian, mientras se ponía de pie- Gracias por tu ayuda, fue como una terapia- No pude evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por el irlandés- A propósito: Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-Dime

-¿Hubieses preferido que me fuera yo antes que Emily?- La pregunta esa sin duda me tomó por sorpresa- Se sincera…

-En verdad lo esperaba porque estaba completamente segura de que te irías ésta semana. No tenía fé de que pudieras sobrevivir ya que Cameron es genial y Emily… pues es Emily. Hubiese ido mucho menos doloroso si tú te hubieras ido porque en Individuality quedaste entre los tres peores; la semana pasada casi quedaste entre los tres más bajos y ésta semana… nuevamente tuviste que dar una audición frente a Ryan. Sin duda que tú eras un fuerte candidato para abandonar la casa, pero creo que pronto empezarás a darnos sorpresas… Si no te fuiste ahora, creo que no te irás en mucho tiempo.

-Amén por eso- Dijo Damian, mientras me palmeaba la espalda- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches también para ti…

Iba a decir algo más, pero Damian estaba demasiado lejos y, por primera vez en esa noche, hubiese querido recurrir a Katherine. Miré el anillo que ésta me había regalado, pero no sirvió para esquivar los pensamientos que estaban invadiendo mi mente, tampoco sirvió para espantar los demonios internos que habían empezado a aparecer…

¿Sería capaz de inspirar lo suficientemente a Ryan y hacer que éste me mirara lo suficiente como para no irme eliminada?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos!<strong>

**Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por leer mi proyecto loco. Se que no a todos les puede gustar y la verdad es que respeto las críticas como vienen.**

**Desde un principio dije que Spencer no es lo que aparenta… poco a poco irán descubriendo ciertos aspectos de ella que a muchos de ustedes podrá gustarles, a otros podrá molestarles ¡Pero de eso se trata!**

**Siento mucho si he ofendido a los amantes de Lindsay (Yo me considero una fan de ella), se que no he dado una buena impresión de ella en los primeros capítulos, pero es la apreciación que tuvieron los chicos cuando la conocieron. El mismo Damian Mcginty dijo que él había tenido una opinión errada de ella durante los primeros episodios de Glee Project. Hannah… Nuestra querida Hannah también experimentó un proceso de amor/odio hacia Lindsay y ahora son grandes amigas…**

**Lo que yo hice, fue potenciar esas emociones para que después poco a poco Hannah y el resto de los chicos se vayan adaptando a la personalidad de "la chica Broadway" para que así no saltemos del amor al odio de una manera tan drástica, ya que sería poco creíble, y lo que quiero hacer es hacer de ésta historia algo natural…**

**¿Spencer un Marie Sue? XDDD realmente me reí cuando leí eso en una crítica (No me reí de la crítica en si, ya que me gusta que me critiquen) pero si del echo que dijeran que Spencer era demasiado perfecta… ¡Créanme que Spencer es todo menos perfecta! Tiene muchos errores y muchas fallas las cuales no demuestra por temor a verse imperfecta, ya que se siente demasiado opacada y tiene muy baja autoestima (más adelante irán conociendo otros aspectos de la muchacha que no he querido dar a conocer de inmediato, pues si lo hago, todo se verá muy forzado)**

**Quiero agradecer a Froggy's love su review. También quiero agradecer la lealtad de Daniefron y de ZoeXiaoyu , quienes han leído éste relato desde que empezó.**

**Para todos los lectores anónimos, también les digo GRACIAS y espero que me tiren sus tomatazos , sus flores y todo lo demás…**

**Gracias nuevamente. Nos vemos luego.**

**PS: Sorry la tardanza, éste capítulo me salió largo (32 páginas Word) y la verdad es que no quise darle tanto tiempo a la edición ya que eso significaría demorarme una semana más, así que si ven algo descuadrado me avisan para arreglarlo.**

**UN BESO**

**GRACIAS**

**LOS ADORO**

**SON LO MEJOR**


	5. 1x4 Dance Ability

**Esto es lo que te has perdido en The Glee Project**

**Matheus ha ganado dos retos seguidos, por lo que se ha convertido en el mejor de la clase, y Alex lo ha convertido en su modelo a seguir…**

_Estoy orgulloso de ti, Matheus (Dijo Alex, nuestra "Diva personal") Creo que a pesar de todo, eres mi rival más fuerte_

**Los mentores adoran la voz de Lindsay…**

…**Y adivinen: Ella también se ama**

_-¿Escuchaste?( Respondió Lindsay también con una pregunta, pregunta que todos contestamos al unísono afirmativamente) Pues eso es lo que hice. Creo que les he puesto la barra muy alta, chicos. Me siento muy confiada con todo lo que he hecho_

**Y en las últimas presentaciones:**

**Cameron por poco pierde el control… Y la confianza también:**

_-No se… (Cameron se sentó en la cama gigante) Ryan me vio y simplemente fue como si estuviese viendo a alguien que no mereciese estar en Glee. Creo que mi presentación fue "Demasiado perfecta" para él_

**Y aunque Emily cantó con el corazón, eso no fue suficiente, pues fue enviada a casa:**

_-En realidad me sentí muy feliz con mi presentación. Creí que me salvada… de verdad lo creí. Pero no me arrepiento de haber venido hasta acá y compartir con ustedes apenas unas tres semanas, porque tuve una maravillosa experiencia. Tengo que decirlo chicas: A pesar de que intenté no encariñarme con ustedes, no pude evitarlo…_

**Y ahora quedan nueve participantes, que compiten por un papel para participar en siete episodios en Glee. **

**Y eso es lo que necesitas saber en:**

**THE GLEE PROJECT**

* * *

><p><strong>1x4 Dance Ability:<strong>

El tema de la semana había sido Habilidad en el baile, y la canción que debíamos presentar era: "Hey soul sister" de Train. Basta decir que Damian, Cameron y Hannah no estaban para nada felices. Los más contentos (Por supuesto) habían sido Alex y Lindsay, quienes siempre habían presumido acerca de sus habilidades artísticas más de la cuenta.

-Creo que deberíamos balancearnos de un lado a otro y que cuando a alguien le toque cantar, éste alguien debe ponerse al medio y mostrarnos sus mejores pasos de baile- Sugirió Alex, quién había decidió tomar el papel de coreógrafo del grupo.

La idea nos pareció buena, pero Lindsay sugirió algo más:

-Podríamos imitar los pasos de los que bailen al medio y seguirlos-

Muchos de nosotros inmediatamente rechazamos esa sugerencia, ya que de lo contrario perderíamos aire y desafinaríamos cuando nos tocase cantar. Por lo que decidimos que lo mejor sería tomar la sugerencia de Alex y dejarnos asesorar por él.

Cameron empezó a bailar y no pude evitar sonreír cuando hizo sus súper pasos especiales.

-No soy buen bailarín- Me dijo- Pero creo que saldré bien del paso.

-Yo pienso lo mismo de ti- Le palmeé la espalda, confiada en las palabras que salían de mi boca. De pronto, Damian chocó conmigo cuando intentó dar una vuelta, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera me había mirado cuando me dijo "Lo siento"

Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica, pero la verdad es que Damian no me había hablado desde la noche anterior cuando nos encontramos en la cocina. Al principio pensé que era una coincidencia, pero después supe que era algo más personal. Cada vez que él estaba hablando con Hannah y yo aparecía, éste desaparecía de escena como si hubiese visto a Lindsay con un discurso infinito.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle que qué le pasaba, cuando Alex me pidió que bailase al medio del círculo, cosa que hice sin mucho ánimo.

-Al menos Damian y Cameron están mucho más animados - Observó Lindsay cuando con Marissa y Hannah nos fuimos a sentar en los sillones de la sala de juegos.

-Pues ambos están con el ánimo de siempre- Le siguió Hannah

-Solo espero que sigan así hasta que termine la semana- Murmuró Marissa- El baile no es el fuerte de ninguno de los dos.

-No tienen porqué irse ésta vez ninguno de los dos- Medité- Si lo miras de ésta manera: Mostrarse vulnerable no un desafío para Emily y mira a donde está ahora.

Todas asintieron ante lo que dije, mientras que nos callábamos

-Lo que tenemos que intentar ahora, chicas es tratar de no irnos a casa, pues estaremos en desventaja con los chicos y eso podría significar que Ryan quiera escribir un personaje masculino y nosotras terminemos solas, tristes y sin ninguna oportunidad para conseguir ese papel- Aunque me cueste admitirlo: Lindsay tenía toda la razón ¡Esa chica me estaba quitando las palabras de la mente y de la boca! ¡Es realmente lista!

-Matheus está dejándonos atrás- Observó Hannah- Ganó el reto semanal la primera semana, luego quedó entre los últimos tres en la segunda semana y la semana pasada volvió a recuperarse ganando el reto semanal otra vez ¡Es como el fénix que renace entre sus cenizas!

-Tenemos que tener cuidado con él- Susurré- O sino terminaremos yéndonos a casa y esto será una competencia entre chicos, lo que es una lástima ya que creo que todas nosotras tenemos mucho por entregar

-¿Crees que los chicos podrían llegar a conversar de la misma manera en la que nosotros lo estamos haciendo ahora?- Preguntó Marissa- Es decir: Estamos apenas en la cuarta semana y por lo visto ya estamos a punto de armar estrategias

-Creo que es algo que tenemos que hacer- Dije sin más, siendo apoyada por Lindsay- No creo que los chicos se movilicen para que eliminen a una de nosotras porque no piensan que nosotras estamos haciendo esto contra ellos. Así que eso sin duda es una ventaja para nosotras.

-¡Dios! ¡Me siento tan mala!- Gimió Hannah, pero a pesar de lo asustada que sonaba su voz, sonreía abiertamente

-Esto es competencia- Lindsay tomó la palabra y nosotras nos dispusimos a escucharla- Si hacemos estrategias, no seremos las más malas ni las más desleales, simplemente nos estamos adaptando al sistema.

-Lo que no es malo- Añadí- Simplemente estamos siendo un poco más astutas que los chicos. Y cuando esto termine, ellos sabrán que no los querremos ni más ni menos… simplemente (Tal y como Lindsay dice) nos estamos adaptando al sistema y eso es lo que ocurre lamentablemente en cualquier concurso de éste tipo.

Debo reconocer que me sentía un poco mal por lo que estábamos a punto de hacer… ¡Pero lamentablemente era competencia! ¡A demás no les haríamos daño a los chicos! Simplemente con las muchachas nos cuidaríamos nuestras espaldas antes de que Ryan decidiese que nosotras no éramos material suficiente como para pertenecer en Glee.

-La verdad es que estoy asustada con ésta semana- Dijo Hannah de pronto- No soy una bailarina por excelencia, así que depender de mis propios movimientos es aterrador.

-¿Se imaginan que Matheus gane éste desafío?- Preguntó Marissa- Les juro que moriré si pasa otra vez. Él tiene muchas probabilidades de ganar ésta semana, ya que es latino y ya saben lo que dicen de los latinos

-¡Estoy arruinada!- Exclamó Hannah

-Y Alex estará ayudando a Cameron y a Damian- Les recordé, pues el moreno estaba ayudando en sus pasos de baile para el desafío semanal a los chicos.

-¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!- Repitió Lindsay una y otra vez- No quiero morir sin llegar a la final antes.

-Hola chicas- Todas dimos un respingo cuando vimos a Cameron y Damian y nos callamos inmediatamente- ¿Por qué tan calladas?- Preguntó Cameron, mientras se sentaba al lado nuestro.

-Nope… Nada- Dijimos a coro. Luego nos miramos las unas a las otras y agachamos las miradas nerviosas

-Es como si estuviesen a punto de matar a alguien- Observó Damian.

Yo lo miré y nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante, pero éste agachó la cabeza y se retiró de la sala inmediatamente.

-¿Es idea mía o me está evitando?- Pregunté sin querer en voz alta

-¿Quién te evita?- Lindsay me miraba con curiosidad al igual que los otros.

-Nadie…- Mentí inmediatamente, mientras me ponía de pie con la intención de ir a buscar a Damian, pero Lindsay me atajó junto con Hannah

-Creo que deberías no moverte de acá, pronto nos harán pasar a la sala de ensayo para presentarnos a nuestro nuevo mentor semanal- Me aconsejó Marissa

-Quiero cambiarme de ropa… No me gusta ésta blusa- Dije, retirándome de la sala de todas maneras, esperando encontrar a Damian a solas…

…Lamentablemente, no lo hice.

-Solo digo que puedo cantar más alto que tú- Sentí la voz de Matheus decir desde el cuarto de los chicos, mientras entonaba una nota aguda y bastante alta- Ahhhh

-Ahhhh- Siguió Alex cantando un poco más agudo

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh- Matheus no se quedaba atrás

-Wow, chicos. No soporto la oscilación ¡Ya basta!- Exclamó Damian.

Abrí la puerta y las miradas de los tres se dirigieron a mi

-¡Eso es talento!- Exclamé, mientras me sentaba al lado de Matheus.

-Ryan me dijo que fuera más confiado- Me explicó Matheus, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Estuviste genial, te escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta- Dije, acariciando la espalda del muchacho- Sinceramente creo que estoy enamorándome de tu voz.

-Awww Gracias- Matheus realmente parecía orgulloso de sí mismo

-Con las chicas decíamos que tú podrías ganar ésta semana… Tienes ese ritmo sensualmente latino ¿Sabes? ¡Eso te dará un plus especial!- Le guiñé el ojo

-Ryan te dijo que fueras confiado, no arrogante- La voz de Alex destilaba veneno, y Damian y yo pudimos darnos cuenta de eso- Y la verdad es que estás yéndote más por lo segundo que por lo primero.

-Estamos en la misma página- Se defendió Matheus

-Amén- Dije.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy talentoso y tú eres arrogante!- Exclamó Alex- ¡Venga ya! ¡Ganar los retos no te sirve de nada! ¡Hasta la misma Spencer lo sabe! Ella tuvo una excelente mentora como Idina Mezel y ¿Qué pasó? ¡Casi se va!

¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué ACABABA DE DECIR ESE ENORME IDIOTA!

-Matheus es talentoso, pero creo que ser alguien que no es no le ayudará a ganar puntos ésta semana- Opinó el moreno

-Matheus solo está siendo más confiado- Lo defendí

-MATHEUS SOLO ESTÁ JUGANDO AL PAPEL DE GANADOR QUE NO LE ASIENTA- Alex sin duda se había pasado de la raya

-Deja al pobre chico en paz- Fue la primera vez que Damian habló desde que había llegado- Y Spencer: No le hagas caso…

-Veré si Marissa puede ayudarme. Quiero verme bien hoy porque sé que ganaré el desafío semanal y quiero destacarme, ya que me cansé de dejarles ganar tanto- Anunció Alex poniéndose de pie

-Para verte bien deberías bajar 40 kilos- Susurré cuando el chico estuvo fuera del cuarto

Damian me miró con reproche y yo le devolví la mirada.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté hastiada

-¿Quieres repetir el mismo episodio con Lindsay? ¿Quieres entrar nuevamente en los peores tres por ser demasiado impulsiva?- Me preguntó el Irlandés recostado en su cama

-¿Y tú? ¿"Deja al pobre chico en paz"? ¿Es todo lo que tuviste que decir?- Pregunté enrabiada

-La discusión era de ellos dos- Se justificó el chico

-¿Y tú no sabes distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo? ¡Alex estaba atacando a Matheus y tú lo permitiste!

-¿Qué habrías echo tú?

-¡ERES HOMBRE! ¡DEBERÍAS HABERLO GOLPEADO!- Exclamé con la rabia a flor de piel

La verdad es que poco me importó que Matheus estuviera a mi lado observando como mi ira salía a flote. Realmente estaba cabreada con Alex ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arrogante con todos nosotros? Matheus era alguien dulce, alguien que estaba intentando salir adelante por sus propios medios y había trabajado tan duro en ser más confiado que Alex no tuvo nada más que hacer que destruir toda esa confianza en un solo instante.

-¡Entonces golpéalo tú!- Me retó Damian

-Obsérvame- Sonreí sarcásticamente mientras salía del dormitorio en busca de Alex para pegarle una cachetada

¡Ese idiota no solo se había metido con Matheus, sino también conmigo! ¿Qué se creía? ¿Por qué había hecho esto? ¿Es que acaso no tenía modales?

-¡ALEX!- Lo llamé cuando estuve en la sala, la cual estaba vacía- ¡ALEX!

Me encaminé hacia el cuarto de las chicas, suponiendo que Alex se encontraba con ellas, pero de pronto sentí como alguien me tiraba del brazo

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Damian?

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú? ¿De verdad vas a golpearle? ¡Te echarán!

-Pues tal vez me echen, pero antes de que lo hagan me aseguraré de que hagan lo mismo con él y así tal vez Mckenleigh y Emily puedan volver- Intenté soltarme del agarre del irlandés, pero no pude, ya que éste me apretaba aún más el brazo-¡Suéltame!- Le ordené

-No- Damian jamás se había visto tan decidido- ¿Acaso no sabes que estás haciendo sentir mal a Matheus? Si haces algo él se sentirá culpable y al final le harás más daño del que Alex le hizo. Mira: Se que Alex es un arrogante, pero no puedes ponerte en el mismo nivel que él: Eres mejor que eso, Spencer… En serio creo que eres mejor que eso.

"En serio creo que eres mejor que eso" Esas palabras definitivamente me hicieron sentir peor de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo. Damian no me conocía, no sabía las cosas horribles que había hecho hace tiempo atrás ¿Cómo podía saber que era mejor que Alex? Si hubiese sabido lo que hice, era un hecho que éste empezaría a encenderle velas a Alex y a mí me mandaría al infierno.

-No me conoces- Dije mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de las chicas, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Damian.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Lindsay, quién estaba recostada en la cama que antes era de Mckenleigh- Damian y tú parecían que estaban peleando

Me sorprendió no ver ni a Alex ni a Marissa en el cuarto

-¿Dónde está Marissa?- Pregunté

-Controlando a Alex- Respondió Hannah, tomándome la mano para que me sentara a su lado- ¿Qué pasó, chica?

Les conté todo lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto de los chicos y me sorprendió saber que las chicas estaban de mi parte.

-Entiendo la postura de Damian y aplaudo el hecho de que te haya detenido- Observó Lindsay- Pero no comparto la actitud de Alex… Está bien de que el chico sea una "Diva", pero no tiene porqué desalentar a la gente como Matheus. Él se ha esforzado mucho por llegar en donde está y lo que hizo no estuvo bien para mí en absoluto.

-Marissa apoya a Alex, eso es obvio- Observó Hannah- Es decir, en éstos momentos él debe estar comentando lo mismo que tú no estás diciendo ahora bajo su punto de vista. A demás, ella nos dijo hace unas horas de que encontraba a Matheus arrogante

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién dijo que ser linda no era sinónimo de ser estúpida?- Hannah me miró con reproche, mientras que Lindsay solo sonrió.

-No lo dices en serio… solo estás enfadada- Me tranquilizó la pelinegra.

-Se que solo estoy enfadada- Reconocí- ¿Pero cómo puede ser alguien tan cruel?

-Creo que en vez de estar despotricando contra Alex, deberías preocuparte de ganar éste duelo semanal- Me aconsejó Hannah, mientras me tiraba un cojín- No quiero que te desconcentres por terceros. A demás Alex es buena persona, solo tienes que tenerle paciencia.

-¿Por qué no le tienes paciencia por las dos y así yo puedo seguir odiándole sin culpa?- Propuse, pero en vez de un sermón, recibí nuevamente otro cojinazo y ésta vez me llegó de lleno en la cara.

Como todos los lunes en la mañana, nos encontrábamos en la sala de coro todos reunidos para esperar que Robert entrara junto con nuestro nuevo mentor semanal. Ésta semana sería la semana de la danza y no sabíamos qué personaje de Glee podría dirigirnos ésta vez. Por supuesto que muchos apostaban por Mike Chan o por Brittany, pero Lindsay y Alex estaban firmes en su teoría de que los chicos de New Directions no se acercarían a nosotros hasta la séptima u octava semana.

Estábamos todos sentados, esperando ansiosos que nuestro mentor semanal apareciera de una vez por todas. Mi mente estaba enloqueciendo, pues la ansiedad me estaba matando.

De pronto, escuchamos la puerta de la sala de coro abrirse y todos nos impacientamos por saber quién aparecería…

-Dios mío, lo adoro- Gimoteó Lindsay, mientras miraba embobada al chico.

Aunque no lo crean, ésta vez sí le creí a Lindsay ¡El chico era realmente guapo!

-¡Al fin un miembro de Nuevas direcciones!- Exclamó Hannah a mi lado, mientras aplaudía entusiasmada- ¡Pero es un excelente bailarín… eso es malo!

-Creo que ya deben conocer a Harry Shum, quién interpreta a Mike Chan en Glee- Dijo Robert cuando al fin nos calmamos. Obviamente, todos asentimos gritando.

-¿Cómo están, chicos?- Nos saludó el chico

-Puedo asegurar que no todos en el set de Glee son tan buenos bailarines como Harry- Aclaró Robert

-Pero lo que sucede en Glee en relación con la danza es que a veces no es necesario ser un excelente bailarín. Sino más bien con mostrar tu personalidad y todo eso- Explicó Harry

-Ésta semana, les dieron una tarea: "Hey Soul sister" de Train- Todos asentimos ante lo dicho por Robert. Harry va a elegir un ganador, el cual tendrá un entrenamiento con él y tendrá el protagonismo en el video de ésta semana.

-Bueno ¡Estoy listo para ver sus mejores movimientos de baile! ¡Muestren lo que tienen!- Nos ordenó Harry, mientras nos poníamos de pie y nos dirigíamos hacia el escenario cantando al son de la música que había empezado a sonar.

Heeey heeeey heeeeey

_{Matheus} Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

Los pasos de Matheus eran realmente sensuales. Marissa sin duda había tenido razón con respecto al pequeño…

_{Samuel} I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

Cuando Damian pasó a delante, lo vi sonreír como nunca antes… su sonrisa era genuina y realmente me conmovió verlo así, pues el baile no era su fuerte y aún así estaba dando todo lo que tenía (A pesar de que fuese todo descordinado y sin ritmo)

_{Damian}Your sweet moving_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

Todos estuvimos tentados de reírnos cuando Cameron pasó al frente y chocó sin querer con Damian. A pesar de todo, lograron salir del paso.

_{Cameron}I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

_{Marissa}Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_{Spencer} The way you move ain't fair you know_

Hice unos movimientos de caderas y me di una vuelta… Lamentablemente la parte que me había tocado cantar era bastante corta, así que no pude lucirme más.

_{Hannah} Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do _

Tuve el impulse de rodar los ojos cuando Alex empezó a girar como si fuera una bailarina de ballet, pavoneándose de todo lo que sabía sobre baile… ¡DIOS! En realidad no odiaba a Alex y lo adoraba… pero a veces era tan… tan… _Insoportable_

_{Alex} tonight Heeey heeeey heeeey_

_{Todos} Heeey heeeey heeeeey _

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas?- preguntó Robert cuando nos sentamos en nuestros lugares.

-Primero, tengo que decir ¡Muy buen trabajo!- Nos felicitó Harry- Muchas gracias por crear éste número y mostrar sus habilidades en el baile. Vamos a empezar con Cameron- Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia él, esperando escuchar lo que el asiático tenía que decir- ¡Adoré esos pasos únicos! Cuando estás en un número grupal grande, necesitas llamar la atención, y creo que lo has hecho muy bien

Cameron parecía bastante agradecido con el comentario de Harry, no pude hacer otra cosa que guiñarle el ojo felicitándolo.

-Spencer- Me quedé callada, esperando que me evaluaran- Tienes una voz poderosa, pero no se vio traducida en tus movimientos ¡Trabaja en eso, chica!- Asentí, algo desilucionada, pues en verdad había creído que lo había hecho bien- ¡Alex! Se nota que has trabajado en tus pasos, parecía que pensabas "puedo hacerlo y se los voy a demostrar", pero resulta que tu baile no tenía nada que ver con lo que decía la canción- No pude evitar sonreír en esa parte ¡Ya era más que claro de que Alex no ganaría ese desafío semanal- Lo mejor es apegarse a lo que dice la canción y no exagerar nada… ¡Samuel!- Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el chico de las rastas- ¡Tú si estabas en sintonía! Parecías concentrado y jamás perdiste el contacto visual… ¡Felicidades!

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Samuel feliz

- ¡Y Matheus!- Froté la espalda del chico desde mi silla- Definitivamente controlas tus movimientos. Pareciera que tienes experiencia en eso... ¿Tienes experiencia?

-Para nada- Reconoció el chico. Harry realmente parecía impresionado

-¿Nada de experiencia?- Preguntó el asiático sorprendido- ¡PUES EXCELENTE TRABAJO!

Sonreí abiertamente, pues sabía que aunque no ganaría yo el desafío (Por lo que Harry me había dicho), sabía que tampoco lo haría Alex.

-¿Y? ¿Has decidido quién ganará el desafío semanal?- Preguntó Robert, mirando nuestras caras ansiosas

-Samuel- Dijo inmediatamente el asiático- Me encantó su concentración y creo que se lo merece

Todos aplaudimos con entusiasmo. Noté que el más desilusionado era Alex y no pude evitar alegrarme por eso… ¡Dios! Me estaba convirtiendo en una zorra…

-¡Muy bien chicos! – Harry nos hizo callar- Para el número grupal de ésta semana, ustedes bailarán… ¡Pero no cantarán!- Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante lo último- Sino que _rapearán_

¡ESTOY FRITA! ¡Muerta! ¡Jodida!

¿Cómo se supone que rapee si en mi vida lo he hecho!

-Van a interpretar "Can't Touch this" de Mc Hammer ¡Y van a sudar mucho! Se los aseguro porque es una canción movida ¡Así que no flojeen!

Hannah fue la más entusiasmada de todos ¡Y con razón! Ella es una rapeadora experta ¡Sin duda que ésta semana necesitaría de toda su ayuda!

Cuando Harry se fue, todas las chicas nos quedamos comentando lo guapo que era ¡Estábamos extasiadas a pesar de que nos harían rapear! ¡Harry definitivamente es un chico bastante sexy! ¡Y sus músculos…! ¡Dios permita que Ryan me escoja para ver a ese musculín todos los días!

-Tiene unos ojos muy lindos- Opinó Marissa mientras empezaba a encaminarse hacia la sala seguida por todas nosotras

-Yo no me concentré en los ojos- Reconocí pícara

-Yo tampoco- Me siguió Lindsay, para luego estallar en carcajadas

-Yo estoy feliz porque al fin me encuentro en mi elemento – Hannah realmente se veía emocionada

-Es obvio que te quedarás una semana más- Le dije entusiasmada, abrazándola mientras que llegábamos a la cama gigante y nos acercábamos a ella para sentarnos.

-Me alegro por Samuel- Reconocí- Se merecía ganar… el pobre lo ha intentado tanto y es tan talentoso que ya era su hora de ganar. Mis favoritos eran él y Matheus

-Mi favorito era Alex ¡Pero mira lo que le pasó!- Marissa realmente parecía sentirlo por el chico

-Voy a buscar otro chaleco- Anuncié antes de decirle algo mordaz a la chica- ¿Alguien quiere que le traiga algo?- Pregunté poniéndome de pie

-Estamos bien, gracias- Respondió Lindsay por todas

Salí de la sala para ir a la pieza de las chicas, en mi camino me encontré con Samuel y lo abracé para felicitarlo por haber ganado el desafío.

-Te lo mereces, chico

-Gracias, Spencer. La verdad es que no creí que ganaría el desafío, ya que sabes que Alex es el bailarín más hábil y en realidad estoy orgulloso de haber sorprendido a alguien como Harry

-¡Pero lo hiciste bien!- Matheus, que estaba a unos pasos, también abrazó al chico de los drolos- ¡Me alegro que hayas sido tú!

-No estaba concentrado en Ganar- Una voz a nuestras espaldas nos hizo voltear. Alex llegó hasta donde estábamos con su gran porte de diva- No estaba interesado en ganar así que no te preocupes por nada, Samuel. Todos saben que se bailar, así que le di la oportunidad de brillar a otro… ¡Ciao!- El moreno se retiró del pasillo para alejarse de nosotros sonriendo como si no hubiese dicho nada desagradable.

-¡Está fanfarroneando!- Matheus tranquilizó a Samuel- No le hagas caso

-Probablemente

-A mí ya me está colmando los nervios- Reconocí

-Hazte la idea de que tendrás que soportarlo hasta que esto termine- Matheus acarició mi mano- Y no le hagas caso… haz lo que yo

-Cuando termine esto recuérdame hacer un monumento en tu nombre- Sonreí ante el comentario de Samuel

-¿De qué hablan?- Cameron había llegado junto con Damian

-De Alex y su "divismo"- Respondí- No le bastó con querer arruinar la mañana de Matheus, sino que ahora quería estropear el gran minuto de Samuel

-¿Y lo detuviste?- La pregunta de Damian no sonaba normal… era como si hubiese una doble intención en sus palabras

-No lo golpeé- Le aclaré, mirándolo con escepticismo

-Entonces hay que agradecer por eso- El irlandés pasó por mi lado y ni siquiera me miró cuando entró al cuarto de los chicos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Cameron- Hace un par de horas que tú y él están extraños

-Es tu amigo- Me defendí- Tú deberías saber lo que le pasa

-¿Estás segura de que no sabes nada?- Samuel me miraba con sospecha.

-Juro por mi vida que no sé qué le pasa… Desde anoche está raro y no pienso preguntar que tiene ¡Al que nadie lo corre, vuelve solo!

La verdad es que no entendía que estaba pasando con Damian, era como si yo hubiese hecho algo horrible y me hacía sentir peor que una paria. Sin duda estaba dispuesta a hablar con él, pero ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si él apenas y me mira? A demás, no me agradaba ser observada por mis compañeros de encierro como si yo supiese algo de la extraña actitud de Damian conmigo.

-Creo que tengo frío- Dije, dirigiéndome al cuarto de las chicas para buscar un chaleco. Cuando lo encontré, me lo puse y me puse a pensar en lo que estaba en estas últimas horas.

Honestamente Damian me simpatiza mucho. No me agrada estar enfadada con él por nada del mundo, ya que él junto con Cameron y Hannah se han transformado en personas muy importantes para mí y odiaría tener que alejarme de ellos solo porque Damian se sentía incómodo con mi presencia.

La clase de baile con Zack no estuvo tan entretenida como otras veces, pues algunos como Hannah estaban perdiendo la paciencia con lo exigente que era la coreografía. Para ésta semana nos habían dividido en tres grupos: Damian, Matheus y Marissa eran uno; Hannah, Cameron y Samuel eran otro; y Lindsay, Alex y yo éramos el último. Definitivamente fue extraño ver como de la nada tenía que estar agrupada con dos de las personas de la casa que una vez me hicieron la vida imposible… No quiero decir que me desagrade Lindsay, pero definitivamente hubiese querido estar en otro grupo

-¡Quiero al grupo número dos aquí!- Ordenó Zack antes de ponerse a bailar y enseñar los pasos de la coreografía.

-¡Vamos Hannah! ¡Tú puedes!- La animaba Brooke

-No puedo, me siento muy confortable con mis pasos- Se quejó la chica, perdiendo la paciencia

-Por supuesto que puedes- Zack estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado- ¿Cómo es posible que el resto de tus amigo haya podido y tú no?

-¡Porque son Ninjas!

Tengo que decir que mi grupo y yo no tuvimos tantos problemas, pues a Lindsay a Alex y a mí se nos daba bien el baile. Sin embargo, fue Alex quién más se lució bailando y memorizando la coreografía de los demás. Pude ver que Marissa se estaba fastidiando un poco.

-Espero que Alex pueda memorizar sus pasos- Dijo de mala manera- Creo que está pasando mucho tiempo criticando y observándonos- Yo simplemente la miré cruzándome de brazos, como si le estuviera diciendo "¿Qué no era tu favorito? ¡Aguántalo!"

Escuché como Damian se quejaba al lado de Cameron y Lindsay

-Me dijeron que para entrar al programa no sería necesario bailar ¡Pero ésta semana está 100% dedicada al baile! A penas puedo caminar en línea recta, mucho menos se bailar.

Quise reírme de su comentario, pero me quedé callada, pues no quería que dejase de hablar solo porque creía que yo lo estaba escuchando.

-¡Alex!- Zack llamó a Alex, quién se acercó a él inmediatamente- ¿Podrías ayudar a Damian con la coreografía?

No hay palabras para describir la cara del chico en ese momento ¡Era como si Ryan Murphy le hubiese pedido que besara a Chord o algo así! Por supuesto, Alex inmediatamente se puso en el papel de "profesor", aunque al parecer a Damian no le molestaba… Y no le culpaba: Si hubiese estado en el lugar de él, yo habría aceptada incluso ayuda de un retrasado mental con complejos de gigoló.

Con Lindsay apoyamos a Hannah con sus pasos. Podíamos decir de que ésta última estaba realmente enfadada con Samuel, pues durante la hora de grabación de la pista, éste había improvisado un rap utilizando algunos recursos de Hannah sin darle el crédito, y Nikky creyó que eran creaciones de Samuel y éste ni siquiera se molestó en decir que todo lo que había hecho era de Hannah.

-Creo- Empezó a decir Alex, quién había terminado de enseñarle los pasos a Damian, y ahora buscaba a Hannah como próxima víctima- Creo que Samuel es arrogante y que puede ser realmente ruin en la competencia

-Coincido contigo, Alex en que deberíamos criticarlo por ser ruin, pero creo que no deberíamos llamarlo arrogante… Especialmente cuando todos hemos sido arrogantes alguna vez en ésta competencia ¿O quieres que te recuerde que pasó con Matheus y Samuel?- Le recordé con cizaña

-¿Acaso lo estás defendiendo por utilizar el Skidooosh de Hannah?- Preguntó el chico con la ceja alzada

-No lo defiendo, ni mucho menos lo justifico. Simplemente pienso que deberíamos hablar con él y decirle que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Y no deberíamos meternos nosotros en ésta discusión, ya que es Hannah la mayor afectada. Si ella me pide que la defienda, con gusto lo haré, pero creo que ella es una chica fuerte y sabe defenderse sola- Lindsay asintió ante lo que dije.

-¿Alguien está con el síndrome menstrual?- Alex se puso de pie antes de que pudiese responder a su comentario tan ácido y se marchó lanzándonos un beso a todas.

-Te juro que lo adoro… pero a veces me dan ganas de matarlo- Dije riéndome para no explotar nuevamente- Y por cierto, no estoy en mis días "rojos"- Aclaré- Solo estoy algo extraña.

-A todos nos pasa. No te preocupes, no te disculpes- Lindsay me habló como si fuese normal que estuviese pateando a medio mundo a palabrazos solo porque me encontraba algo frustrada.

No es que me afectase que los ánimos dentro de la casa se hubiesen alterado un poco, pues es algo que veía venir, ya que somos un grupo de personas que ha estado encerrado por casi cinco semanas sin salir a despejarse un poco y sin ver a nuestras familias. Era normal que estuviésemos así, así que no me espanté demasiado cuando sentí que mi humor estaba cambiando un poco.

Trabajar día a día en el próximo número grupal era algo que estaba consumiendo nuestras energías. A pesar de que intenté hablar con Damian, éste parecía estar mucho más concentrado en buscar a Alex para que lo ayudase en sus pasos que en querer arreglar la situación que inexplicablemente nos tenía sin dirigirnos la palabra. Honestamente, no entendía como había llegado a pasar eso; Damian y yo éramos amigos, o al menos eso creí. No sé qué fue lo terrible que pude haberle dicho después de que Emily fuese enviada a casa… Tal vez debería hablarle, pero la verdad es que una parte de mi me decía que era mejor que lo dejase en paz y que arreglase lo que estaba fuera de lugar cuando los ánimos se calmaran un poco.

Por supuesto, que Samuel y yo hablamos de Hannah unos días antes de que empezase la grabación del video, pero éste no pareció en realidad preocupado por la chica.

-Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal- Le dije un día en que nos quedamos en la cocina para picotear algo.

-Simplemente no podía decirle que todo eso fue creación de Hannah, Spencer

-Ella está sentida contigo, y estás haciendo que Alex te tenga entre ceja y ceja.

-Se que Alex es arrogante, no te preocupes que no permitiré que me eche a perder el humor.

A pesar de que Samuel me caía bien, no podía evitar encontrarlo algo egoísta, y (aunque parezca increíble) sin querer empecé a creer que Alex tenía razón: Samuel podría llegar a ser bastante ruin en la competencia.

Cameron y yo también conversamos bastante. Me impresionó mucho saber que éste tenía novia, y la verdad es que encontré verdaderamente dulce la manera en que él hablaba de ésta… Era como si Macey fuese el aire que lo mantenía vivo. No pude evitar sentir algo de celos cuando él me comentó que le había escrito una canción a la chica ("Love Can wait") cuando los dos tuvieron un problema que casi los hizo terminar.

-¡Vaya! Eres bastante talentoso- Exclamé después de escuchar la canción

- La verdad es que no tenía pensado en decir que tengo pareja fuera de ésta casa ya que no quiero que después se pueda filtrar en caso de que el programa sea muy exitoso ¿Sabes? Sin embargo tú me das la confianza de hacerlo (Al igual que Hannah y Damian)- Me sentí honrada cuando Cameron me dijo esas palabras- Oye Spencer, hablando de cosas personales y todo eso ¿Has hablado con Damian? La verdad es que no sé porque de pronto se han enfadado… Toda la casa se ha dado cuenta que algo extraño pasa.

-Mira- Di un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar- Después de que Emily se fue, lo encontré en la cocina cuando estábamos todos en nuestras camas y conversamos. Hablamos de que hubiese preferido que se fuera él y no Em, ya que estaba psicológicamente preparada para decirle verle a él partir. Si te das cuenta, Cameron: Damian no tuvo una primera buena semana, ya que quedó entre los tres más bajos; Su segunda semana tampoco estuvo 100% a salvo ¡Ni que decir de la tercera semana! … ¡ Sin duda el favorito para irse a casa era él! ¡Y todos sabíamos eso! A demás de que no podría escoger entre Em y él ya que con ambos tuve una excelente conexión. Si Damian se enfadó por eso pues… Lo siento, pero creo que debería decírmelo a la cara y no ignorarme.

-No creo que se haya enfadado contigo por eso- Dijo bastante convencido- Damian no es infantil, y si le hubiese molestado que tú le dijeras lo de Emily, te lo hubiera dado a conocer su molestia. A demás: yo también le dije lo mismo, pues nunca creí que fuese Emily quién se fuese a casa. Yo también creí que los candidatos favoritos para ser eliminados la semana pasada fuimos Damian y yo

-Pues no se entonces porqué se enfadó, Cameron. Porque estoy segura de que después de esa noche no hablamos más.

-No insistas en hablar con él… Tal vez extrañe su casa

-Pero si extrañase su casa actuaría de la misma manera con todos, no solo conmigo.

-Tal vez se enfadó por el altercado que tuviste con Alex ¿Has pensado en eso Spencer?- Cameron había tocado un punto importante, pero lo deseché inmediatamente después de pensármelo un poco.

-Su cambio de actitud empezó antes de mi micro pelea con Alex ¿No te ha dicho nada a ti?...- Pregunté esperanzada… Los chicos siempre se dicen todo- Digo, eres su amigo ¿No?

-Cuando le pregunto por ti, simplemente me dice que no pasa nada.

-¡Qué extraño!

-Ya se le pasará, dale tiempo al chico.

-Simplemente quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿Sabes? Es bastante desagradable estar en la misma habitación y no dirigirle la palabra por miedo a que los otros chicos empiecen a hacer especulaciones.

-De hecho Alex y Samuel ya están haciendo todo tipo de especulaciones… Aunque eso es normal, ya que lo único que hacemos es cantar y darnos vueltas en ésta casa- Asentí ante lo que dijo Cameron- ¿Sabes? Creemos que Marissa siente una pequeña atracción por Samuel.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida de lo que me dijo el chico

-¡Mentira!- Exclamé con los ojos como platos, mientras el Cameron asentía sonriendo- ¿Cómo es que te has enterado?

-Bueno, Samuel dice que Mars es muy atenta con él…

-… ¡Él tampoco se queda atrás! Hoy le preparó una ensalada de frutas ¡No creo que Marissa esté interesada en tener un romance en pantalla! Creo que él es el más interesado en todo ese asunto.

-Yo en parte creo lo mismo… Pero no sé, Marissa parece responder a los "estímulos" de Samuel

-¡Cameron, Cameron, Cameron! Eso es lo que hacemos las chicas: Responder a ciertos estímulos aunque no nos gusten ¡Eso sube la autoestima!- Le aclaré

Cuando dije eso, Cameron simplemente me miró para luego largarse a reír.

¡La verdad es que era bastante agradable hablar con el chico! Me gustaba pasar el rato con él ya que me hacía reír y al mismo tiempo me maravillaba con su forma tan sencilla de ser ¡Sin duda alguna su novia era más que afortunada en tenerlo! ¿Por qué donde vivo no puedo encontrar a un novio como él? ¡Todos están enfermos con el sexo, y piensan que es una obligación de nosotras brindárselos en la primera cita!

Sin duda Cameron podría llegar a ser el hombre perfecto para mí. Lástima que sea tan adorablemente virginal ¡No quiero que Dios (o lo que sea en lo que él crea) me castigue por querer pervertirlo! Aunque sea atea, no puedo evitar respetar las creencias masivas de la gente.

Finalmente, el día del rodaje del video llegó. Es una pena que tenga que decir que lo que menos me agradó de todo éste proceso fue el vestuario (Un pantalón de buzo ajustado negro, con una polera a rayas de color lila y unos lentes del mismo color), pero Erick dijo que era necesario usarlo a pesar de que me quejé ya que quería cambiar mis zapatillas por otras de otro color.

Cuando estábamos en la sala con el monitor que nos mostraba todo lo que estaban haciendo nuestros compañeros en escena, Hannah nos llamó a Alex y a mi para ver todo lo que estaba haciendo Samuel, y realmente pude entender la rabia de la chica. El famoso "Skidoosh" de Hannah estaba siendo plagiado en ese mismo instante y nadie hacía nada por evitarlo.

-Ya quiero verlo cuando entre en las grandes ligas- Observé- Si hace lo mismo más adelante, no solo se meterá él en problemas, sino que también meterá en problemas a su productora discográfica. Me pregunto si Glee querrá algo así…- Acaricié el brazo de Hannah, para después darle un fraternal beso en la mejilla- No puedo creer que el tipo haya hecho algo así. Es decir: Adoro a Samuel, pero ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo?

-Estoy algo frustrada… él debió haberme dado algo de crédito- Murmuró la chica.

-La verdad es que yo también estoy frustrado… Lo que hizo él no está bien para mi- Asentí ante lo dicho por Alex, quién también acariciaba el brazo de Hannah- Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es brillar y dejar a ese chico que se trague el Skidoosh. Si algo he aprendido en Glee, es que la serie habla de la honestidad y la justicia. Ryan no querrá a alguien así en su programa.

Con Hannah y Alex fuimos hasta donde estaban Matheus, Marissa y Damian, quiénes estaban bailando. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que el Irlandés estaba haciéndolo bien ¡Alex definitivamente lo había entrenado espléndidamente! Pero lo que me sorprendió aún más es ver como Matheus se estaba transformando en un Divo.

-Matheus me estás poniendo nervioso con esas cosas raras que estás haciendo- Le empezó a decir Damian sutilmente, pero el pequeño inmediatamente lo interrumpió

-No me mires a mí, mira a la cámara… Lo siento hermano- Abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendida por la actitud del chico- ¿Dónde está mi agua? … ¿Está bien puesto el micrófono?

-Spencer ¿A él es a quién defendías tanto?- Alex me miró con esa mirada que quiere decir "Te lo dije" y que detesto tanto

-No digas nada- Le pedí- Ninguna palabra ¡Ninguna maldita palabra!- Hannah se largó a reír, junto con Erick, quién también estaba a mi lado y escuchó toda la conversación.

¿Saben lo que puede llamar la atención de un hombre más rápido que un perfecto millón de dólares sobre el suelo? … ¡Un buen culo! Si no me creen, pregúntenle a Marissa, quién recibió órdenes de Zack y Erick para hacer un baile con su trasero ¡Jamás había visto a Damian, a Matheus y a Samuel tan concentrados en ella como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento!

-¡Increíble! El resto de nosotros estamos pecando en nuestras cabezas- Murmuró el Irlandés, mientras Mars agitaba su trasero al frente de todos nosotros ¡Vaya que sí se recuperó bien de la semana pasada!

Cuando nos tocó a Alex, a Lindsay y a mí a bailar frente la cámara, sentí que todos estaban contentos con mi trabajo, por lo que me relajé ya que probablemente no sería yo quién volviese a estar entre los tres peores ésta semana. Finalmente, todos tuvimos un solo de baile en una pequeña pista improvisada, la cual estaba inspirada en los barrios bajos donde se juntan las pandillas. Jamás he estado en un lugar así, y fue bastante interesante sentirme una chica de la calle… Rapear, mover el trasero (De una manera sutil, por supuesto), hacer movimientos sexys con las caderas… ¡Fue algo con lo que mi padre jamás soñaría verme hacer! Pero reconozco que fue divertido.

La grabación del video finalmente terminó y todos volvimos a la casa realmente entusiasmados con lo que habíamos hecho… Bueno, _casi_ todos. Hannah y Cameron estaban realmente nerviosos por lo que decidirían los jueces, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba contento con lo que había hecho.

-Si estamos entre los tres últimos simplemente hay que aceptarlo- Opinó Damian, quién estaba sentado en la cama gigante junto con Matheus, Hannah, Cameron y yo- Yo creo que di lo mejor que pude… No pude haber hecho otra cosa mejor de la que hice en el set. La verdad es que mi confianza está algo afectada, he estado entre los últimos tres dos veces en tres semanas de competencia ¡Eso no es bueno para nadie!

-Creo que de todos, yo soy el más débil, así que estoy preparado emocionalmente para estar entre los últimos tres otra vez- Cameron realmente se veía resignado

-Sin duda en un principio no demostré la suficiente actitud- Se lamentó Hannah- Mi mayor complicación fue que no tuve mucha confianza con mis movimientos. No me agrada bailar en público… así que tuve que fingir que era una persona distinta cuando lo hice.

-Sinceramente creo que no serán ustedes tres quiénes estén entre los tres peores- Hablé por primera vez, y sin miedo de que Damian me escuchara- Cameron: Hiciste más de lo que pudiste, al igual que tú Hannah… ¡Y Damian! Creo que por lejos fuiste el favorito de Nikky ¡Te miraba casi más de lo que tú miraste el trasero de Marissa!- Todos nos largamos a reír después de que dije mi súper comentario estrella… Incluso Damian sonrió y me tiró un cojín ¡Fue agradable volver a bromear como antes!

-Desgraciada- Me dijo el muchacho en su gracioso acento irlandés, sin dejar de reírse- ¿En serio la miraba mucho? ¡Solo la miré un momento!

-¡Casi se te salían los ojos! ¡Cínico!- Grité, devolviéndole el cojinazo- Por un momento creí que Zack y y Robert tendrían que llevarte al hospital mientras que nos dejaban a nosotros a cargo de la búsqueda de tus ojos que se hallaban dramáticamente perdidos en alguna parte trasera del pantalón de Marissa- Todos reían con más ganas

¡Qué manera más absurda de pasar la tensión! Parecíamos locos, pero al menos era agradable volver a sonreír con Damian a mi lado como antes. Durante un instante, sentí como mi mirada de alguna manera conectaba con la del irlandés y sonreí más abiertamente y lo mismo hizo él.

Matheus realmente se veía algo nervioso a pesar de que sonreía, pues sentí que el chico presentía que podía irse entre los tres peores ya que durante el rodaje del video no se había comportado de la mejor manera. Inmediatamente le palmeé la espalda y le guiñé el ojo, para intentar calmarlo un poco.

-Estarás bien- Susurré, guiñándole el ojo.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado ese día, nada cambiaría el gran cariño que había logrado desarrollar por Matheus. Él chico día a día había brillado bajo sus propios medios sin deprimir al resto de nosotros… A pesar de que pudo humillarnos por haber ganado más retos que ninguno de nosotros, él jamás optó por mostrarse superior… Tal vez, a pesar de todo, Lindsay, Alex y el resto de nosotros deberíamos aprender de él.

Dudo qué cara habré tenido en ese instante, pero el asunto es que Cameron posó una mano sobre mi hombro y se sentó cerca de mí.

-No estarás entre los tres peores- Me susurró. Yo simplemente sonreí levemente

-Tú tampoco- Dije con toda sinceridad.

Miré a Hannah, y no pude evitar sentir algo de nervios por ella. De todos mis compañeros, Hannah era mi partner, mi compañera y, de alguna manera: Mi amiga. Puede que sea algo temprano como para darle un puesto tan importante en mi vida, pero es que Glee Project sin Hannah, no es Glee… ¡Esa chica es Glee! … Esa chica representa a todos los marginados socialmente y es al mismo tiempo alguien tan dulce, tan alegre y tan chispeante que me hace querer dejarme vencer en ésta competencia solo para verla a ella o a Matheus durante 7 episodios en la serie.

Aunque empezase a desarrollar un enorme cariño por todos los que estábamos viviendo en el "Campus Glee Project". Había algo de lo que lamentablemente no nos podríamos librar: La nominación de los tres peores de la semana.

Como cada semana, mis compañeros y yo estábamos alineados en el auditorio, como si estuviésemos listos para ser fusilados por algún nazi. Aunque lo dicho anteriormente sonase exagerado, era la pura y santa verdad: La sensación de estar ahí, esperando que nombraran a los tres más bajos de la semana era bastante desagradable y poco agradable.

Zack y Robert llegaron hasta el escenario sonrientes, y nosotros sin ganas devolvimos el gesto.

-¡Aquí vamos!- Empezó a decir Robert de una manera sutil- Como ustedes saben, tenemos que elegir a tres para presentarse hoy.

-Ésta semana hicimos un número grupal bastante exigente- Reconoció Zack, mirándonos como si nos estuviera reprendiendo- Y para que todo saliera perfecto, creamos una coreografía llena de energía. Para muchos de ustedes, eso significó salir de su zona de confort. El baile en Glee no se trata solamente de pasos, sino que también de la actitud… Damian, Marissa, Lindsay, Spencer ¡Están libres! Pueden volver a la casa

No pude evitar sentir un alivio cuando Zack mencionó mi nombre. Inmediatamente abracé a Hannah y a Cameron, quienes me devolvieron el gesto algo nerviosos. Finalmente, besé la mejilla de Matheus.

-Gracias- Susurré, mientras veía a Lindsay llorar como siempre que se salvaba de una nominación.

Corrí hasta llegar a la puerta del auditorio, y me quedé esperando ahí al resto de mis compañeros.

-¿No te vienes con nosotros?- Preguntó Marissa, quién estaba lista para irse a la casa.

-No- Sonreí- Esperaré a Cameron y Hannah

Damian asintió y se quedó conmigo, mientras Marissa y Lindsay se iban por el pasillo comentando lo sucedido.

-¿Crees que Cameron y Hannah se salven?- Me preguntó el Irlandés, mientras se mordía las uñas de la mano izquierda.

-Si- Respondí segura de mi presentimiento…

…Y estaba en lo cierto, pues Hannah fue la primera en llegar hasta donde estábamos nosotros, y a los cinco minutos apareció Cameron.

-¡Lo sabía!- Grité abrazando a éste último después de que apareció- Sabía que se quedaban ustedes.

-¡Amo tus poderes sobrenaturales para adivinar el futuro!- Dijo Hannah abrazándome- La verdad es que estaba súper nerviosa.

-¿Alex, Samuel y Matheus están dentro?- Damian estaba algo shockeado con lo que estaba pasando…

La verdad es que yo estaba tan contenta de que Hannah y Cameron volviese que me había olvidado por completo de Samuel y Alex.

-Me siento mal por Samuel- Reconoció Cameron cuando regresábamos a la casa- Robert lo regañó por haber utilizado el Skitdoosh de Hannah y no haberle dado el crédito. Dijo algo acerca de la moral, los valores y la honestidad. También agregó que eso no es lo que Glee enseñaba así que por eso lo castigó.

-Por lo visto, ésta vez castigaron según la conducta que tuvieron durante la semana- Dijo Hannah- A Matheus también lo regañaron por lo que pasó durante el rodaje del video, y a Alex le llamaron la atención por la pelea que tuvo contigo porque defendiste a Matheus.

-¡Qué susto! ¿Así que también están evaluando nuestro comportamiento?- Realmente estaba empezando a preocuparme. No es que fuese una vándala, pero mis impulsos sin duda me jugarían una mala pasada.

-De nada, "Spence"- Dijo de pronto Damian, mirándome con la ceja alzada

-¿Ah?- La verdad es que no entendía porqué de pronto éste me decía "De nada"

-Si no te hubiese detenido, en éste mismo instante estarías parada escuchando el nombre de la canción que tendrías que presentar para Ryan- Me explicó el Irlandés como si fuese la cosa más obvia- ¡No puedo creer que tengas tanto carácter! – Negó con la cabeza para luego echarse a reír y posar uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

Cuando entramos a la casa, Lindsay y Marissa estaban sobre la cama gigante hablando sobre los posibles nominados para ser los más bajos de la semana.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Exclamó la pelinegra, abrazando a Hannah y después a Cameron- Creí que uno de ustedes se quedaría en el auditorio

-La verdad es que fue una sorpresa para todos- reconocí, pasando mi brazo por la espalda de Damian, para así quedar más o menos abrazados con él

-Pero tú sabías que se quedarían Hannah y Cameron- Me recordó Damian.

-Cierto…- Asintió Hannah

-Bueno, el asunto es que ahora por lo visto estaremos siendo evaluados por nuestro comportamiento, porque tanto a Samuel, a Matheus y a Alex los castigaron por eso- Dijo Cameron, mientras se sentaba junto con Hannah al lado de Marissa.

-Lo bueno es que ésta semana no se irá ninguna mujer- Cuando dije eso, las miradas de Hannah, Lindsay, Marissa y mía se encontraron en un gesto de complicidad. Aunque queríamos mucho a los chicos, era bueno para nosotras que uno de éstos se fuera, pues así nos darían la oportunidad de lucirnos más- No soportaría ver una cama más vacía en nuestra habitación- Expliqué, para que mis palabras anteriores no se viesen sospechosas.

-Cierto- Asintió Lindsay

Fui a la cocina para buscar algo de sed, pues la ansiedad me estaba secando la lengua. No me di cuenta de que Damian me había seguido hasta que me habló.

-Pareces relajada- Observó el chico.

-No estoy preocupada por Matheus en absoluto…

-Yo no sé quién se pueda ir ésta semana.

-Yo solo espero que no sea tan inesperada- Deseé, para luego tomar un sorbo de agua de mi botella.

Realmente era extraña la situación. Damian y yo no nos habíamos hablado en casi una semana sin un porqué. La verdad es que estaba realmente tentada en preguntarle qué había pasado, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera, pues si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que el chico se enojase otra vez conmigo y volviésemos a pasar por otro momento similar… Lamentablemente, algo dentro de mí no escuchó a la voz dentro de mi cabeza y vomité la peor pregunta que se me pudo ocurrir:

-¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

La expresión de Damian fue ilegible.

-Nunca estuve enojado contigo- Me respondió.

-¿Entonces por qué no me hablabas?

El chico sonrió, mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso

-Pues es complejo de explicar…- Reconoció.

-Tenemos dos horas- Le informé, sentándome en una de las sillas del comedor e invitándolo a sentarse- Dime.

Damian se sentó frente a mí, mientras empezaba a jugar con una fruta de una fuente que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Simplemente fue una idiotez- Reconoció al fin- Esa noche me sentí demasiado expuesto cuando me viste llorar. No soy una persona emocional y no ando llorando por la vida para que la gente me abrace- Asentí ante lo que dijo- Sin embargo, tú viste el lado más vulnerable de mí… Un lado que ni siquiera mi madre me ha visto desde que tengo 7 años

-¿Crees que esa actitud se deba gracias a que saliste de casa cuando eras muy niño a causa de los conciertos y eventos de Celtic Thunder?

Damian me miró fijamente antes de encogerse de hombros

-La verdad es que no sabría explicarte. Cuando estaba en los conciertos realmente extrañaba mi casa y para consolarme estaban Sharon, Keith, Paul y el resto de los chicos… Pero a pesar de eso, jamás lloré ¿Sabes?... Simplemente estaba decaído y todo desaparecía cuando me invitaban a ver una película o sencillamente conversaban conmigo.

-La verdad es que acá todas las emociones se intensifican bastante- Reconocí- Estamos encerrados, sin nuestros padres o amigos… A veces nos sentimos desorientados y para acoplar el miedo nos ponemos agresivos.

-Spencer, no quiero que pienses que mi comportamiento de ésta semana fue tu culpa. Simplemente no estaba preparado para que alguien me viese llorar… Si Cameron me hubiese visto, probablemente lo hubiese evitado a él ¿Entiendes?

Asentí. Aunque la verdad es que me sentí (Por alguna razón) algo decepcionada, pues creí que yo había sido una especie de salvavidas para Damian, sin embargo… él se había descargado conmigo simplemente porque "Me vio dispuesta a escuchar". A pesar de todo, sonreí abiertamente, luciendo más relajada que nunca

-Vamos hasta donde están todos- Dije, poniéndome de pie e invitando al chico a seguirme.

¡Vamos Spencer! ¿No me digas que te has desilusionado simplemente porque el Irlandés no te ve como la Julieta de sus sueños? ¿Acaso vienes a hacerte de novios? ¡CONCENTRATE, MUJER! ¡Vienes a ganar esto, no a perderlo todo por un romance en pantalla que hará llorar a la multitud! ¡LOCA, LOCA, LOCA! ¡MADURA Y PÓRTATE BIEN! ¿Qué crees que te diría Kath si te viese haciéndole ojitos a McGinty?

No es que Damian me guste (Ni que Dios lo permita). Simplemente me he sentido sola, y cuando me siento sola pues… Cualquier barco sirve.

Me encaminé hacia la cama gigante, donde nuestros amigos estaban comentando acerca de la próxima eliminación. Todos teníamos a un favorito, el mío por supuesto era Matheus.

-Ese chico tiene más vidas que un gato- Observó Hannah cuando hablé sobre mi preferido – Alex y Samuel podrían peligrar.

Al rato, llegaron los tres nominados e inmediatamente todos nos pusimos de pie para darles la bienvenida.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunté mirando a los tres chicos, quienes se veían más tensos de lo normal.

-Obviamente seré yo el que me vaya- Alex realmente se veía enfadado y Matheus afectado

-¿Qué pasó?- Tomé la mano de éste último y me senté junto a él en la cama gigante.

-Ryan nos dio el sermón de nuestra vida- Empezó a decir Samuel, sentándose al lado de Marissa- Y nos recalcó lo mal que habíamos actuado durante la semana y le preguntó a Matheus "¿Cómo va el consejo que te di sobre tener más confianza?" y, por supuesto yo hablé a favor de él, ya que fui testigo cuando Alex intentó opacarlo.

-Hiciste bien- Dije, mientras que Damian asentía

-Es lo que hubiera hecho yo- Reconoció el Irlandés- Unos pocos comentarios fueron lanzados en contra de Matheus durante la semana y vi cuando Spencer intentó defenderlo.

-Entonces Ryan me dijo: "Cuéntame"- Fue la primera vez que Matheus habló en esa conversación y noté que habían lágrimas en sus ojos- Y cuando Samuel expuso el tema, inmediatamente supe que decir.

-¡De acuerdo! Todo se acabó ahora- Reconoció Alex tristemente, pero al mismo tiempo mirando al brasileño con furia- Ustedes pueden seguir en competencia mientras que yo me voy de ésta casa porque aparentemente soy el ser más cruel del universo, y me iré por culpa de todo lo que supuestamente ha pasado.

-Entonces, Alex ¿Lo que tú estás diciendo ahora es que te vas a ir de la competencia por mi culpa? Porque si es por eso…- Matheus volvió a hablar, ésta vez estaba más afectado que nunca

-Nunca dije que fuese tu culpa- Repuso el moreno

-Es que esa es la actitud que estás tomando éste momento- Insistió el brasileño

-¡ENTONCES ENFRÉNTALO!

-¿PUEDES DEJAR DE ECHARME LA CULPA A MI, ALEX? ¿NO SABES LO QUE ÉSTA MIERDA ME HACE SENTIR?

Abracé a Matheus, mientras escuchaba los comentarios del resto de mis compañeros

-Matheus, no creo que él te esté echando la culpa- Opinó Samuel.

-Solo está enfadado- Repuso Hannah.

Inmediatamente sentí como me hervía la cara de rabia…

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De pronto todos estaban a favor de Alex?

-¡Claro Hannah!- Alcé la voz, mientras que todos se sobresaltaban- ¡O sea! ¿Solo porque él está enfadado tiene el derecho de ponernos el pie encima cada vez que se le ocurra? ¡Desde hace un par de semanas ese idiota ha intentado de deprimirme simplemente porque le gané el reto con Idina!

-No me interesa ganar un estúpido reto, si eso me llevará estar después entre los tres peores, del mismo modo en que te pasó a ti, querida- Soltó Alex

-Pues es mucho mejor haber ganado un reto y luego estar entre los tres peores, que no haber ganado ninguno y estar entre los tres peores por ser un soberbio y arrogante, "querido".

¡AUCH! Eso debió dolerle, porque después de que dije esas palabras, inmediatamente todos se quedaron callados para mirar la expresión de Alex, quién parecía pálido y realmente enfadado.

Cameron tomó mi mano, al igual que Matheus, quién parecía mucho más calmado después de que mi volcán interior eructara en contra Alex. Obviamente Marissa no estaba para nada a favor de mi actitud, al igual que Hannah y Damian, quienes solo me miraban con reproche.

Finalmente (Después de muchos minutos), llegó Robert y nos dijo que debíamos despedirnos de los tres chicos, quiénes tenían que revisar la lista del llamado.

Inmediatamente abracé a Samuel y a Matheus, y les deseé toda la suerte del mundo. No me sentí cruel cuando deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Alex fuese el cuarto eliminado de la semana.

Alex fue el primero en salir sin siquiera despedirse de mi (Algo que ya me veía venir), para ser seguido por Mtaheus y Samuel.

-En serio espero que se vaya Alex- Dije en voz alta- cruzándome de brazos- Lindsay me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros

-Solo estás enfadada- Susurró ésta- Mañana te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho hoy y querrás reconciliarte con él.

Hannah llegó a mi lado, y me tomó la mano.

-Nunca creí que te atreverías a encarar a Alex de esa manera… Fue bastante explosiva ¡Pero eres lo que eres, chica!

-Ahora solo hay que esperar- Susurró Cameron.

Los minutos fueron eternos y todos estábamos sentados en la cama gigante, esperando a que los dos "rescatados" nos diesen la noticia de quién había sido eliminado ésta semana. Por supuesto, nadie quería que se fuese Samuel, pero Marissa dijo en más de una ocasión que esperaba que Matheus fuese el cuarto eliminado de la competencia, ya que tanto él como Alex habían actuado de manera arrogante durante esa semana.

-Pero Alex a demás es ruin- Opiné secamente- ¿Acaso crees que los chicos de Glee soportarán trabajar con alguien así?

Antes de que me explayara aún más, la puerta de entrada se abrió. Inmediatamente me puse de pie, con el corazón en la mano, queriendo más que nunca que Matheus se salvara para doblarle la mano a Alex. Por un minuto, rogué con todas mis fuerzas, prometiendo que si el brasileño se salvaba, me dedicaría a creer en la existencia de Dios y de sus enseñanzas…

….

Pero lamentablemente, eso no pasó.

-Matheus fue enviado a casa- Anunció Samuel, cuando entró a la casa después de que Alex lo hiciera.

Lindsay inmediatamente se puso a llorar, y Damian me miró conmocionado.

-No puedo creerlo- Pensé en voz alta, mientras Hannah me tomaba la mano y yo me soltaba de su sutil contacto como si éste me quemase.

Caminé hasta la sala de coro sola, no quería que nadie me siguiera ya que sentía que Matheus y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente. Cuando entré a la sala, noté que el chico estaba llorando.

-No puedo creer que cada vez que me encariño con alguien éste se vaya- Murmuré antes de abrazarlo.

-Ésta experiencia me ha levantado- Empezó a decir él después de besarme la mejilla. Ha abierto mis ojos, he cambiado como persona con todo esto y no podría haber pedido nada mejor ¡En serio!- El chico me acarició la mano- Ahora solo tienes que intentar ganar de la manera más limpia, Spencer. No dejes que Alex te provoque y no caigas en su juego… Eres fuerte y mucho mejor que él en muchos aspectos. Se paciente y concéntrate, no cometas mis errores y esto será tuyo.

Lo volví a abrazar con fuerza, como si no quisiese separarme de él. Matheus y yo habíamos compartido momentos demasiados íntimos en la competencia: A ambos nos habían mandado entre los peores tres durante la segunda semana, ambos habíamos ganado retos y ambos sentíamos cierto coraje contra Alex.

-Prometo dar lo mejor por ti- Le prometí, besándole la mejilla por última vez.

Cameron, Hannah y los demás llegaron a nuestra sala de coro para despedirse de Matheus. Lindsay se veía realmente afectada (podía jurar que no estaba fingiendo), mientras que el resto de los chicos calmaron sus emociones en un ciento por ciento. Cuando Alex abrazó al brasileño, realmente quise golpearlo cuando después de todo lo que dijo, éste solo murmuró un estúpido "Lo siento"

Realmente quise llorar como no lo había hecho en años. Pero me prometí que no lo haría… no iba a dejar que nadie en esa sala viese ninguna lágrima saliendo de mis ojos.

Cuando Matheus terminó de despedirse de todos nosotros y desapareció tras la puerta, todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí nos mirábamos los unos a los otros.

-¿Te sientes bien, Spencer?- Preguntó Alex preocupadamente- Se que quieres mucho a Matheus, pero lo verás cuando esto termine- El tono que empleó para ese "Esto termine" , sonó más bien como un "esto termine para ti". Inmediatamente le devolví la mirada y noté que en los ojos del chico había una especie de alivio por haberse salvado y haber expulsado a Matheus.

-¿Sabes Alex?- Todos los chicos me miraron cuando le dirigí la mirada al moreno- Te has puesto en el radar ésta vez. Es mejor que hagas un estudio sobre lo que has hecho ésta semana- Alex me miró sin comprender, y yo proseguí- No cometas más errores, o te prometo que ésta vez lo pagarás… aunque eso signifique que nos expulsen a los dos.

Todas las miradas se centraron en mí y en el chico, pero no me importó.

Ésta noche comprendí que no importa lo mucho que intente huir de lo que realmente soy. Pues siempre seré la misma Spencer de años atrás, la chica que confabula contra otros para salvarse así misma… Solo que ésta vez no actuaré así para salvarme, sino más bien para vengar a Matheus…

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!<strong>

¡AL FIN TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO! Son una de la mañana y al fin lo terminé (Si hay problemas de narración me avisan, para corregirlos)

¿Cómo están, chicos? ¡Quiero agradecer primero que nada sus magníficos reviews! ¡No tendría inspiración si no fuera por ellos! GRACIAS GRACIAS Y MIL VECES POR LEER MI HISTORIA

**Sra Mitchell**: Linda! Gracias por leer mi historia ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! ¡Y si! Spencer puede parecer rara, y la verdad es que en éste capítulo se ve aún más rara, pero en realidad es un dulce si la sabes llevar.

¿Así que quieres que tenga algo con Cameron?... Yo que tú no pierdo las esperanzas aún ;)

**Nyraxia:** ¡Acá va la actualización! Espero que te guste.

**Yo:** jajaja Gracias por tus reviews. No sé quién eres, pero te adoro por el simple hecho de tomarte un tiempito y leer ésta locura.

**Flor**: Awwwwwwwww Me escribiste dos Reviews en un mismo día ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste mi locura ¡Y GRACIAS OTRA VEZ!

**ZoeXiaoyu**: ¡QUE ADORABLE ERES! Gracias por tu lealtad y gracias por seguir mi invento ¡Ese review si que fue largo, pero al mismo tiempo son esos comentarios los que me inspiran y los que me hacen seguir escribiendo. Creo que en éste capítulo quedaaún más claro que Spencer no es una Marie Sue ¡La chica se gasta un carácter de mil demonios! Y si, puede verse algo extraña, pero es porque tiene una historia muy complicada ¡No te preocupes! No ha matado a nadie si a eso te refieres jajaaj.

Creo que la próxima eliminación puede complacer a muchos, y puede dejar a otros bastante deprimidos y confundidos.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Un abrazo.

**Bueno chicos!**

**Para todos los lectores anónimos: GRACIAS y los invito a dejar un review de vez en cuando.**

**Spencer se ve bastante extraña, pero en realidad no lo es tanto. Es tan normal como cualquiera de nosotros, solamente que ella es mucho más explosiva de lo que realmente quisiera que fuera. Aún no se si emparejarla o no, pero la verdad es que estoy pensando en escribir una continuación de ésta historia (cuyo nombre está listo y su prólogo también) ¡Y si! El capítulo final de éste fiction ya está escrito (La verdad es que fue el primer capítulo que escribí de ésta historia, y lo hice para no perder el hilo).**

**Así que por lo visto, no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente.**

**XOXO**


	6. 1x5 Pair Ability

**Esto es lo que te perdiste en The Glee Project:**

**Hannah, Marissa y Lindsay continúan brillando y se mantienen lejos de estar entre los tres peores semana tras semana…**

**¡Hablando de los tres peores!… Es ahí donde terminaron Samuel, Matheus y Alex luego que perdieran su buena actitud:**

**Matheus no pudo evitar que los humos se le subieran a la cabeza: **

_-No me mires a mí, mira a la cámara… Lo siento hermano ¿Dónde está mi agua? … ¿Está bien puesto el micrófono?_

**Alex piensa que es demasiado bueno para aprender:**

_- No estaba interesado en ganar así que no te preocupes por nada, Samuel. Todos saben que se bailar, así que le di la oportunidad de brillar a otro… ¡Ciao!_

**Y Samuel se vio tentado en rapear utilizando algo que no era suyo, por lo que Robert, Nikky y Zack le dieron una lección de honestidad dejándolo entre los tres peores de la semana… **_**Skitdoosh**_** u.u**

**¡Ah! ¿Y cómo nueva buena? ¡Damian, Cameron y Hannah si saben bailar! Y así lograron escaparse de la terrible nominación. Lamentablemente, fue Matheus quién tuvo que irse bailando a casa…**

_-Ésta experiencia me ha levantado. Ha abierto mis ojos, he cambiado como persona con todo esto y no podría haber pedido nada mejor_

**¡Pero lamentablemente ha hecho despertar el demonio interno de Spencer!**

_-¿Sabes Alex?: Te has puesto en el radar ésta vez. Es mejor que hagas un estudio sobre lo que has hecho ésta semana. No cometas más errores, o te prometo que ésta vez lo pagarás… aunque eso signifique que nos expulsen a los dos_

**Ahora solo ocho competidores quedan compitiendo por siete episodios en el elenco de la tercera temporada de Glee.**

**Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber en…**

**THE GLEE PROJECT**

* * *

><p><strong>1x5 Pair Ability<strong>

Todos estábamos en silencio después de que prácticamente amenacé a Alex con expulsarlo del concurso gracias a la eliminación de Matheus. El chico me miró a los ojos, pero no lucía asustado ni nervioso… Simplemente me miraba como si estuviese loca o demasiado trastornada con lo que había pasado hace unos minutos que no me hizo caso.

Hannah y Marissa me tomaron de la mano y me llevaron hasta la sala de juegos, que es donde teníamos que recibir nuestra próxima tarea semanal. Las chicas no dejaban de decir que todo lo que había pasado hace un minuto atrás en la sala de coro, no había sido nada más que un simple momento de rabia y frustración, pero que pronto se me pasaría y que Alex sin duda no me odiaba en lo más mínimo. Por supuesto, yo no les dije que lo único que quería era que ese chico me odiase para que así fuese más fácil echarlo de la competencia.

Damian, Samuel y Cameron estaban detrás de nosotros siguiéndonos de cerca. Sin embargo, fue Lindsay quien abrió la puerta de la sala de juegos.

-¡Bien!- Gritó ésta- ¡Duetos! ¡Esa es la próxima tarea semanal!

El resto de nosotros corrimos para confirmar lo que decía Lindsay y finalmente todos reímos a carcajadas, olvidando el mal rato que habíamos pasado (Aunque las cosas seguían tensas entre Alex y yo). I need you Now, era una excelente canción ¡A demás de ser realmente romántica!

-¡Esto será interesante!- Exclamó Hannah, mientras se acercaba hasta una mesa para buscar su pendrive y la letra de la canción. Yo hice lo mismo que ella, ansiosa por saber quién iba a ser mi partner.

-¿Quién te tocó?- Le pregunté a Hannah sonriendo, pues la chica realmente parecía entusiasmada. Revisé mi hoja y pude ver que le había tocado con Damian- ¡Qué suerte! Él te lo hará fácil, son amigos y todo…

Cuando volví a posar mí vista sobre la hoja para saber quién sería mi acompañante, no pude evitar sentir algo de nervios cuando descubrí que mi pareja no sería otra persona más que…

-¡Marissa!- Exclamé, mirando a la chica, quién se reía sin control

-Cameron y yo cantaremos juntos- Observó Alex, mientras el resto de nosotros se reía aún más fuerte- Seremos dos parejas gay.

-Parejas realmente inesperadas… No te preocupes Marissa. Te prometo que lo nuestro será más amistoso- Tranquilicé a la chica, quién estaba tan reacia como yo en hacer de ésta canción algo "romántico"

-¡Buena idea!- Aprobó ésta, mientras nos sentábamos en un sillón para practicar nuestra parte.

-¿Es idea mía o Samuel no está muy contento con Lindsay?- Preguntó Mars, mirando a Samuel, quién estaba a punto de tirar un florero ensima de la cabeza de la chica.

-Es cómico- Escuchamos que decía Linds- Porque somos realmente opuestos y será un verdadero desafío intentar coordinarnos y hacerlo creíble. Pero de eso se trata Glee ¿Sabes? Hacer algo hipotético en algo real y palpable ¿Estás entusiasmado? … ¡No luces entusiasmado! No te preocupes que no te incomodaré, prometo adecuarme a tu tono de voz y así no te opacaré. Esto está al alcance de nuestra mano, solo tenemos que intentar no arruinarlo ¿De acuerdo?... ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Sam?

El chico no le respondió, ya que inmediatamente empezó a cantar (Seguramente buscando un desesperado intento en hacer que Lindsay se calle)

-Lindsay realmente puede llegar a ser estresante- Observé- Si Samuel quiere mantenerse en ésta competencia, tendrá que hacer todo lo posible por empatizar con ella y crear una sola voz.

-Tienes razón. No será bueno para él volver a estar entre los tres peores- Siguió Marissa

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Canté suavemente para tener una idea de cómo lo haría. Marissa y yo teníamos un registro de voz más o menos parecidos, por lo que tendríamos que armonizar bien para que nuestra presentación no se vea del todo plana.

Cantamos dos veces nuestra parte, cuando estábamos por el quinto ensayo, llegó Hannah bastante sonrojada después del ensayo con Damian.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntamos

-Damian es muy lindo- Dijo la chica, pestañeando rápidamente.

-Cálmate, chica- Le dije riéndome, lanzándole un cojín- No es ni el lugar ni el tiempo adecuado para coquetear ¡Damian tendrá que esperar!

-Completamente de acuerdo contigo- Asintió Marissa.

-No digas tanto, Marissa que te he pillado mirando a uno de nuestros compañeros… y no me refiero a Alex- Dije, haciéndome la indiferente.

-Cállate- Me dijo ésta, tirándome un cojín , pero aún así sonriendo algo sonrojada

-En serio chicas ¡HAY QUE CONCENTRARSE! No las quiero ver baboseando detrás de éstos chicos hasta que la competencia termine. Tenemos un concurso que ganar, y si ustedes llenan ésta casa con polvillos amorosos no podré concentrarme y terminaré por dormir con Alex y luego suicidarme.

-No creo que seas del gusto de Alex- Observó Hannah, para luego estallar en carcajadas

-Cierto…

-¡Pero le tocó un chico en ésta tarea! ¡Supongo que estará feliz! – Dije, dejando mi hoja a un lado, para prepararme para hablar.

-La verdad es que Cameron está todo menos feliz- Observó Hannah- El pobrecito está estresado porque Alex insiste en hacer el dueto lo más romántico posible.

Iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero la llegada de Alex hizo que cerrase la boca. Definitivamente, Hannah tenía razón, pues el chico realmente venía frustrado ya que al parecer el ensayo no había resultado como él se lo esperaba. Pareciera que Alex estuviese a punto de explotar y que estaba dispuesto a dinamitarse con nostras.

-Cameron es imposible- Dijo el chico- Me dijo que estaba bastante incómodo porque tenía novia y que era cristiano y me pidió que lo entendiera… ¡Dios! Después de todo esto, puedes ser todo lo hétero, cristiano y virgen que quieras, pero hasta entonces ¡Trata de ser gay para que no arrastres hasta al abismo a tu compañero de canto! ¿Crees que Darren Criss le dijo a Ryan Murphy que no podía besuquearse con Chris Colfer porque es hétero?

Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Alex tiene razón. Todos estamos acá por un puesto de trabajo y tenemos que ganárnoslo de verdad si queremos hacerlo bien y no ser una burla para el programa y para los fans.

-¿Y has hablado con Cam sobre esto?- Pregunté

-Intenté, pero Damian lo defendió inmediatamente- Se lamentó Alex.

-Bueno, es comprensible. Ellos son muy amigos

-No hay chispa con Cameron como mi compañero. No creo que sea fácil trabajar con él- Sentenció finalmente el moreno.

Trabajar con Marissa como pareja en un dueto romántico no fue tan horrible como pensamos, simplemente fingimos ser Santana y Brittany y la cosa realmente fluyó. Claro que ambas prometimos no besarnos por nada del mundo aunque Robert y el resto exigiese algo más, ya que era bastante duro fingir una homosexualidad inexistente entre nosotras como para además añadir un beso en los labios que probablemente ocasionaría un infarto a nuestros padres si llegan a televisarlo.

Esa noche, en el cuarto de las chicas conversamos acerca de lo tranquilas que estábamos al saber que ninguna mujer había abandonado la competencia. Aunque no pudimos estar tristes por Matheus, ya que el chico realmente se merecía haber ganado al menos un tercer lugar.

-No entiendo lo que quiere Ryan- Reconoció Lindsay- Cada vez que siento que tengo una idea de lo que quiere ¡Pamf! La idea cambia y todo lo que tenía armado en mi cabeza se desmorona.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mi- Dije, apagando la luz de mi lámpara mientras me cubría con las frazadas- Tengo entendido de que quería ver a Matheus como un líder masculino, ya que éste a pesar de todo era sexy sin querer ser sexy

-Eso es cierto- Aprobó Marissa- A mí lo que me preocupa es que nos deje a mi o a Spencer para interpretar una suerte de Brittany o Santana. No soy homofóbica, pero no soy una actriz profesional y no sé si pueda llegar más lejos con esto.

-Tienes razón- Asentí- Ahora estoy haciendo esto solo porque se trata de Mars; Pero si fuese Leah, Naya o Heather creo que no me sentiría tan segura de hacerlo ya que no las conozco y creo que interpretar un papel homosexual con chicas que no conoces es más que complicado.

-Mañana tienen que dar lo que puedan y hacerlo creíble. Aunque al menos sea para dejar contento al juez.

-¿Quién creen que será el juez?- Lindsay hizo la pregunta del millón.

-¿Duetos? Podría ser Quinn o Sam o… Finn o Rachel, ya estamos en la quinta semana, creo que Robert y los demás se atreverán a meter a alguien de New Directions acá. Ya trajeron a Harry Shun Jr la semana pasada. No veo porqué no puedan traer a alguien más del coro- Opiné.

-Solo espero que sea quién nos toque nos haga felices y elija a una de nosotras para que gane la tarea semanal.

-Amen- Dijimos todas a coro antes de quedarnos calladas y empezar a adormecernos.

* * *

><p>Tal y como lo hicimos una semana atrás, justo después de desayunar, nos reuníamos los ocho contendientes que quedábamos en la casa en la sala de coro, esperando que Robert llegase con nuestro mentor especial. Cuando miré a nuestro alrededor, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia por los que ya no estaban: Bryce, Mckenleigh, Emily y Matheus. Era realmente duro el desgaste emocional que estábamos teniendo. Definitivamente no podíamos encariñarnos tanto con las personas ya que eso significa sufrir el doble semana tras semana.<p>

Estaba sentada entre Samuel y Hananh, ya que teníamos que reducir espacio ahora que había dos sillas menos en la fila donde estábamos sentados.

-¿Quién será el mentor especial que venga para el desafío en parejas? - Preguntó Samuel, quién estaba sentado entre Cameron y yo.- Obviamente tiene que ser alguien que ya haya echo duetos en Glee.

Noté que Cameron estaba algo nervioso ¡Y no era para menos! Ya que sabía por experiencia propia que Alex podría llegar a ser bastante aterrador cuando se trata de ganar una competencia. Inmediatamente estiré uno de mis brazos para rozar la mano de Cameron. Cuando éste me miró, yo le sonreí y éste me devolvió el gesto.

-Anoche nosotras pensábamos en lo mismo- Dijo Lindsay- Creemos que pueden ser uno de los integrantes de la pareja "Finchel" o Dianna Agron con Chord Overstreet

-Solo espero que tenga piedad con nosotras- Dije mirando a Marissa, quién estaba casi tan nerviosa como yo con ser gays por dos minutos y algo.

Antes de que Lindsay volviese a abrir la boca, la puerta de la sala de coros se abrió y todos contuvimos los alientos bastante ansiosos… Sin duda ésta era una de nuestras partes favoritas de la semana, ya que conocíamos a alguien nuevo del elenco de Glee, y eso era algo que sin duda nos encantaba.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Nos saludó nada más ni nadie menos que Darren Chris, quién venía acompañado de Robert Ulrich. Ambos estaban tan sonrientes como nunca

-¡Ha vuelto!- Gritó Lindsay entusiasmada

-¡Dios! ¡Emily va a matarnos!- Dejé escapar mientras Darren me miraba y luego soltaba una carcajada, ya que seguramente recordaba cuando ésta intentó flirtear con él.

Pudimos notar que el chico llevaba en sus manos un portapapeles donde seguramente llevaba algo que podría sernos muy útil.

-Hola, chicos ¿Qué tal?- Nos saludó Darren, mientras nos miraba- ¡Vamos directo al grano! Ésta semana el tema es: "Trabajo en parejas", lo que significará que estarán trabajando con otro compañero y no individualmente como acostumbran a hacer. En un dueto, se tiene que actuar de manera en que todo parezca real y armonioso.

-La tarea de ésta semana es "I need you Now" de Lady Antebellum- Empezó a decir Robert- Cada uno de ustedes tendrá una parte y se la cantará a su compañero.

-Así que ahora que saben de que se trata…¡Escuchemos algo de música!- Nos animó Darren, mientras nosotros nos poníamos de pie para dirigirnos al escenario, donde había un piano y nosotros lo utilizaríamos como escenografía. Hace unas horas atrás habíamos practicado nuestras partes y definitivamente el instrumento nos servía de apoyo, ya que muchos de nosotros estábamos nerviosos y necesitábamos apoyarnos en algo en qué frotar nuestros dedos sudorosos.

_{Alex} Picture perfect memories,__  
><em>_Scattered all around the floor._

Vaya! Muy apropiado. Ya que Alex al parecer estaba interpretando al tipo enfadado con su novio y es lo que realmente parecía durante toda la mañana cada vez que miraba a Cameron.  
><em>{Cameron} Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.<em>_  
><em>_{Damian y Hannah} And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

Me sorprendió al ver la naturalidad de Cameron cuando Alex le acarició la mejilla. Nadie pensaría jamás que éste estaba nervioso.

Hannah y Damian realmente se veían lindos.  
>{<em>Damian y Hannah} For me it happens all the time.<em>

Aunque la apuesta de esos dos se veía mucho más relajada. De alguna manera nos alivió de los nervios que estábamos sintiendo.

_{Samuel y Lindsay}It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

Lindsay y Samuel realmente contrastaron: Él se veía demasiado electric, mientras que Lindsay demasiado dulce.  
><em>{Alex y Cameron} Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now.<em>

Cuando Alex y Cameron retrocedieron, Marissa y yo nos miramos mientras nos acercábamos. En mi mente no había espacio para nada más que para el pensamiento de verme gay. Estaba fingiendo que era algo que no era justo al frente de alguien que había pretendido ser Gay en el minuto cuando tuvo que besar a otro chico…  
><em>{Marissa y Spencer} And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.<em>_  
><em>Marissa y yo juntamos nuestras frentes para terminar la últimas palabras de la canción, y terminamos abrazadas, mientras Darren y Robert nos aplaudían.

-Buen trabajo, Chicos. Muy buen trabajo… Hermoso. - Nos felicitó Robert –¡Okay! Dado que el tema de la semana es "Pair Ability" , nuevamente tendrán que trabajar en parejas. A quién Darren elija como el mejor, podrá elegir la pareja para la presentación final y al final, tendrán que trabajar con Darren.

-Y para el resto de ustedes, chicos: Los pondremos en pareja y trabajarán en una canción diferente, porque cada dueto tendrá su video individual… Así que empezaré con Damian y Hannah: Ustedes chicos, tenían una presentación muy interesante, en el sentido que todos los demás tenían algo muy intenso, y lo suyo era mucho más relajado y parecía un poco fuera de lugar… Matheus y Alex, me gustaría llamarlos:"Camlex"- Todos nos reímos al escuchar el apodo de la dupla- Ustedes, al igual que Marissa y Spencer tenían una situación realmente distinta y difícil de dos chicos del mismo sexo mirándose románticamente y hacerlo creíble y realmente fue muy real.

-Y realmente puede ayudar una cara bonita- Dijo Alex, pestañeando en dirección de Cameron. Todos nos reímos después de eso.

-Lindsay y Samuel- Siguió Darren- ¡Samuel! En primer lugar tengo que decir que eres bastante potente y fuiste muy eléctrico, lo cual hizo contraste con la personalidad dulce y frágil de Lindsay… ¡Finalmente, pero no menos importantes… Marissa y Spencer! ¡Chicas, muy buen trabajo! Marissa fuiste muy chispeante y Spencer, muy intensa. Ambas se complementaron bien y no pude evitar dejarlas de mirar.

Con Mars chocamos los cinco, mientras nos sonreíamos.

-¡Bueno, a mi todo esto se resume en tres destacados! Marissa, Spencer y Samuel… Pero como me tengo que quedar con solo uno, escojo a…- Sentí un verdadero nudo en el estómago cuando los labios de Darren se abrieron para pronunciar el nombre del ganador- Marissa

Aplaudí con el resto algo desilusionada, pues de verdad quería ganar ese reto para pasar un rato con Darren

-Bueno Marissa, escoge a tu pareja

-Bueno… La verdad es que fue muy interesante sentirme enamorada de Spencer, pero creo que a pesar de lo emocionante que fue ésta travesía, no nos gustaría repetirla

-¡Exacto!- Dije riéndome ante lo dicho por Mars- Eres bella, pero no soy de ese equipo

-Cuando decida hacer un cambio de camiseta, te prometo hacértelo saber- Dijo ella.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Bueno- Mars se veía algo nerviosa- Me encantaría que…- Se acercó a Samuel, mientras se arrodillaba ante él- ¿Fueses mi pareja, Sam?- Todos gritamos y aplaudimos, mientras el chico de los drolos se ponía nervioso antes de aceptar la propuesta.

-Y ahora les daremos sus canciones- Anunció Robert, mientras Darren recogía su maletín y sacaba unas hojas que habían dentro de éste.

-Pienso que ustedes chicos cantarán la muy genial canción de Human League: "Don't You Want"- Samuel fue el primero en hacer expresiones de júbilo mientras que Darren les entregaba las letras de sus canciones.

-¡Genial!

-Bien, la próxima canción es del musical de Chicago y se llama Nowadays- Hannah inmediatamente se movió en su silla, bastante entusiasmado- Veo que Hannah quiere hacer ésta- Observó Darren sonriendo- ¡Muy bien! Hannah tú serás con… - La verdad es que a mi me encantaba Chicago, y sería un verdadero placer trabajar con Hannah- Alex

CUECK ¡Segunda desilusión en el día!

-¡Bien!- Gritó Hannah, mientras que Alex se daba vuelta y chocaba los cinco con ella. Darren inmediatamente les pasó la letra de sus canciones

-Estoy muy contento porque haremos un clásico "Baby it's cold outside" – Informó Darren.

-Creo que Lindsay debería hacer ésta- Propuso Robert

-De acuerdo- Lindsay se encogió de hombros nerviosa, esperando escuchar el nombre de su compañero

-Y… Cameron- Todos mirábamos al chico y notábamos que se veía mucho más relajado por ser pareja de una chica y no de un chico. Lindsay chocó las palmas con él entusiasmada, mientras recibía la hoja con la letra de su canción.

-Y finalmente están Spencer y Damian- Con Damian nos miramos algo nerviosos, pues la verdad es que hace poco nos habíamos acercado otra vez después de haber estado como el perro y el gato después de una de las semanas más tensas (Vulnerabilidad) que nos había tocado vivir en competencia - Chicos, ustedes cantarán uno de mis duetos favoritos "My Endless love" de Diana Ross y Lionel Richie

Noté como Damian alzaba las cejas sonriendo y luego bajaba la vista, para después subirla con brusquedad y recibir su hoja de la canción de manos de Darren, al igual que yo.

-Así que mucha suerte a todos ustedes- Nos deseó Robert- Queremos ver a ésta asociación Pop. Y como siempre, los últimos tres intérpretes, tendrán que hacer una última presentación para Ryan Murphy y él decidirá quién se queda y quién se enviará a casa

Darren nos sonrió antes de acercarse a nosotros y abrazarnos, deseándonos suerte en la competencia y diciendo que diésemos lo mejor de nosotros. La verdad es que no estaba decepcionada en absoluto con nuestro mentor… es decir, creo que no me molesta ver en absoluto a Darren más de una vez, y si viene nuevamente ¡Mejor para todas nosotras! Ya que el chico definitivamente es agradable de ver.

Después de que Robert y nuestro juez especial se fueran, empecé a tararear la canción con los audífonos del MP4 en mis oídos. Noté que todos los chicos habían desaparecido del mapa, pues estaban ensayando sus partes con sus parejas y al parecer yo era la única que estaba sola en la sala de ensayos cantando.

_And I…_

Empecé a cantar despacio, con la letra de la canción en mano y el MP4, y con la otra afirmándome el audífono para que no se me cayera mientras caminaba.

_I want to share all my love with you_

¡Mierda! ¡Ésto era un dúo y yo estaba cantando sola como una antisocial! Tal vez debería ir a buscar a Damian para empezar a practicar y no quedarnos atrás. Aunque también es bueno ensayar por separado antes para ver cómo nos sale y después unir voces... Pero si hiciéramos eso, no seríamos un dueto y Robert probablemente nos mandaría directo a la calle antes de decir "Glee"

¡Dios! Definitvamente tendré que ir a buscar a Damian… ¡A demás! ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa? De todos los chicos que quedan, con el que más me gustaría trabajar, ya que es bastante gracioso y seguramente haría de nuestra semana algo realmente grato.

-¡Acá estás!- El acento irlandés de Damian me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Hola- Sonreí mientras observaba que el chico entraba a la sala de coro con su letra de la canción y su MP4.

-¿Estás ensayando?

-Sí, de hecho estaba a punto de buscarte para que ensayáramos juntos

-Al parecer yo te gané- El chico sonrió mientras se sentaba y yo lo seguía- Okay. Esto es algo romántico así que habrá que ponerle algo de expresión al rostro ¿Has actuado antes?

-En obras de la escuela y cosas así ¿Y tú?

-La verdad es que algo… Con Celtic Thunder tuve que actuar en algunas partes del concierto, pero solo es un instante ¡Esto será algo complejo!

-Pero saldremos del paso- Le animé, guiñándole el ojo, mientras le animaba a cantar para iniciar nuestro primer ensayo.

Ambos estábamos sentados al lado del otro, mientras intentábamos hacer una sola voz con nuestros distintos registros. La verdad es que no es tan incómodo como creí, Damian es un chico realmente dulce y pude ver como de vez en cuando se retraía cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos, aunque sin perder esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Creo que él es realmente un buen partner y que podemos hacer grandes cosas ésta semana.

-Confía en mí- Le dije cuando llegamos a la última nota de la canción.

-Confía en mi tú también- Me respondió cálidamente.

Me di cuenta que fue precisamente esa confianza lo que ha marcado nuestra relación durante todas esas semanas… solo que antes jamás nos habíamos expuesto el uno al otro de esa manera tan profesional, pero al mismo tiempo tan personal.

-Hay algo que me gusta de ti- Le dije de pronto con toda naturalidad- Me gusta que te sientas afortunado de tener lo que tienes y que lo grites a los cuatro vientos… de todos los que están acá tú eres lejos el más transparente y el más pleno. Probablemente eso te haga ganar la competencia- Reconocí- Lo acabo de descubrir ahora.

Damian me miró a los ojos y luego agachó la mirada sonriente y algo abochornado.

-¡Damian! En serio… Hablo completamente en serio. Si Ryan viese lo que yo veo ahora, nos mandaría a casa a todos porque hallaría en ti una fuente de inspiración

-¡Pretendes hacerme sonrojar!- Exclamó, golpeándome con sus hojas en la cabeza.

-En absoluto. En serio pienso que puedes ganar ¡Eres mi mayor rival hasta ahora! Creo que no debería preocuparme de Alex.

-Creo que el chico realmente ha sido bendecido por Dios ¡Tiene un gran registro de voz!

-Pero tú tienes el corazón- Sentencié.

Ambos nos volvimos a mirar, y sin siquiera darnos una señal, comenzamos a cantar nuevamente.

Había algo que realmente ignoraba de esa semana y eso era si tendríamos o no clases de baile con Brooke y Zack… Para mi desgracia (Porque Damian es de todo, menos un bailarín), el baile estaría presente en casi todas los videos que se realizarían durante la semana.

Cuando Brooke llegó, nos informó que Zack estaba en el set de Glee, por lo que ella se encargaría de nuestras coreografías.

-Muy bien chicos ¡Hagamos todos un círculo!- Con Damian nos sentamos juntos, mientras que el resto de los chicos hacían lo mismo con sus parejas- ¡Primero tendrán que decirme qué canciones harán! ¿Podemos empezar contigo Lindsay?

-Bueno, Cameron y yo haremos "Baby it's cold outside"- Respondió la chica algo tímida.

-¡Vaya! Eso es bastante juguetón. Cameron tendrá que intentar seducirte, mientras que tú coquetearás al máximo- Observó Brooke, mientras que Samuel silbaba y el resto sonreíamos- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, "divas"?- Preguntó la mujer, refiriéndose a Hannah y a Alex.

-¡Me llamó una diva!- Hannah lucía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo halagada con ese mote. Todos nos reímos

-¿Alex? ¿Estarás vestido de chico o…?

-Me vestiré de chica, creo que eso significaría un gran desafío para mí y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo- Algunos de nosotros aplaudimos ante las palabras del chico.

-¿Marissa? ¿Qué cantarás con Samuel?- Nuestras miradas se dirigieron hacia las personas que Brooke nombró.

-"Don't you want me?" – Respondieron los chicos

-¡Eso es intenso! Probablemente no necesiten coreografía. Simplemente tendrán que sentir la canción y hacer la actuación adecuada- Les dijo Brooke, para después dirigirse a Damian y a mí- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, chicos?

Con Damian nos miramos, pero fue éste quién tomó la palabra

-"My endless love"

-¡Esa es romántica! Probablemente necesitarán muy poca coreografía

-Eso espero- Deseó Damian, y todos nos reímos cuando éste dijo eso.

La verdad es que Brooke tuvo razón, pues cuando nos tocó nuestro turno para que ésta nos enseñara alguna coreografía, nos dimos cuenta de que solo necesitábamos de un par de vueltas y tomarnos de las manos y lucir enamorados… Nada del otro mundo. Lo que realmente me sorprendió, fue cuando Damian empezó a mirarme a los ojos y trató de actuar seductor.

-Ya basta… - Le dije riéndome, tratando de separarme de él, pero éste no me dejaba

-¡No tengas miedo de mirarme a los ojos!

-No lo hago, pero me cohíbes- Reconocí, para después volver a ensayar la "coreografía" mientras que cantábamos.

La verdad es que estaba bastante sorprendida, pues nuestro número estaba saliendo genial y lo mejor de todo es que había cierta química entre Damian y yo, y eso realmente nos estaba ayudando a salir del paso. Lo malo es que en más de una ocasión tuve que pedirle a mi pareja de que no pusiera tanta exageración en los pasos, pues eso hacía que se viera terrible y daban ganas de decirle: "¡Por favor, no bailes!"… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué Damian tenía que ser tan descoordinado?

Pasaban los días y la verdad es que todos estábamos centrados en nuestras parejas que casi nunca teníamos tiempo para conversar con los demás, ya que debíamos concentrarnos en lo que sería éste próximo número, pues si alguien lo hacía mal inmediatamente quedaría descubierto, ya que en cada filmación solo actuarían dos personas.

La grabación de la canción fue bastante agradable, Nikky estaba realmente contenta con nuestro trabajo y había dicho en más de una ocasión que Damian había mejorado bastante desde la primera semana.

_You will always be_

_My endless love_

-¡Muy bien! ¡Justo lo que quería! Gracias- me felicitó Nikky. Yo sonreí mientras me ponía las manos cerca de los oídos para sacarme los audífonos, pero la mujer me detuvo- ¿Qué opinas de Damian como tu pareja!

Sonreí agachando la cabeza, mientras meditaba mi respuesta.

-Al principio estaba algo nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo se tomaría el hecho de cantar algo romántico conmigo, pero tenemos una muy buena química. Creo que él es muy talentoso y enérgico y eso es lo que me ha motivado durante toda ésta semana.

-Interesante…

-Lo es… Y creo que ésta semana nos irá bien, aunque Samuel y Marissa están bastante bien trabajando juntos y ahora que ella (Por ser la ganadora del reto semanal) pidió la ausencia de coreografía para su musical, lo están haciendo mucho mejor, por lo que solo tendrán que concentrarse en sus expresiones faciales… Lo que es una ayuda

-¿La coreografía de ustedes tiene baile?

-Muy poca, pero lo suficiente como para ponerme nerviosa ya que Damian es todo menos bailarín – Nikky no aguantó la risa- Pero creo que podremos filmar el video sin que él me pise los pies.

La verdad es que con Nikky me llevaba bastante bien. Era un privilegio verla semana a semana y era un honor cada vez que me decía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Sin duda era una mujer completa que hacía que el corazón de otra mujer doliera por lo perfecta que era: Rubia, delgada, talentosa, emprendedora, hermosa… ¡Sin duda un gran elemento!

-¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó Damian cuando salí del estudio de Grabación

-Tan bien como a ti- Le respondí- Nikky no dejaba de alabarte

-No te preocupes, siempre serás la primera en mi corazón durante ésta semana, querida compañera de duetos- Reí cuando Damian dijo esas palabras.

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido la semana pasada, creo que finalmente pudimos enderezar el barco y seguir adelante con mucha más fuerza que antes y siento que ahora más que ser simples compañeros, somos un apoyo mutuo. Es extraño lo que diré, pero siento que entre Cameron, Hannah, Damian y yo no existe un mundo de palabras para explicar lo que somos… Simplemente encajamos y desde el primer día en que estuvimos en ésta casa nuestras miradas se cruzaron y formamos un pequeño círculo. Cada vez que uno de nosotros está mal, no es necesario hablarlo, porque el resto de nosotros inmediatamente "leerá" lo que pasa por medio de nuestras maneras de actuar frente a cada situación.

Tal vez es por todos esos sentimientos de fraternidad que desarrollamos que nos costaba tanto llegar al fin de semana, pues tememos que uno de nosotros sea el próximo en irse y que no tengamos la fuerza para verle partir.

A pesar de que la tarea era "Duetos", era imposible no ayudarnos con nuestras canciones. Con Hannah practicábamos "Nowadays" cada vez que Alex estaba descansando, y le daba consejos para que explotara un poco más su lado sensual. Fueron muchas tantas las veces que tuve que ensayar con Hannah su coreografía que terminé aprendiéndomela… lo mismo pasó con Baby it's cold outside.

-Lindsay… trata de insinuar algo más- Le dijo Hannah, mientras que con Damian veíamos el ensayo de ésta y de Cameron- La canción habla de una tensión sexual…

-¿No puedes explicarlo de otra manera?- El pobrecito realmente estaba traumándose con nuestras instrucciones.

-Cielo, la canción habla de un chico que quiere tener sexo con una dulce doncella cuya flor permanece intacta… No habla de muñecos de nieve en Navidad ¡Venga ya! - Le reprendí, mientras que Damian sonreía con la explicación que les daba, al igual que Lindsay- Hazlo bien y haznos desearte, bebé

-No puedo creerlo que le sesté haciendo caso- Refunfuñó Cameron, mientras seguía nuestras instrucciones, lográndolo en un cien por ciento.

Nuestros ensayos compartidos definitivamente nos estaban ayudando a mejorar. Hannah y Lindsay ayudaron a Damian a ensayar su parte y también le dieron bastantes consejos, mientras yo cantaba con Cameron "Baby It's cold outside" descubriendo que teníamos bastante química. Si vuelven a hacer otro desafío en parejas, no me molestaría hacerlo con él.

Finalmente, el día de las grabaciones de los videos llegó. Robert nos dijo que teníamos que trabajar muy duro, ya que en Glee se hacen la misma cantidad de clips en un instante, por lo que nosotros no podíamos demorarnos más del tiempo que nos darían… ¡Vaya! Eso definitivamente es presión ¿No lo creen?

Hannah y yo estábamos en maquillaje junto con Alex, a quién le estaban poniendo la peluca. La verdad es que nadie creía que Alex saldría vestido de mujer para su video, y eso nos hizo admirarlo aún más como contendiente.

-Spencer: Te enlizaremos bien el cabello y luego te lo enrizaremos para ammarrártlo en un moño que dejará parte de tu cabello tan solo te pondremos unas trabas para que no se te vaya hacia adelante cuando estés rodando el video ¿De acuerdo?- Yo asentí cuando la estilista me informó lo que me harían.

La verdad es que estaba encantada con la ambientación de nuestro video… Era muy romántico y nuestro vestuario era realmente cool. Me encantaba mi vestido largo de gala color blanco hueso, con mis hermosos zapatos altísimos del mismo color… aunque escote me preocupaba un poco bastante. Nunca me ha gustado usar demasiado escote, ya que me siento asfixiada, pero al menos se que será por un momento y no por siempre.

Llegué hasta la sala, vestida con mi atuendo del video y me senté al lado de Damian, quién también estaba listo para salir a escena. El chico realmente estaba impactante; estaba vestido con un traje color negro, con su cabello algo desordenado y con una corbata mal atada. Cuando me senté a su lado, el me miró con las cejas alzadas sonriendo

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunté, mirando hacia el monitor, donde mostraban a un muy feliz Samuel, y a una Marissa que le frotaba los labios con la mano.

-Marissa a besado a Samuel- Respondió Lindsay, quién no salía de su estupefacción- ¡Vaya! Éstos dos han dejado la vara alta… tendré que apresurar el paso si quiero estar libre ésta semana.

-La verdad es que él lo estaba esperando- Damian realmente parecía shockeado al igual que Cameron

-Debe ser extraño besar a un compañero de trabajo- Pensé en voz alta.

Al rato después llegaron Marissa y Samuel muertos de la risa, mientras que Alex (vestido de mujer) entraba en escena y se sentaba entre Hannah (Quién también había llegado hace poco) y Cameron

-Lucen bastante bien, Divas- Dijo Lindsay, alabando a los chicos

-Muy lindos los dos- Le seguí, mientras que Hannah y Alex hacían como si se sonrojaran.

-¡Chicos! Lindsay y Cameron son los siguientes- Informó Erick, entrando a la sala donde estábamos todos.

-Suerte- Les deseé, viéndolos ponerse de pie para ir a filmar su video.

Todas nuestras miradas se centraron en el monitor apenas los chicos abandonaron la sala para dirigirse en el set. La primera en aparecer fue Lindsay, quién lucía realmente hermosa.

-¡Qué bella!- Dije en voz alta, observando a la chica desde el monitor- Es como esas heroínas en los cuentos de navidad

-Luce muy bonita- Coincidió Samuel

Vimos los ensayos previos del video de los chicos y la verdad es que Lindsay volvía a ser la "Alicia en el país de las nieves" que con Hannah tanto temíamos que apareciera, ya que "Baby, It's cold outside" habla de una tensión sexual, y no sobre margaritas en el campo… Aunque Cameron estaba haciendo un excelente papel de chico seductor … ¿Quién dijo que los cristianos no podían ser sexys?

-Sigue así, Cam- Decía Hannah- Sigue así…

Finalmente, la grabación del video empezó. Los chicos estaban haciéndolo realmente bien y se veían completamente relajados… Claro que toda esa calma se perdió cuando al final de esa grabación Lindsay besó a Cameron en los labios

-¡Oh Dios!- Gritamos con Hannah al mismo tiempo.

-¡Genial! – Samuel se veía enfadado- Ahora que alguien se besó todos querrán hacerlo…

-Lo nuestro ya no es espacial- Se lamentó Marissa.

La verdad es que no era ese beso lo que me preocupaba, sino la expresión de Cameron…

-Se ve enfadado- Observó Hannah- No creo que él haya planeado el beso…

-Es demasiado "cristiano" como para haberlo echo- Le seguí yo.

La verdad es que la mirada de Cameron era algo que nos había preocupado a todos, ya que se veía realmente nervioso y culpable… era como si hubiese matado a un hombre y él estuviese lamentándolo segundos después de haberlo echo.

-Pobre Cameron- Dije, poniéndome de pie para esperar al chico apenas entrara a la sala donde estábamos todos.

-Spencer y Damian ¡Prepárense!- Anunció un hombre que apenas conocíamos, mientras que con Damian nos poníamos de pie.

Cuando entramos al estudio, apenas y tuve tiempo de hablar con Cameron, ya que éste salió hecho un bólido.

-Muy bien, chicos ¡A ponerse a trabajar!- Nos pidió Robert, quién estaba con Nikky y Zack- Lucen muy bien…

-Gracias- Le dijimos con Damian, mientras empezábamos a ensayar nuestro número.

La ambientación consistía en un escenario con un piano y un hombre que lo tocaba. Miles de mesas y sillas estaban vacías, excepto una ya que Damian la estaba ocupando.

La escena consistía en los siguiente: Damian estaba sentado cerca del pianista, bebiendo un vaso de whisky (Falso, por supuesto) mientras me miraba entrar al escenario. Fue bastante divertido trabajar con él, ya que todo parecía muy fácil. Me entretuve como no lo había hecho en mi vida entera… Lo más increíble era que nuestro contacto durante el rodaje del video era bastante intenso, pero de alguna manera se vio natural y todos pudieron percatarse de eso.

Cuando Erick nos avisó de que empezaríamos a filmar, no estuve nerviosa en lo absoluto. Como dije antes, todo era bastante genuino e increíblemente Damian no se vio descoordinado ni exagerado en sus expresiones. Los eternos ensayos con Brooke y las chicas dieron los resultados esperados y estaba bastante ansiosa por ver nuestro trabajo. Sin embargo, había algo en la expresión de Damian que me hacía poner incómoda… Era como si el chico pronto fuese más apasionado de lo normal. En más de una ocasión lo sorprendí mirando mis labios mientras nos acercábamos y también advertí como nos manos se aferraban fuertemente a mi cintura… Tengo que reconocer que estuve a punto de sonrojarme, pero gracias al cielo me mantuve firme

{Damian_}My love, there's only you in my life,_  
><em>The only thing that's right.<em>  
>{Spencer} <em>My first love, you're every breath that I take,<em>  
><em>You're every step I make.<em>  
>{Damian} <em>And I, I want to share, all my love with you,<em>  
><em>No one else will do.<em>  
>{Spencer} <em>And your eyes, they tell me how much you care.<em>  
><em>Oh yes<em>

{Los dos}_ you will always be, my endless love._

{Los dos} _And love, I'll be that fool, for you, I'm sure._  
>{Spencer} <em>You know I don't mind.<em>  
>{Los dos} <em>And yes, you'll be the only one.<em>  
>{Damian} <em>Cause no one can deny,<em>  
>{Los dos}<em>This love I have its fine.<em>  
><em>I'll give it all to you,<em>  
>{Damian}<em> My love, my love<em>

{Los dos} _my endless love._

La nariz de Damian estaba rozando la mía cuando estábamos por terminar la canción… Y sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los míos. Sin embargo, en un movimiento sutil y rápido, mi rostro quedó pegado en su hombro y él terminó besando mi cuello… Aún así no se vio mal y se vio intenso.

-¡Buen trabajo, chicos! -Nos felicitó Erick, mientras todos aplaudíamos con entusiasmo- Estuvieron geniales.

Con Damian nos miramos y nos sonreímos, pero había algo en su expresión que no me dejó tranquila… era como si algo lo hubiera desconcertado.

La verdad es que no quise quedarme para ver el video de Hannah con Alex, ya que lo único que opté por hacer fue correr hasta la casa, darme una ducha, ponerme mi ropa normal y buscar a Cameron, quién me había dejado bastante preocupada. Cuando salí de mi cuarto, vi a Damian hablando con Lindsay (Quién tampoco se había quedado a mirar el último video de Hannah y Alex)

-¿Han visto a Cameron?- Pregunté.

Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza

-Lo he estado buscando, pero los de producción me dijeron que había exigido su teléfono para hablar con su madre- Respondió Damian- Pero no se donde está

-¿Buscaste en el cuarto de chicos?- Pregunté ésta vez sin creerme una palabra de lo que me había dicho el irlandés… Sabía que me había mentido, pues él y Cameron son como gemelos siameses que no pueden vivir sin el otro.

-Solo déjalo en paz, Spencer. Quiere estar solo.

-Pues entonces que me lo diga él- Le dije, mientras me encaminaba hasta el cuarto de los chicos.

Cuando llegué al lugar, empecé a abrir la puerta lentamente…

-Siento como si la hubiera engañado, mamá – Escuché la voz de Cameron y con espanto vi que éste estaba llorando- No pude explicarle lo sucio que me sentí cuando me besó otra chica que no fue ella

Me quedé en silencio esperando que el chico dejase de hablar por teléfono.

Wow… Todo lo que estaba presenciando era… ¡Wow! ¡Tan tierno! Si antes pensaba que Cameron era dulce, ahora sabía que era el chico más lindo y respetuoso que había visto en mi vida ¿Por qué yo no podía tener uno igual?

Cuando Cam terminó soltó el teléfono, noté que seguía llorando. Lentamente me acerqué a él.

-Si quieres que me vaya me voy… pero en verdad quiero quedarme contigo- Le susurré sentándome a su lado. El chico simplemente me miró y yo lo acerqué a mí para abrazarlo.

-Nunca he engañado a una chica en mi vida, y se sintió como si lo hubiera hecho- Los susurros de Cameron eran descorazonadores. Sus brazos se aferraron alrededor de mi cintura, mientras que mis labios rozaban su frente

-Todo está bien- Murmuré, frotándole la espalda para que se calmara un poco.

-Cuando se siente algo tan mal… simplemente se siente así- Explicó él, después de unos minutos, cuando su voz sonó normal.

Me separé un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Creo que eres lindo, Cameron- Acaricié su mejilla- Lindsay no estuvo mal en besarte porque era una actuación, pero tampoco estuvo bien que lo hiciese sin tu consentimiento.

-Esto realmente apesta…

-No… No apesta. Estoy segura de que tu novia admira todo lo que estás haciendo ahora y está valorando lo mucho que la respetas.

-Eso es lo que me dijo cuando la llamé minutos antes de que llamase a mi madre

-¿Ves? Ella respeta lo que haces y respeta tu sueño… Solo intenta no perder tu enfoque y llegar hasta la final por ella

Cameron sonrió, y luego soltó una carcajada

-¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan feroz?- Creo que se refería a las veces en que he enfrentado a Lindsay y Alex cuando me trató de "feroz"

-No es así como mi padre me describiría… Pero creo que suena lindo- Dije meditando lo que me dijo el chico- Dulce y feroz… ¡Hasta lo haces ver poético!

Ambos nos reímos juntos esta vez mientras nos poníamos de pie

-Ven, te prepararé algo para merendar ¿Quieres?- Le propuse, mientras le tomaba la mano y lo sacaba fuera del dormitorio

Cameron sonrió, aceptando mi invitación con algo de timidez. Tal vez me estaba pasando por toquetearlo tanto, pero es que el chico era tan adorable que daban ganas de estar cerca de él todo el día… ¡Su novia debe ser realmente afortunada!

Damian apareció cuando estábamos dirigiéndonos a la cocina. Al principio enmarcó el entrecejo, pero después sonrió

-¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó, dirigiéndose al chico

-Si

Dejé a Damian y a Cameron conversar, pues era seguro que una conversación de "hombre a hombre" era lo que necesitaba el segundo para seguir adelante después del beso inesperado de Lindsay. A pesar de que no culpaba a la chiquilla en absoluto, tampoco consideraba que besar a alguien sin antes advertirle fuese lo más correcto (No quiero tampoco hacer creer a nadie que soy una maldita señorita correcta-perfecta, pues soy de todo menos eso). Aunque la verdad es que por un momento pensé que la chica era realmente afortunada. A pesar de que mi cariño por Cameron es fraternal, no puedo dejar de pensar que el chico tiene unos labios muy… "besables". Por un momento no pude evitar preguntarme: ¿Cómo sería besar al cristiano?

¡Vamos, Spencer! Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza. Estás en una competencia

Dios mío ¡Primero Damian y ahora Cameron! ¿Quién sigue? ¿Alex? … Mmmm en ese caso creo que Samuel es el más indicado… Aunque Matheus tiene hermosas facciones en su rostro ¿Acaso todos los sud americanos son iguales?

¡Cálmate, Spencer! ¡Santo cielos! ¡Necesito que Ryan venga con un granizado para que me lo tire en la cara! Tal vez así me tranquilice y deje de mirar extraño a mis compañeros de reality.

-¿Spencer? – La voz de Robert me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando estaba preparando unos panquequitos para Cameron- ¿Estás cocinando?

-Solo una receta familiar para animar a Cam- Respondí, pensando en las veces en que mi padre y mis abuelos hacíamos panquequitos de zanahoria para navidad- No te preocupes, no envenenaré a nadie… se prepararlos

Robert sonrió y lanzó una leve carcajada

-Se que no lo harás… Por cierto ¿Me guardas uno?

-Claro… No es que me desagrade verte, pero ¿Qué haces acá el día de hoy?-Pregunté curiosa, mientras revolvía la mezcla en el bol

-Quiero hablar con Cameron. Supe que lloró.

-Ahora Damian está con él en la sala de coro. Una charla de "chico a chico" será bueno para él…

-De acuerdo, iré a ver qué tal está… ¡Y no se te olvide guardarme un pastelito!

-Seguro, Robert. Cuídate y gusto en verte.

-Igualmente- dijo él al despedirse.

El hombre realmente era agradable. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para nosotros y cada vez que estábamos con Ryan Murphy en nuestra última presentación (Los peores tres), con tan solo mirarlo a través de sus lentes nos daba una sensación de tranquilidad inexplicable. Realmente me cae bien ese hombre… Espero que Cameron supere lo del beso de Lindsay una vez que hable con él.

Por supuesto, había algo de lo que Robert era incapaz de salvarnos y eso era precisamente estar entre los tres peores….

Finalmente, el temido día para nominar a los tres peores de la semana había llegado. Para nuestra sorpresa, Robert y Zack nos dijeron que tres de las cuatro parejas en competencia se presentarían frente a Ryan.

-Oh Por Dios- Hannah estaba realmente nerviosa cuando Robert nos anunció que Sam y Marissa se salvaban y que el resto tendríamos que presentarnos en una última presentación.

-Hannah y Alex cantarán Valerie- Alex se veía bastante desilusionado, y lo entendía ya que él había hecho un excelente trabajo como chica. Era como si de pronto le fuese a pegar a Zack por haberles dado esa canción… pues él estaba seguro de haberse salvado.

-Spencer y Damian cantarán "Lucky" de Nelson Mraz- Robert nos miró sonriendo y nosotros le devolvimos la sonrisa.

-Finalmente: Lindsay y Cameron cantarán "River deep, mountain high"- Zack sonrió abiertamente, pues sabíamos que esa era una de sus canciones favoritas.

-¡Suerte a todos!- Nos desearon los hombres antes de retirarse y dejarnos marchar hasta nuestros camerinos.

Damian y yo estábamos en una sola habitación ensayando nuestra romántica canción.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que a Cameron y a Lindsay le tocó una canción mucho más animada?- Pregunté- ¿Por qué nos dan canciones tan románticas a nosotros dos?

-Tal vez porque no saltarás encima mío para besarme- Bromeó él antes de que una carcajada brotara de mi garganta.

Nos pusimos a ensayar y a hacer una coreografía, pues la verdad es que no queríamos que nuestra presentación saliera muy parecida a la versión de Dianna Agron y Chord Overstreet. Damian tenía mucha más experiencia que yo presentándose frente a Ryan, así que él me guió y me enseñó como tenía que pararme frente a él durante mi presentación. No puedo dudar de que el chico es excelente apoyo.

-¿Qué te pondrás?- Le pregunté mirando el clóset del camarín

-¿Quieres escogerme una camisa?- Me pidió

Busqué una sudadera negra y una camisa blanca

-Me gusta ésta combinación y ponte unos jeans negros y las zapatillas blancas- Le aconsejé, yendo hasta mi clóset para buscar un vestido de color negro que no fuese muy formal para no desentonar con el vestuario de Damian.

-Creo que esos hot pants se te verán bien- Analicé la propuesta del Irlandés y me gustó ese pantalón cortísimo de mezclilla azul ya que combinaba perfectamente con una polera Strapless de color negro

-Usaré unas zapatillas blancas para que se vea más tropical y hagamos una alusión al video clip de la canción… Me gusta la idea de los hot pants- Observé, sacando la ropa para dirigirme al baño y cambiarme.

El cambio de vestuario era algo informal, pero al mismo tiempo daba una pequeña elegancia casual a nuestro número. Mi cabello lo até a una cola de caballo alta, muy parecida a la que usaba Dianna Agron cuando cantó la canción. Decidí ponerme unos aretes de plata mexicana que mi padre me trajo de uno de sus múltiples viajes a México. Mi maquillaje fue sutil, pero al mismo tiempo coqueto…

Me miré por última vez en el espejo satisfecha y salí del baño para encontrarme con Damian, quién también ya estaba listo.

-Estás linda- Me dijo cuando me vio

-Tú también- Sonreí, acercándome a él para arreglarle el cuello de la camisa. No había notado cómo de pronto el ambiente que nos rodeaba cambió cuando de la nada el irlandés tomó mi cintura con ambas manos y empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro tarareando la canción que cantaríamos para Ryan- Damo… estoy intentando arreglar el cuello de tu camisa- Le regañé sonriendo, pero el chico me dedicó una de sus fantásticas sonrisas y empezó a cantar…

Awwwwwwwwwwwwww ¡Qué lindo!

¿Alguien ha conocido alguna vez a un chico tan lindo como Damian? No puedo creer que pude haber encontrado lindo a Cameron con éste Irlandés maravilloso a mi lado … ¡Tiene los ojitos más lindos de todo el mundo! ¿Son azules? ¿O tal vez celestes?

-No estás sonrojada- Susurró él cuando terminamos de tararear la canción

-Tal vez porque me estoy acostumbrando a tenerte cerca- Expliqué, mientras ambos sonreíamos sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos.

-Me ha gustado trabajar contigo ésta semana, Spencer

-También ha sido agradable trabajar contigo ésta semana, Damian

Tuve el impulso de besarle la mejilla, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo sentí la respiración del chico cerca de mis labios, y por un impulso quise que nuestras bocas estuviesen tan unidas como nuestras frentes

¡Santo cielos, Spencer! Estás loca.

-Chicos, es su turno- Uno de los productores del programa golpeó nuestra puerta, y eso nos hizo separarnos tan rápido como un chorro de agua separa un camino de fuego

-Buena suerte, Spencer- Susurró Damian antes de besarme la frente y salir del camarín

Yo lo seguí de cerca y caminé detrás de él con un montón de cámaras siguiéndonos el paso mientras nos entrevistaban y nos preguntaban acerca de lo horrible que era estar entre las tres peores parejas… Siempre me pregunté ¿Por qué nos preguntan esas cosas y en vez de hacernos hablar simplemente graban nuestros rostros? Estoy segura de que nuestras expresiones valen más que mil palabras.

Cuando nos encontramos frente a Zack, Ryan y Robert nos dimos la media vuelta para que nuestras espaldas chocaran.

-Hola, Soy Spencer Henley- Empecé

-Yo Damian McGintgy. Y cantaremos…

-Lucky

{Ambos} _Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
><em>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

Damian posó su micrófono cerca de sus labios antes de empezar a cantar mientras me tomaba de la mano y me sonreía, tranquilizándome.

{Damian}_Do you hear me,_  
><em>I'm talking to you<em>  
><em>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<em>  
><em>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<em>

Lo mire antes de acercar el micrófono a mis labios, mientras subí una de mis manos hasta sus mejillas y empezaba a cantar:

{Spencer} _Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
><em>I feel your whisper across the sea<em>  
><em>I keep you with me in my heart<em>  
><em>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

Ambos juntamos nuestras frentes, para abrazarnos con los brazos que teníamos libres y acercarnos aún más y luego separarnos para empezar a cantar la siguiente estrofa de la canción sin apartar nuestros ojos del otro

{Ambos}_They don't know how long it takes_  
><em>Waiting for a love like this<em>  
><em>Every time we say goodbye<em>  
><em>I wish we had one more kiss<em>  
><em>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>I'm lucky we're in love every way<em>  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
><em>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

Terminamos con las manos juntas con nuestros ojos nuevamente encontrándose.

-Muy bien- Ryan exclamó, mientras terminaba de anotar algunas cosas en sus papeles y luego fijó su mirada a nosotros. Por supuesto, Robert y Zack aplaudían entusiasmados y con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo- Estoy satisfechos con su presentación, chicos. No se porque exactamente están acá, pero quiero decirles que definitivamente ustedes juntos son dinamita. He estado muy preocupado porque éste año los chicos en el show "se gradúan" y necesito reemplazarlos y por supuesto necesito a una Rachel, a una Quinn y a un Finn… Damian, tú me has inspirado para escribir a un personaje líder masculino que sin querer ser sexy, lo es- Inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hasta el irlandés

-Gracias- Susurró el chico.

-Y Spencer, eres tan transparente, tan honesta, tan leal y al mismo tiempo tan esquiva que no sé quién eres… me inspiras, pero ¿Cómo puedo escribir algo acerca de una chica que no sé quién es?- Inmediatamente respiré hondo con las palabras de Ryan para no decir alguna idiotez- Supe que has tenido problemas con Alex

-No han sido problemas, simplemente he querido defender a Matheus de Alex la semana pasada y realmente detesté la forma en que trata de desmerecer nuestro talento… es como si se creyese demasiado bueno como para estar acá aprendiendo con nosotros.

-¿Puedo decir algo?- Damian tomó la palabra. Ryan inmediatamente asintió- La semana pasada Alex se comportó de una manera realmente agresiva con Matheus y Samuel (Ya que éste último ganó el reto semanal) y lo mismo le ocurrió a Spencer la segunda semana. Como todos sabemos, ella quedó entre los tres peores por un asunto de comportamiento, pero la verdad es que es realmente una chica dulce. No es para nada egoísta o desleal. Durante la competencia es alguien que se ve honesta y que jamás jugará de manera demasiado sucia , como utilizar nuestras debilidades para beneficiarse ella y cosas así…

-¿Y crees que Alex lo es?- Miré a Damian para escuchar lo que iba a decir

-Creo que si es capaz de hacer sentir a alguien más y beneficiarse de eso aunque lo niegue- Ryan meditó bastante con las palabras de Damian

-Sin embargo Hannah lo quiere- Observó el hombre

-Alex es adorable cuando no está pensando en la competencia en sí- Opiné- Hay veces en que los dos bromeamos y nos damos consejos sobre moda… Algo muy femenino- Sonreí- Pero cuando estamos en competencia, prefiero ignorarlo un poco para no arriesgarme a pelear y ser muy agresiva con él.

-Bueno chicos- Ryan nos miró a los dos- Han hecho un excelente trabajo. Estoy sorprendido y encantado con todo lo que he visto… Así que gracias

-Gracias a ti- Damian me tomó la mano para salir de ahí mientras le sonreíamos a los tres hombres.

-Nos fue bien- Sonreí- Nos libraremos de esto

Damian me besó la frente antes de entrar al camerín donde se encontraban Alex, Hannah, Cameron y Lindsay. Cameron se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó, mientras que nosotros respondíamos a su abrazo. Al rato Hannah hizo lo mismo y luego nos pusimos a conversar los cuatro en un rincón.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunté

-Ryan me llamó la atención por haber llamado a mi madre después del beso de Lindsay- Dijo Cameron

-Y llamaron la atención de Alex, diciendo que estaba siendo muy poco humilde y que eso no estaba dentro de los valores que la serie entregaba- Le siguió Hannah

-Nosotros también tocamos el tema. Al parecer Spencer era la mala de la historia así que la defendí antes de que alguien más pudiese acusarla- Damian me pasó una chaqueta que había en un perchero

Noté que de alguna manera mi relación con Damian estaba cambiando poco a poco… era como si ésta estuviese evolucionando a pasos agigantados. Tal vez nuestros compañeros no lo notaban, pero yo si lo hacía… Notaba como me miraba, como me tocaba, como me sonreía y como me hacía sonreír…

-Chicos, Ryan los llama nuevamente- Nos anunció un productor, mientras Lindsay se ponía de pie y me abrazaba

Las dos nos fuimos abrazadas hasta el escenario con el resto de los chicos siguiéndonos. Cuando llegamos al auditorio, cada uno se colocó al lado de su pareja.

-¡Muy bien!- Ryan nos observó antes de pronunciar el primer nombre del chico o chica que se salvaría- Hannah… Eres realmente genial, te adoré y creo que eres bastante talentosa, por lo que te librarás de los tres peores ésta semana.

Abracé a la chica, mientras ésta saltaba

-Te quiero- Me dijo antes de retirarse

-Igual yo, cielo- Sonreí, palmeándole el trasero para que se fuera.

-Damian, fuiste realmente encantador ésta semana. Estás libre- Damian besó mi mejilla

-No puedo creerlo- Susurró cerca de mi oído

-Tranquilo… ve con Hannah- Lo animó Cameron frotándole la espalda.

-Spencer, Cameron, Lindsay y Alex… Uno de ustedes se librará de estar entre los tres peores. Cameron, como te dije antes: No sé quién eres y realmente me encantas, pero no sé cómo escribir sobre ti. Por otro lado, Alex: Las divas no son del todo divertidas ¿Crees que eres mejor que todos tus compañeros?

Todos miramos a Alex, quién negaba absolutamente todo lo que Ryan decía.

-En ningún minuto he pensado algo así- Dijo el chico lentamente y con aires de alguien que parece ofendido.

-Lindsay- La chica miró al hombre cuando mencionaron su nombre- Eres talentosa, pero fuiste una sombra abrumadora en la presentación de Cameron. Un dueto, es formar una sola voz, y tú simplemente sobresaliste. Eres talentosa y sin duda hay un lugar para ti en el Show

-Gracias- La chica sonrió

-Spencer: Te viste realmente adorable con Damian… Me dijeron que durante la filmación del video fuiste algo… temerosa. Pero realmente te vi maravillosa frente a mí. Cuando supe que cantarías Lucky con Damian pensé "Una nueva Quinn y un Nuevo Sam" Pero tú y él se han complementado tan bien que puedo decir que ha nacido una nueva pareja – Todos nos reímos- Así que estoy maravillado de decir que Damcer está libre… Buen trabajo chica

No pude evitar respirar más tranquilamente mientras abrazaba a Lindsay y a Cameron

-Estarán bien- Susurré, para luego abrazar a Cameron nuevamente y besarle la mejilla

Palmeé el brazo de Alex cuando pasé cerca de él..

¡Wow! Me salvé ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Felicidades- Hannah me abrazó cuando abrí la puerta de la casa y me encontré con ella y Damian sonriendo

-No puedo creer que Lindsay esté allá- Dijo Marissa abrazándome- Pero ustedes lo hicieron bien.

-Cameron no se merecía estar allá – Observó Damian

-Solo hay que esperar ahora quién será el próximo eliminado- Suspiré mientras me dirigía hasta un sofá. Damian me siguió y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué estar así con el irlandés se sentía tan bien! Adoraba estar cerca de él, pero presentía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba del todo bien. No debería dejarme llevar por todo éstos sentimientos ahora que estoy a mitad de la competencia ¡Quedan tan solo cinco semanas para terminar esto! No puedo darme el lujo de des coordinarme en absoluto. No puedo perder la concentración, pero de alguna manera siento que con Damian soy mucho más fuerte ¿Qué me pasa?... No hace mucho pensé en besar a Cameron y ahora resulta que quiero abrazar a Damian una y otra vez… ¿Quién me entiende?

-Estoy preocupado por Cameron- Susurró Damian

Acaricié su pierna, mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de mi corazón.

-Y yo – Susurré- Pero estará bien. Ryan lo adora. Los que me preocupan son Lindsay y Alex. Aunque la verdad es que quiero que se vaya Alex

-¿Siempre eres tan honesta?- Preguntó Damian sonriendo, mientras negaba con la cabeza

-No soy honesta…

-Eres la persona más transparente que he visto en mi vida- Se rió Damian- Y la más valiente también ¡Tus padres realmente deben sufrir! ¿No te has metido en problemas en la escuela por eso? Me imagino que tu madre y tú tendrán muchas conversaciones por culpa de tu carácter

-No tengo madre… - Dije de pronto- Ella murió cuando nací. Mi padre volvió a casarse cuando tenía tres años y aunque Elizabeth es genial, nunca podré llamarla mamá ¿Sabes? Ella siempre será la única en mi vida. No importa que tan solo haya estado con ella cinco minutos antes de que muriera mientras estaba sobre su pecho cuando recién me sacaron de su útero… Tampoco soy valiente. He hecho cosas malas y no me he responsabilizado de ellas

-Se necesita de mucho valor para enfrentarse a las personas y decir lo equivocados que están…- Damian lucía realmente impactado cuando le dije lo de mi madre, pero no lo demostró abiertamente- Eres genial, Spencer

Acaricié su mejilla. Justo cuando iba a besarle la mejilla, Cameron, Lindsay y Alex llegaron a la casa. Todos nos acercamos a ellos, mientras les preguntábamos que qué habían hecho. Cameron nos abrazó a Hannah y a mí, mientras Lindsay se abrazaba a la primera.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté extrañada del extraño ambiente que de pronto se empezaba a respirar.

-Alex está enfadado- Susurró Cameron cuando el moreno se fue a la cocina con Hannah

-¡Por qué?- Pregunté extrañada

-Porque dice que quieren sabotear su triunfo- Lindsay se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras Damian la abrazaba- Fue un momento desagradable mientras esperábamos un momento en los camarinos. Cameron lo mantuvo a raya pero…

-Nadie quiere hacer eso. Cada uno intenta salir de los problemas semanales como puede- Damian negó con el cabeza hastiado al igual que todos nosotros- Creo que todos nosotros hemos hecho una competencia limpia.

-Lo único que pido de verdad es que ustedes sigan en competencia- Les dije a Cameron y a Lindsay, mientras besaba a la chica en la frente- Estarás bien, Linds…

Nos sentamos en los sillones, mientras Hannah intentaba calmar a Alex y yo a Lindsay. Todos los que estábamos ahí nos mordimos la lengua para no decir nada en contra de Alex, quién no dejaba de decir que por culpa de Cameron no había podido hacer un buen debut al principio de la semana y que Ryan estaba encantado con el talento de una chica poco atractiva como Lindsay para ser la próxima Rachel Berry.

-Mírenlo de éste modo: Rachel es talentosa y poco agraciada, sin embargo con su talento es maravillosa… Lo mismo pasa con Lindsay ¡Todo el mundo sabe que tiene un par de kilos extra!

Yo abrí los ojos de par en par, y Damian con Cameron estaban tan sorprendidos como yo.

-No dijiste eso- Susurré

Lindsay antes no me simpatizaba, pero últimamente las dos nos empezamos a llevar tan bien que era imposible no quererla. Marissa abrazaba a Alex, mientras que Hannah estaba tan sorprendida como todos nosotros que no sabía que hacer

-Lindsay es guapísima- La defendió Sam

-Lo mismo creo yo- Le siguió Damian- Y no necesita estar en los huesos para ser bella.

-Hay miles de chicas que están en los huesos y no son precisamente guapas ¡Hay algunas que tienen cara de caballo!- Con ese comentario que hice no pude evitar reír- Okay… eso fue cruel. Rectifico lo dicho

Lindsay también sonrió

Finalmente llegó Robert, diciéndonos que estaba lista la lista. Todos abrazamos a los chicos, deseándoles suerte.

-Por favor… no te vayas- Le susurré a Cameron cerca del oído cuando éste me abrazó.

Damian también abrazó a Cameron y noté que se dijeron algo, más no supe qué cosa… esos dos eran como hermanos siameses (Aunque uno dijese algo ilegible, el otro lo entendería perfectamente). Hannah no hacía otra cosa que llorar cuando el cristiano la abrazó.

-Ven acá - Susurré cuando Cameron soltó a la chica para salir de la sala- Cam estará bien

Marissa y yo nos llevamos a Hannah a la cocina y nos sentamos al lado de ella para consolarla. La verdad es que era descorazonador verla así. Samuel estuvo un rato con nosotras, pero al parecer era tan agotador estar con un trío de muchachas lloronas que prefirió irse con Damian a hablar en otro lugar.

-No sé qué haré si Cameron se va

-No se irá- Dije segura de lo que decía- No se puede ir, Hannah.

Me abracé a mi misma (Aunque tenía más calor que frío), y descubrí que aún tenía la chaqueta que Damian me había pasado en los camarines puesta. Me la saqué inmediatamente y se la puse encima a Hannah, quién parecía tener escalofríos.

-Voy a morir…- Susurré pensando en que no podría soportar más la agonía de esperar quién sería el próximo eliminado…

-Se está abriendo la puerta de la sala principal- Gritó Hannah. Yo también había sentido abrirse la puerta y salí corriendo para llegar a la sala con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: "Que no sea Cam, que no sea Cam"

Damian ya estaba en la sala cuando llegué y su expresión fue indescifrable cuando vio quiénes eran los salvados… Lucía como sorprendido…

-OH POR DIOS- Gritó, para después sonreír

-¿SE SALVÓ CAMERON?-Pregunté gritando, mientras corría hacia la puerta para ver quiénes eran los salvados- OH MIERDA- Grité cuando vi a Cameron y a Lindsay

Inmediatamente los abracé sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Mis chicos favoritos- Susurré con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hannah corrió a abrazar a los salvados al igual que lo hicieron Samuel y Marissa. No pude demostrar mi alegría al cien por ciento ya que Marissa y Hannah le tenían cariño a Alex, quién debería estar esperándonos para despedirnos de él.

Todos fuimos a la sala de coro, y vimos a un descorazonado Alex, quién no podía creer que había sido eliminado.

-Eres genial, Alex- Le decía Samuel- Encontrarás trabajo en cualquier parte donde necesiten a un buen músico ¡Eres talentoso!

La verdad es que yo pude haberle dicho algo lindo, pero preferí no hacerlo. Pues sonaría muy cínico de mi parte… y la verdad es que no me apetecía decirle nada lindo después de todo lo que había pasado con Matheus. Sin embargo, lo abracé

-Suerte chicos- Dijo Alex- Suerte y los amo… incluso a ti, Spencer

-Yo también te amo a ti, Alex- Susurré antes de separarme de él

Hannah y Marissa lloraron cuando se despidieron del muchacho, pero la verdad es que se les entendía… Alex fue un amor con ellas, a pesar de que se portara como un asno con la mayoría de nosotros.

Con la salida de Alex, sentí que por fin podría estar tranquila…

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

* * *

><p>Estaba en el cuarto de las chicas sola después de haberme dado una larga y relajante ducha. Hannah llegó a mi lado y me abrazó<p>

-¿Qué ocurre, linda?- Pregunté al ver que el rostro de la chica seguía aún triste- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún estás triste por Alex?

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- Me preguntó sonrojándose

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?- Hannah se sentó en mi cama frente a mi y yo simplemente la miré expentante.

-Hoy tuve celos de ti y de Damian mientras rodaban el video... Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que por un momento creí que enloquecería- La chica lucía incómoda y yo lo estaba aún más- Me gusta Damian, y me gusta mucho. Se lo dije a Alex, y él pensó que sería mejor que te lo dijera antes de que... de que... bueno... de que...

-De que ¿Qué?- Pregunté confundida- ¿Hannah? ¿Antes de qué?

-Antes de que él sintiese algo por ti y que tú le respondieses...

Intenté sonreír, aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo...

Simplemente abracé a la chica ... ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué cuando creí que sin Alex mi vida sería tranquila aparece ésto?

¿Es que acaso no lograría tener ningún minuto de paz en éste lugar?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis vidas *-*<strong>

**Acá estoy viendo Glee 3x1 al fin! *-* Lindsay es maravillosa... Amo su voz.**

**Y disculpen por la tardanza, estuve enferma y no pude actualizar. Por fin hoy pude terminar el capítulo y gracias por sus reviews ¡Son lo mejor!**

**Sé que la salida de Alex cambiará muchas cosas y déjenme decirles que hay otra eliminación sorpresa y que habrán nuevos finalistas. Así que ¡No se pierdan los próximos capítulos que se vienen muy buenos.**

**Flor:** Muchas gracias por tu review, linda *-* Y si, soy Brittany Henley en Glee latino y también publiqué mi Fanfic ahí. Veamos que tal es el tuyo y prometo dejarte un review.

**ZoeXiaoyu**** : **Gracias por tus reviews, linda. Realmente me alegran el día.

Pues te diré que no creo que haya un triángulo amoroso… y tampoco estoy segura si Damian se quedará con Spencer o Cameron dejará a su novia por intentar tener algo con ésta chica. Así que… ¡Solo hay que esperar!

Y si… Estoy segura de que mi chica no está menstrual ¡Hay una explicación para sus cambios de humor que no se debe a la biporalidad, pero que tampoco tiene nada que ver con que ella sea pesada! Probablemente estaremos sabiendo de esos problemas en 1x7 Sexuality.

Un beso y gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo.

**Linda Tonks: **Me alegro que te guste Spencer… a mi también me gusta mucho! Nos vemos y espero seguir sabiendo de tus opiniones acerca de mi locura.

**Abi:** ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Gracias 1000 por leerme. Espero que te siga gustando mi locura. Un beso

**Para todos los lectores anónimos, solo me queda decirles : ¡Gracias! Y de vez en cuando déjenme un mensajito o Review…**

**Los quiero mucho y gracias por leerme.**


	7. 1X6 Tenacity

**Así que esto es lo que te has perdido en The Glee Project:**

**Bryce, Mckynleigh, Emily, Matheus y Alex ¡Fuera!**

***Fiuuuuu* ¡Ésta temporada ha pasado demasiado rápido!**

**Marissa y Samuel son las estrellas en ascenso. Y la imitación es la forma más sincera de un halago ¿Verdad Lindsay?**

_-¡Oh Dios!- Gritamos con Hannah al mismo tiempo cuando Lindsay besó a Cameron de sorpresa en los labios._

_-Se ve enfadado- Observó Hannah- No creo que él haya planeado el beso…_

**Ese beso pudo ser inocente, pero Cameron no está listo para ser expulsado del club del Celibato aún, y llamó a su progenitora…**

_-Siento como si la hubiera engañado, mamá _

**Los coqueteos de Damian y Spencer están rompiendo costuras, pero no se dan cuenta de que eso a Hannah la está matando por dentro…**

-Hoy tuve celos de ti y de Damian mientras rodaban el video... Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que por un momento creí que enloquecería. Me gusta Damian, y me gusta mucho. Se lo dije a Alex, y él pensó que sería mejor que te lo dijera antes de que... de que... bueno... de que...

-De que ¿Qué? ¿Hannah? ¿Antes de qué?

-Antes de que él sintiese algo por ti y que tú le respondieses...

**¡Así se hace, Damian! ¡Hazlas enloquecer!**

**¡Oh! Parece que Alex no necesita probarse nada más…**

_- No estaba interesado en ganar así que no te preocupes por nada, Samuel. Todos saben que se bailar, así que le di la oportunidad de brillar a otro… ¡Ciao!_

**Pero eso no es lo que Ryan piensa y lo envió cantando a casa…**

**Ahora quedan tan solo seis contendientes quedan compitiendo por siete episodios como artistas invitados en Glee. Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber en…**

**THE GLEE PROJECT**

**1x6 Tenacity**

¿Nuestra tarea semanal?

Tenacidad

Aún no estoy muy segura a qué se refieren con Tenacidad, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Aunque con Damian cerca todo me resulta de todo, menos productivo… ¡El chico es tan cariñoso, sutil y amoroso que hay veces en las cuales no puedo evitarlo, pues adoro que me mime! ¡Y por otro lado está Hannah, quién no deja de tener éstos sentimientos románticos por Damian! La verdad es que no se cómo separarme un poco del chico sin que resulte demasiado sospechoso. Juro por Kath, mi mejor amiga que he intentado de evitarlo, pero nada da resultado ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¿Quién dijo que deshacerme de Alex facilitaría mi vida en ésta casa? Todo está patas arriba y no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer para sacarme todos éstos conflictos internos de encima

¡Si creyera en Dios sin duda me encomendaría a él para que me saque de ésta porquería que no quiere alejarse de mi! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser un imán para los problemas? ¡Y más aún cuando éstos problemas pertenecen un 100% al ámbito amoroso?

¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Tengo que reconocerlo! ¡Nunca en mi vida he tenido una relación amorosa con un hermoso y cursi final feliz! Aunque eso se debe en un gran porcentaje a que casi no hay candidatos aptos para mí, es por eso que estoy 100% disponible la mayor parte del año (por no decir: La mayor parte de mi vida).

Una vez me sentí absolutamente maravillada con un chico bastante guapo. Su nombre era Patrick Dimter ¡Y es un verdadero encanto! Aunque debo reconocer que ahora me odia después de haberse sentido completamente atraído por mí, y después de que con Diana, Martin y Alexandra decidiéramos destronar a la entonces popular y perfecta abeja reina Allison Carter. La chica era alguien bastante guapa (Alta, rubia, piernas envidiablemente kilométricas, dientes perfectos, boca perfecta), me atrevo incluso a decir que era más bella que la mismísima Dianna Agron… ¡Bueno! Digo "era" porque ahora no lo es tanto después de los múltiples tratamientos que habrá recibido después de que sus padres la enviaran a un hospital de rehabilitación gracias a que cayó en las redes de las drogas posteriormente de que la hiciéramos sentir la vergüenza de su vida en el baile de navidad caritativo que ofrecía nuestro establecimiento educacional…

**Flash Back**

_Realmente quise impedirlo… Allison estaba medio desnuda en todas las pantallas gigantes que rodeaban la pista de baile fornicando con Luke O'Donell (Un completo idiota que solo sabe de dos cosas: Alcohol, sexo y Drogas, el solo hecho de dormir con él significa que te estás suicidando socialmente). Nadie se imaginaría jamás que la perfecta muchacha del Trinity School dejaría que sus partes nobles fuesen frotadas con la "intimidad" de un perfecto Don pervertido._

_-Spencer- Patrick tomó mi mano y yo me perdí en esos perfectos ojos celestes, los cuales me miraban con severidad- ¿Le hiciste eso a Allie?_

_¿Por qué la llamaba Allie? ¿Acaso todo lo que me dijo esa maldita zorra era cierto?_

_-¿Es cierto que lo hiciste con ella en el baño del hotel en mi cotillón?- Le pregunté de pronto- Te estaba esperando y tú me dijiste que estabas conversando con tu padre después de nuestro Vals ¿Fue cierto eso?_

_La expresión de Patrick fue indescifrable. Podía ver que se arrepentía y que realmente lo lamentaba. Él y yo habíamos vivido muchas cosas juntos, nos conocíamos desde que tenía 9 años y fue mi primer gran amor. Ese año habíamos empezado a salir y yo estaba preparándome para deshojar mi flor con él después de mi cotillón._

_-¿Lo hiciste?- Patrick bajó la mirada, y yo lo obligué a mirarme- ¿Lo hiciste, Patrick?_

_-Si_

_Cerré los ojos e intenté alejarme de él_

_-Eres un cerdo- Susurré_

_-Ahora me toca a mi ¿Le hiciste eso a Allison?_

_-Si- Respondí sin más- Y se lo merece y ahora que se la verdad no me arrepiento- Lo miré a los ojos y noté su expresión de dolor. Al parecer Luke y Allison aún no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo filmados y que todos estábamos siendo testigos de su 15va desfloración. La madre de la chica (La organizadora del baile) cayó desmayada, después de que un profesor irrumpió en el lugar y desconectó la cámara- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes Patrick? ¡Ella se lo merece! ¿Ves como trata a todo el mundo? ¿Ves como me trata a mí y a Kath? _

_-¿Y por eso merece ser humillada de ésta manera? ¡Sus padres acaban de ver como su hija se acuesta con un tipo, Spencer! ¿Te has dado cuenta? ¡No solo le has quitado un estúpido puesto escala social a Allie! ¡También le has quitado su vida!_

_¡Vaya! Patrick lo estaba haciendo sonar peor_

_-¡En cinco minutos has desmoronado la reputación no solo de Allie, sino que también la de toda su familia! ¡De acuerdo! Allie es malvada ¿Y qué? ¿Por eso merece todo esto?- Volteé mi mirada y noté como muchos de los chicos que estaban en el baile subían el video que habían grabado de la fornicación de Allison desde sus celulares hasta el youtube… - Ella era tu amiga, Spencer. Se te ha pasado la mano_

_Patrick tenía razón: Se nos había pasado la mano…_

_-Mira- El chico tomó mi rostro con ambas manos- Te iba a decir ésta noche todo lo que había pasado con Allison y si me perdonabas… te iba a dar el anillo de mi madre ¡Realmente te amo Spencer! Realmente imaginaba mi futuro en tus ojos…- Cerré los ojos, mientras agachaba la cabeza para no mirar a Patrick_

_-Se que debes pensar lo peor de mi ahora, pero si hubiese sabido antes que habías dormido con Allison…_

_-¡Me alegro no haberlo hecho antes!- Patrick sonreía, a pesar de que la ira en sus ojos era evidente- Honestamente… no eres lo que pensé que eras._

_Patrick me besó la frente antes de decirme que todo había terminado entre nosotros…_

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Obviamente, después de ese episodio, Allison sufrió una sobredosis y fue internada en el hospital. Por supuesto, el director del establecimiento quiso saber quién había sido la persona que conectó la cámara con las pantallas de la fiesta y todos culparon a Luke O'Donell. El chico fue expulsado del The Dalton School y todos vimos como sus padres lo retiraron del establecimiento. Por supuesto, la reputación de Luke quedó intacta gracias a que su padre limpió (con muchos dólares bajo la manga) su imagen. Sin embargo, nadie jamás volvió a ver a Allison.

Tengo que decir que estoy arrepentida, y que jamás dejaré de arrepentirme por lo que hice y es por eso que soy la chica más cobarde del mundo entero. Ese día no solo destruí el ritmo de vida de una chica, sino que también de una familia.

-¡DIOS MÍO!- Gritó Hannah cuando estábamos todos sentados en nuestra sala de coro esperando que llegaran Robert y nuestro mentor invitado. El hombre apareció con nadie más ni nadie menos que Max Adler- Dave Karofsky

WOW! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¿Por qué no pude haber adivinado que ese musculitos sería nuestro mentor semanal especial? ¡No puede haber otra persona más adecuada que él para enseñarnos qué es tenacidad. De pronto, todos mis pensamientos acerca de Allison y mi pasado quedaron en el perfecto olvido.

-Como todos saben, él es Max Adler, quién interpreta a Dave Karofsky en Glee- Dijo Robert, mientras todos asentíamos.

-Hola- Saludó el chico.

La verdad es que Max se ve bastante intimidante, pero basta con que diga una simple palabra para darnos cuenta que es mucho más gentil y dulce de lo que realmente se ve en pantalla. Lanzó un balón de fútbol americano en dirección a Damian, Cameron y Samuel, y finalmente fue Cam quien lo atrapó.

-Así que el tema de la semana es "Tenacidad"- Siguió Robert

-Ustedes saben, en Glee me ha tocado ser muchas veces rechazado. Y esto es parte de eso, ustedes tienen solo que superar los rechazos y los obstáculos y seguir luchando.

-Max personifica la inspiración para ustedes, porque Max es una coestrella con dos líneas… ¡Y miren lo que ha pasado! Él es realmente un chico talentoso y un maravilloso ser humano- Todos sonreímos ante las palabras de Robert para el muchacho- Y créeme, Max que estoy muy orgulloso.

-Muchas gracias, Robert- Dijo el chico conmocionado- ¡Miren! Para entrar a esto necesitan las tres P's : Perseverancia, paciencia y pasión. Así que el que me demuestre las tres P's en su presentación, pasará un agradable rato conmigo y un protagónico en el video grupal ¡Así que! ¿Listos para la acción?

-¡Si!- Dijimos todos

-Veamos lo que tienen, veremos si su presentación es a prueba de balas

Todos nos pusimos de pie para interpretar la canción

{Samuel}Been there, done that, messed around  
>I'm having fun don't put me down,<br>{Lindsay}I'll never let you sweep me off my feet,  
>{Spencer}I won't let you in again, the messages I've tried to send,<br>{Marissa}my informations' just not going in,

Max nos hizo detener y todos nos quedamos de piedra sin saber que hacer.

-Chicos: en su presentación tienen que mostrarme su tenacidad- Nos pidió el chico- Así que inténtenlo de Nuevo ¡Sorpréndanme! ¡Sacúdanme!... Hagan algo que jamás hayan echo

_{Samuel}Been there, done that, messed around__  
><em>_I'm having fun don't put me down,_

Samuel se puso de pie y todos lo tomamos como ejemplo e hicimos lo mismo.

_{Lindsay}I'll never let you sweep me off my feet,_

Me puse de pie cuando tocó mi turno y me acerqué a Max, mientras apuntaba con mi índice su pecho y lo zamarreaba sutilmente de su camisera. Max se rió y yo me di la vuelta.

_{Spencer}I won't let you in again, the messages I've tried to send,_

Lo mire con ira y luego me volví a sentar.

_{Marissa}my informations' just not going in,_

_{Cameron}burnin' bridges shore to shore, I'll break away from something more,_

_{Hannah}I'm not to not to love until it's cheap,__  
><em>_{Damian}been there, done that, messed around,__  
><em>_I'm having fun don't put me down,__  
><em>_{Lindsay}I'll never let you sweep me off my feet,__  
><em>  
>Chorus:<br>_{Marissa} This time maybe,__  
><em>_I'll be,__  
><em>_Bulletproof _

Hannah se puso de pie y empezó a bailarle a Damian, éste le lanzó un beso.

¡Vaya! Estoy segura de que ella está empezando a querer llamar su atención y pronto empezará a coquetearle.

_{Hannah} This time maybe,__  
><em>_I'll be,__  
><em>_Bulletproof_

{Todos} _This time maybe,__  
><em>_I'll be,__  
><em>_Bulletproof_

Todos nos pusimos de pie y empezamos a acercarnos a Max para llamar su atención, el chico se reía. Damian y Cameron se miraban con odio, Samuel bailaba frente a Robert y Marissa pateaba sillas.

{Todos} _This time maybe,__  
><em>_I'll be,__  
><em>_Bulletproof_

Max estaba tan sorprendido y luego nos hizo sentar para empezar a evaluarnos.

-Damian- Empezó a decir nuestro joven mentor. Todos miramos al irlandés, ya que era la primera vez que lo mencionaban

-¿Si?- Repuso éste

-¡Increíble! La única cosa que te diré es que necesitas concentrarte más. A veces cuando alguien más está bailando, tú simplemente lo miras en vez de seguir en tu papel…

-Sí. Si… Gracias, tomaré en cuenta el consejo- No pude evitar frotarle el hombro en pos de felicitación.

-Samuel, estabas tan concentrado.. Y eres muy bueno. Ahmmm ¡Lindsay, Hannah y Marissa! Tienen voces espectaculares – Todos sonreímos mientras observábamos a las chicas- Spencer… realmente eres la primera persona que me apunta con el dedo

-Lo siento- Dije, mientras sonreía avergonzada

-¡No, no lo sientas! – Me dijo el muchacho- ¡Estuvo realmente genial!

-Gracias…

-¡Bueno chicos! Es realmente difícil decidir quién gana el desafío, pero creo que me quedaré con…

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros, ansiosos por saber quién ganaba el desafío…

-Spencer… Me quedo contigo

Lo miré sorprendida, sin poderlo creer

-¡Por favor que no me dejen entre los peores tres!- Bromeé, recordando cuando gané el desafío en la segunda semana y casi termino yéndome del show. Todos se rieron ante lo que dije, mientras Robert negaba con la cabeza diciéndome que seguramente quedaría entre los mejores y que todo dependía de mí ésta semana- ¡Me encanta ganar! ¡Pero para mí esto de ganar los retos se ha convertido en el beso de la muerte! Aunque si me voy, me iré en paz porque conocí a artistas maravillosos- Añadí.

-No te preocupes, no te irás ésta semana- Me tranquilizó Max- Me gustó mucho que fueras la primera en acercarte a mí y sacudirme… Tienes mucha actitud y fue eso el elemento decisivo para que ganaras.

-Muy bien Spencer. Ganaste éste desafío y ahora tendrás una sesión uno a uno con el mismísimo Dave Karofsky - Anunció Robert- ¿Asustada?

-El asunto es… ¿Está asustado él?- Sonreí en dirección a Max y éste hizo lo mismo.

-Y el número grupal en el que trabajaremos ésta semana es…

Todos pateamos el suelo para hacer el redoble de tambores.

-Under Pressure por David Bowie y Quenn con Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice- Nos informó Max, mientras que gritábamos entusiasmados... ¡Amo esa canción! La amé en Glee, y la amo más ahora que se que la cantaremos. Sin duda es una grandiosa elección- No se entusiasmen tanto- Nos advirtió con seriedad en su mirada, pero sin dejar de sonreír- Pues trabajarán bajo presión extra ésta semana, ya que todos recibirán un Slushie.

¿Qué?

¿Qué , qué qué?

¿Slushie?

¿Slushie en la cara?

-Nooooooooooooo- Dejé escapar sin dejar de reír por los nervios más que por otra cosa.

-¡Genial!- Exclamó Lindsay- Todos estamos esperando para ser "Granizados"

-Pero yo no quiero ser "Granizada"- Me quejé- ¡Esa cosa debe arder como un infierno en pleno verano!

Todos nos reíamos. No puedo decir si era por la alegría o era porque los nervios del video nos estaban dejando sin nuestros sentidos comunes ¡Santo cielo! ¿Cómo se supone que recibiré el Slushie si con suerte puedo jugar a las guerras de agua?

Robert nos dijo que teníamos que ser súper tenaces durante el minuto de filmación, ya que generalmente cuando trabajan en el set, todo termina completamente sucio y cuesta un montón volver a limpiar para volver a hacer la escena, por lo que tendremos que dedicarnos de verdad a hacer las cosas bien, de lo contrario causaremos muchos problemas.

-Tranquila Spencer "recibir un granizado" es un proceso de iniciación para entrar a Glee. Si quieres ser parte de New Directions, tendrás que recibir un Slushie al menos una vez ¡Ánimo que todos te adoraremos con un poco de azúcar extra encima!- Todos nos reímos cuando Lindsay me dijo esas palabras

-Cualquiera diría que necesito toda la azúcar del mundo para ser dulce… No soy una amargada ¿O si?- Pregunté, fingiendo preocupación

-No… No lo eres- Damian me miró y me sonrió. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que devolver la sonrisa con timidez…

¡Demonios! ¿Qué se supone que tenga que hacer?

**¡Spencer! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Competencia! ¡Uno a uno con Max! ¡No quedar entre los tres peores! ¡FOCUS! **

Max se despidió de todos nosotros y me abrazó antes de decirme que esperaba verme mañana en nuestra sesión uno a uno para pasar un buen rato… ¡Ese chico es realmente dulce! Ojalá que Ryan escriba más sobre él. Será un verdadero placer verlo con Kurt o con cualquiera.

Salimos de la sala y Damian me había rodeado los hombros con uno de sus brazos

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó cerca de mi oído

-Si- Susurré confundida- ¿Acaso no parezco que estoy bien?

-Pues si… te ves bien- El chico me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Awwwwwwwwww ¿Mencioné que el chico tiene los ojos más maravillosos que he visto antes? ¡Si! Sin duda lo mencioné ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecto? Tiene los dientes perfectitos y bien blanquitos, lo que hace que su sonrisa sea de ensueño; Sus facciones son ideales y dan ganas de acariciar su rostro a cada rato ¡Me encanta! ¡Juro que me encanta!

De pronto, me acordé de Hannah e inmediatamente me separé del agarre de Damian. Por supuesto, él me miró con el entrecejo fruncido ¡Perfecto! Ahora seguramente debe estar pensando que soy una idiota absurda y bipolar ¡Cómo me gustaría que me mataran ahora!

-Lo siento…

-¿Qué te pasa?- Insisitió él, mientras todos nuestros compañeros pasaban cerca de nosotros comentando lo genial que la pasaríamos ésta semana siendo Slushiados- Tan solo te pasé el brazo por los hombros, no te hago nada distinto de lo que te hace Cameron o Samuel

-Lo se… Solo que…- No sabía que decirle…

-Desde ayer en la noche no me hablas ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

¡Dios! Sus ojitos me miraban como si estuviera pidiéndome disculpas ¡Esa miradita de cachorrito lastimado era la forma más cruel de hacerme sentir culpable!

-No eres tú…- Insistí- Solo que no puedo decírtelo porque resulta demasiado embarazoso

-¿Te gusto?- El chico me miró a los ojos y me hizo esa pregunta de zopetón.

¿Qué se supone que deba responder a eso? "¡Si Damian! Me gusta, por favor llévame a un motel y hazme tuya?"… Eso me haría ver aún más loca. No sé qué me pasa, debería ser capaz de decirle la verdad de Hannah y librarme de éste peso. Sin embargo, la mirada del muchacho no se ve para nada altanera, es como si con sus ojos me estuviera rogando por una respuesta afirmativa, respuesta que acierta con todo lo que estoy sintiendo en éstos momentos por él, pero no puedo ser egoísta. Hannah está interesada en él y siempre he priorizado a mis amistades por sobre los chicos y ésta vez no haré una excepción…

-¿Y?- Insistió el con algo de temblor en su voz

Yo miré al chico y negué con la cabeza, como si hubiese dicho algo completamente absurdo.

-Tengo que irme- Dije, medio sonriendo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

De una cosa estoy segura: No le mentiré a Damian acerca de lo que siento por él, pero tampoco voy a decirle la verdad, pues prefiero mil veces omitir mi propia verdad antes de perder a Hannah y a Damo solo por un posible capricho mío.

Puede que actúe como cobarde, incluso puede que esté actuando como una estúpida heroína de telenovelas, pero perder a una amiga por amor es algo que va en contra de mis principios, puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy una traidora con las personas que me quieren. Una vez me equivoqué y no pretendo hacerlo nuevamente porque estoy segura de que ésta vez no soportaría la culpa y terminaría en una celda al lado de Allison pagando por cada una de mis faltas. No quiero dañar a Damian tampoco, él es un chico dulce y alguien que puede llegar a ser un gran amigo… y un gran amante, pero no quiero adelantar nada hasta que salgamos de acá y Hannah me diga que no siente nada por él.

Durante toda la tarde quise estar encerrada en mi habitación, no quise compartir con nadie y me excusé diciendo que me dolía la cabeza cuando Lindsay me fue a buscar al cuarto. La única vez que salí de mi perfecto escondite fue cuando Zack me dijo que me preparara para la sesión de danza con él y Brooke. Fue ahí cuando salí de mi cama para ponerme mi uniforme de gimnasia.

Las clases de baile con Brooke y Zack fueron más terribles que nunca, Zack se retiró antes ya que estaba preparando unas coreografías para los chicos de Glee. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento con Brooke fue realmente brutal, la coreografía exigía mucho más talento físico del que nunca imaginé. No recuerdo cuantas veces tuvimos que arrastrarnos por el piso para lograr nuestro cometido. Lo más terrible fue cuando nos informaron que nos Slushiarían mientras bailábamos, lo que hizo sufrir más a la pobre Hannah, quién lo único que quería hacer era parar esa sesión de baile e irse a la punta del cerro.

-La idea es que todo parezca normal- Nos dijo Brooke, mientras volvía a obligarnos a arrastrarnos por el piso de toda la sala- 1,2, 3 ,4 5, 6… Hannah, por favor usa tus dos manos para arrastrarte, pues será más fácil para cuando tengas que ponerte de pie

Sin duda la coreografía se veía fácil para muchos de nosotros, pero no para Hannah, quién por ser un poco más gordita, tenía problemas para arrastrarse y ponerse de pie. Marissa y Samuel la ayudaron con sus pasos, ya que yo estaba enseñándole a Cameron y Lindsay le estaba enseñando a Damian, quién increíblemente estaba superándose así mismo en el baile (Aunque a ratos estaba tan descoordinado como siempre)

-Bien chicos, recuerden practicar mucho ¡Cuando estén en el set se divertirán! ¡Lo prometo! Pero háganlo genial, no me hagan quedar mal frente a los jefes ¿Si?- Todos sonreímos en esa parte y asentimos- Cuídense, los quiero.

-Adiós…- Dijimos todos cuando la mujer cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-Éste baile es particularmente difícil- Observó Damian, quién estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas después de todo el esfuerzo físico que había hecho- Es desagradable estar en el suelo y deslizarnos, me siento como un bebé. Pero creo que todos lo haremos bien… Hannah está trabajando bastante duro, así que ésta semana la competencia estará difícil porque con todo ese gran trabajo que está haciendo, seguro que nos dejará atrás- Hannah simplemente sonrió encantada, mientras se acercaba al chico y le decía que él también estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

Sabía que Damian no sentía nada por Hannah, pues se que su cariño no llega más allá que un amor fraternal y puro. Sé que él no es la clase de chicos que ilusiona a una mujer para después botarla y lucirse con sus amigos diciendo que es un don Juan.

Fui a bañarme y después volví a encerrarme en mi cuarto sin querer ver a nadie. Para mi sorpresa, Lindsay llegó al cuarto con un vaso de leche caliente y un poco de galletas.

-Hola, flojonasa- Me saludó para dejarme la leche y las galletas en mi velador- Te traje esto ya que no has comido nada. Cameron te traerá en un rato tu cena.

-Gracias- Dije enderezándome

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la chica después de un cómodo silencio- No me digas que estás cansada ni que estás con tu periodo. Quiero la verdad.

Respiré hondamente antes de negar con la cabeza…

-Es Hannah- La chica asintió cuando confesé lo que me inquietaba.

-Se que le gusta Damian, me lo dijo hoy. Si te soy honesta, Spencer… Yo también estoy preocupada por ella. Es decir, sabemos que nada pasará entre esos dos. Hannah es preciosa, pero Damian la quiere como una hermana. No la mira como alguien que está interesado de una manera más íntima en una chica

Susupiré hondamente, asintiendo a lo que me decía Lindsay

-Creo que Hannah y Damian no están hechos el uno para el otro, ambos son muy parecidos y todos sabemos que las parejas deben tener algo de diferencias para que resulten- Siguió la chica.

-La verdad es que me preocupa que ella termine sufriendo más de la cuenta. Sé que si se entera Damian de lo que ocurre por la cabecita de Hannah, él intentará de cuidar sus palabras y tratará de no herir los sentimientos de ella- Opiné

-Lo mismo creo yo. Damian no es el tipo de chico que es mujeriego o cruel, él es bastante noble…

-Pero no me atrevo a decírselo…

-Eso es cosa de Hannah.

-El asunto es: ¿Intentará ella conquistar a Damian de verdad?

-Pues ya me pidió algunos consejos hoy antes de la clase de danza- Negué con la cabeza, mientras comía una galleta- Creo que enamorarte en un reality show puede ser brutalmente doloroso… Todos sabemos que acá las sensaciones se intensifican ya que estamos encerrados y no tenemos contacto con más gente de nuestra edad que nosotros.

-Sí, es peligroso enamorarte en una situación como ésta- Le seguí sin pensar…

¡Demonios, Spencer! Deberías empezar a hacer oídos a las sabias palabras de Lindsay ¡Ella sí que sabe mantener la cabeza fría y en competencia! ¿Por qué no la imitas y te preocupas de patear traseros irlandeses en vez de enamorarlos? ¡Lo que estás haciendo es poco profesional y deberías empezar a practicar más tus pasos de baile y tu parte de la canción si no quieres que Nikky te regañe y sea ella la que te meta entre los tres peores de la semana!

No es necesario decir que esa noche apenas dormí…

No recuerdo cuantas veces soñé con Hannah diciéndome traidora y maldita. Sé que no soy la mejor amiga del mundo, pero tampoco quiero jugar sucio…

Tal vez estoy siendo algo farsante y engreída al pensar que Damian siente algo por mi ¿Pero como poder poner en duda sus sentimientos si me mira con esos ojitos tan llenos de sentimientos? Sé cómo me mira, se como me toca y sé que no estoy pasando desapercibida en absoluto. No sé porqué, pero de pronto siento la necesidad de verme más linda para él; Ayer, por ejemplo, me vestí con una falda que pensé que no utilizaría jamás y casi me muero cuando Damo me dijo que me veía increíble…awww ¡¿Qué hago?

Me tapé la cara con las sábanas, intentando sacar todos los pensamientos que tenía relacionados con Damian de mi cabeza. Sabía que no estaba actuando de la mejor manera, y también sabía que en éstos minutos él debía estar pensado lo peor de mi ¡Y con razón! Es decir, fui una verdadera pendeja al esconderme de esa manera de él. Sé que él ha querido hablar conmigo, pues Marissa me dijo una y otra vez que Damian estaba buscándome y que estaba algo preocupado porque pensaba que había caído enferma…

-¿Estás bien, Spencer?- Hannah se acercó a mi cuando nuestros despertadores sonaron para darnos la señal de que un nuevo día había comenzado- ¿Te sientes bien? Te vez…

-¿Enferma?- Completé la frase por ella, poniéndome de pie con pereza.

¡Esa cosa de la enfermedad podría parecer verdad! Pues la imagen que me devuelve el espejo en éste minuto me dice que parezco de todo, menos una persona sana ¡Diablos! No puedo seguir así, tengo que hablar con Damian urgentemente si no quiero andar como un fantasma durante el resto de la competencia.

-Lo siento mucho. Estoy bien- Dije, recogiendo mis cosas para irme a bañar, pues en un rato tendría mi sesión uno a uno con Max

-¿Segura?- Hannah parecía preocupada

-Estoy bien, peque ¿Cómo estás con tus pasos de baile?- Le pregunté, mientras me ataba el pelo en una coleta- Ésta tarde te ayudaré después de mi sesión con Max

-Gracias- Hannah parecía entusiasmada…

Hannah es realmente linda ¿Cómo puedo hacerla sufrir? Sus ojos siempre están llenos de alegría y es imposible detestarla por algo. Me recuerda a esos ositos cariñositos a los cuales solo quieres abrazar. Ella es nuestra chica consentida en la casa y la idea de poder perderla se me hace insostenible.

Salí del cuarto, después de que Marissa me obligase a tomar una píldora para la gripe, y me dirigí al baño. En mi camino hacia las duchas me topé frente a frente a Cameron, quién estaba recién saliendo de su ducha. Lo que me sorprendió, pues el chico siempre tomaba desayuno primero y después se aseaba.

-¡Vaya! Alguien me ganó- Exclamé soriendo

Cameron también me sonrió, mientras me daba un abrazo de buenos días.

-Me alegro verte bien ésta mañana- Me dijo- Todos creímos que estabas enferma

-No…solo cansada- Repuse

-Pues sigues teniendo un aspecto feo…

-Ésta es mi transformación. Cuando me despierto soy así- Bromeé

-Te ves … distinta ¿Segura que estás bien?- Antes de que respondiera, el chico me miró a los ojos y acercó lentamente sus labios en mi dirección

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Cameron me está mirando de esa manera y se está acercando de esa manera tan peligrosa? ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

Cerré los ojos bruscamente bastante asustada, pero justo cuando creí que los labios del chico se toparían con los míos, sentí un húmedo calor sobre mi frente, el cual duró apenas un par de segundos, ya que Cameron inmediatamente se separó.

-Qué raro, no tienes fiebre- Observó- Báñate, pero no te laves el cabello. Puedes que estés a punto de resfriarte… Te prepararé leche con miel y unas tostadas con queso. Te llevaré a la enfermería dentro de poco ¿Si? Tus mejillas están sonrojadas de pronto y eso no me gusta mucho… Si… probablemente es un resfrío

-Claro- Susurré sintiéndome estúpida

¡Idiota, Spencer! Eres una idiota ¿Es que no pudiste adivinar que el chico es tan cristiano que jamás se atrevería a tocarte siquiera un pelo? ¡Santo infierno! Si Kath te viese ahora se reiría como loca de ti… y no la culpo.

Antes de que Cameron desapareciera, noté que Damian estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Cuando el cristiano se acercó a él, ambos se sonrieron y se palmearon la espalda, pero noté algo en la mirada del chico… era como si estuviera confundido, shockeado... No se describir con palabras la expresión en la cara de Damian, ni tampoco sé porqué cuando pasó cerca de mí ni siquiera me saludó para preguntarme cómo estaba. Abrí los ojos de par en par, bastante sorprendida ante la actitud del irlandés, pero seguí mi camino en dirección al baño de las chicas. No quise hacer más problemas, así que obedecí a Cameron y no me lavé el cabello. Me vestí con unos jeans blancos, una polera gris, y zapatillas blancas. Me cepillé los dientes y dejé mis cosas en el dormitorio para después irme a tomar el desayuno, donde estaban Hannah y Cameron esperándome.

-¿Luzco mejor?- Pregunté, girando sobre mi misma

-Bastante, pero eso no quita que las bolsas debajo de tus ojos dejen de preocuparme- Hannah me sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja con miel, mientras que Cameron me dejaba mis tostadas con queso y mi leche con miel a un lado

-Debo enfermarme más seguido, así me miman mas- Dije, empezando a beber mi jugo

Hannah y Cameron empezaron a hablar sobre la coreografía y de lo exigente que ésta era. Si… sin duda alguna más que los Slushies, lo que más nos preocupaban era que cayéramos en plena filmación, lo que sería horrible porque ya estamos quedando tan solo siete personas y será fácil saber quién se equivocó y quién no. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar el resto de los chicos a la mesa, todos inconscientemente ensayaban la coreografía en sus mentes y movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro mientras tarareaban la canción.

Fui a dejar mis platos al fregadero cuando Nikky vino a buscarme para que fuese a ver a Max, quién estaba esperándome en la sala de coro. Cuando me despedí de los chicos, no pude evitar pensar ¿Qué es lo que Max va a enseñarme? La verdad es que lo he visto cantando una sola vez en Glee y solo fue un minuto.

-Hola- Me saludó el chico, mientras se acercaba a mi- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- Sonreí confundida, cuando vi un enorme maniquí dentro de la sala de coro, y el piso de ésta lleno de plástico- ¿No me digas que practicaremos con los Slushies?- Pregunté asustada, pero emocionada a la vez

-Exactamente- Inmediatamente el me explicó cómo se debían tirar los Slushies y cuál debía ser el movimiento adecuado de muñeca para que el contenido del vaso no se desparramara a tontas y a locas… La verdad es que estaba sorprendida, nunca creí que tirar un Slushie fuera algo que necesitara de tanta práctica- Tienes que hacerlo bien cuando recibes uno de éstos ya que cuando lo lanzas y la persona lo recibe queda todo el set realmente sucio y si la escena queda mal, tienes que limpiar todo y cambiar el vestuario y secarte el cabello y es un desastre. Si te das cuenta, éste maniquí tiene unos lentes protectores que impedirán que el impacto del Slushie entre en los ojos y en la nariz.

Asentí, sorprendida al ver al muchacho con un Slushie en la mano.

-Toma- Me dijo- Te daré el honor para tirar esto en la cara de ese sujeto

-Wowo- Sonreí tímidamente, mientras Max me daba las indicaciones previas antes de tirar el contenido del vaso sobre la cara del maniquí. Cuando lo hice, no pude creer que lo haya hecho a la primera- ¡Genial!- Grité, chocando los cinco con el chico- Es divertido lanzarlos… ¡Ya sé porqué te encanta tanto tu personaje!

-Buen tiro- Se rió Max, palmeándome mi hombro- Estoy sorprendido

-Gracias.

Con el chico nos sentamos en la escaleras de la sala de coro- Era el único lugar limpio que quedaba después de todos los granizados que lanzamos- y empezamos a ensayar la canción, Max quedó realmente impresionado con el trabajo que hice y me dio algunas indicaciones para hacerlo bien. La verdad es que me di cuenta que a diferencia de la segunda semana (cuando gané el reto semanal) ésta vez tenía mucho más que cantar y tenía la presión que debía hacerlo bien.

-¡Buen trabajo, chica!- Sonreí ante los cumplidos del muchacho, mientras nos poníamos de pie- Ahora, quiero decirte lo que haremos a continuación ¿Lista?

-Claro ¿Qué haremos, Max?

-Te lanzaré un granizado- Al principio quedé estática, pero después sonreí, mientras asentía- ¿Asustada?

-No demasiado- Reconocí, mientras me ponía de pie al medio de la sala

Max tenía un nuevo Slushie en su mano y me miró sonriendo.

-¿No quieres ponerte los anteojos para esto?- Me preguntó, y yo negué con la cabeza- Muy bien… entonces, de personaje a personaje- El chico nos señaló- Debes mostrarte sorprendida, humillada, enfadada…- No pude escuchar más, porque antes de que dijese algo, Max me lanzó el granizado y la verdad es que descubrí que no fue tan horrible como pensé. Obviamente se siente como una congelación en el cerebro, pero después es como un golpe de adrenalina. Después de quitarme un poco de esa cosa pegajosa, me reí y Max hizo lo mismo, mientras me pasaba una toalla para que entrara en calor

-¡Cool!- Exclamé después de que me quitara el líquido del cabello- ¡Fue divertido!

-¿Divertido? Una vez me tiraron una de éstas cosas y fue lo más desagradable

-No.. es extraño, pero no es tan malo

Max es una de esas personas tímidas, pero al mismo tiempo entra en confianza cuando se trata de hablar de su trabajo. Realmente es muy distinto Dave y espero verlo en New directions. Cuando nos despedimos, el chico no dudó en abrazarme, a pesar de que mis hombros estaban llenos de esa cosa rara

-Te veo en la filmación del video, Spencer- Se despidió el chico antes de irse.

Salí de la sala de coro, para entrar a la sala principal y vi a Hannah, Marissa y a Lindsay conversando en la cama gigante. Cuando me vieron, se rieron y se acercaron a mí.

-¿Qué pasó?- Me preguntó la pelinegra

-Me tiraron un Slushie- Respondí simplemente sin dejar de sonreír- Mañana Max estará con nosotros durante el rodaje del video y tengo que advertirles que tiene excelente puntería y que la mayoría de todo el Slushie me cayó directamente en la cara.

-¿Cómo se siente?- Preguntó Hannah, sacando un poco de mis hombros mientras que se lo comía. Yo me reí de su acción

-La verdad es que no es tan desagradable como pensé, lo desagradable viene ahora que tendré que quitármelo de encima y tendré que lavarme el cabello aunque Cameron me dijo que no lo hiciera.

Cameron, Sam y Damian llegaron y cuando me vieron no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-¿Recibiste un slushie?- Damian llegó a mi lado, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y me la ponía encima.

La verdad es que Damian a pesar de todo no podía dejar de ser un caballero. Puede que sea un adolescente, pero a veces me da la impresión de que tiene los valores de una persona adulta.

-No es tan desagradable- Volví a decir- La verdad es que una vez que te acostumbras es genial.

La verdad es que ganar el reto semanal es una gran ventaja, sobre todo en lo vocal, ya que Nikky estuvo muy contenta con mi trabajo en el estudio. Lo que fue genial, ya que a veces es muy difícil complacerla.

Durante la grabación del video, volvimos a ver a Max, lo que fue realmente genial ya que él nos dio instrucciones para recibir el granizado. Ésta vez, entramos en la sala, pero no vimos el trabajo de nuestros compañeros a través del monitor gigante, lo que al principio nos pareció extraño, pero después sospechamos de que era una nueva medida para que no nos imitáramos entre nosotros y que cada uno fuera idéntico (Al parecer a los productores debió haberles molestado que Lindsay besara a Cameron solo porque Marissa y Sam se besaron)

Yo fui la primera en salir al set y la verdad es que un granizado no es nada comparado con todos los que estaba recibiendo en ese minuto. Max realmente tuvo excelente puntería y la mayor parte del líquido me cayó en la cara, pero al menos pude salir adelante. Tal vez no salió tan bonito como imaginé pero por lo menos estoy tranquila de que hice lo que pude. Estaba empezando a sentir frío y a tiritar cuando Robert dijo "¡Corte!" Y los Slushies pararon. Nikky se acercó a mi con una toalla, mientras que el resto del personal me envolvían con más.

-Buen trabajo, Spencer- Me dijo la mujer mientras que me frotaba – Anda al baño donde te esperarán con ropa seca, date una ducha y entréganos esa ropa para lavarla porque vas a volver a ocuparla para cuando salga Marissa- Asentí, mientras me dirigía al baño y hacía lo que ella me pedía. Cuando volví a la sala donde estaban los chicos, Samuel había terminado recién de filmar su escena.

Nuevamente me llamaron para que viera la escena de Damian y Lindsay. Fue realmente divertido ver la expresión de Damian después del último Slushie, no pudo evitar decir una grosería y todos nos reímos. Finalmente, me tocó la última escena con Marissa, quién lucía bastante poco eléctrica, a pesar de que no perdió el hilo de la canción.

La coreografía no estuvo mal tampoco, considerando que recibamos un montón de Slushies por todas partes. Fue realmente desagradable y difícil no perder los pasos y no resbalar ya que estaba todo el set mojado. También teníamos que estar dentro del personaje, lo que lo hacía mucho más complicado aún. Al final, Max tiró de una cadena y recibimos miles y miles de granizados sobre nuestras cabezas, quedando completamente empapados.

-Los chicos gordos no hacemos trabajos sucios y en el suelo- Se quejó Hannah sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie después de haber terminado la coreografía. Brooke nos felicitó y dijo que estaba realmente orgullosa de nosotros, ya que esa era una de las coreografías más elaboradas y todos habíamos salido del paso increíblemente.

-¡Por fin terminamos!- Exclamó Damian, mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a Lindsay y el otro a Hannah. Los primeros dos conversaban bastante y la verdad es que últimamente se habían acercado demasiado. No es que estuviera celosa, simplemente no creo que sea lo mejor para Hannah.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todos nos fuimos directamente hacia las duchas. Las chicas teníamos problemas con el cabello y Samuel no fue la excepción, ya que por culpa de sus drelos, no sabíamos como lavarle el cabello sin que quedase libre de los restos de granizados que hacía un momento nos había complicado a todas nosotras. Entre Marissa y yo intentamos limpiarle el cabello sin desarmarle sus preciados drelos, lo que logramos exitosamente, pero cuando éste se secó olía extraño… como a vinagre y no sabíamos porqué

-¿Y si te echamos shampoo del nuestro?- Pregunté, señalando mi Shampoo

-Se me desarmarían los drelos

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Marissa estaba buscando una solución para que el pelo de Sam dejase de oler raro- ¿Y si mezclamos el shampoo tuyo con el de Cameron? ¿Solo un poco?

-Solo un poquito- Insistí

No sé qué cara habremos puesto con Marissa, que finalmente el chico asintió y Hannah estuvo tan feliz de unirse a nuestra misión "Salvemos los drelos de Sam", que fue ella quién le lavó el cabello.

-¿No tuviste problemas con el granizado, Hannah?- Le pregunté, mientras que nos sentábamos en un sillón después de lavarle el cabello a Sam, quién estaba con Marissa en el cuarto de los chicos.

-La verdad es que después del Shock inicial no fue nada. Seguí como si nada pasara, y después empecé a comérmelo- No pude evitar sonreír en esa parte.

Cameron y Damian se nos unieron y empezaron a conversar con nosotras.

-Creo que ésta semana volveré a estar entre los tres peores- Todos miramos a Cam después de que dijo esto

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunté

-Estoy algo desanimado ¿Sabes? Estoy feliz por ti ya que ganaste éste desafío semanal (ya son dos los que has ganado), pero los números están empezando a disminuir lentamente y no he conseguido ganar nada y no lo hice para nada bien en las grabaciones del video. Los granizados no me ayudaron y cuando los arrojaron contra mí en lo único que pude pensar fue en que mi temperatura corporal había bajado 30° de la nada y estuve a punto de caer en coma o en un estado profundo de hipotermia…- La confesión de Cameron realmente me dejó sin palabras..

-Eres genial, Cam- Dije- Incluso si estás o no entre los tres peores te salvarás porque Ryan te adora.

-También creimos que adoraba a Matheus, y mira donde está- El chico realmente estaba desmotivado, y eso sin querer nos estaba afectando a nosotros.

-No puedes decir nada hasta que sepas que va a pasar- Le animó Damian

-A demás, ganar un desafío no significa nada- Asentí ante lo dicho por Hannah- Matheus ganó dos y está en casa. Marissa tampoco estuvo bien y yo tampoco así que…

-Yo creo que lo hice bien, pero lo mismo pasó con Alex ¿Y donde lo tenemos ahora?

-En casa- Respondió Damian a mi pregunta- Creo que no deberías complicarte aún, Cameron ¿Sabes? Nadie sabe lo que puede ocurrir mañana.

-Puede que hasta Lindsay se vaya. La semana pasada estuvo entre los tres peores

-Si entro entre los tres peores al fin ¿Me darían consejos para superar el stress?- Cuando Hannah dijo esas palabras, tomé un cojín y se lo tiré en la cabeza

- Si te vas tú, prometo que me voy contigo- Le dije seriamente- Así que ni pienses que te vas a ir ésta semana.

-Si se van Hannah y Spencer, yo también me voy- Bromeó Cameron

-Si se van Hannah, Spencer y Cameron yo los sigo- Le siguió Damian. Fue algo extraño, los cuatro nos miramos y después nos pusimos a reír como locos.

-Ni se les ocurra irse, chicos- Nos amenazó Damian

-Si nos vamos, nos vamos a vivir todos juntos y te acompañamos a las giras de Celtic Thunder- Propuse- Nosotros te cantamos de fondo Don't Stop Believing mientras tú haces una danza irlandesa- Hannah inmediatamente se puso de pie y empezó a hacer una danza irlandesa falsa mientras que nosotros seguíamos riéndonos.

-En serio, voy a extrañarlos cuando esto termine- Cameron cayó en una profunda melancolía- En Texas no tengo un montón de amigos, pero ustedes tres han sido grandiosos conmigo y siento que seguiremos siendo amigos por mucho tiempo.

-Los mejores- Le corrigió Damian

-Los inseparables- Le siguió Hannah

-Ven acá- Me acerqué a Cameron y lo abracé, para después darle un beso en la mejilla- La semana pasada ustedes dos casi me dejan con colitis postrada en la cama solo por culpa de los nervios- Señalé a Hannah y a Cam

-La verdad es que Spencer estaba neurótica y yo otro tanto. No sabíamos qué hacer

-Bueno, si yo me voy ésta semana tienen que cantarme algo lindo- Les pedí- Éste sería mi funeral Gleek y Damian tendrá que cantarme algo irlandés porque Dumbledore es irlandés y amo a Harry Potter

Damian se rió y me dijo que no hablara idioteces y que mejor sería que pensara en seguir manteniendo mi elegante trasero en competencia para que no nos separáramos demasiado pronto. La verdad es que no sabía cómo era posible que los cuatro nos hubiéramos encariñado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Como dijo Cameron: Yo tampoco tengo un montón de amigos esperando mi regreso en casa, pero siento que los amigos que hice acá son amigos que tendré de por vida. Acaricié el anillo que me regaló Kath y no pude evitar en pensar en ella ¿Se llevaría bien con los chicos? ¿Estaría encantada con Hannah? ¿La llevaría de compras? ¿Criticaría las zapatillas de Damian? ¿Intentaría cambiar el aspecto de Cameron?... No pude evitar sonreír cuando pensé en eso.

¡Ay Kath! Como me gustaría tenerte en éste minuto para que me dijeras qué tengo que hacer…

... ... ... ...

Ahí estábamos… Los siete contendores que estábamos quedando en el escenario del auditorio esperando que Zack y Robert nos dijeran quién debía irse y quién no. Di un vistazo a mi alrededor y no pude evitar sentir una pequeña presión en el pecho. Todas éstas personas eran muy queridas para mí y odiaría tener que separarme de una de éstas. Por supuesto que me encantaría que Damian, Hannah y Cameron se salvaran (De hecho, si yo pudiera hacer un pacto con el demonio para salvar a éstas personas de la eliminación, lo haría), pero tampoco quiero separarme de Samuel, Lindsay y Marissa.

Robert y Zack llegaron hasta el escenario, las expresiones de sus rostros eran bastante serias, lo que nos preocupó bastante, ya que generalmente ellos eran bastante sonrientes.

-El tema de ésta semana fue tenacidad- Todos asentimos ante lo dicho por Robert- lo cual significa tener el control, y tener la determinación de tener todo en sincronía para mantenerse concentrados. Ésta semana sin duda tuvimos el número musical más complejo y también implicó coreografía que alguno de ustedes encontraron un poco más difícil que el resto. El día de hoy, solo seis de los siete que quedan, pasarán a la siguiente fase

-Ésta fue la primera vez que la decisión no fue unánime – nos informó Zack- Samuel, Damian, Spencer… Han sido llamados para la próxima semana.

Damian inmediatamente me abrazó, mientras yo le devolvía el abrazo

-Bien hecho- Me susurró antes de soltarme y abrazar a Hannah, quién estaba llorando. Inmediatamente abracé a Cameron y éste me devolvió el gesto. Abracé posteriormente a Hannah

-Vaya, muchacha- Me susurró entre sollozos en el oído mientras me soltaba y me palmeaba el trasero para que me fuera con Damian.

El Irlandés me pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras yo volteaba a ver a Hannah, y ésta me sonreía a pesar de las lágrimas

-Vamos- Me susurró el chico, llevándome hasta la salida.

-Tengo miedo- Susurré cuando salimos del escenario- Esperaré acá a que salga Cameron o Hannah

-Me quedo contigo- Damian iba a abrazarme, pero en ese mismo instante recordé que Hannah estaba dentro, esperando ser liverada y no pude evitar que la lealtad hacia ella me ganara, así que evité el gesto del chico.

-¿Spencer?- El muchacho no entendía lo que pasaba

-No me gustas- Dije de pronto, mirándolo a los ojos- La última vez me preguntaste si me gustabas… Te digo que no

La expresión de Damian fue indescifrable, pero finalmente asintió.

-Bien… eso está bien- Sonrió, aunque podía apostar de que esa sonrisa no era genuina- Tú tampoco me gustas de esa manera porque…

-Porque somos amigos- Completé- Está bien…

-Siento haberte puesto incómoda

-Solo quiero ganar y no quiero distracciones

-Lo que está bien… tú sabes que he dejado al amor de mi vida por mi carrera, así que entiendo lo que haces.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas

-Y yo me alegro que te alegres porque lo entienda

-Claro- Sonreí como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Aunque no tenía ganas de sonreír.

Antes de que dijera algo más, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una muy afectada Lindsay

-Hannah, Cameron y Marissa están dentro- Dijo entre sollozos.

Yo inmediatamente la abracé y Damian nos abrazó a las dos, fue realmente extraño volver a recibir un abrazo del chico después de que éste me dijese que no sentía nada romántico por mí. La verdad es que realmente creí que él sentía algo importante por mí, pero al parecer todo lo creé yo en mi cabeza y sería absurdo de que él se fijase en una persona como yo… No es que yo encuentre que soy poco atractiva, pero sin duda a Damian no le gustan las chicas con carácter. Cuando nos separamos, el irlandés se llevó a Lindsay a la cocina, y yo me quedé sola… sintiendo como una parte importante de mí se iba con él…

Me quedé en la cama sola, con ganas de llorar.

-¿Estás bien, Spencer?- Samuel se acercó a mi y yo lo invité a sentarse en la cama

-Si ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Me puedo quedar un rato contigo? La verdad es que no quiero estar con Damian y Lindsay, pareciera que estuviera interrumpiendo una atmósfera romántica o algo así

Una punzada extraña me llegó al pecho después de que Sam dijese esas palabras

-Claro- Sonreí sin ganas de hacerlo- Qué horrible lo de Marissa ¿No crees?

-No puedo creer lo que pasa ¿Por qué Marissa?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto ¿Por qué ella?

Obviamente no podía decirle que quería que Cameron y Hannah se salvaran, ya que sería horrible de mi parte. Pero la verdad es que si se fuera Mars yo lo sentiría realmente ya que la chica era tan adorable que también se había convertido en una parte importante de todos nosotros en ésta casa. Sin duda, quién se fuera hoy definiría un antes y un después en la competencia…

Sentimos como Lindsay gritaba, para luego ponerse a llorar. Con Samuel inmediatamente nos pusimos de pie y corrimos, para ver si la chica estaba bien y no había sufrido un colapso nervioso.

-Llegaron los chicos- Dijo simplemente Damian, señalando a Marissa, a Cameron y a Hannah.

Inmediatamente corrí hasta Hannah y la abracé. La chica me abrazó de vuelta, mientras nos sentábamos en la cama gigante con su cabeza cargada en mis piernas. Lo único que pude pensar en ese minuto fue en lo triste que era ésta situación y en lo horrible que sería si cualquiera se fuera.

-Deben estar cansados- Opinó Damian después de abrazar a Cameron

-Esto es agotador- Asintió Cameron sentándose cerca de nosotras.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Les pregunté

-Creo que me iré yo- Cameron realmente estaba tranquilo- Porque ustedes dos chicas- Dijo dirigiéndose a Marissa y a Hannah- realmente sacaron todo lo que tenían dentro. Ya he estado más de una vez en ésta situación y no creo que haya una cuarta oportunidad para mí

-No digas eso- Dijo Hannah llorando, lo que inspiró a Lindsay para llorar aún más.

-Definitivamente las expectativas están muy altas- Sururró Marissa- Si lo haces muy bien a la primera y tambaleas a la segunda, eso puede ser un factor importante y decisivo ¿Sabes? Apesta

-No quiero que te vayas- Le susurré a Hannah- Por favor no te vayas…

Hannah lloró aún más, dejándome húmedo los pantalones que estaba usando a causa de sus lágrimas. Damian tomó la mano de la chica, mientras que yo acariciaba el hombro de Cameron.

-Estarán bien…- Damian realmente parecía seguro. Por un momento lo envidié.

Apenas y nos dimos cuenta cuando Robert llegó y entró a la sala donde estábamos todos.

-Lamentablemente el tiempo llegó, chicos- Todos asentimos- Vayan a echar un vistazo a la lista- Cuando Robert se fue, todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Denme unos abrazos para terminar pronto con esto- Dijo Cameron, mientras Samuel lo abrazaba.

-Te quiero- Me susurró Hannah

-Y yo a ti- Susurré, abrazándola más fuerte.

Me acerqué a Cameron para abrazarlo y me dijo que cuidara de Hannah.

-Lo haré- Prometí- Pero contigo- Le advertí, mientras me besaba la frente

-Te quiero, enana- Me susurró, antes de separarse de mí e irse de la sala.

El abrazo de Samuel y de Marissa fue realmente largo y romántico. Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de que la chica se acercara a mí y abrazarme.

-Esto apesta- Dijo Lindsay, quién estaba abrazada de Damian, cuando Marissa se retiró para ver la lista

-Lo sé, linda- Susurré

-La próxima semana solo habrán tres personas que se salvarán- Murmuró Samuel- Estamos entrando en las grandes ligas.

-Definitivamente quién se vaya hoy hará falta en la casa.

-Ya nos hemos acostumbrado. Somos como una familia- Siguió Lindsay-No quiero que se vaya Hannah

-Yo tampoco- Susurré

Los minutos pasaron y estábamos ahí, sin hablar… Esperando saber pronto quién se iría y quién no de la competencia. La verdad es que la sensación e incertidumbre eran intolerables. Si esto seguía así, no estaba segura de que querer seguir cantando en éste lugar ¡Era realmente horrible! ¿Por qué teníamos que aprender a decir adiós de esa manera tan cruel?

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió…

-Pasa, Hannah- Pude distinguir la voz de Cameron, quién estaba consolando a una muy afectada Hannah.

No fue necesario decir nada para saber que Marissa había sido la sexta eliminada del programa.

Con Damian nos pusimos de pie y abrazamos a nuestros amigos, mientras que Samuel salía hecho un bólido hasta la sala de coro para ver a Marissa.

-¡Oh Por Dios!- Susurró Cameron de la nada- Creí que me iba…

-Ya ves que no- Le dije- Sabía que no te irías ¡Y ahora tendrás que ayudarme a cuidar a Hannah!- Bromié, a pesar de que quería llorar

-Claro que si- Me dijo él, antes de pasarme un brazo por los hombros y llevarme hasta la sala de coro, donde estaba Marissa. La verdad es que me sorprendió ver a la chica tan calmada. Realmente creí que estaría afectada después de todo lo que vivió en el programa…

-Antes de venir acá no me arriesgaba ¡Ahora me arriesgo y es algo por lo que siempre luché! ¿Saben? ¡Tener más confianza en mí misma y demostrarme que no soy tan solo una chica linda!

-Eres maravillosa- Susurró Samuel, abrazándola.

Todos sonreímos al ver a esos dos… Era una lástima que Marissa se fuera antes de haber empezado algo con Samuel ¡Hacían tan linda pareja!

-Los amo, mis chicos- Dijo la muchacha abrazándonos- Den todo lo que tengan y no se distraigan.

Cameron y yo permanecimos abrazados. No me di cuenta que alguien nos miraba, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en Damian, quién observaba la mano de Cameron sobre mi cintura…

**_There's nothing you could say_**

**_Nothing you could do_**

**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**

**_So keep holding on_**

**_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

Todos regresamos a la casa después de habernos despedido de Marissa. Aún no puedo creer que haya sido ella la que se fuese a casa… Eso nos deja nuevamente en empate, tres hombres y tres mujeres, lo que quiere decir que probablemente Lindsay y yo estábamos equivocadas en nuestra teoría… Pero si no es un chico lo que Ryan quiere ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? Sabemos que solo tres de nosotros llegaremos a la final, tengo que buscar una alternativa pronto si no quiero terminar como Marissa.

Fui a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina, mientras pensaba en lo que quería Ryan… ¿Qué pasa si todos nosotros simplemente somos piezas de un juego de ajedrez que él observa, extrae información y luego desecha? Es lo que ha pasado con Alex, con Matheus, con Emily… quién reconoció ser abusada y luego ¡Sanz! Fue eliminada ¿Qué pasa si el día de mañana Ryan descubre que no puede inspirarse más con uno de nosotros? ¿Qué pasará?... ¿Nos botará de la misma manera que a Marissa?

-¡Así que es Cameron!- La voz de Damian hizo que despertara de mis pensamiento

-¿Perdón?

-Me dijiste que yo no te gustaba… Y está bien que no te guste ¿Pero por qué me dices que no quieres estar con nadie acá dentro? ¿Es necesario mentirme?

WTF

¿De qué mier… habla éste sujeto?

Damian niega con la cabeza, mientras sonríe…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le pregunto sin entender.

-Si no quieres que sepamos, no te preocupes, de mi boca nada saldrá… ya me conoces- Damian se acercó más a mi- Solo no te olvides que el chico tiene novia…

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, el muchacho me dirigió la última sonrisa y se fue de la cocina, dejándome aún más confundida de lo que estaba… Primero Ryan, ahora Damian…

-¡Alex! ¿Por qué no vuelves?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ven? Actualicé nuevamente ¿Y saben algo?... ¡Quedan tan solo tres capítulos para terminar mi locura! Así que no se preocupen, prometo no darles más lata con esto que ya está por terminar… Aunque déjenme decirles que con una amiga de Filipinas tenemos un proyecto en base de videos y de letras. Así que entre las dos haremos un fanfic, tengo que advertirles de que ese aún no lo publicaré, pero si lo estoy empezando a promocionar.<strong>

**Tengo un material para tres fanfics más. Así que! Muajajaj, están advertidos ¡No se librarán de mi! Uno de esos fanfics es la continuación de éste, pero por el minuto lo dejaré en Stand by, aunque tengo hasta el sexto capítulo echo. Ese no lo publicaré en Glee latino ya que tiene contenido adulto (Aunque es bastante sutil)**

**Ahora! Agradeceré los reviews! Yeah**

**LovelyJess****:** Gracias! Vaya! Revisa otra vez porque acabo de actualizar jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review *-* Me hizo muy feliz y te agradezco de todo corazón que leas mi locura. Me alegro que te agrade Spencer… la verdad es que pretendía hacerla mucho más calmada, pero parece que me salió el tiro por la culata… XD Pero la chica es adorable a su manera ¡Un beso grande y gracias por leer!

**Nyraxia: **Primero que nada ¡Gracias por leer! Segundo que nada, creo que he pensado en hacer un fanfiction parecido lleno de drama… pero primero tengo que organizarme. En todo caso… estarás avisada ;)

**Abi:** Awww… Y yo te adoro por leerlo, nena ¡Gracias , gracias gracias! Bueno… el próximo capítulo trae sorpresas…

**ZoeXiaoyu**: Si! Esoy en Glee latino desde el año pasado, pero éste año estoy más activa (Y soy a la que más retan jajajaj) ¡Siiiii! Spencer no puede vivir en paz con éstos dos galanes a su disposición jajajaj. Bueno, creo que éste capítulo te va a gustar ya que con él empieza el drama así que ¡Disfruta tu lectura!

**Vicky:** ¡Bienvenida, nueva lectora! Si… Si, Spencer y Damian son muy lindos… Sin querer me han inspirado para hacer la continuación del fic, pero aún no se si lo siga escribiendo, pero creo que son una pareja interesante ¡Gracias por leer, linda!

**daniefron**** :** Jajajaj Haré lo posible por dejar a Spencer con Damian, pero… jajaja Soy muy malvada muajajajaja. No te preocupes, como fan de Damian no te desilusionarás del final del fic.

**Flor:** Jajajaj Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad es que Damian y Spencer son muy buen material para escribir… Me encanta como son y si.. son muy tiernos. He leído tu fic… y me ha encantado. Gracias por leerme!

**Y gracias a todos los lectores anónimos que leen mi locura. Les agradeceré mucho si me dejan un mensajito o review, ya que me hacen muy feliz!**

**También quiero agradecer a Inglaterra, Brazil, Perú, USA, Irlanda por leer mi locura.**

**Como dije antes, a éste fanfic le quedan tres capítulos. Sin duda haré la continuación, pero solo la publicaré en ya que será muy difícil publicarla en otro sitio porque sin querer me han salido algunos capítulos lemmons (+18) . A demás de que se viene muy dramático, ya que estando fuera del Glee campus, los chicos se enfrentan con la vida real y ya no están inmersos en la burbuja que estaban antes, por lo que cuando vuelvan a sus propios mundos se darán cuenta de que ya nada es como solía ser, pero aún así siguen siendo todos muy unidos….**

**Espero que les guste… lloré un poco al hacerlo (No sé porqué) , así que espero que no los haga llorar a ustedes. Un besito**

**XOXO**


	8. 1x7 Sexuality

**Esto es lo que te perdiste en The Glee Project:**

**En lo que va del concurso, Damian ha tenido más giros que una presentación de riverdance** (Danza irlandesa)…

_-Damian, fuiste realmente encantador ésta semana. Así que no estás entre los peores tres._

**Solo que menos coordinado…**

_-No puedo hablar y caminar en línea recta ¡Mucho menos se bailar!_

…**Lindsay sacudió el mundo de Cameron tan fuerte que dolió**

_-Ryan me llamó la atención por haber llamado a mi madre después del beso de Lindsay_

**Si bien, el último intento de romance entre Damian y Spencer en la pantalla los atormenta…**

_-No me gustas. La última vez me preguntaste si me gustabas… Te digo que no_

-_Bien… eso está bien. Tú tampoco me gustas de esa manera porque…_

_-Porque somos amigos_

…**Hannah sueña tener algo fuera de la pantalla con el Irlandés**

_-Damian es muy lindo…_

**¡wow! ¡Concéntrate chica!**

**Ahora solo quedan seis concursantes quedan para un papel como invitado especial en la tercera temporada de Glee. **

**Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber en **

**THE GLEE PROJECT**

* * *

><p><strong>1x7 Sexuality<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Si!- Exclamó Samuel<p>

-¿Estás jodiéndome?- Hannah quedó sorprendida cuando entramos a la sala de ensayos para ver cuál sería nuestra tarea semanal ¿Sexualidad? ¡Que alguien me mate!- ¡Soy como un Koala ¡Es imposible que sea sexy!

-Oh no- A pesar de que Cameron sonreía, podía ver que había un conflicto interno en él.

¡Ahí estaba nuestra tarea semanal! ¡Sexualidad! Y teníamos que cantar nada más, ni nada menos que "Like a Virgin" de Madonna ¿Están todos jodiéndome? ¿Cómo podíamos cantar ese tipo de canciones? ¿Acaso no saben que nuestros padres nos estarán mirando y nos podrían castigar de por vida por hacer lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que seremos sexys los unos con los otros cuando nos vemos como hermanos? ¡Eso es incesto! Tal vez si me pidieran ser sexy con Alex Pettifer estaría encima de una cama con un baby doll puesto… ¡Pero esto no se trata de Pettyfer, sino que de mis compañeros de encierro! No soy una persona que anda explotando su sexualidad ¡Con suerte he dormido con un solo chico! ¿Cómo esperan que me conviertan de la nada en una especie de actriz porno?

-¡Miren!- Lindsay estaba viendo su hoja- ¡Tendremos que ser sexuales entre todos nosotros! ¡No hay parejas predeterminadas!- Asustada, miré la hoja y no pude evitar reír

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?- Grité, para después empezar a tararear la canción

-Será difícil ser sensuales- Se lamentó Hannah- Y vergonzoso

-¿Sería muy raro si te golpeo en éste video?- Preguntó Samuel a Cameron

-Si- Respondimos por el chico Lindsay y yo a coro.

-Solo haz lo que quieras- Cameron hacía como si estuviese a punto de entregarse a alguien, abriendo los brazos y cerrando sus ojos. Sam empezó a acercarse a él como si fuera a lengüetearlo. Sin duda eso era demasiado para el pobrecito.

-Ya déjalo- Le pedí al chico sonriendo, mientras me acercaba a Cameron y lo tomaba por el brazo

_Like a virgin …_

_When your heart beats, next to mine_

Canté bajito, practicando mis líneas mientras que todos mis compañeros jugueteaban entre ellos. Escuché a Hannah decir que Damian tendría que intentar seducirla, pero no escuché una respuesta por parte éste a ese comentario de la chica. Me senté en un sillón, con el audífono del pendrive en mis oídos. Definitivamente éste era un tema que no me hubiese gustado tocar, ya que después de mi primera vez con un chico, la sexualidad empezó a ser un tema que decidí posponer en un 100% cuando volviese a estar segura (segura de verdad) antes de entregarme a un chico de esa manera tan íntima. Mi primera vez ocurrió en la escuela, cuando dormí con un chico que le gustaba de verdad a Allison, quién se había fijado en mí y yo decidí entregarle mi "tarjeta especial" solo para molestar a la chica (cosa que hice exitosamente). Por supuesto que no me siento orgullosa de lo que hice, ya que solo hay una manera de perder la virginidad, y yo lo hice de una manera absurda. Me hubiese gustado que todo hubiese sido a lo "Dirty Dancing", cuando el protagonista luchó contra vientos y mareas para defender el amor que sentía por la heroína de la película.

-¿Estás bien?- Damian se acercó a mí. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, ya que la última conversación que había tenido con él me había dejado algo inquieta- Te ves nerviosa.

-Es el tema de la semana lo que me tiene así- Le respondí- No te preocupes, espero ésta sensación se pase cuando empecemos a filmar el video.

-¡Vaya! ¿No me digas que tienes miedo de que Cameron no dé la medida que esperas?- La pregunta del chico me dejó sin duda marcando ocupado.

-¿Medida que espero?- Pregunté sin entender.

-Eres una chica apasionada y él es mucho más reservado…

-Aún no sabemos si el video será de trabajo en parejas, y no sabemos si Cameron trabajará conmigo- La actitud de Damian me confundía aún más- Incluso puede que me toque trabajar con Sam o tú.

-Espero que no sea yo- Abrí mis ojos en son de sorpresa

-¿Por qué? Trabajamos muy bien en el trabajo de parejas hace dos semanas- Pregunté extrañada

-Nuestra situación era distinta. Cameron es mi amigo, Spencer… no quiero incomodarlo- Enmarqué las cejas ante lo dicho por el chico- He estado cuatro veces entre los tres peores y he intentado salir adelante con una presión increíble. Estoy asustado, no sé que esperar, y tú desde hace unos días… bueno… tú…te has convertido en una distracción para mi

Agaché la mirada, mientras que trataba de asimilar las palabras del irlandés

-La verdad es que éste tema nos pone a todos incómodos Damian, no solo a ti. Enfréntalo ¿Quieres?- Le pedí, mientras me ponía de pie- Necesito ensayar para el ensayo general y tú no me estás ayudando

Mientras caminaba lejos del chico, sus palabras golpetearon en mi cabeza: "_Estoy asustado, no sé que esperar, y tú desde hace unos días… bueno… tú…te has convertido en una distracción para mi"_

¡Perfecto! ¿Soy una distracción? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me ve poco atractiva? ¿Algo así como un payaso que lo hace reír y es incapaz de hacer sacar su lado sensual? ¡Bien! Me alejaré de él hasta que termine ésta semana, así no le "distraeré" ¡Imbécil! Sé que no soy la chica más guapa del universo ¿Pero tenía que decírmelo así, sin anestesia?... Bueno, tampoco soy tan fea… ¡Para que ese leprechaum sepa: tengo admiradores! No me llueven… ¡Pero los tengo!

-Dios- Lindsay se acercó a mi cuando fui a la cocina a buscar un agua embasada- Al estar entre los seis restantes se que no puedo detenerme. He estado entre los últimos tres y no quiero volver a estar ahí.

-Lo sé, cielo. Yo también he estado ahí- Vimos como Damian le cantaba a Hannah en el oído, y las dos arrugamos la frente al mismo tiempo, pero Lindsay sonrió rápidamente y se acercó a los chicos.

¡Diablos! Ésta semana será brutal…

**. - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - .**

-Necesito ponerme algo sexy- Decía Lindsay una y otra vez mientras buscaba en su clóset algo atrevido- Hoy es el día cuando viene nuetsro mentor invitado y quiero verme acorde a la situación

-Toma éstos hot pants- Le dije, sacando unos micro shorts de mezclilla de mi ropero- Te quedarán bien- Luego me dirigí Hannah, quien no dejaba de lamentarse – Chica, puedes usar una polera roja que tienes, que se te ve bastante sexy y algo negro abajo- Le propuse- Estoy segura de que fascinarás.

-¿Qué te pondrás?- Me preguntó Lindsay

-Usaré una blusa blanca (muy parecida a la que estaba usando Lindsay) y unos hot pant negros y unos zapatos de tacón alto

-¿Los blancos?- Preguntó Hannah sorprendida- Esos son brutalmente altos

-Puedo balancearme sobre ellos así que tranquilas.

Con las chicas estuvimos en sesión de producción en nuestra habitación. Era increíble ver a tantas camas vacías en tan poco tiempo, realmente se extrañaba a todas las chicas que una vez habían estado ahí compartiendo y riendo con nosotras. Realmente esperaba no tener que despedirme de nadie ésta semana.

-Me haré ondas en el cabello hoy y lo usaré suelto y desordenado- Decidí finalmente

-Lo mismo haré yo- Siguió Lindsay

-¿Qué creen que usarán los chicos?- Preguntó Hannah

-Lo mismo de siempre, Hannah… Son chicos- Repuse- No necesitan arreglarse tanto. A demás hay que pensar que esto de la sexualidad es un concepto machista, donde las chicas se sacan la ropa y los chicos solo nos tocan

-¿Creen que Damian quiera tocarme?- Con Lindsay nos miramos fugazmente antes de volver a dirigir nuestras miradas a Hannah- Él es un chico por el cual puedo desarrollar sentimientos románticos ¿Saben? Será muy difícil ser sexuales el uno con el otro … a demás que nunca he explorado ésta parte sensual de mí porque nunca me he creído lo suficientemente sexy.

-La verdad es que estaré bastante incómoda también porque hace un par de meses que no veo a mi novio- Asentimos con Hannah, comprendiendo lo que decía Lindsay.

-A mí solo me preocupa que mis padres vean éste episodio después- Reí- Espero que no me castiguen de por vida

-No lo harán. En glee hay sexo y creo que ellos lo presentían antes de que vinieses a encerrarte acá- Me tranquilizó la pelinegra- Tú quédate tranquila y concéntrate en hacerlo bien ésta semana.

-De acuerdo- Sonreí.

Mientras me arreglaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Kath y en lo que me diría ahora… Para ella no era un gran tema ser sexy, ya que todos los chicos la admiraban por ser bella sin querer serlo. No puedo evitar sentir celos de ella, pues siempre ha sido tan perfecta y tan sensual que nunca necesitó de nadie para conquistar a un chico; apuesto de que si ella supiese cantar, habría quedado en éste concurso y se habría llevado el premio de los siete episodios como artista invitado en Glee, más el corazón de Damian a casa sin ningún problema. No pude evitar acariciar el anillo que me dio la chica antes de venir a encerrarme a ésta casa y tuve el impulso de llamarla por teléfono y pedirle un consejo…

**Flash Back**

_-Dormiste con Emmett Bryson y la verdad es que no lo apruebo. Siempre creí que de las dos tú eras la más centrada._

_-¡Dale! Hazme sentir más mal de lo que en verdad me siento- La animé mordazmente_

_-Sabes que no es eso, Spencer- Kath se me acercó mientras me obligaba a mirarla a la cara- Solo digo que tu primera vez debió haber sido especial. No esperaba que cometieras mi error ¿Sabes? Cuando dormí con Patrick a los 15 años estaba absolutamente borracha y él también y no sabía que te estaba haciendo daño…_

_-No sabías que él me gustaba- Dije, para que dejase de culparse. _

_-Pero soy tu amiga y debí sospecharlo _

_-De todas maneras ninguna de las dos lo tiene ahora…_

_-¿Y todo por qué?_

_-Por Allison- Acoté_

_-La verdad es que creo que se merece donde está- Me sorprendí por las palabras de Kath_

_-La chica está en un hospital de rehabilitación- Le recordé- Y es mi culpa…Primero fue lo de Luke, ahora lo de Emmett… ¡Solo me falta matarla!_

_-Si se muere, será su culpa. No la tuya ¡Métetelo bien en la cabeza! Solo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer._

_-Amén _

**Fin de Flash Back**

-¿Spencer?- Hannah me remeció- ¿Estás bien?

-De pronto estabas como ida- Lindsay sonreía

-Nada… No pasa nada. Solo estaba pensando en esto ¡Me desespera el hecho de ser sensual!- Mentí. Por supuesto que no les diría nada sobre lo que había pasado con Emmett y con Luke.

De pronto, sentimos unos golpesitos en la puerta del cuarto

-A delante- Dijimos a coro

Samuel entró, para decirnos que teníamos que estar en sala de coro, ya que Robert estaba a punto de ingresar con nuestro mentor semanal especial. Con las chicas salimos inmediatamente, mientras intentaba deslizarme de manera elegante con mis super tacones que no había ocupado hace más de un mes. La verdad es que no tenía la intención de traerlos, pero Kath me dijo que un día los podría necesitar ¡Cuánta razón tenía!

Entramos a la sala de coro, y me senté entre Samuel y Cameron solo para tranquilizar al segundo, quién estaba algo nervioso con el tema.

-Realmente no estoy cómodo con el tema de la sexualidad- Reconoció el chico- No lo tengo claro, lo que apesta ya que en Glee hay sexo y hay cosas sexuales con respecto a esto y obviamente hay gente que sigue la serie por ese factor- Palmeé su pierna, mientras le guiñaba el ojo para animarlo- Noté que Damian nos estaba mirando, pero él inmediatamente desvió la vista al ver que Robert entraba solo a nuestra sala de coro.

-Hola chicos- Nos saludó el hombre sonriendo

-Holaa- Saludamos

-Pensamos largo y tendido acerca sobre quién invitar para ser los mentores de ésta semana. Y al final decidimos arriesgarnos con la pareja más sexy fuera de los casilleros de Mckinley High- Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y Hannah se puso de pie, gritando "Quiero ver, quiero ver". Finalmente, mis ojos vieron a nadie más ni nada menos que a Mark Salling y a Ashley Fink, quienes entraron tomados de las manos y todos no pudimos hacer otra cosa que gritar con Hannah, ya que Ashley es realmente genial y Mark… está para comérselo- Como pueden ver, nos encontramos con Noah "Puck" Puckerman y Lauren Sizes

-Hola a los seis finalistas- La voz de Mark era realmente sexy. No puedo creer que me haya olvidado tan rápido de Damian- Hemos escuchado hablar mucho sobre ustedes ¿Están listos para la semana?

-Sip

-Si

-Siiii

Las chicas respondimos embobadas, y los chicos nos miraban con la ceja alzada. Inmediatamente recuperamos la compostura.

-Sexualidad- Ashley empezó a hablar. La verdad es que la chica se ve mucho más femenina que en la serie- Esto es sobre ser apasionado con alguien por el que sientas algo o no. Es decir, es agotador para mí con alguien como él… Mírenlo- Todos sonreímos y la chicas sin querer empezamos a pestañear… La verdad es que no me importaría sentir el "cansancio" de Ashley con tal de besar a Mark Salling- La secundaria es donde los jóvenes comienzan a definir quiénes son y qué quieren ser. Ryan Murphy tiene una forma de comparar a las personas y a sus relaciones como ropa- Todos alzamos las cejas y nos miramos entre nosotros algo incómodos. La verdad es que era extraño el concepto, pero bastante certero. Lindsay fue la única que se mostró natural al respecto (O bien, simplemente fingió)

-Entonces será mejor que vayan por ello- Nos advirtió Mark

-¿Están listos?- Nos preguntó Ashley, mientras nos poníamos de pie y nos dirigíamos hacia el escenario, donde había un piano gigante.

-Háganlo sexy, y seductor- Agregó Mark.

Yo me senté encima del instrumento, mientras que Lindsay estaba en el sillín y Hannah al otro extremo junto a Damian y la música empezó a sonar. Respiré hondamente, mientras miraba sensualmente a Samuel, quién estaba frente a mí y se acercaba para empezar a acariciar mi rostro de una manera bastante sugestiva.

_{Lindsay} I made it through the wilderness__  
><em>_Somehow I made it through_

Me impresionó cuando Lindsay saltó sobre los brazos de Cameron y éste la agarró, y ésta rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del chico. Pude notar que Ashley estaba sorprendida y que Robert también.

_{Cameron} Didn't know how lost I was__  
><em>_Until I found you__  
><em>La voz de Cameron realmente era sexy y varonil… A demás que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Damian empezó a moverse cerca de Hannah y empezó a seducirla antes de empezar a cantar:

_{Damian} __I was beat incomplete__  
><em>_I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

Hannah sentó a Damian en el sillín del piano, para después dirigirse a Samuel y cantarle:

_{Hannah} __But you made me feel__  
><em>_Yeah, you made me feel__  
><em>_Shiny and new_

_{Samuel} Like a virgin__  
><em>_Touched for the very first time_

Me sorprendió cuando Damian se acercó a mí después de que Hannah se llevase a Samuel. Sentí que mi corazón latía más fuerte cuando la mano del irlandés empezó a acariciar mi pierna desnuda, antes de tomarme por la cintura, para obligarme a abrir las piernas y acercarse más a mí. Juro por lo más sagrado que pensé que él y yo empezaríamos a protagonizar una película porno, ya que el chico también se subió al piano y se semi- recostó sobre mí, rozando mi cuello con su nariz, mientras yo empezaba a cantar:

_{Spencer} Like a virgin__  
><em>_When your heart beats… Next to mine_

_{Todos} Like a virgin_

Estiré mi cuello hacia atrás y Cameron apareció desde el otro extremo del piano acercando su nariz a mi barbilla, quedando nuestras bocas bastante cerca, mientras que sentía la respiración de Damian cerca de mi pequeño escote y su mano sobre mi cintura.

_{Spencer} You make me feel like a virgen_

_{Todos} Touched for the very first time_

_{Lindsay} Oh Baby_

_{Todos} Like a Virgen_

¡Wow! Eso sí que fue sensual. Sin duda si mi madre lo viese, me mataría ¡Pero se sintió tan bien!

Damian se separó de mí, mientras me tomaba una mano y me ayudaba a salir del piano. No puedo negar que me gustó su contacto.. Fue tan varonil y tan guapo que no pude evitar que mi mente empezara a fantasear acerca de lo que sería estar con el chico en una cama y los dos solos…

¡CALMATE SPENCER!

-¡Whoah!- Ashley aplaudió- Increíble

Robert y Mark se reían. Aunque no sabía si era porque habíamos hecho un buen trabajo o porque estaban sorprendido por lo lejos que todos habíamos llegado. La verdad es que todos estuvimos realmente sensuales.

-Fue brillante- Dijo Robert- Todos ustedes realmente están realmente comprometidos con esto ¡Felicidades, chicos! Estoy orgulloso.

-Me sorprendieron las armonías- Opinó Ashley- Realmente fueron geniales. Es muy difícil lograr equilibrar todo en un grupo como el de ustedes, y lo hicieron de maravillas. Todos son ganadores para mí, pero Samuel: Vi química sexual con todas tus compañeras y eso fue genial.

-Gracias- Dijo el chico sonriendo con algo de vergüenza.

-Hannah- Mark se dirigió a la chica y ésta se quedó estática- Lo hiciste realmente genial. Hiciste lo que quisiste hacer y eso es muy importante en un show como Glee, porque eso es lo que tienes y es lo que te hace especial. La verdad es que no pude dejar de mirarte y realmente sonaste genial

-¡Gracias!- Dijo ésta entusiasmada

-Spencer- Continuó Mark- He escuchado hablar mucho de ti y todos me decían que eras alguien bastante tímida cuando se trata de estar en contacto físico con alguien más y también me comentaron sobre la excelente dupla que armaste con Damian hace un par de semanas atrás- Con Damian nos miramos avergonzados

-Siempre me gustó Damcer- Interrumpió Robert- pero ahora también me gustan: Samcer y Camcer

-Si… tuviste la oportunidad de ser sexy con Cameron y Samuel- Me sonrojé bastante, mientras Cameron y Samuel me tomaban las manos sonriendo nerviosos- ¡Así que bravo chica!- Me felicitó Ashley

-Así que esto es muy difícil- Exclamó Mark

-Pero tienen que escoger un ganador- Les advirtió Robert, mientras que él y nuestros mentores se daban la vuelta para discutir sobre el ganador de la tarea semanal. Todos estábamos tratando de escuchar y Hannah parecía bastante ansiosa, ya que Ashley siempre ha sido su ídolo en Glee y sé que pasar un rato con ella la haría muy feliz

-Creo que Mark y yo estuvimos de acuerdo- Todos respiramos hondamente cuando las tres personas que teníamos al frente se dirigieron a nosotros-… en que Spencer será quien gane ésta tarea semanal.

-¿Qué?- Lindsay realmente sonaba frustrada- Nooo Es injusto…

-Y como ganadora de la tarea semanal, puedes escoger un compañero para filmar el video y tendrás como premio una sesión privada (junto con tu pareja) con Mark y Ashley- Me informó Robert

Asentí, feliz mientras me preparaba para escoger a mi compañero…

-Creo que…- La verdad es que todo surgió automáticamente, y no supe cuando mi boca empezó a vomitar palabras - A pesar de que me encanta Puck y Louren , creo que Hannah disfrutará más éste uno a uno con ellos, ya que siempre me ha dicho que uno de sus sueños es conocer a Ashley y no quiero quitarle ésta oportunidad. A pesar de que sería un sueño estar con ustedes, creo que quiero darle éste premio a Hannah… solo si es posible

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca, sin embargo Robert asintió sonriendo mientras que Ashley se ponía las manos en el pecho como si hubiera escuchado algo realmente conmovedor.

-¿Qué dices, Hannah? ¿Quieres el premio?- Pregunta Robert

-¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó la chica, mientras se ponía de pie para abrazarme- ¡Gracias!

-De nada- Le dije

Cameron me acariciaba el hombro, mientras que Sam me hacía darle los cinco.

-Bueno… después de esto, tengo que decirte Spencer que debes escoger a tu pareja ya que ese es una ventaja que quiero que tengas a pesar de que dones tu premio a Hannah- Me explicó el hombre y yo asentí.

-A pesar de que tengo muy buena química con Damian- La verdad es que no quería estar trabajando con el Irlandés ésta semana, ya que odiaba estar al lado de alguien que me dijo que solo era una distracción para él- Me gustaría trabajar con Cameron… si él está de acuerdo. Sé que él está bastante preocupado con el tema de la sexualidad y sé que yo le ayudaría un poco con esa carga y… viceversa.

Cameron asintió y me pasó el brazo por los hombros, mientras me decía: "Gracias"

-Muy bien- Dijo Robert- Entonces, ésta semana tendrán que cantar…

-Aceleren sus corazones en sus jeans ajustados, porque cantarán "Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry- Anunció Mark

-¡Sí!- Grité junto con Hannah

-Como habrán adivinado, en éste video estarán en parejas- Nos explicó Robert- y actuarán en distintos escenarios: Damian- Noté como Hannah respiraba hondamente y se frotaba las manos nerviosa- Tú harás pareja con Lindsay- No pude evitar como una punzada de celos me daba de lleno en el estómago al comprobar que el chico le dedicaba la misma mirada que puso conmigo cuando supimos que teníamos que hacer una dupla en "Pair ability"… realmente parecía satisfecho.- Y tú serás un deportista y ella una porrista.

¡Genial! Simplemente genial ¡Solo espero que no les toque una escena de cama…!

-Samuel y Hannah – Noté la mirada de decepción de Hannah, ya que estoy segura de que ella quería ser la pareja de Damian- Ustedes estarán en el Garage, en una sesión musical. Por supuesto, gracias a Spencer tendrán un uno a uno con Mark y Ashley.

Samuel me abrazó y me besó la mejilla

-Gracias, chica

-De nada- Sabía que le estaba dando ventaja a Sam… pero cuando rechacé mi premio, solo pude pensar en la felicidad de Hannah.

-Y obviamente Spencer y Cameron- Nos miramos con el chico- Ustedes estarán en la cocina en una pelea sexy de comida- Cuando Robert terminó, pude ver a un nervioso Cameron.

-Estaremos bien- Susurré, tomándole la mano- No dolerá. Lo prometo.

-Como pueden ver: En ésta semana tendrán que actuar más que bailar y tendrán que ir más lejos. No hay nada particular que haya que hacer, pero recuerden cual es el tema central de Glee: No nos dejen parar de creer

Ashley me abrazó cuando se estaba retirando y me dijo que había sido muy valiente al entregarle mi premio a Hannah y que esperaba verme en otra oportunidad.

-Igualmente, chica- Sonreí, viéndola marchar junto con Mark.

Con Cameron empezamos a ensayar inmediatamente en la cocina nuestras partes, pero no podía evitar sentir que él la estaba pasando realmente mal.

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a change and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté cuando terminamos de cantar esa parte- Si crees que me paso, solo me dices. No quiero ponerte incómodo.

-No quiero que te arriesgues por mí, Spencer. Has sido muy gentil al escogerme como compañero pero la verdad es que la sola idea de ser sensuales ésta semana me mata por dentro.

-Está bien- Le dije, haciéndolo entender que entendía. Aunque la verdad es que estaba preocupada, porque no sabía cómo íbamos a terminar la semana sin estar entre los tres peores si seguíamos de ésta manera- No te presionaré ¿De acuerdo? Tú se tu mismo y estaremos bien.

-Okay…

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo indiscreta, Cameron?- Pregunté bajito, algo avergonzada.

-Soy virgen- Parpadeé dos veces antes de volver a pronunciar palabra.

-¿Cómo sabes que iba a preguntarte eso?

-Lo vi en tu mirada…

-Aw…

-¿Y tú? ¿Eres virgen?... – No creí que el chico me preguntaría eso, así que lo miré sorprendida. Cameron debió haber leído la incomodidad en mis expresiones, ya que inmediatamente añadió: -No tienes que responder si no quieres.

-No… yo ya perdí mi gran "V" – Dije sonrojada, y también avergonzada- Solo lo hice una vez, pero no fue de la mejor manera…

-¿Amabas al sujeto?

-No- Reconocí después de una pausa- La verdad es que lo hice para molestar a alguien-Cameron parecía sorprendido y no lo culpaba. Asintió, agachando la mirada.

-¿A tus padres?... ¿Quisiste molestar a tus padre? ¿Por eso lo hiciste?

-No- Susurré- Quise molestar a un ex novio, quién me había engañado con una chica y… finalmente dormí con el novio de esa chica.

-¿Vendetta?

-Si…- Pasamos un buen rato en silencio, antes de que el chico rompiese el silencio

-¿Te hizo daño?... ¿Te lastimó? - Cameron me miró- Digo… cuando…

-Pues… no se en realidad- Me encogí de hombros- Siempre me dijeron que iba a doler y como lo hice solo una vez, no sé si sufrí más de la cuenta o no. Solo puedo decir que no me gustó

-Salí con Demi Lovato- Dijo de la nada, y yo no pude evitar reír- En serio… ¡Demi Lovato fue mi ex! Fui su primer novio. Ella estaba en séptimo año y yo era un poco más grande- No pude evitar abrir los ojos de par en par al saber su declaración- Tú me dijiste algo de ti y yo te digo algo de mi… Estamos a mano- El chico sonrió- No te juzgo…Solo lamento que ese chico no te haya amado como mereces ¿Sabes? Creo que mereces a un chico que sea bueno contigo y que esté por la mañana cuando te hayas entregado a él.

Cameron es realmente lindo… La verdad es que no puedo creer que haya perdido mi tiempo con idiotas cuando existen chicos tan lindos como él en el mundo. Su novia es realmente afortunada y a veces no puedo evitar envidiarla.

-¿Sabes que tu novia es afortunada al tenerte?- Le dije, mientras lo abrazaba- ¡La envidio!- Cameron se rió, mientras se sonrojaba- Pero debe ser una chica extraordinaria, me gustaría conocerla cuando salgamos de ésta

- Y estoy segura de que ella está ansiosa por conocerte… Le he hablado de ti, de Hannah y Damian.

-¿Quieres llamarla antes de que empecemos a filmar el video?- Le propuse- Tengo minutos que me ha dado la producción para gastarlos ésta semana… tal vez puedas llamar a tu novia y explicarle el tema de la semana. Seguramente te hará sentir mejor que ella sepa lo que haremos y de paso yo no me sentiré mal de pervertir a su novio.

Cameron sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¿Harías eso por mi?- Me preguntó

-Claro… No tengo novio. Así que puedes ocupar mis minutos.

-Prometo no gastarlos todos para que llames a tus padres.

-Como quieras.

Sin duda haber llamado a su novia fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al chico, ya que después de la llamada telefónica estaba mucho más calmado con todo el tema de la sexualidad. A demás que yo jamás lo presioné para que me diera más de lo que él quería darme, por lo que realmente nuestra dupla estaba funcionando. Cuando nos tocó clases de baile con Brooke, ésta nos informó que Zack estaba en el set, por lo que tendríamos que trabajar con ella ésta semana.

-El tema de la semana es sexualidad- todos asentimos- Hay muchos niveles con los cuales podemos jugar. Recuerden: No estamos atacando, solo le damos un pequeño acercamiento.

Noté como Damian y Lindsay coqueteaban mientras estábamos ensayando la coreografía. No pude evitar sentir molestia… Por Hannah, por supuesto ya que la chica siente una gran atracción por el irlandés. Aunque no me explico por qué… Damian es bastante arrítmico. Sinceramente no se qué le ve, a parte de un buen trasero, hermosos ojos y unas manos fuertes y varoniles que…

¡CALMATE SPENCER!

-¿Estás bien?- Cameron me miró preocupado

-Claro ¿Empecemos a bailar?- Lo tomé de la mano y empezamos a girar. Nuestras piernas se enredaron accidentalmente, lo que provocó que cayéramos al suelo.

Brooke nos miró sonriendo con la ceja alzada

-¿Éste es el pequeño acercamiento que querías o lo hacemos más sutil?- Preguntó Cameron bromeando, quién estaba sobre mí. Noté que todos se reían mientras me ponía de pie

_Let's go all_

_The way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

Cantamos, mientras ensayábamos los pasos. No pude evitar mirar que Damian y Lindsay realmente estaban bastante bien juntos y eso fue algo que realmente me dolió, aunque no pude explicar porqué. Sinceramente me sentí algo engañada por el chico, ya que la semana antepasada había sido realmente lindo conmigo y ahora lo seguía siendo… pero con Lindsay.

¡Spencer! ESTÁS HABLANDO COMO UNA DESPECHADA

-Lo estoy... ¡Estoy celosa!- Dijo Hannah cuando estábamos las dos en la pieza

-Deberías concentrarte en Samuel- Le aconsejé

-¿Cómo puedo estar concentrada en Samuel cuando Lindsay le hace ojitos a Damian?

-Ella no le hace ojitos a Damian. Simplemente está haciendo su trabajo

-…

-¡Hannah!- La regañé- Te di una ventaja enorme que es tener una clase uno a uno con Mark y Ashley a ti y a tu compañero ¡Aprovéchala!- La tomé de los hombros, mientras la zamarreaba- Viniste acá para ganar, no para conseguir citas ¡Y si no te concentras te juro que te mataré!

La chica pareció algo turbada, pues era la primera vez que me veía actuar así con ella

-Lo siento- Dije, disculpándome- Es… son tus sentimientos

-Pero tienes razón- Susurró ella- Debería centrarme en Sam ya que no quiero estar nuevamente entre los tres peores.

La abracé y ella me devolvió el gesto.

-Gracias, Spencer

-De nada…

No sé por qué, pero creo que los celos de Hannah golpearon de lleno a Lindsay, quién al parecer no había tenido una muy buena presentación frente a Nikky, pues tardó demasiado en la caseta de grabación y eso es algo que nunca ocurre. Cuando salió del estudio, no se veía feliz en absoluto y simplemente ignoró a Samuel quién iba a abrazarla para consolarla. La verdad es que yo iba a seguirla para preguntarle que qué había pasado, pero justo me llamaron para empezar a grabar.

Entré al estudio nerviosa, pues sabía que tendríamos que cantar la canción completa.

-Hola, chica- Me saludó la mujer

-Hola, Nikky

-Cielo, voy a iniciarte desde el segundo verso

-Okay- Acepté

Let's go all

The way tonight

No regrets

Just love

-¡Genial!- Gritó Nikky- Has crecido, Spencer

-Gracias- Dije

-Estoy bastante sorprendida. Damian y Tú han tenido un excelente desarrollo

-Gracias… muchas gracias

-¿Puedo preguntar?... ¿Por qué no escogiste a Damian ésta semana?

-Bueno, la verdad es que creo que él está muy preparado con el tema de la sexualidad… No le tiene miedo al parecer y ha hecho excelente trabajo con Lindsay, así que no estoy celosa de que ahora haya aparecido "Damsay" – Nikky se rió- Pero la verdad es que con Cameron estamos muy bien complementados, somos amigos y ser sexuales entre nosotros no marcará una gran diferencia

-Supe que ganaste el desafío semanal…- Sabía a lo que se refería Nikky, así que acorté el tema inmediatamente.

-Sí, pero se lo di a Hannah

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No estoy segura de ganar en absoluto. Estoy consciente de que podría irme ésta semana sin la ayuda de Mark y Ashley, pero creo que Hannah lo aprovechará más que yo…

Nikky simplemente me miró sonriendo, asientiendo, como si me entendiera.

-Espero en verdad verte la próxima semana, Spencer

-Y yo espero verte a ti…Gracias por todo- Sabía que podría irme esta semana.. así que me detuve inmediatamente- ¿Nikky?

-¿Si?

-En realidad te admiro. Eres una de las personas más admirables que he conocido y agradezco al programa por haberme permitido conocer a seres como tú. Más que una tutora has sido una especie de confidente para muchos de nosotros y realmente nos has ayudado… Así que gracias.- Le dije antes de sacarme los audífonos. Cuando iba a salir de la caseta, Nikky apareció al lado mío y me abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mucha suerte, Spencer- Me dijo sonriendo…

-Gracias.

La verdad es que si me llegase a ir ésta semana, no me importaría tanto, ya que creo que he aprendido demasiado y que finalmente descubrí mi vocación. Tal vez algún día le diría a mi padre que quiero estudiar artes (Aunque sé que la idea no le agradaría mucho) y conoceré a personas tan maravillosas como Nikky y el resto de las personas acá.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Me preguntó, Damian, que estaba sentado con Hannah y Cameron, mientras que Samuel entraba a la caseta de grabación.

-Nikky me felicitó- Dije entusiasmada.

-¡Genial!

-¿Cómo está, Lindsay?- Pegunté

-Se está bañando…- Me informó Hannah- Pero está mejor.

-Oh… genial

-Ésta semana se puede ir cualquiera- Observó Cameron

-Pero no seremos nosotros- Le animé.

-¿Cómo te has sentido, Cam?- Le preguntó Damian

-Solo la palabra "Sexualidad" me hace sentir incómodo- Todos asentimos, comprendiendo como se sentía el chico- Pero la verdad es que Spencer me lo ha hecho fácil. Hablé con mi novia y… la verdad es que es maravillosa y me apoya.

-Esto no es en lo único que se basa, Glee- Le animó el irlandés- Pero lo más seguro es que haya beso incluido ¿Están listos para eso?- Con Cameron nos miramos preocupados… Por supuesto no habíamos pensado en eso.

-Será lo que Erick nos pida, siempre y cuando esté bajo nuestro alcance- Respondí por mí y Cameron.

-Los dos se ven bastante bien acoplados- Observó Hannah, mirándonos.

-Con Spencer es bastante fácil todo… es como una inyección que no duele- Bromeó Cameron- Es como si ella fuese la enfermera sexy que dice: "No te dolerá" y al final… no duele.

Reímos todos con ese pensamiento del chico

-¿Y cómo vas con Samuel?- Preguntó Cameron a Hannah

-Sam es bastante apasionado… creo que no tendremos problemas- Asentí, ya que sabía que lo que decía Hannah era verdad

-Solo no te pases con él si no quieres que Marissa te odie- Bromié-¿Y qué tal tú con Lindsay?- Quise saber, dirigiéndome a Damian

-Pues… interpretamos a una pareja que está a punto de tener su… su… primera vez- Fue lindo cuando el chico no quiso decir "sexo"- Y obviamente ella es una chica linda, así que estoy contento

-Bien por ti- Le dije simplemente, sin intenciones de mirarlo.

¡Esta semana correrá sangre!...

**. - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - .**

-Hey, Buen día- Saludó Erick, entrando a la sala donde todos nos encontrábamos- ¿Qué pasa, chicos?

A Lindsay y a mí nos estaban maquillando, mientras Hannah ya estaban preparados con su vestuario. Hannah se veía realmente linda con el cabello liso y todos los chicos la alabaron- ¿Listos para un poco de sexualidad?

-Oh si- Exclamó Samuel entusiasmado.

-Entonces están en el garaje, Samuel y Hannah- Todos dirigimos las miradas hacia ellos, mientras que una de las estilistas terminaba de pintarme los ojos.

-Suerte- Dijimos con Lindsay

-Patea traseros, peque- Exclamé, mientras la chica se reía.

-Spencer, te enlizaremos el cabello

-Seguro

-Lindsay, puedes ir a buscar tu vestuario, ya que eres la próxima- Cuando la pelinegra estuvo lista, fue a uno de los camarines a ponerse la ropa para el video. Obviamente sería una Cheerio y la verdad es que la envidiaba, pues yo moría por usar al menos una vez antes de irme un traje de cheerio.

-Hola, Spencs- Saludó Damian, sentándose a mi lado vestido de deportista con la camiseta roja.

-Hola, Damo- Sonreí- Tu nueva chica fue a ponerse el vestuario, así que tendrás que esperarla- Dije fingiendo tranquilidad y diversión

-Gracias por el dato- Sonrió él de manera cordial.

-Cuando quieras.

Hubo una extraña pausa, mientras la chica que me estaba enlizando el pelo seguía haciendo lo suyo y la maquilladora de Damian también.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Me preguntó el Irlandés, aunque tal vez lo hizo solo para preguntar.

-No. Cameron es un excelente partner.

-Nikky los alabó mucho

-Ella es bastante dulce conmigo. También nos alabó a nosotros ¿Recuerdas? A demás que habló maravillas de ti mientras estuve en la grabación de la canción.

-También habló maravillas de ti

-Me alegro escucharlo- Volvió nuevamente el extraño silencio

-¿Qué tal chicos?- Nos saludó Cameron, quién venía con el vestuario del video listo, siendo seguido por Lindsay, quién ya estaba vestida como Cheerio.

-Hola- Saludó la chica volteándose y mostrando sus piernas

-Te queda bien- Sonreí… aunque la verdad es que a Diana Agron le quedaba mejor ¡Incluso a mi me quedaría mejor ese traje! ¿Por qué yo no pude ser la cheerio? Lindsay tiene las piernas gordas y yo las tengo más estilizadas ¿Por qué Damian está mirándole las piernas a esa pelinegra teñida?

-Damian ¿Por qué no le sacas una foto a las piernas de Lindsay? ¡Apuesto a que te durará más tiempo!- Le dije sonriendo, aunque mi intención era ponerlo incómodo, cosa que logré. Damian inmediatamente se sonrojó, mientras se ponía una mano en la boca y la chica se hacía la distraída, aunque era claro que le encantaba llamar la atención de los chicos.

-Tengo que vestirme- Dije, mientras me ponía de pie y me iba hacia el camerino.

No sé realmente lo que me pasa. Lo único que se es que no me gusta que Damian mire a Lindsay de esa manera tan extraña. Es decir, es como si en verdad le gustara y eso no está bien, al menos no está bien por Hannah, quién siente una gran atracción por el chico y éste parece no darse cuenta de ello. Por supuesto que Lindsay querrá ir más allá con Damian, pues la escuché hablando con él diciéndole que tendrían que ser realmente apasionados si querían ganar la competencia… estoy más que segura que ese "realmente apasionados" implica un beso.

-¡Perfecto!- Dije enfadada cuando vi una micro mini de color azul marino y una blusa sin mangas drapeada color gris. Los zapatos eran unas sandalias de cuero con un enorme y finísimo taco- ¡Preparadísima para caer!

Me puse el vestuario de mala gana, pero la verdad es que quedé bastante satisfecha con él. Salí del camarín y me acerqué inmediatamente a Cameron.

-Practiquemos la coreografía- Le dije, acomodándome el cabello. El chico me tomó la cintura y empezamos a dar vueltas tal y como lo hicimos con Brooke

-Al parecer a Robert le gustaste con zapatos altos- Observó Lindsay

-Lo parece, si. En todo caso me gusta cómo se me ven con faldas cortas y hot pants, tengo las piernas largas así que éste tipo de cosas no se me ve mal- No entendía por qué estaba actuando de esa manera con la chica. Estaba siendo agresiva y ella no me había dicho o hecho nada- Pero a ti ese uniforme de Cheerio te queda sensacional. Si ganas, Robert debería darte un papel de porrista- Añadí para sonar más simpática. Lindsay sonrió complacida por lo que le dije.

Antes de que dijese algo más, Hannah y Samuel salieron bastante conformes.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Cameron

-Muy bien. Estuvo entretenido- Hannah parecía realmente complacida

-Hannah fue una excelente partner- Siguió Sam- Ahora están arreglando el set para Damian y Lindsay

-¿Seremos los últimos?- Cameron realmente lucía preocupado

-Es porque pelearemos con comida- Le expliqué- Dejaremos el set sucio.

-Ya veo…

-Estaremos bien- Sonreí, mientras le tomaba la mano y lo tranquilizaba.

Lindsay se movía de un lado a otro en su silla, disfrutando el efecto que producía en Damian y en Samuel. Gracias al cielo Cameron estaban tan concentrado en nuestra presentación que no prestó atención a las piernas de Lindsay. Al rato llegó Erick, diciendo que Lindsay y Damian tenían que entrar.

-¿Cómo crees que les vaya?- Preguntó Hannah

-Espero que bien- Respondí, mientras intentaba aparentar tranquilidad frotando mi labio inferior con el superior, notando la suavidad del brillo labial. Hannah realmente parecía preocupada, era como si de un momento a otro fuese a entrar al set a interrumpir todo tipo de escena romántica entre los dos chicos. Por un momento recordé la escena de Mouline Rouge, cuando Christian y el resto de los miembros del circo esperan que Satine duerma con el duque para armar el gran teatro… Hannah y yo podríamos interpretar el papel de Christian perfectamente…

Los minutos pasaron y de pronto, aparecieron Damian y Lindsay detrás de la puerta…

-Hola- Hannah sonrió como si la vida se le fuese en ello- ¿Cómo les fue?

-Estuvo divertido… Muy divertido- Respondió la pelinegra, mientras que el Irlandés tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Te ves motivado, Damo- Observé mientras me acercaba un poco más a él y notaba una pequeña marca de lápiz labial en sus labios- ¿Es Whatershine lo que veo en tus labios?- Pregunté sorprendida

-Probablemente- Respondió Damian, mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo…

-¿Qué dijiste qué?- Hannah estaba en un shock profundo, pero aún así sonrió con gracia.

-Solo se dio de ese modo- Se excusó Lindsay, mientras yo sonreía

-Claro, es algo normal. Hasta a los actores profesionales les pasa- Sonreí, aunque en realidad quería patear el trasero de Damian- ¡OH SANTO CIELOS LINDSAY! No te sientes en la silla– La chica me miró confundida- ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Creo que tu falda tiene una mancha sospechosa… es roja oscura… ¡Dios! ¡QUE ASCO!- Todos los chicos me miraban preocupados y miraban extrañados a Lindsay, quién estaba asustada, sonrojada, confundida y no dejaba de buscar esa "mancha" sospechosa en su uniforme. La llevé rápidamente al camarín, como si estuviese realmente preocupada por ella y cerré la puerta tras de mí…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- La regañé, cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho- ¿Sabes cómo está de herida Hannah?

-¿Dónde está mi mancha?- Pareciera que la chica estaba más pendiente de su uniforme que de Hannah. Rodé los ojos

-¡No hay mancha!

-¿Por qué dijiste eso entonces?

-Para regañarte ¡Mira! Eres actriz y lo entiendo, pero no puedes ser así con Hannah ¡Sabes que está encaprichada con Damian! ¿No podías simplemente decirle a Erick que no querías besarlo?

-Pues no nos pidió besarnos… creo

-¡Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-Te dije que se dio de esa manera, Spencer… No quiero hacerle daño a Hannah

-Pues entonces habla con ella porque la pobrecita debe de estar mal ¡Y ni pienses en darles los detalles de tu besuqueo con Damian si no quieres terminar de matarla!- Le advertí, mientras le quitaba una pelusa de su falda y le estiraba su uniforme.

-¿Sabes, Spencer? Creo no soy yo la amenaza de Hannah para alcanzar a Damo- Inmediatamente dirigí mi vista a la chica, quién me miraba seriamente- Se que le gustas a Damian y puedo ver en tus ojos que sus sentimientos son correspondidos… - Me quedé de piedra cuando escuché a Lindsay decir esas palabras- Lo único que me queda por preguntarte es: ¿Qué tanto estás dispuesta a arriesgar por Hannah y ésta competencia?

La chica me sonrió antes de palmearme el hombro y salir del camarín.

**. - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - .**

-¡Muy bien!- Erick nos tenía a Cameron y a mi dentro del set, el cual consistía en una hermosa cocina- ¡Al fin ha llegado su turno! ¿Cómo se sienten?

Con el chico asentimos diciendo que estábamos bien, mientras que un montón de personas estaban recogiendo un montón de cables provenientes de sus cámaras. Podía ver que Damian estaba nervioso, pues el beso entre Lindsay y Damian nos había dejado la barrera demasiado alta.

-Chicos, ustedes pueden divertirse con todo esto- Erick nos mostró un mesón con miles de alimentos- Será un video bastante coqueto y entretenido. Spencer ¿Podrías utilizar todos éstos alimentos como si intentases seducir a Cameron?- Miré al chico, quién observaba todo el set con horror.

-Ahmmm ¿Puedo hablar un momento con Cameron?- Pregunté, mientras tomaba a mi compañero de la mano y lo llevaba hasta un costado. El pobrecito estaba sudando frío y temblaba

-Lo siento, Spencer… - Negué con la cabeza, mientras tomaba la mano de Cameron y la besaba

-Está bien… está bien, cielo: No haremos nada que tú no quieras ¿De acuerdo?- Lo miré a los ojos y noté que él estaba bastante afligido, pues su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba rápidamente- Está bien… haremos lo que tú quieras: juguetearemos con la cocina, correremos por el set tirándonos harina… Lo que tú decidas estará bien.

-No está bien, Spencer- Cameron negó con la cabeza- Nos estoy arriesgando a ambos…

-Ni se te ocurra decir esas cosas, Cameron Mitchell ¡Lo mejor de ésta competencia ha sido trabajar contigo y con Damian! ¡Así que no pienses en idioteces como las que vas a decir!

El chico asintió, mientras lo abrazaba…

-¿Están bien?- Nos preguntó Robert, quién estaba preocupado

-Solo estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo sobre qué hacer- Le expliqué al hombre, mientras le tomaba la mano a Cam y lo llevaba hasta donde estaba Erick.

-¿Listo, chicos? ¿Quieren ensayar sus pasos antes de grabar?- Preguntó el director, mientras que yo asentía.

Con Cameron empezamos a ensayar una y otra vez los pasos y la coreografía que Erick nos había impuesto a última hora, en la cual consistía en abrazarnos fuertemente frente al refrigerador. Por un momento temí que él nos preguntara: "¿Podrían besarse?" ya que eso le traería grandes problemas a mi compañero y solo provocaría asustarlo más de la cuenta, así que decidí empezar a grabar inmediatamente antes de que nos obligaran a hacer algo para lo que no estábamos preparando.

-¡Mi pista, por favor!- Pidió Erick, mientras Cameron se ponía en una esquina de la cocina, y yo al frente del mesón revolviendo una extraña mezcla- 3, 2, 1

Todo surgió demasiado rápido, Cameron se acercó a mí, mientras yo le pasaba un poco de crema de maní cerca de los labios para luego retirársela con un beso (intentando no rozar sus labios). Luego, de casualidad, yo derramaba un poco de leche evaporada en el piso y él intentaba recoger ese desastre

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Me incline sobre él y puse una manos en su mentón para invitarlo a ponerse de pie y girar de la misma manera en que Brooke nos enseñó.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

Él se me acercó y me puso algo de crema de maní en mi mejilla y realmente me impresionó cuando me la sacó con los labios ¿Quién dijo que los cristianos no eran apasionados?

_You and I_

_We will Young forever_

Cameron me llevó hasta el refrigerador y me vi obligada a apoyar mi espalda sobre éste. No noté que Cameron estaba cerca sino hasta que juntamos nuestras frentes y él me tomaba con una de sus manos mi cintura. Luego, volvimos a girar y yo me separaba de él, para empezar a seducirnos con la mirada

-Ven- Lo llamaba seductoramente con mi índice, en un momento en que hubo solo música y no teníamos que cantar. Él negaba con la cabeza, y me invitaba a ir hasta él… Finalmente los dos volvimos a cantar y Cameron empezó a perseguirme por toda la cocina. Para mi mala suerte, tropecé justo en una de las esquinas del mueble, pero gracias al Cielo Cameron me atrapó y sin dejar de actuar me acercó a él. Pude ver algo de confusión en sus ojos y apuesto a que lo que yo vi fue un reflejo de lo que él vio en mí, pues lentamente mi mano se posó sobre su pecho y la suya sobre mi rostro

_Let put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

La mirada de Cameron pareciera que me dijese muchas cosas que no pude descifrar, mientras que mi rostro se acercaba más al suyo.

_Let put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Antes de que Erick nos dijese un fuerte ¡CORTE! Nuestros labios se habían encontrado. Pero no fue un beso apasionado como muchos creerían que fue, sino que uno bastante dulce y del cual no hubo razón para sentirse avergonzado o arrepentido. Cuando con Cameron nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, simplemente hubo una sana complicidad.

-¡Muy bien!- Erick y Robert nos felicitaron

Todos estaban muy contentos con nuestra presentación. Sin embargo sabíamos que nos faltaba algo, ya que habíamos estado bastante nerviosos al principio y Erick nos hizo ensayar unas escenas más de dos veces. Aún así esperaba que el beso que nos dimos nos ayudara a salir del paso. Abracé a Cameron, mientras que él hizo lo mismo conmigo… sabíamos que nuestra amistad no corría peligro y que pasara lo que pasara estaríamos bien.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Nos preguntó Lindsay cuando salimos

-Genial- Cameron parecía aún más tranquilo- Spencer tenía razón: No duele

-Es que tuvimos la ventaja de que somos amigos y nos conocemos bien- Opiné.

-Cierto

-Ahora voy a sacarme ésta cosa de encima- Informé, mientras señalaba mi vestuario con crema y algo de harina- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que se ensucia? ¡La semana pasada con esos slushies y con la tarea de Max… ahora con la cocina! ¡Si llego a grabar el video de la otra semana exigiré que me traten como princesa!

Todos se reían, mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa… Sin duda ésta semana de la sexualidad sería la más inolvidable de todas.

**. - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - .**

-Cameron y tú se veían bastante tranquilos- Damian se acercó a mi después de que me bañé y me puse mi pijama. Estábamos en la cocina solos, ya que el resto de los chicos estaba jugando una partida de pool.

-Pues porque sabemos que hicimos lo que Erick nos pidió- Le respondí

-Espero haberme salvado ésta semana…

-Al menos tuviste una buena compañera- Le recordé

-…¿Cameron y tú…?- Alcé la ceja, mientras esperaba que Damian terminase de formular la pregunta.

-¿Si?

-¿Ya han dado el paso?

Inmediatamente lo miré confundida.

-¿Qué paso? ¿… de qué paso hablas, Damo?

-¿Se han besado?- Dijo al fin.

No puedo negar que me puse nerviosa con su pregunta…

-¿Besado? ¿De qué hablas, McGinty?

-¿Lo besaste en el video?- Insistió él.

Suspiré Hondamente, intentando no sonrojarme.

-Cam y yo somos amigos. Él tiene a su novia en Texas y la ama. Yo lo adoro, pero como amigos… Entre él y yo no pasa nada porque no hay química sexual y no me veo en una escena romántica con él ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Damian lucía extrañamente sorprendido. Me miró con una sonrisa, mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

-Eres adorable cuando te pones nerviosa- Me dijo, mientras se retiraba de la cocina…

Sin querer lo seguí, y entramos al cuarto de los chicos. Ahí estaban Hannah, Samuel, Lindsay y Cameron quienes estaban riéndose a más no poder, mientras que el segundo se sacaba la polera.

-¡Mi madre va a matarme!- Exclamó Lindsay, mientras que Hannah esparcía un poco de crema en el pecho de Samuel.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- Pregunté

-Vamos a poner en "On" nuestro lado sexy- Respondió la chica regordeta- No te preocupes, Lindsay, esto no lo verá tu mamá ya que es muy fuerte para transmitirlo en TV

-No puedo creer que esté viendo esto- Damian miraba con el entrecejo fruncido la escena, mientras que Cameron me miraba a mí y yo a él.

-Están locos- Opiné

Al parecer los tres chiflados no me hicieron caso, ya que las dos chicas empezaron a lengüetearle el pecho a Samuel

-¡OH POR DIOS!- Gritó Damian entre enfadado y sorprendido

¡Okay! ¡Que levante la mano quién no opina que ese fue el momento más surrealista de nuestra vida! ¡Wow! No creí que los chicos fueran capaces de hacer ese espectáculo. Aunque fue divertido, también fue algo incómodo, pero la incomodidad de ese momento no se comparaba en absoluto al nerviosismo que al otro día cada uno experimentó en el auditorio cuando aparecieron Robert y Zack para anunciarnos quienes serían los nominados para actuar frente a Ryan.

-Fue una semana difícil- Opinó Robert- Fue un gran desafío y todos ustedes salieron victoriosos de él, pero es hora de anunciar a quién hemos elegido para actuar frente a Ryan ésta noche. Cada uno de ustedes se comprometió y han crecido tanto que realmente fue una decisión difícil escoger a tres de ustedes para que tengan su última oportunidad de salvarse frente a Ryan. La única forma que tuvimos de tomar ésta decisión fue encontrar una falla, pero no hubo ninguna… Por lo que nos fijamos en los mínimos detalles…

-Hannah- Exclamó Zack con una sonrisa antes de empezar a hablar él- Lo hiciste genial, eres una maravillosa actriz y te complementaste muy bien con Samuel ¡Estás entre los mejores tres!

-Wow- Hannah estaba realmente aliviada, mientras Cameron le palmeaba el hombro y Samuel le sonreía- ¡Phew! ¡Gracias!... Suerte, chicos- Todos nos reímos cuando la chica salió del escenario daño un saltito.

-Samuel… Tu también estás entre nuestros top 3- El chico se tapó la cara con las manos, para luego agradecerle a nuestros mentores antes de irse y seguir a Hannah.

La verdad es que estaba bastante sorprendida, ya que pensé que Cameron sería el primero en salvarse junto con Lindsay y Damian, ya que ellos también se habían besado.

-Cameron- Robert habló después de que Samuel se fue- Cuando empezaste lo hiciste realmente bien. Todos estuvimos impresionados, pero no tuviste demasiados niveles. Cuando Erick empezó a darte instrucciones no cumpliste la mayoría de ellas. Reconocimos que cuando besaste a Spencer fue un momento épico, pero nos hubiera gustado que hubieses actuado así con ella desde el minuto en que pusiste un pie en el set

¡Demonios…! ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar mi beso con Cameron?

Okay, Spencer… No mires hacia el lado. No mires la mirada de sorpresa de Damian que te dirige…

-Oh mi Dios- Exclamó Damian, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido. Sin duda esa expresión se parecía a la que puso cuando Samuel, Lindsay y Hannah hicieron su súper show.

-¿Qué opinas, Cameron?- Preguntó Robert al chico, sin interesarle la mirada que el irlandés me dirigía.

-Creo haber hecho lo correcto. Spencer fue sensacional conmigo en la semana, pero tampoco quería irrespetarla… Nunca la irrespetaría y creo que ella y yo somos tan amigos que ese beso no se sintió mal del todo. Definitivamente puedo dormir en la noche pensando en que no sobrepasé la línea que ella y yo dibujamos.

-Creemos que pensaste demasiado en no cruzar esa línea que te desconcentraste un poco en tu actuación… Cameron, no estás entre los top 3- Anunció Zack.

Inmediatamente sentí como mi cabeza giraba y giraba y giraba con más velocidad. Casi no pude sentir que el chico ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros para tranquilizarme.

-Lindsay- Robert se dirigió a la pelinegra- Volviste a ser una sombra abrumadora para tu pareja… hace un par de semanas hiciste lo mismo con Cameron, y ahora pasó con Damian. Creemos que te hace falta trabajar en equipo y olvidarte de tu faceta de actriz por un instante. Tampoco estás en los tres mejores

-Está bien- Susurró ésta, agachando la mirada.

-Damian y Spencer- Con el Irlandés nos miramos y luego volvimos a enfocarnos al frente, donde estaban los dos hombres- Ésta fue la decisión más difícil de la semana. Fue complicado para nosotros, Damian determinar si era tú el que estaba bajo en tu presentación, o si Lindsay era la que estaba controlando todo.

-Spencer- Siguió Zack- Realmente eres una de las favoritas de Erick y ésta semana no lo desilusionaste. Sin embargo creemos que deberías pensar en esto como competencia y no un campamento de verano. Primero: Regalaste tu premio, después escogiste a Cameron sabiendo que eres una excelente pareja para Damian. Ambos pudieron demostrar que podrían llegar a ser los futuros "Fuinn" o "Fabrevans". Sin embargo ambos perdieron una oportunidad valiosa. Tú Damian deberías ser un líder masculino, mientras que tú Spencer, la líder femenina. Aún así, Spencer: Quedas libre.

No pude pensar o analizar nada, solo abracé a Cameron, mientras que éste me besaba la frente

-Bien hecho…- Me susurró antes de soltarme

-No te vayas- Le amenacé, pero éste solo me sonrió de una manera gentil- No te atrevas a partir…

-Ve adentro- Me dijo el chico.

Había algo en la mirada de Cameron que no me dejaba conforme… era como si intentase tranquilizarme para que siguiera en pie después de un futuro y fuerte acontecimiento

-Suerte- Sonreí abrazando a Damian y a Lindsay antes de ponerme en marcha.

Como pocas veces lo he hecho, miré hacia atrás y observé a cada uno de los que se quedaban en el escenario. Cameron fue el último en sonreírme, pero su sonrisa en vez de tranquilizarme me asustaba más…

**. - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - .**

-Tengo miedo de que se vaya Cameron- Hannah no dejaba de llorar, mientras que yo la consolaba- Está compitiendo ésta vez con Damian y Lindsay… uno de los dos se va a ir…

La verdad es que eso lo tenía claro. Lindsay era una de las competidoras más fuertes. Sin duda, cuando Ryan la escuche decidirá echar a Damian o a Cameron y la verdad es que no estaba preparada para dejar ir a ninguno de ellos. Los dos eran grandes amigos míos… A pesar de que sintiese por Damian algo más que una amistad.

-Tenemos a tres de nuestros contendientes más fuertes audicionando frente a Ryan- Exclamé- No estoy preocupada por Lindsay… pero mira lo que pasó con Marissa después de que dije eso

-Mars se fue siendo una de las más fuertes la noche pasada- Recordó Samuel- Definitivamente ahora no están evaluando si cantas bien o no. Ahora evalúan que tal estás mentalizado para ser actor o actriz

-Lindsay es una de nuestras actrices más fuertes

-¿Qué dijeron de ella?- Me preguntó el chico- Digo… antes de que te nombraran parte de los top 3 ¿Dijeron algo sobre ustedes o solo te mencionaron y ya?

-Prácticamente dijeron que no sabía trabajar en equipo y que había fracasado con los dos compañeros que había tenido en ésta competencia como pareja- Respondí, mordiéndome las uñas.

Antes de que Hannah se sorbiera los mocos, llegó Robert y me llamó.

La verdad es que todos nos sorprendimos con la visita del hombre en la casa, ya que generalmente primero aparecen los nominados y luego él para anunciarnos que la lista está puesta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté mientras caminábamos a los camarines

-Probablemente Cameron te necesite

-¿Está bien?- Pregunté preocupada

El hombre simplemente me sonrió, mientras me abría la puerta del Camarín de Damian. El irlandés me miró sorprendido y yo le devolví el gesto, entrando al lugar para que alguien me explicara que estaba pasando. Robert nos dijo que no saliéramos de ahí hasta que Ryan lo dijese.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté cuando el hombre se fue

-No sé. Generalmente terminamos de cantar y nos vamos a la casa para pasar un rato con ustedes antes de ver la lista- Damian estaba sentando en una silla sin siquiera mirarme mientras me hablaba.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Mal

La seca respuesta del chico me preocupó.

-¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo?

-…- No hubo respuesta

-¿Damian?- Me acerqué a él mientras lo obligaba a mirarme- ¿Qué pasa?

-Se que ésta semana los jueces me enviarán a casa- Se frotó la cara con las manos.

-No lo sabes aún- Lo tranquilicé frotándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué besaste a Cameron?- Preguntó de pronto- Me dijiste que no lo habías besado.

-No te dije que no lo había besado

-Omitiste información, lo que es igual a mentir

-No te mentí – Me defendí, sintiendo como poco a poco me estaba enfadando- ¿Y por qué debo darte explicaciones? ¡Tú dijiste que no querías trabajar conmigo porque solo era una distracción para ti!

-¿Y por eso era necesario besar a Cameron?

-¿Y por eso era necesario besar a Lindsay?- Le piqué

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Lindsay?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Cameron? ¡Somos amigos, Damian! AMIGOS. A demás ¿Acaso querías hacer el video en la semana de la sexualidad conmigo cuando me dijiste que no querías trabajar conmigo porque te distraías ya que me encontrabas poco atractiva?

-¿Encontrarte poco atractiva?- El chico me miraba como si estuviera loca- Jamás dije que fueses poco atractiva

-Pues sentí como si me lo hubieses dicho

-¿Y por eso tenías que besar a Cameron?- Insistió él poniéndose de pie con agresividad

-¿Y tú tenías que besar a Lindsay?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Lindsay?

-¡TIENE TODO QUE VER!

-PUES NO TIENE NADA QUE VER PORQUE **TÚ **TIENES TODO QUE VER

-¿Y POR QUÉ YO?- Grité enfurruñada

-¡PORQUE EN REALIDAD QUERÍA BESARTE A TI, SPENCER!

¡Ay! Madre mía… ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

-Yo quería besarte a ti… en realidad sigo queriendo besarte y te mentí cuando dije que no sentía nada por ti…- Damian se veía bastante frustrado y confundido con cada una de sus palabras.

-Yo también…- Susurré

-¿Tú qué?...

-Yo también mentí cuando dije que no sentía nada por ti.

No sé cómo explicar lo que ocurrió, pero el asunto es que Damian estaba frente a mi rodeándome con sus brazos y besándome la frente, mientras que sentía como todo lo que me rodeaba en ese instante desaparecía y solo estábamos él y yo ¡A un cuerno quedó la competencia, la nominación y el resto! ¡Solo éramos los dos y eso es todo lo que bastaba!

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo, Ryan golpeó la puerta

-¿Chicos?- Con Damian nos miramos y guardamos distancia, mientras que el hombre entraba hacia el camerino- ¿Pueden estar con Cameron un minuto?

-Claro- Dijimos los dos a dúo

¡Vaya! ¿Qué era lo tan urgente que había sucedido que el mismo Ryan Murphy nos había hecho a llamar para ver a Cameron? Cuando entramos al camerín del chico, éste solo sonrió mientras lo abrazábamos. La verdad es que no vi nada extraño ya que conversamos y reímos como siempre en la casa. Comentamos sobre la sotana que usaría Samuel después de que su madre cristiana viese lo que había hecho con las chicas, y en el encierro en el que éstas vivirían de por vida cuando sus padres viesen la escandalosa escena que habían protagonizado.

Al final, un productor nos hizo entrar a la casa y en el pasillo nos encontramos con Lindsay, quién no entendía por qué habían tardado tanto en hacerlos entrar a la casa ni tampoco entendía que coños estaba haciendo yo ahí.

No sé qué cara habremos traído cuando entramos, porque Samuel y Hannah inmediatamente nos preguntaron que qué había pasado. Ni Lindsay, ni Damian ni yo pudimos responder a esa pregunta, pues sabíamos tan poco como ellos… Sin embargo, fue Cameron quién nos hizo sentar y exigió un minuto de silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Hannah, mientras nos sentábamos en la cama gigante

-Yo estaba hablando con Ryan- Empezó a decir Cam- y hablé del rato difícil que pasé y como me di cuenta que esto no es para mí- Todos nos miramos sorprendidos- Así que ésta noche, me iré

-¿Qué?- Exclamé, mientras que Hannah empezaba a llorar

-Esto es horrible- Dijo la chica, mientras que Lindsay la seguía

Estaba sentada al lado de Damian y noté que su expresión era indescifrable. Sin embargo, Cameron estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. No sabía si llorar o decirle: "Respeto tu decisión"

-Al final Ryan me dijo que había salvado a Damian- Confesó el cristiano.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras me cubría el rostro con las manos, pero sin llorar.

No supe con exactitud qué estaba pasando ahí, pero solo sabía que hubiese deseado con todo el corazón que el tiempo se detuviese un momento… Era como si quisiera que el reloj dejase funcionar por un par de minutos para convencer a Cameron y decirle que no se vaya, pero por otro lado no quería arriesgar a Damian…

Abracé a Cameron y realmente quise llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos. Me aferré fuerte a él, mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo. No me importó que él me quebrara algún hueso por abrazarme así, simplemente quería estar junto a él esos minutos. A pesar de que algunos no entienden nuestra relación, él y yo sabemos que siempre nos tendremos cuando nos necesitemos. Desde el primer momento que nos vimos conectamos y hemos tenido tanta confianza que será difícil olvidarse de todo lo que hemos vivido.

-Te quiero- Susurré

-Yo más, enana- Me respondió, mientras Hannah se ponía de pie para abrazarlo.

Me impresionó ver a Damian tan completo. A pesar de su conmoción, el chico estaba en pie y consolando a cada uno de nosotros por lo que estábamos viviendo.

-Cuida a las chicas- Le pidió Cameron al irlandés, mientras que después le murmuraba un:- Me debes una, chico… una bien grande…- Damian simplemente asentía, mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo.

Cuando Cameron salió por la puerta, Hannah me abrazó y yo le devolví el gesto, mientras intentaba consolarla…

**. - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - .**

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

* * *

><p><strong>Holis, mis chicos…<strong>

**Bueno ¡Sexualidad al fin!**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo tanto como a mí.**

**El próximo capítulo estará pronto, así que no se impacienten tanto. Prometo actualizar y terminar luego ésta locura mía. Como siempre les agradeceré el apoyo que he tenido.**

**Junto con saludarles y agradecerles los reviews, me gustaría que no traten de plagiadores a otros escritores que dedican energía y alma a éstos pequeños escritos que nos hacen tan feliz a nosotros. De verdad les agradezco mucho la lealtad, pero no me gusta que traten mal a otra gente simplemente porque creen que plagiaron un fic.**

**Tengo que decir que el fic que tenga ciertas coincidencias con el mío, solo es eso: una mera y simple casualidad ¡Así que sean buenos Gleeks y respeten el trabajo de otros! ¿Si? ;)**

**Ahora iniciaré con mi parte favorita: AGRADECER REVIEWS**

**LovelyJess**: Como siempre, tus revies me hacen muy feliz ¡Gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirme y de leer mi locura! Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado ya que hay mucho "Damcer" . También tengo que decirte que adelanté algo muy importante que ocurriré en los próximos capítulos así que espero que estés ahí para leerlo.

¡Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo!

**sheshines** : Cielo… todo lo que tenía que decirte, te lo dije por MP.

Si dices que no me plagiaste: Te creo de todo corazón. Sigue escribiendo y sigue haciendo soñar a tus lectores ya que de eso se trata éste mundo de : "De hacer a las personas creer que están leyendo una verdadera fantasía y que están inmersos en ella"

**Damo's girl:** Muchas gracias, linda

¿Así que también te gusta Damian? ¡Genial! Probablemente también te gustarán mis próximas historias

¡Gracias y un beso!

**daniefron**: Sin duda éste capítulo te encantará jajajaja. Ya ves: Como escritora de fanfiction, me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente muajajaja.

**Linda Tonks** : No te preocupes, cielo. Sé que no siempre uno tiene tiempo para comentar las historias que lee, pero te agradezco mucho el review.

**ZoeXiaoyu**** :** ¡Gracias! *-* Al fin llegó tu review… así que pued actualizar jajaj(¿)

La verdad es que sabres de sobra que me encantan tus reviews y me encanta que leas la historia loca que me he inventado. Damian no está loco, solo está algo celoso y no está actuando de manera muy cuerda, pero ya se normalizará ¡Lo prometo! ¿Te identificas con Spencer?

La verdad es que yo quería hacerla mucho menos compleja, pero mientras escribía sobre ella… más enredos había en su historia… Créeme que muchas pueden identificarse con ella. Ya que no es perfecta y tiene algunas fallas de su vida que quiere ocultar. Sin embargo… no siempre podrá hacerlo.

¡Gracias por leer la historia!

**Abi: **Jajaja ¡Gracias!

¡Tu review me subió el autoestima! ¿Puedes escribirlo otra vez? (Mode Emily Vasquez ON) ¡Que linda eres! Muchas gracias… Bueno, tal y como tú te haces adicta a mi fic, tengo que decir que yo me estoy haciendo adicta a tus reviews… ¡Gracias!

**Nyraxia:** Bueno! ACÁ RESPONDO UNA PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE!

Spencer dijo en un capítulo que era delgada, pero sin forma (Envidiaba la perfecta figura y el perfecto bronceado de Kath, su mejor amiga). También tiene piernas largas. Su mayor complejo es la falta de pechos y ser tan pálida ya que aunque se ponga cinco horas bajo el sol, ésta sigue siendo blancucha.

También tengo que agregar que ella es rubia, pero después del problema con Allison se tiñó el cabello negro, ya que no quería parecerse en nada a ella.

Spencer también se considera una especie de patito feo en ocasiones, pero la verdad es que cuando tiene competencia por un chico (Como creyó que la tenía con Lindsay) ésta empieza a presumir de sus atributos, mientras que empieza a enumerar los defectos de la competencia para hacerse sentir mejor… pero eso es solo un signo de debilidad y de indecisión.

¡Gracias por todo!

Espero que te guste el fic, y espero responder a tus preguntas…

**Kevin D'Pearce**** : **Awwww jajaja Que lindo eres! Muchas gracias por todo.

¡Acá tiene la actualización, señor! Espero que le guste y que siga leyendo.

**También tengo que agradecer a mis lectores anónimo y a la gente de Glee latino que lee mi locura.**

**Gleek_24, Flor, kevin, daniefron, ****ZoeXiaoyu****, etc…**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Los adoro, son lo major!**


	9. 1x8 Believability

**Esto es lo que te perdiste en The Glee Project.**

**Primero Lindsay besó a un chico y lo hizo llorar**

_-Siento como si la hubiera engañado, mamá _

**Luego besó a Damian e hizo a Hannah llorar y a Spencer gritar**

_-¿Y tú tenías que besar a Lindsay?_

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver Lindsay?_

_-¡TIENE TODO QUE VER!_

**La semana pasada Samuel se calentó con todo lo que se movía, y lamentablemente fue un poquito demasiado para el santo de Cameron. Y al final él se sacrificó para que su mejor amigo Damian viviera otro día más**

_-Yo estaba hablando con Ryan, y le comenté del rato difícil que pasé y como me di cuenta que esto no es para mí. Así que ésta noche, me iré… Al final me dijeron que había salvado a Damian_

**Lo que es genial, ya que ahora el irlandés tendrá más tiempo de enfocarse en la competencia…**

**¿Verdad Damian?**

_-Yo quería besarte a ti… en realidad sigo queriendo besarte y te mentí cuando dije que no sentía nada por ti…_

**Oh mi dulce Dios…**

**¡Cómo sea! Ahora tan solo quedan cinco concursantes que están ansiosos por tener un rol protagónico como actores invitados en el mejor show de la televisión que jamás hayas visto.**

**Y eso es todo lo que te has perdido en **

**THE GLEE PROJECT**

* * *

><p><strong>1x8 Believability<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Sí!- Gritó Hannah entusiasmada cuando entramos a la sala de juegos para ver cuál sería nuestra tarea semanal. Después de que Cameron se fue, los productores nos dejaron unos minutos a solas para que pudiéramos reponernos y sin duda esas horas que nos obsequiaron nos sirvieron para despejar bien nuestras cabezas.<p>

-Credibilidad ¡Finalmente!- Le siguió Lindsay.

Cuando vi la pizarra, no pude dejar de entusiasmarme al igual que las chicas

-True Colors ¡Amo a Cindy Louper!- Exclamé

-¿Qué quieren hacernos creer?- Damian nos aguó la fiesta con esa pregunta, ya que las chicas nos miramos e inmediatamente nos encogimos de hombros- Es la semana de la "credibilidad" ¿No? Pero la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien a qué se refieren con eso…

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- Reconoció Samuel- Cada semana tenemos que creer algo: La semana pasada tuvimos que hacer creer que éramos sexis, antes tuvimos que vender la imagen de bailarines, de actores, de personas vulnerables…

-Será duro- Reconocí.

-Muy duro- Siguió Lindsay.

-Es interesante los juegos de voces que podemos hacer con ésta canción- Opinó Samuel entusiasmado, mientras que cantaba la canción.

-Si… Si- A pesar de su sonrisa, Damian realmente no estaba consciente de lo que se le hablaba. Parecía ido y simplemente observaba su hoja donde estaba la letra de la canción que teníamos que cantar para ésta semana. Hannah y Lindsay se le acercaron y empezaron a conversarle, pero éste simplemente se alejó de ellas con un gesto cortés, diciendo que quería irse a la cama pronto.

-¿Por qué no duermen con nosotras?- Propuso Lindsay- Se que no querrán ver la cama vacía de Cam así que…

-Es buena idea- Opinó Samuel

Damian no dijo nada, simplemente asintió.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar tus cosas?- Le propuso Hannah al Irlandés

-Iré yo- Me adelanté, mientras me dirigía al cuarto de los chicos antes de que me dijesen algo más.

La verdad es que estaba siendo masoquista… ¿Por qué quería entrar al dormitorio que antes alojaba a Cameron y a Matheus? ¡Santo cielos! Sin duda esa experiencia nos estaba agotando a todos emocionalmente que estábamos perdiendo todo tipo de cordura.

-No creo que quieras ver mi ropa interior- Damian apareció detrás de mí y yo simplemente le sonreí- No te preocupes, puedo recoger mis cosas para dormir por mí mismo… no es como si Cam haya muerto…- Sonreí más abiertamente, sintiéndome estúpida… El Irlandés tenía razón: Cameron simplemente se había ido de casa y todos nosotros estábamos actuando como si él estuviese a cinco metros bajo el suelo.

-Lo siento- Me disculpé, sentándome en la cama de Bryce, observando como Damian recogía su pijama y otras cosas…- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunté, aunque inmediatamente volví a sentirme como una idiota ¿Cómo se me ocurría preguntarle eso? ¡Obviamente el chico se sentía mal!

-La dinámica ha cambiado mucho, obviamente- Respondió secamente- Cameron se fue y él es mi mejor amigo dentro de ésta casa. Así que no puedo hablar con ninguno de ustedes como lo hacía con él- No pude evitar como el pecho se me oprimía cuando él dijo eso… ¿Y qué se supone que somos Hannah y yo?- Todos somos amigos acá, y creo que lo sabes… pero ahora empiezo a sentir esto más como una competencia.

-¿Puedo preguntar entonces que somos Hannah y yo?- Pregunté bruscamente. Él simplemente agachó la cabeza y yo me puse de pié antes de que él pudiese decir algo más- Que no se te olvide que te he escuchado y te he visto llorar ¿Dónde estuvo Cameron ese día?- Le pregunté cruelmente, haciéndole recordar la noche donde Emily fue eliminada.

Salí del cuarto de los chicos echa una furia. La verdad es que no quería escuchar lo que Damian tenía para decir. Sabía que él estaba triste al igual que todos nosotros, pero eso no le daba derecho de decir que Hannah y yo no pertenecíamos a su círculo… no después de todo lo que habíamos vivido. Estoy segura que si hubiese sido el irlandés el que se hubiese ido a casa, Cameron estaría apoyándose en nosotras y no estaría como Damian…

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Lindsay mientras me abrazaba- Luces cansada

-Debe ser la eliminación de Cam… la verdad es que también estoy así- Respondió Hannah por mí, mientras me tomaba la mano y me llevaba hasta el cuarto de las chicas- Vamos a dormir… lo necesitamos ¿Cómo está Damo?

-Está bien- Respondí simplemente de una manera seca- Mañana se recuperará cuando empiece la competencia…

A pesar que los chicos durmieron en nuestro dormitorio esa noche, pude ver que ésta última eliminación realmente destruyó a Damian, quién parecía estar bastante triste a pesar de que no lo demostró abiertamente. No quise acercarme a él ya que sabía que el querría estar solo un momento para digerir lo que había hecho Cameron, quién no solo había renunciado a la competencia, sino que también le había entregado su oportunidad de ganar la competencia. Por supuesto éste estaba consciente de eso, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no quería entablar conversación con nadie más.

No es necesario decir que no dormí para nada esa noche y que el hecho de tener a Damian a dos pasos de mi cama no me animaba en absoluto. Tal vez en otra situación yo estaría nerviosa y feliz, cual novia virgen que está a punto de entregarse a su marido por primera vez. Pero la verdad es que lo último que estaba sintiendo en ese minuto era entusiasmo o placer, a pesar de que mis fosas nasales estaban llenándose del aroma de Damian, y no puedo negar de que eso fue algo penosamente agradable. En un momento de la madrugada no pude evitar preguntarme cómo se sentiría tener al chico en una misma cama.

¡Santo cielos! ¿Por qué no podía ser como Lindsay? ¡Ella sí que tiene la cabeza en el juego!

-¿Spencer?- La voz de Damian me sacó de mis pensamientos, mientras sentía su varonil presencia cerca de mí

-¿Si?

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, sentí como las sábanas de mi cama eran retiradas por Damian, quién se acostó cerca de mí. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora cuando sus varoniles manos se posaron en ambos lados de mi cintura para acercarme a él. No me di cuenta cuando mis labios se encontraron con los de él y mi lengua empezó a acariciar la suya en una sensual danza que estaba en perfecta sincronía con nuestros cuerpos.

Un gemido

Placer

Una caricia prohibida en mi pecho

…

-Spencer- La voz de Damian susurraba en mis oídos

Gemí, arqueando mi espalda cuando una de sus manos empezó a acariciar con fiereza mis muslos

-Spencer…

No quería que parara…

-Spencer… mírame

Quería más

-Spencer… ¿Me escuchas?

¡No te detengas, Damian!

-¿Es esto una pesadilla, Hannah?

¡Oh si…!

**¡MOMENTO!**

**¿Hannah!**

-Lindsay, trae un paracetamol. Spencer se ve enferma

Inmediatamente abrí los ojos al sentir las voces de Hannah y Lindsay cerca de mí

-¡Dios! Despertaste- Lindsay se acercó a mí, poniéndome una de sus manos sobre mi frente- Parece que tienes fiebre.

-Estabas retorciéndote y pensamos que era una pesadilla..- Me explicó Hannah

Yo me incorporé, mientras miraba de un lado a otro buscando a Damian, quién estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama ¡Diablos! ¿Hasta qué punto llegaré? ¡Acabo de tener un sueño erótico con uno de mis compañeros de reality! ¿Acaso estoy tan desorientada que no soy capaz de dirigir que la semana de la sexualidad fue hace dos días atrás? ¡Ryan debería venir y bañarme con una de esas mangueras que expulsaban granizados!

-Estoy bien- Le dije, mientras sonreía y volvía a recostarme bien

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿No quieres nada?- Insistió Lindsay

-Solo dormir- Sonreí mientras me cubría con las frazadas, a pesar de que tenía calor…

-Buenas noches, entonces- Hannah me acarició el rostro antes de saltar a su cama.

¡Quiero que alguien me mate! ¿Dónde está Alex?

**. - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - .**

Como cada semana, nos encontrábamos en nuestra pequeña sala de coro esperando que Robert llegase con una nueva celebridad que nos daría un agradable rato y nos enseñaría cómo enfrentar ésta semana. Todos evitamos mirar la silla vacía de Cameron, la verdad es que era bastante difícil ya despegarnos de nuestro "hermano mayor". Era increíble como de pronto todos nos habíamos convertido en una extraña especie de familia, donde nos aconsejábamos, nos cuidábamos y velábamos por el otro… Solo Damian estaba fuera de foco ese día, y todos comprendimos que se debía a la renuncia de Cameron. Estaba pensando cuando vería al Irlandés nuevamente sonreír cuando éste de pronto sonrió al ver a Robert entrar junto con _**Jenna**_ Noelle Ushkowitz, quién interpreta a Tina en Glee

-Hola- Exclamó Robert mientras que los chicos y yo no dejábamos de exclamar con entusiasmo

-¡Otro miembro del Glee Club!- Gritó Samuel, quién estaba sentado entre Hannah y yo

-Hola chicos- Nos saludó la chica- He escuchado hablar mucho sobre ustedes ¡Felicidades por haber llegado tan lejos!

La verdad es que Jenna como Tinna se ve bastante más fea de lo que es en realidad. Me sorprendí lo linda que era y lo delicada en que era con cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Como ven- La muchacha llevaba unos guantes algo góticos e inmediatamente empezó a sacárselos- Ésta es Tina… ésta no soy yo- Dijo- Definitivamente para crear un personaje, ustedes deben de poner en él o en ella algo de su propia experiencia y vida personal. Ésta canción "True Colors" es realmente importante para mí. Amo ésta canción y se la canté a mis amigos en un episodio y adoré cantarla.

-Linday- Robert miró a la muchacha- Eres la primera en cantar- La chica se puso de pié, mientras que Jenna ocupaba su silla y el hombre se sentaba al lado de ella.

Cuando Lindsay empezó a cantar la canción fue realmente un sueño, la chica fue bastante tierna y muy dulce. Luego le siguió Hannah, quién parecía haber sacado una sonrisa realmente genuina del rostro de Damian y de todos nosotros. La versión de Samuel realmente fue genial y quedé realmente sorprendida con su interpretación ¡Ese chico era una estrella de rock!

-Spencer, eres la siguiente- Me puse de pie y me paré al frente mirando a cada uno de mis compañeros mientras la música empezaba a sonar.

_{Todos} Bah bah bah bah_

_Bam bam bam bam bam_

{Spencer}

No pude evitar mirar a Damian mientras cantaba y sonreía. De alguna manera no pude evitar dedicarle ésta canción, a pesar de que debería habérsela cantado a todos los chicos en la sala.

_You with the sad eyes__  
><em>_don't be discouraged__  
><em>_oh i realize__  
><em>_it's hard to take courage_

Miré al resto de los chicos, para después bajar mi mirada, pues sabía de primera mano que era bastante difícil armarte de valor cuando sientes que todo el mundo se desmorona a tu alrededor.

_in a world full of people__  
><em>_you can lose sight of it all__  
><em>_and the darkness, inside you__  
><em>_can make you feel so small_

Volví a mirar a Damian, y pude ver cómo me sonreía tiernamente y supe que nuestra rencilla de anoche había quedado en el olvido.

_Show me a smile then,__  
><em>_don't be unhappy, can't remember__  
><em>_when i last saw you laughing__  
><em>_if this world makes you crazy__  
><em>_and you've taken all you can bear__  
><em>_you call me up__  
><em>_because you know i'll be there_

Miré a Hannah y le sonreí, mientras le cantaba solo a ella. Si hubiera estado Cameron, probablemente también le habría cantado a él ya que con él, Hannah y Damian simplemente enganchamos desde el principio.

_And i'll see your true colors__  
><em>_shining through__  
><em>_i see your true colors__  
><em>_and that's why i love you__  
><em>_so don't be afraid to let them show__  
><em>_your true colors__  
><em>_true colors are beautiful,__  
><em>_like a rainbow__  
><em>

Terminé y todos me aplaudieron, mientras Damian se ponía de pie y ocupaba mi lugar en el escenario y yo hacía lo mismo en la silla que estaba al lado de Samuel. La interpretación del Irlandés era realmente un sueño y adorablemente dulce. Por un momento no pude evitar admirarle ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan dolorosamente transparente y genuino? Sin duda la espontaneidad de ese chico es algo que debería ser mi biblia…

_shining through__  
><em>_i see your true colors__  
><em>_and that's why i love you__  
><em>

Noté que en esa parte de la canción Damian me miraba fijo, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. Nunca nadie me había cantado ni mirado así, al principio estuve asustada, pero después una dulce sensación cubrió mis sentidos y no pude evitar sentirme querida. La sencillez del irlandés era algo que lo hacían realmente el candidato para ser "aquella" persona especial en mi vida.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué piensas, Jenna?- Preguntó Robert cuando Damian terminó de cantar, mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie para ir hasta el centro del escenario

-Fueron sorprendentes… asombrosos- Opinó Jenna- Spencer ¡Increíble voz! Estaba muy cautivada por ti.

-Gracias- Dije sonriendo

-Damian… eso fue de ensueño, tan dulce y tan honesto…- Inmediatamente asentí ante lo dicho por la asiática- Samuel: Impresionante. Fue una versión bastante fuerte y me gustó mucho.

-Muchísimas gracias- Sonrió el chico.

-Y… Hannah ¡Realmente funcionó! Así que te escojo a ti- Todos inmediatamente aplaudimos cuando escuchamos a Jenna decirle eso a Hannah, pues de verdad que se merecía ganar un reto semanal- Fue asombroso, no puedo esperar a trabajar contigo.

-¡Mi primer triunfo!- Gimoteó la chica- ¿No quieres venir, Spencer?- Me preguntó, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Aprovecha tu momento- Sonreí, guiñando el ojo.

-Entonces el número grupal de ésta semana será… "You are the only Exception" de Paramore- Informó Robert, mientras con Hannah y Lindsay gritábamos entusiasmadas- Éste video es acerca de ese doloroso sentimiento que todo estudiante de preparatoria ha experimentado: estar enamorado de una persona que ni siquiera sabe que existes

-¡Oh Dios!- Susurró Hannah, mientras yo inmediatamente agachaba la cabeza.

-No habrá coreografía ésta semana. Solo estarán ustedes y sus habilidades teatrales

Todos asentimos algo preocupados, pues la verdad es que actuar era mil veces peor que bailar...

Jenna se despidió de nosotros con un abrazo mientras que le recordaba a Hannah el buen rato que pasarían juntas. La verdad es que a pesar de haber ganado el reto semanal y pasar un momento a solas con una de los miembros más notables de Nuevas Direcciones, Hannah se veía bastante preocupada y hasta algo deprimida…

-¿Sigues triste por Cameron?- Pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la cocina…

-Algo así- Me respondió simplemente ella, sin dejar de sonreírme

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No por ahora… Cuando esté lista te lo diré… Solo hay un par de cosas que tengo que… ¿Digerir?

-Okay… cuando sea que estés lista ¿Me dirás en que puedo ser útil?

-Lo sabrás, Spencer… Lo prometo- Sonreí satisfecha por la respuesta mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y ella hacía lo mismo conmigo.

-Voy a ver a Damo… - Dije de pronto- Ayer no me dejó muy tranquila y quiero conversar con él.

-Claro… ve…- Había algo en el tono de la chica que volvía a inquietarme, pero simplemente sonreí.

Caminé hacia el cuarto de los chicos, con la esperanza de ver a Damian y conversar un poco con él, algo que el día de ayer no pude hacer bien ya que me había enfadado un tanto por las palabras que me dijo -tal vez- sin querer.

-¿Hola?- Saludé al ver el dormitorio casi vacío, pues el irlandés era el único que estaba ahí…

-¿Spencer? ¡Pasa!- Me invitó él, estirando su brazo para que tomara su mano, cosa que hice sin dudar, para después abrazarme a él- Siento lo de ayer…

-Sin rencores- Le tranquilicé, acariciando su pecho.

Miré al chico a los ojos y noté unas bolsas en ellas

-Luces cansado…- Susurré rozando sus ojeras con la yema de mis dedos- ¿Sigues mal por lo de Cam?

-Anoche no pude dormir

-Deberías dormir ahora

-Prefiero quedarme contigo- Murmuró, juntando nuestras frentes- No sabemos si ésta será nuestra última semana juntos, los jueces están dispuestos a enviarme a casa.

-No lo harán- Le aseguré- A demás nadie está seguro, Damo. Lindsay ha sido nominada, Samuel lo ha sido ¡Marissa era excelente y mira donde está ahora! No creo que te vayas… Más te vale que no sea así.

-Pero…- Antes de que dijese algo, le tapé la boca.

-Solo cállate y no dejes de abrazarme ¿Si?- Le ordené, besándole la mejilla.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados en medio del dormitorio de los chicos sin importarnos nada más que estar cerca del otro y sentir el calor de nuestros cuerpos. Sin duda la escena era algo romántica y cualquiera que llegase y nos viese pensaría que entre Damian y yo habría algo (Cosa que no es del todo mentira), pero si alguien me pregunta qué pasa entre los dos, simplemente no sabría que responder ya que en mi pecho sentía que éramos mucho más que amigos, pero algo mucho menos que pareja.

-¿Spencer?- Sentí el aliento de Damian en mis labios cuando pronunció mi nombre.

-¿Qué haré contigo?- Susurré sonriendo

-Quiero besarte- Su honestidad me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par…

-No- Respondí simplemente- No hasta que me pruebes que eres digno de pasar ésta semana- El chico se rió y yo le seguí- Prometo que cuando pases ésta semana te daré el beso de la manera en que quieras…

-¿Incluso si es más que uno?

-Podrás besarme lo que quieras, cuando quieras y…- Mis labios se acercaron a su oído- Como quieras el tiempo que desees y la postura que gustes

Me separé de él, guiñándole el ojo mientras me retiraba del cuarto de los chicos

-¡Oh Por Dios!- Lo escuché decir riéndose cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí.

**. - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - .**

El entrenamiento vocal con Nikky estuvo bastante intenso. No sé porqué, pero de alguna manera me sentí más vulnerable que nunca cuando empecé a entonar mi parte de la canción

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know your leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some proof it's not a dream_

Antes de que mi padre contrajese matrimonio con Elizabeth, jamás vi una fotografía de la mujer que me dio la luz, simplemente intentaba aferrarme con fuerza a un recuerdo que ni siquiera sabía que era real, que fue cuando sentí mi corazón latir junto al suyo minutos después de haber salido de su útero… Tal vez fue un sueño, tal vez es algo que inventé en mi cabeza de pequeña para tener un consuelo que simplemente no existía y que mi padre no me dio.

-¿Cuéntame como me transmitirás la historia, Spencer?- Me preguntó Nikky cuando terminé de cantar…

-Creo que no contaré ninguna historia. Simplemente estoy intentando llegar hasta el espacio exterior para que mi madre me escuche… siempre he tenido dudas acerca de ella

-¿No la conociste?

-Murió cuando nací- Respondí, agachando la mirada mientras jugaba con el anillo de Kath- Elizabeth ha sido una excelente mujer conmigo. Nos ha hecho felices a mi padre y a mí, pero ella sabe que no puedo llamarla madrastra porque es mucho más que eso, pero tampoco puedo llamarla madre porque yo ya tengo una a pesar de que la vida me la arrebató sin ninguna consideración… tampoco quiero decir que "Dios" me la arrebató porque no puedo creer en él…

-¿Eres atea?

-Algo así…- Asentí- Aún así creo que es algo triste ¿Sabes? Es decir… no creer en nada es algo que de alguna manera te hace sentir insegura

-¿Y tú te aferras en algo?

-En mi familia y amigos

-¿Y en tu madre?

-En ella me aferro siempre- Miré hacia el cielo sintiendo como un extraño escozor afectaba mi vista… no supe cómo, pero sentí mis ojos humedeciéndose al pensar en lo patética en que me veo y en lo horrible que se sentiría mi madre si supiera todo lo que he hecho- Especialmente cuando me he equivocado y he dañado a mucha gente… He hecho mucho daño y de alguna el mismo daño que causé, me lo causé a mí misma y siempre retuve ese dolor y no quiero que aparezca porque no lo necesito y no quiero utilizarlo…- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Nikky entró a la casilla de grabación y me abrazó

-Creo que tú puedes darlo todo, Spencer. Debes vivir con ese dolor y enfrentarlo y tú lo estás haciendo, cielo. Creo que es importante dejar todo lo malo salir…- No recuerdo cuanto rato estuve ahí, abrazada de Nikky e intentando retener mí llanto.

Volví a cantar y ésta vez a la mujer le gustó lo que di en la caseta y me dejó ir.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Lindsay, quién estaba con Damian, Samuel y Hannah

-Si- Mentí- Quiero ir a tomar agua

-Tienes los ojos hinchados- Observó Hannah

-Estoy bien- Insistí, retirándome del estudio

No me di cuenta que Damian me seguía hasta que éste me abrazó por detrás

-No me digas nada si no quieres pero déjame estar para ti ésta vez- Susurró, mientras me volteaba para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho

-Solo abrázame ¿Si?- Le pedí, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos fuertemente

-Claro…

Fue ahí cuando descubrí otro problema en mi vida:

¿Cómo le explicaría a Damian mi pasado? ¿Me aceptaría como soy o simplemente se daría la vuelta?

**. - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - .**

La grabación del video llegó a su inicio, el lugar sería una biblioteca y realmente era genial… Habían miles de extras que habían estado en la grabación del segundo video, incluyendo a Zack, el chico que besé en We are not gonna take it, quién me abrazó cuando me vio. Erick nos había mandado a los vestuarios para que nos maquilláramos y casi me morí de gusto cuando una de las chicas del vestuario me dijo que hoy sería una Cheerio

-¡Si!- Grité fascinada, mientras exigía una cola de caballo- No quiero usar el cabello largo… quiero usarlo atado – Dije entusiasmada aplaudiendo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Era increíble que después de todo encontrase a todo maravilloso

-Éste es uno de los números grupales más difíciles- Nos dijo Robert cuando llegó a maquillaje- Acá cada uno de ustedes le estará cantando a uno de sus compañeros: Hannah, tú le cantarás a Lindsay, quién fue tu mejor amiga pero ahora está completamente enamorada de Damian, así que no se fija en ti- Hannah y Lindsay asintieron- Damian, tú estarás enamorado de Spencer, quién es una cheerio y solo te utiliza para que le hagas sus tareas- No pude evitar sonreír en esa parte- Spencer: Tú estás enamorada de Samuel, pero él está enamorado de Hannah- Con Damian nos miramos y sonreímos divertidos ¡wow! ¡Ahora sería la sexy Bitch, mientras que Damo sería el pobre chico enamorado!

Ponerme el uniforme de porrista era algo realmente grande. Cuando empecé a mirar Glee, siempre me encantaron las Cheerios y no podía creer que finalmente sería una de ellas. Salí del camarín vestida, mientras Samuel estaba ensayando con Lindsay su parte. Fui hasta otra sala en busca de Damian y Hannah

-¿En serio puedes ver todos esos pelos?- Escuché la voz de la chica detrás de una puerta

-¿Hola? ¿Hannah?- Pregunté antes de entrar al cuarto

-¡WOW! Cheerio- Exclamó la regordeta, mientras se acercaba a mí haciendo un saltito y me daba una vuelta- ¡Qué sexy!

-Gracias- Sonreí, haciendo una reverencia- ¿Qué estás mirando, chica?

-Viendo como le depilan la nariz a Damian… ¡YO QUIERO HACERLO TAMBIÉN!- Exclamó entusiasmada

Me acerqué al pobre Damo, quién estaba en una silla sentado con su nariz completamente roja.

-No ¡Hannah, no!- Le rogó el Irlandés a la muchacha, mientras que la mujer que lo depilaba le pasaba la pinza a Hannah, quién estaba lista y preparada para empezar a sacar los pelitos de la nariz de Damian. Fue realmente divertido verla así de entusiasmada con la pinza en mano depilando al chico..

-¡Esto es muy divertido! Podría estar sacando pelos todo el día- La mujer y yo ahogamos una carcajada al escuchar a Hannah decir eso.

-Uiii ¡No me cortes!- Le pidió el muchacho.

-¡Quiero intentarlo yo!- Bromeé, mientras que el Irlandés me miraba asustado.

-Hannah- Samuel estaba detrás de la puerta llamándola- Robert te necesita

La chica sonrió, mientras me pasaba la pinza y yo me quedaba de piedra sin saber qué hacer con ésta

-¿Quieres intentarlo? Ya casi no queda tanto- Me preguntó la mujer, levantando la nariz de Damian. Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza, mientras le pasaba la pinza a la experta y me hacía a un lado, observando como la nariz del chico era depilada en un 100%

-¿Por qué lo haces?- Pregunté cuando terminó

-Hoy estarán muy cerca de las cámaras y esto es lo que se hace cuando los actores están por filmar escenas muy intensas, donde se mostrarán más que nada las expresiones…

-Soy el único que tiene la nariz peluda- Reconoció el irlandés- Samuel no necesitó esto

Con la mujer reímos, hasta que ésta se marchó para seguir trabajando en otra parte del set

-Se te ve bien ese uniforme- Dijo Damian cuando quedamos solos en la salita- Ven acá- Sonrió golpeándose las piernas para que me sentara encima de ellas- ¿Estás nerviosa?

-No- Noté la nariz roja del chico y puse mi mano fría sobre ésta- ¿Mejor?

-Siento como si la tuviera irritada… Hannah sacó como ocho pelos de una vez

-Pobrecito…- Damian me miró a los ojos, y yo le sostuve la mirada.

-Te ves hermosa- Dijo al fin- En serio estás hermosa… te ves…¡WOW!

-¿Mejor que el movimiento de culo de Marissa?- Bromeé, agachando la mirada…

-Mucho mejor que las pornos que tenía a los 17 años debajo de mi cama- Lo miré enmarcando las cejas, pero inmediatamente supe que él estaba bromeando cuando lanzó una carcajada.

-Apuesto a que puedo ser más sexy que esas chicas- Dije jugando.

-¿Piensas tentarme, Henley?

-¿Pretendes tirarte sobre mí, McGinty? – Le miré con el entrecejo fruncido, y sin dejar de sonreír, mientras le mostraba algo de muslo a propósito

-¿Quieres que toque y empiece a pecar, señorita?

-¿Quieres tocar?

-¿Qué crees tú?- Ambos nos miramos y empezamos a juguetear lentamente…

-U can't touch this…- Susurré, levantándome y empezando a rapear la canción de la cuarta semana.

-Malvada…

-Tú eres el lobo malo que quiere comerme- Le regañé jugando, mientras le tomaba la mano para salir de la sala e ir pronto a donde estaban los demás antes de que Erick se enfadara…

La biblioteca era realmente genial, y cada uno tenía su lugar específico para empezar a grabar. Cuando empezamos a filmar, noté que Lindsay era realmente una buena actriz, cualquiera que viese la escena se daría cuenta lo maravillosa actriz que era.

-Llegará tu turno, Spencer- Me dijo una mujer mientras me maquillaba la cara para que las luces no afectaran mi rostro.

Las instrucciones de Erick fueron específicas: Tenía que llevar un par de cuadernos con caminar altivo hasta la mesa de Damian, para luego ignorarlo y posarme al lado de Samuel y lucir completamente enamorada de él… Fue realmente difícil actuar de manera tan cruel con el irlandés, especialmente cuando éste había escrito mi nombre mil veces en su cuaderno.

Finalmente pude actuar de manera orgullosamente fascinada frente a Samuel, mientras le coqueteaba con la mirada cantándole y éste me daba la espalda, pues tenía la mirada fija en Hannah, quién al final de la grabación se da cuenta de que el chico existe y todo termina con un final feliz para ellos dos, mientras que el resto sufrimos de corazón roto…

-¡Muy bien todos!- Exclamó Erick- Éste ha sido el final de nuestro video…

¿Quién iba a decir que ese era también el final de mi estadía en The Glee Project?

…

… …

… … …

… … … …

…

… …

… … …

… … … …

…

… …

… … …

… … … …

…

… …

… … …

… … … …

Lindsay, Hannah y Samuel estaban entre los tres peores, presentando su última presentación para Ryan Murphy, mientras que Damian y yo estábamos desechos pensando en el resultado de esa eliminación. Fue la primera vez que vi al chico llorar de manera tan abierta y supuse que la posible eliminación de Hannah junto con el retiro de Cameron habían gatillado para que entrase en una especie de colapso emocional. A pesar de mi cercanía con Damo, sabía que Hannah era una parte importante para él en ésta competencia… ella y Cameron eran su sostén y su inspiración para seguir, mientras que mi único gran anhelo en ésta competencia era demostrar que podía arreglármelas sola…

No quería ser actriz…

No quería ser cantante…

No soñaba con ser un miembro de Glee…

Solo quería escapar y olvidarme solo por un instante de mi vida y, al mismo tiempo demostrar a mi familia que podía estar más de 10 minutos a solas sin desatar una tercera guerra mundial.

Si hay algo de lo que no quiero hablar es sobre mi eliminación… O auto eliminación

Antes de que alguien haga o diga algo, quiero explicar que hay cosas que simplemente te hacen ser mejor persona y ésta experiencia fue una de ellas. Si alguien se atreve a juzgarme, está bien, pues está en su completo derecho. Simplemente hice lo que tenía que haber hecho por una amiga tan dulce y tan noble como lo es mi queridísima Hannah, de la cual estoy orgullosa y por la cual volvería a entregar una y otra vez mi lugar en ésta competencia si fuera necesario.

-No tienes que hacerlo- Lloró Hannah cuando le informé acerca de mi decisión después de habérsela informado al equipo del reality

-Pero quería- Susurré, tomando su rostro con ambas manos- Tienes que ganar un lugar ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Concéntrate y aférrate en Damian! Si te sientes flaquear simplemente piensa en tu familia y en la fe que éstos te han dado… Eres Glee, Hannah ¡Eres Glee y eres la mujer que nació para estar en el show!

Lindsay y Samuel estaban en un lado de la sala de coros, mientras observaban toda la escena.

-Nos veremos en dos semanas más ¡Lo prometo! Y seremos amigas por siempre y viviremos las tres juntas ¡Prometo que empezaré a buscar un lindo apartamento para rentarlo! ¿Qué dices? ¡Tú, Lindsay y yo! ¡Viviendo en Nueva York! – Exclamé fingiendo entusiasmo, secando las lágrimas del rostro de la chica- Y andaremos en bici, e iremos a excelentes fiestas ¡Y les presentaré a Kath! …- Lindsay se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazó. No sé cuanto rato estuvimos las tres abrazadas… ¡Wow! ¡Las vueltas en ésta vida fueron muy extrañas! ¿Quién diría que después de todo el mal rato Lindsay y yo nos acercaríamos de tal manera que nos prometiésemos vivir juntas?

Abracé a Samuel fuertemente, mientras que éste me daba una de sus pulseras para que me acompañase a casa.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste prometer hace unas semanas atrás?- La voz de Damian llenó mis sentidos- Me dijiste que te gustaba Harry Potter y como Dumbledore era Irlandés, me pediste que como "funeral" de ésta etapa te cantara algo…

**Flash Back**

_-Bueno, si yo me voy ésta semana tienen que cantarme algo lindo- Les pedí- Éste sería mi funeral Gleek y Damian tendrá que cantarme algo irlandés porque Dumbledore es irlandés y amo a Harry Potter_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Lo recuerdo- Susurré, sintiendo como las manos de Damian tomaban las mías

-Ésta canción no es Irlandesa- Me advirtió- Pero yo si lo soy…

_Another summer day__ {Otro día de verano}__  
><em>_Is come and gone away__ {ha venido y se ha ido}__  
><em>_In Paris and Rome {En parís o Roma}__  
><em>_But I wanna go home {Pero quiero ir a casa}__  
><em>_Mmmmmmmm_

Sonreí, a pesar de que quería llorar. Ésta canción la conocía, era de Michael Bublé, un cantante canadiense, pero que Celtic Thunder había tomado su canción para que Damian la cantase. Quise decirle que esa era una de mis canciones favoritas, pero la verdad es que no podía hacerlo ya que jamás había sentido tan mía esa interpretación como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

_Maybe surrounded by {Tal vez estoy rodeado por}__  
><em>_A million people I {un millón de personas}__  
><em>_Still feel all alone {y sigo sintiéndome solo}__  
><em>_I just wanna go home {Solo quiero ir a casa}__  
><em>_Oh I miss you, you know {Te extraño, lo sabes}_

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you { Y he estado guardando las cartas que te escribí}__  
><em>_Each one a line or two {Cada línea o dos}__  
><em>_"I'm fine baby, how are you?" {Estoy bien, amor ¿Cómo estás?__  
><em>_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough {Bien, desearía enviártelas, pero se que no son suficientes}__  
><em>_My words were cold and flat {Mis palabras eran frías y planas}__  
><em>_And you deserve more than that {Y tú mereces más que eso}_

No pude evitar recordar cada una de sus palabras cuando estuvimos en ésta casa hace semanas atrás…

**Flash Back**

_-Solo quiero ganar y no quiero distracciones_

_-Lo que está bien… tú sabes que he dejado al amor de mi vida por mi carrera, así que entiendo lo que haces- Me dijo._

_-Me alegro que lo entiendas_

_-Y yo me alegro que te alegres porque lo entienda_

_-Claro- Sonreí como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Aunque no tenía ganas de sonreír._

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Another aerorplane {Otro avión}_  
><em>Another sunny place {Otro lugar soleado}<em>  
><em>I'm lucky I know {Soy afortunado, lo sé}<em>  
><em>But I wanna go home {Pero quiero ir a casa}<em>

_Mmmm, I've got to go home {Tengo que irme a casa}_

_Let me go home {Déjame ir a casa}_  
><em>I'm just too far from where you are {Estoy muy lejos de dónde tú estás}<em>  
><em>I wanna come home {Quiero ir a casa}<em>

Sentí que los ojos de Damian querían decirme algo… algo que no podía descifrar…

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life {Y siento como si estoy viviendo la vida de alguien más}_  
><em>It's like I just stepped outside {Es como si hubiese dado un paso hacia afuera}<em>  
><em>When everything was going right {cuando todo iba bien}<em>  
><em>And I know just why you could not {Y se porque}<em>  
><em>Come along with me {no podrías venir conmigo}<em>  
><em>But this was not your dream {éste no era tu sueño}<em>  
><em>But you always believe in me {Pero siempre creíste en mi}<em>

**Flash Back**

_-Hay algo que me gusta de ti- Le dije de pronto con toda naturalidad- Me gusta que te sientas afortunado de tener lo que tienes y que lo grites a los cuatro vientos… de todos los que están acá tú eres lejos el más transparente y el más pleno. Probablemente eso te haga ganar la competencia- Reconocí- Lo acabo de descubrir ahora._

_Damian me miró a los ojos y luego agachó la mirada sonriente y algo abochornado._

_-¡Damian! En serio… Hablo completamente en serio. Si Ryan viese lo que yo veo ahora, nos mandaría a casa a todos porque hallaría en ti una fuente de inspiración_

_-¡Pretendes hacerme sonrojar!- Exclamó, golpeándome con sus hojas en la cabeza._

_-En absoluto. En serio pienso que puedes ganar ¡Eres mi mayor rival hasta ahora! Creo que no debería preocuparme de Alex._

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Another winter day has come {Otro día de invierno ha venido}_  
><em>And gone away {Y se ha marchado}<em>  
><em>And even Paris and Rome {Y en París o Roma}<em>  
><em>And I wanna go home {y deseo ir a casa}<em>  
><em>Let me go home {Déjame ir a casa}<em>

_And I'm surrounded by {Y estoy rodeado de }_  
><em>A million people I {un millón de personas}<em>  
><em>Still feel alone {y aún así me siento solo}<em>  
><em>Oh, let go home {Déjame ir a casa}<em>  
><em>Oh, I miss you, you know {Te extraño, ya lo sabes…}<em>

_Let me go home {Déjame ir a casa}_  
><em>I've had my run {Ya tuve mi carrera}<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm done {Cielo, estoy listo}<em>  
><em>I gotta go home {Tengo que ir a casa}<em>  
><em>Let me go home {Déjame ir a casa}<em>  
><em>It will all right {Todo estará bien}<em>  
><em>I'll be home tonight {Estaré en casa ésta noche}<em>  
><em>I'm coming back home {Estoy volviendo a casa}<em>

Sonreí cuando Damian terminó la canción y lo abracé, mientras sentía que mis lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos.

Robert apareció detrás de la puerta para decirme que tenía que irme ya, pero Damian seguía sin soltarme…

-Tienes que ganar- Susurré, mientras le miraba a los ojos- Prométeme que ganarás…

-Spencer…

-Promételo- Insistí, mientras juntaba nuestras frentes…

-…Lo prometo- Sonreí a pesar de mis lágrimas

No puedo decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvimos con Damian tomados de las manos, cuando de pronto éste me soltó para sacarse el anillo de plata que siempre estaba llevando en su anular de la mano izquierda

-Toma…- Susurró, pasándome el anillo.

Inmediatamente yo me saqué el anillo que me regaló Kath y se lo pasé

-Es muy importante para mí. A pesar de que no soy cristiana o creyente, prometo que te enviaré mi energía de alguna manera ¿Si?

Damian asintió, antes de volver a abrazarme y sentir como su respiración se agitaba y escuchar un sollozo de su garganta.

De reojo, vi a Hannah, a Lindsay y a Samuel mirando la escena, y por alguna razón quise que se voltearan ya que no me sentía muy cómoda exponiéndome de esa manera frente a todo el mundo. Si antes me había esforzado por ocultar todo sentimiento por Damian, en ese minuto todos los esfuerzos que hice resultaron inútiles, pues los chicos no eran tontos y ya debieron haberse percatado de nuestros sentimientos. Aún así, la mirada de Hannah hacia mí era tan noble como siempre… Tal vez era eso lo que no me quería comentar después del desafío semanal ante Jenna… tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de lo que Damian y yo estábamos forjando poco a poco y ella solo necesitaba asimilarlo…

-Te quiero- Escuché decir a Damian

-Y yo a ti…- Susurré…

-Espérame ¿Si?

-…

- ¡Dime que lo harás Spencer!- Insistió él ante mi silencio.

-Lo haré- Dije finalmente sonriendo

Robert insistió que debía irme, así que me separé con mucho pesar de Damian, mientras que le lanzaba un beso a los chicos antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Cuando con el hombre íbamos saliendo de la casa, escuché al irlandés gritar mi nombre, por lo que me detuve en seco…

-¿Damo?- Lo miré extrañado- ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasé a la siguiente fase- Me dijo éste sonriendo.

-Lo sé…- Dije sin entender

-Así que quiero algo…- Antes de que pudiera preguntar a lo que se refería, sentí los labios del chico rozando los míos. Por un momento me sentí avergonzada al tener la mirada de Robert Ullrich sobre nosotros, pero finalmente comprendí que un momento así no debería ser desperdiciado por minimices, así que sin que nadie se opusiera, posé mis brazos sobre los hombros del chico para tener mayor equilibrio.

No puedo describir con palabras el sentimiento que tuve de sentir a Damian besándome. Al principio fue sutil, como si estuviese pidiendo de a poco permiso de profundizar el beso, pero luego nuestras bocas empezaron a pedir más. Jamás había pensado que besar a alguien fuese tan maravilloso… el hecho de sentir a Damian respirar, medio quejarse cuando el aire nos empezaba a faltar y acariciarme cuando sentía que estaba haciéndome daño por la profundidad del beso era algo que jamás había experimentado. A pesar de que no era pura y que ya sabía lo que era el sexo, el tacto de Damian me hacía sentir algo de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir dichosa… era como estar en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo…

…

¡Demonios! ¿Qué diría Cameron si nos viera ahora? ¡Sin duda asustaríamos al pobre cristiano!

Damian volvió a besarme cuando nos separamos, y finalmente juntó nuestras frentes.

-Aún me debes más besos…- Me advirtió

-Cuando ganes- Susurré

-Cuídate

-Te estaré esperando

-Más te vale…

El chico me besó la frente antes de disculparse con Robert y dejarme sola con él.

-Eso es inesperado…- Me dijo el hombre, mientras yo intentaba no mirarlo por la vergüenza

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué a Damian no se le ocurrió arrastrarme a otro lugar para besarme y decidió hacerlo delante de Robert?

-¡Es Glee Project!- Dije simplemente…

-¡Eres Spencer Henley! ¡Eres una chica inusual!

-Al igual que Cameron- Dije

-Hablando de Cameron…

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?- Pregunté confudida, mientras que el hombre me llevaba a una oficina vacía…

¡ Bueno! No tan vacía, porque en una silla al frente de un escritorio se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que…

-¡CAMERON!- Grité mientras corrí a abrazarlo

-¡Hola, Kamikaze!- Me saludó éste mientras me recibía en sus brazos- Te extrañé ¿Cómo están los chicos?

-Están bien…¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Nos hiciste falta!

-Y ustedes a mí

-¿Por qué no estás en casa?

-Mis padres vinieron a buscarme y decidimos quedarnos una semana más y quise venir a buscar al nuevo eliminado ¡Casi me caigo de espaldas cuando Nikky me informó que renunciaste!

-Al igual que el resto nos sorprendimos cuando te fuiste- Le recordé

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿Te arrepientes tú?- Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Cameron respondiera.

-No…

-Mi respuesta es la misma. Jamás me arrepentiré por lo que le di a Hannah- Él y yo nos miramos sonriendo, mientras nos tomábamos de las manos.

-¿Lista para ir a casa, Spencer?

-Cuando quieras, Cam…- Sonreí, mientras le daba una última mirada al lugar antes de que Robert nos llevara hacia las afuera del canal para despedirnos de los técnicos y el resto del personal que fue parte de nuestra gran travesía.

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Hay momentos en la vida que son irrepetiblemente enriquecedores… Soy muy afortunada al decir que acabo de vivir uno.

* * *

><p><strong>SHAN NAN<strong>

**Jajaaj ¡Siento la tardanza en publicar! Pero es que he estado algo enfermita y la verdad es que estoy llena de cosas, por lo que actualizar el fic se me hizo una locura. Debo reconocer que no estoy para nada conforme con éste capítulo (pues me salió mucho menos emotivo de lo que realmente quería), pero espero que les guste a ustedes.**

**Antes de que me maten (O feliciten), desde un principio Spencer no iba a quedar entre los cuatro finalistas ya que no era ese su sueño, pero sin embargo se queda con un premio mayor que es el corazón de Damian… algo que tal vez no se merezca, pero que sin embargo consiguió a pesar de todo lo que se resistió. También podemos ver como la amistad de Hannah y Spencer sigue intacta a pesar de que ambas quieren al mismo chico (La cosa se terminará de desenredar bien cuando les publique la continuación)**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews ¡Sin duda me hacen muy feliz!**

**Me gustaría agradecer a todos sus mensajes de apoyo después de la avalancha de reviews negativos para con mi fic. La verdad es que no me afectaron demasiado ya que no atacaban a la historia en sí, sino que a Spencer por estar con Damian, pero no importa ya que yo también la odio por lo mismo xd jajajaja**

**Nyraxia:** Gracias por tu lindo review *-* Me alegro haber respondido las dudas que tenías con respecto a Spencer. La verdad es que suelo no describir demasiado a los protagonistas y eso es un error que debo ir mejorando. Sin embargo, te agradezco que sigas la historia.

**Flor: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

¡No importa que me hayas escrito un review desde un celu o desde una hoguera por señales de humo! ¡Lo importante es que llegó y que me hace muy feliz! ¡Gracias por tu tiempo y tu lealtad!

**Kevin B: **Muchas gracias cielo por tu apoyo y por no atacar en mi zona de Reviews. Lamentablemente hay personas que no distinguen entre personaje y la vida real. Pero ese no es nuestro problema, sino de ellas ;)

**PettyFer LaqueteOdia IsHalita: **Peace! RELAX y Be Happy. Sean buenas Gleeks y no insulten a la gente que no es de muy linda educación *-*

**Damo's girl: **Te agradezco que me defiendas, cielo. Pero creo que hay personas que simplemente hay que dejarlas ser. Te agradezco el apoyo, pero te agradeceré más que no le hagas caso. Un besito y espero que te encante éste capítulo.

**daniefron**Déjamedecirte que no faltan tres capítulos, sino UNO ya que Spencer renunció, no habrá Generosity para ella… Sin embargo conocerá a Alexander, Allegria, Lily y a Liam en la continuación (Si ustedes están de acuerdo con que la escriba, por supuesto)

**LovelyJess** ¡Mi ciela! Siento decirte que no gana Spencer… pero tal vez tengamos la esperanza de que Damian lo haga. Aunque yo no daría todo por perdido. Te agradezco de todo corazón tus reviews y palabras de apoyo. La verdad es que no es lindo que las personas te traten de Zorra cuando ni siquiera te conocen, pero ahora que leo esos reviews me dan risa. Así que no los borraré.

**ZoeXiaoyu** ¡Cameron es completamente tuyo! *Le pasa a Cameron y ella se va corriendo con Damian* Así que no me odies jajajaj ¡Qué dulce eres! Jajaja No soy ninguna ídola y sin duda tú eres mi ídola por hacerme sonreír cada vez que leo uno de tus lindos reviews ¡Muchas gracias, mi niña! Te agradezco de verdad que sigas leyendo mi historia ¡Muchas gracias otra vez!

**Puckleberry Kiss** : Gracias…Sin duda no me tomo a pecho los comentarios de tus amigas y te agradezco el review.

No puedo decir que ésta sea mi historia nunca más, ya que los lectores la han hecho tan suya que a veces hasta dudo que la he escrito yo jajaja. Pero gracias por leer.

**Seguidoraa3:** Spencer es todo menos perfecta. Hasta puede que tenga más defectos que nadie, solo que se esfuerza en actuar de manera correcta aunque no siempre le resulta ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Abi:** *-* Gracias por tu lindo review. Eres un sol, espero que te guste éste capítulo más que a mi.

**Linda Tonks**** : **¡Tal y como te lo prometí! ¡ACÁ ESTÁ CAMERON! Espero que disfrutes del capítulo y te diré que en el próximo también estará y puede que hasta nos haga llorar ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Para finalizar, me gustaría preguntar si quieren que siga la historia. Tengo los primeros seis capítulos listos y espero que les guste.**

**OTRA CONSULTA ¿A quién le gusta "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare? Porque también tengo un proyecto en mente para ese libro…**

**LOS AMO!**

**DEJEN REVIEW,…**

**También agradezco a los lectores anónimos que siguen mi locura**

***-* Besitos y paz.**


	10. Wake Up

**Wake Up**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth, mi papá y Kath llegaron al hotel donde estábamos hospedados con Cameron y su familia, realmente estaban preparados y ansiosos de llevarme a casa, pero el padre de Cam fue bastante empático para decirles que lo mejor para su hijo y para mí era que estuviésemos una semana juntos para asimilar bien la vuelta a éste antiguo régimen de vida que de pronto se estaba haciendo intolerablemente diferente al que habíamos dejado semanas atrás. A pesar de que realmente extrañaba estar en casa, una parte de mí no se encontraba lista para enfrentarme con todo lo que estaba pasando. Por supuesto, la madre de Cameron se dio cuenta de esto y no dudó en invitarme a su casa cuando conversamos sobre lo difícil que resultaba acostumbrarse a la antigua rutina después de esas increíbles semanas.<p>

-Querida: las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti. Creo que tanto tú como mi hijo necesitan estar un tiempo juntos y conversar sobre lo que pasó… -Hizo una pausa antes de continuar- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a Texas y luego vuelves a casa cuando la producción del programa los necesite para el último episodio?

No pude hacer otra cosa que asentir e informar a mi familia que por el momento no estaba lista para volver a casa. Por supuesto, al principio no lo podían entender, pero después con las sabias palabras del señor Mitchell, todo quedó en paz.

Por supuesto, Kath y yo tuvimos una conversación antes de separarnos nuevamente.

-Ese chico Cameron es lindo… ¡Lástima que su estilo no lo acompañe tanto!- Exclamó, arreglándose su hermosa cabellera.

-Tiene novia- Le informé sonriendo- Y es cristianamente santo, así que no lo molestes si no quieres ofenderlo.

-¿Cristianamente santo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que es cristiano… tiene una postura bastante religiosa en la vida que es difícil de romper. Su padre es reverendo en una iglesia en Texas y sin duda lo ha criado con valores religiosos- Pensé que Kath asentiría comprensiva (Como cualquier persona normal), pero en vez de eso se atragantó en una carcajada- ¡¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunté sorprendidamente enfadada- No dije nada gracioso o ridículo para que te rías.

-¿Te estás escuchando?- Me preguntó Kath sin dejar de reír- ¡Eres amiga del hijo de un pastor! ¡Tú! La atea más grande que he conocido ¡Sin duda tu abuela paterna estaría saltando en un pie!- A los segundos, comprendí su risotada y no pude evitar reírme yo también- ¡Vaya que te han cambiado, amiga! La verdad es que… has llegado mucho más distinta de lo que creí.

-¿Cómo así?- Pregunté

-No se… estás más… centrada

-¿Centrada?

-Más cuidadosa con tus actos. Estás analizando más que en otras veces… Lo noté apenas abrazaste a tu padre. Hay un cambio en ti.

-¿Bueno o malo?- La mirada de Kath era realmente indescifrable.

-Aún no lo sé… pero confío en que es bueno, Spencer- No pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarme a ella y dejarme mimar como si fuera una niña pequeña

-Me hiciste falta- Reconocí

-Pero te las arreglaste bien sola. Me haces sentir muy orgullosa ¡Oye! ¿Y el anillo que te di?- Me incorporé inmediatamente cuando sentí que Kath tomaba mi mano izquierda en busca de su anillo

-Yo… - Agaché la mirada- Yo… yo se lo di a Damian

-¿Quién demonios es Damian?

-Un chico

-¿No me digas que te besuqueaste como esas vulgares en plena pantalla?

-¡NO!...- Grité- No me besé así… ¡Bueno! Lo besé, pero no había cámaras…

-¿Te besaste con Damien?

-¡ES DAMIAN!

-¿Cómo es?

-Irlandés- Respondí simplemente

-¡Uy! Los irlandeses son sexys ¡He leído muchos libros irlandeses y muestra el lado más sexy de los hombres célticos! ¿Es guapo?

-Tiene unos ojos…

-¿Y de cuerpo?

-Excelente trasero

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-18 (*)

-¡Aprobado!

-Mira lo que me dio- Le mostré la cadena que tenía alrededor del cuello la cual tenía el anillo que me regaló el irlandés cuando nos despedimos.

-¡Ow!- Kath exclamó enternecida- ¡Qué dulce! ¿Por qué no lo usas?

-Me queda grande- Expliqué

-¡Uyyyy! Tiene manos grandes- Me miró pícara, mientras yo agachaba la mirada avergonzada y al mismo tiempo riendo.

-¡No seas así!- Le pedí, para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

Kath sacudió su perfecta cabellera negra y lo único que pude hacer es recordar el día en que decidí dejar de ser rubia para parecerme menos a Allison. Por supuesto, Kath no lo entendió así y creyó que lo había hecho simplemente porque quería sentirme su hermana… aunque la verdad es que yo tampoco desmentí nada.

**. - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - .**

Nunca creí que Texas me sentara tan bien…

A pesar de que estuve apenas unos días, fue bastante agradable salir de mi entorno y conocer la vida de Cameron de una manera más íntima. Su novia Macey(**) es un verdadero encanto, me cuesta determinar si ella es más creyente en Dios que Cam o viceversa, pues la chica tiene una fe que movería montañas. Sin duda, si mis abuelos y Elizabeth la conocieran, estarían fascinados con ella...

Tal vez mi única queja del viaje, es el hecho que tuve que ir a la iglesia donde el padre de Cameron hace las misas (***) ¡¿Quién lo diría? ¡Yo! Spencer Henley en una iglesia compartiendo con tantos cristianos como la que más ¡Sin duda Glee Project me ha hecho hacer cosas que jamás creí que haría!

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Cameron me preguntó cuando me invitó a dar una vuelta después de que fuimos a dejar a Macey a su casa.

-Claro- Asentí

-Damian y tú estaban muy cercanos cuando me fui ¿Sería muy entrometido si te pregunto en qué paso está su relación?

-Somos amigos… por el momento- Respondí simplemente- Es decir… nos gustamos, pero no hemos decidido aún nada.

-¿Y planeas hablar?

-Creo que debería hacerlo…

-Deberías. Damian es un buen chico y creo que ambos se merecen. Aunque el asunto es de ustedes… Sinceramente siento que se llevarán bien como pareja.

-¿Crees que es apropiado que salgamos?

-Lo creo- La sonrisa honesta de Cameron hizo que los nervios dentro de mí desaparecieran.

-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras.

Día a día vi como Cameron y su novia se visitaban y se miraban con devoción. Era como si ambos estuvieran casados de verdad, creo que jamás he visto una pareja tan joven mirarse de esa forma y por un momento deseé que Damian me mirase de la misma forma…

-Son lindos ¿No?- La madre de Cameron me sorprendió un día mirar a la parejita que estaba corriendo por el antejardín mientras limpiaban el auto del reverendo Mitchell.

-Lo son… Son tan puros y tiernos que es imposible creer que exista un tipo de relación así en el mundo real ¡Ya sabe! La mayoría de los chicos piensan en una sola cosa, mientras que las chicas queremos un romance épico.

-¿Y qué quieres tú?

-Solo alguien que esté conmigo… alguien que esté conmigo de la misma manera en que Cameron está con Macey-Reconocí.

La mujer me sonrió, mientras me frotaba la espalda y me llevaba hasta dentro para beber una limonada en la terraza del patio. A pesar de que hablar con la madre de Cameron significaba una hora de sermones cristianos, debo reconocer de que no estaba tan mal… hasta debo reconocer que me gustaba escucharla hablar con tanta devoción acerca un Dios todopoderoso y misericordioso.

-¿Qué traes en el cuello?- Me preguntó.

-Un anillo- respondí mostrándoselo- Me lo regaló Damian cuando salí del reality.

-¿Por qué no lo llevas en la mano?

-Me queda grande… Mcginty tiene los dedos anchos- Sonreí

-Pues eso se arregla fácilmente ¿Qué tal si vamos a una joyería para que te lo ajusten antes de que lo veas nuevamente? Pronto tendrán que asistir a la final del programa a Nueva York ¿No quieres que vea lo mucho que valoras su gesto?

-¿En serio podemos ir a una joyería?

-Por supuesto

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo tienen listo para el martes?

-¡Mujer de poca fe!- Exclamó la señora Mitchell- ¿Acaso no sabes que la prima de María estaba muy vieja para concebir y aún así dio a luz a Juan el Bautista?

Al escuchar esas simples palabras, no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír…

Si yo no creía en Dios, al menos la madre de Cameron si y tal vez ella le pediría por mí a Cristo que el anillo de Damian estuviera listo antes del martes para lucirlo en mi dedo.

**. - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - . . - . - .**

Una noche antes de volver a New York, Cameron estaba en su dormitorio con su guitarra.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Le pregunté cuando pasé por ahí…

-Simplemente no quiero volver a caer en lo mismo… No quiero volver a Nueva York y dejarme tentar otra vez.

-No lo harás… Y si lo haces, es simplemente porque estás listo para hacer lo que te gusta sin dejar de lado tus valores.

El chico simplemente sonrió, mientras acariciaba su guitarra.

-¿Estabas tocando?- Pregunté…

-Solo cantando…

-¿Cantarías para mí?

-¿Por qué no cantamos juntos?

-¿Cuál canción?

Antes de que me dijera nada, Cameron empezó a tocar la guitarra y cantar una canción que identifiqué como una de los Beatles…

_{Cameron} Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
><em>_All your life__  
><em>_You were only waiting for this moment to arise__  
><em>

Sonreí antes de seguir su ritmo y empezar a cantar yo también.

_{Spencer} Black bird singing in the dead of night__  
><em>_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see__  
><em>_all your life__  
><em>_you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_{Ambos} Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly__  
><em>_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly__  
><em>_Into the light of the dark black night._

_{Spencer} Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
><em>_Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
><em>_{Ambos} All your life__  
><em>_{Cameron} You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

-¿Te has dado cuenta que esa canción nos identifica a ambos?- Preguntó, dejando su guitarra a un lado- Ambos estamos volando para seguir nuestros propias metas, pero de una manera más libre.

-¿Te sientes libre?- Pregunté

-Mucho más que hace dos semanas atrás ¿Y qué tal tú?

-Mucho más que hace años…- Reconocí, antes de echar una mirada por la habitación de Cameron y toparme cara a cara con una imagen de Cristo en la pared- ¿Cam? ¿Me prestarías tu Biblia?- Pregunté sin más

No sé qué cara habrá puesto el chico, solo sé que se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿La leemos juntos?- Me propuso, alzando las cejas y sonriendo.

-¿No estás cansado?

-Mañana dormiremos en el avión- Dijo quitándole importancia al asunto mientras se sentaba en un sillón y me pasaba su cama para cubrirme debajo de las sábanas.

-Entonces empieza a leer…

-Hay unos versículos interesantes en el antiguo testamento

-¿Si?

-Hay muchos puntos interesantes. Tal vez cuando llegues a New York quieras comprarte una biblia.

-Si eso pasa, Elizabeth te santificará.

Mientras la exquisita carcajada de Cameron llenaba la habitación, sentí por primera vez que todo estaba bien…Tal vez habré cerrado una puerta cuando renuncié al Glee Project, pero de alguna manera sentía que otra puerta se estaba abriendo para mí... Una espiritual

_Y sabía que no era una simple casualidad_

* * *

><p>(*) 18 años es la edad que Damian tenía cuando empezó a filmarse "The Glee project"<p>

(**) Macey es la novia de Cameron

(***) El padre de Cameron es reverendo y hace misas en una iglesia cristiana.

**Hola!**

**Hola chicos ¿Cómo están mis amores?**

**¡Disculpen la demora del capítulo! La verdad es que estaba bastante nerviosa en subirlo ya que no hay casi nada sobre Glee Project ya que se trata un poco sobre la micro evolución que Spencer sufrió después de haber estado encerrada por semanas. También podemos ver que la relación que tiene con Cameron es bastante pura y bastante beneficiosa para ella.**

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado Reviews… La verdad es que me hacen muy feliz.**

**LovelyJess**** :** Siiii . Estuve algo enfermita, pero ya estoy mejor ¡Sin duda esos cambios de clima me hacen horrible! Pero la verdad es que espero que la maldita primavera no me afecte más. Gracias por leer el Fanfic.

**IsHalita:** Suelo ser bastante graciosa… Gracias por leer éste Chapter.

**Flor:** Jajajaj Hola jajaja ¿Si? Pues tal vez en la continuación hayan más escenas parecidas, aunque tal vez no en la secuencia de un sueño. ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme tu firmita! ¡Realmente me hace muy feliz! ¡Gracias de verdad, cielo! Para que salgas de dudas, te diré que soy de Chile y te agradezco las lindas palabras que me escribes cada vez que subo un capítulo. GRACIAS.

**Maureen:** ¡Gracias! La verdad es que cuando subí éste fanfic estaba dudando mucho si subirlo o no por lo mismo: No me gusta jugar mucho con personas de carne y hueso… Pero después comprendí que no le hacía daño a nadie, así que empecé a escribir sobre ellos. Solo espero hacerlo bien y darle a los que me siguen algo lindo para leer y sin hacer que los personajes principales pierdan la esencia.

Al principio reconozco que Spencer puede parecer una Marie Sue, pero es básicamente porque quiere dar la mejor impresión y porque odia que le vean sus defectos, pero cuando vas leyendo te das cuenta que en vez de dar envidia da cierta lástima. Sin embargo la adoro.

**Linda Tonks** : Acá volví a poner a Cameron. La verdad es que quise da a conocer algo de su historia familiar y espero que te agrade el capítulo. Un abrazo y gracias

**Dameron9721:** Pues hablé con la otra escritora y ambas quedamos en paz. He leído su fanfic y me ha gustado su historia. Déjame ponerte envidioso: Sé el final de su historia… Y SE EL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA muajajaja xdddd

**Nyraxia:** ¿CÓMO QUE TU OPINIÓN VALE POCO? ¡Por supuesto que vale mucho! Gracias por leer y si… Spencer tenía que irse ya que necesitaba algo que de alguna manera uniera más a Hannah y a Damian como amigos y no como el amor imposible de la primera ¡Prometo que pronto se viene Gleeality! Así que… PREPÁRATE.

**ZoeXiaoyu**** :** ¡QUE DULCE! *-* Pues… la verdad es que era necesario que sacara a Spencer, ya que de alguna manera Hannah se dará cuenta (Y lo veremos en Gleeality) que tanto ella como Damian estarán unidos, pero como amigos. Lo que Hannah necesitaba era un tiempo a solas con Damo para darse cuenta que sus sentimientos son de admiración y no de amor. Hay que recordar que ella es admiradora de Celtic Thunder, y que ver a uno de sus ídolos cerca es algo que la hizo hiperventilar y confundir su amistad con un sentimiento de amor.

¡Por supuesto que me sacas una sonrisa con tus comentarios! Eres genial y te agradezco que leas mi historia. Un beso y cuídate.

**Anonymous:** Gracias por tu review. ¡YA VES! ACTUALICÉ!

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a mi querida comunidad de Glee latino.**

**También a mis lectores en y a las increíbles personas que me escriben un review cada vez que subo un capítulo… de verdad se han ganado un trocito del corazón de ésta niña loca.**

**GRACIAS Y LOS QUIERO.**


End file.
